Love and Sacrifice
by LDT5413
Summary: When Sasha Belov left Boulder, he left more than elite gymnasts in his wake. He also left a small piece of himself behind. Follow the journey of two people realizing their real dreams and the true meaning of love and sacrifice.
1. Rumors and Reality

**AN: It's almost summer time for me. Only three more weeks and then I can write all I want. I posted a new chapter of Mission Impossible yesterday and a new story today. So it may be a week before I update either of my stories. Like Mission Impossible, I came up with this after seeing tonight's episode. I'm not sure why really, it kind of came to me I guess. I know that this will never, ever happen, but I figured I would write it out anyway. I'm not giving anything away because I don't want to spoil anything so just read and review letting me know what you guys think. Any criticism, praise, or idea is welcomed. Just let me know what you guys think! **

When Sasha Belov left Boulder, Colorado he left more than a gym full of aspiring Olympic hopefuls. He left a part of himself behind with the woman he loves. The worst part is, he had no idea that apart of himself was even in existence. Thinking back the night of passion and love shared was a night of honesty and realizations for Sasha. He knew from the moment he gave into her soft lips and words of love there would be no turning back and erasing his actions. He couldn't pretend that what he was feeling was just friendliness or admiration. He couldn't pretend he didn't love her anymore.

The night she confessed her feelings, he began to walk away choosing to ignore her confessions and pleas. When his name fell from her lips in an anguished plea he couldn't help, but turn around and stare in her dark blue eyes. Looking in her eyes was the beginning of his undoing. Seconds after his name escaped her lips, he launched himself at her, refusing to hear her desperate cries. Instead of denying both of them of what they truly wanted, he gave in, surrendering himself to her both body and heart. Neither of them could possibly foresee the repercussions of their heartfelt confession. Moments after launching himself at her, they found themselves on his bed breathing heavily. He looked down at her with love in his eyes and a longing tenderness in his expression. She seemed to sense his hesitancy because she whispered the three words that he needed to hear. When she whispered 'I love you', all of his doubts washed away with her voice. He stroked her soft cheek with gentle fingers before tenderly lowering his body over hers. As he claimed her as his own and as they became one, he whispered his love for her. As they both fell over and was plunged into waves of pleasure they clung to each other like lifelines. Minutes later he cradled her in his arms as he lovingly stroked her hair. He fell asleep for the first time feeling complete and whole. When he woke up the next morning she was gone, but not entirely. On his pillow was her rose scent and a note in her small graceful handwriting.

_I love you Sasha, don't ever doubt that. What happened changes nothing between us. I still trust you with everything I have to give: my career, my body, and even my heart. You told me we could do anything as long as we did it together. I'm upholding you on your promise Sasha. We both wanted this and you know it. _

_I love you with all my heart. _

As he walks through the boxing ring in Denver, he thinks of the love he left behind and the reality he created. All thoughts of that night consume him as he places his hands up for a defensive position. As he swings at the man across from him, he takes out the anger he has towards himself at the lack of self control he had with her. He tells himself that if he loved her he would have waited to be with her. As each right hook meets its mark, he feels little satisfaction. He knows deep down the only way he would be fully satisfied is if he had her in his arms and if he was back in Boulder. Being back in Boulder with her is not an option.

The rumors are a big reason of why he's in this arena letting himself get beaten to a bloody pulp. Even before Beals strutted in the gym with 'evidence' of an illicit relationship, people whispered and assumed things. Until a week ago, everything was nothing, but just rumors begging to be told. Until a week ago none of the gossip was true. The moment she pleaded to be with him and the second he surrendered to her, every rumor became a defined reality. With each kiss and touch shared between them, the rumors slowly became a solid truth.

Sasha is pulled out of his thoughts by the vague sound of someone entering the gym. As his thoughts went to who held is heart permanently, he threw a quick punch to his opponents' jaw. In his small victory his eyes slid to the right side of the ring where a new person stood observing the scene. When he saw who the person was he lost his concentration completely. If Kim Keeler was here then the one person he really wanted to see was in Denver as well. At the thought of seeing the love of his life again his body froze. The second of vulnerability worked against him as his opponent saw an opening in his steely armor. With one quick punch to his left side Sasha found himself on the ground with his broken heart laying wide open and bleeding. For once, Sasha was grateful for the physical pain of being thrown around in the boxing ring. The physical pain distracted him from the emotional pain he was feeling.

When he looked in Kim's eyes, he saw Payson staring back at him in his memories. He shook himself before clambering out of the ring and into a nearby chair. As she came over to him he felt the need to reassure her of his ability to handle the pain. He halfheartedly listened to her as she tried to persuade him to stay and come back to The Rock. He only pretended to listen, knowing that if Kim knew what he had done...what they had done... she would gladly tell him to go to hell and to stay as far away from Boulder and her daughter as possible. He sighed in selfish relief as he watched Kim leave the gym and walk out of his life. He swallowed roughly as he realized he wouldn't see any one from The Rock again. As he let a solitary tear trail down his sweaty face he reached into his gym bag and pulled out the letter that was lovingly left to him only a week ago. Opening the letter like he does every day, he traced the words that she wrote him in her love induced haze. He read through the letter, even though he had it memorized after the first day of receiving it. He sighed before putting the letter back in his bag and heading into the locker room.

As he lay in his small hotel room hours later, he tried, but failed to get some sleep. He sighed as he rolled over and buried his head under his pillow. He tried to stop reliving the night of passion and love, but he couldn't. The more he tried to forget, the more the memories kept replaying themselves in his mind.

Sasha wasn't alone in his restlessness and sleep deprived state. Across town in the Denver Hotel, an elite gymnast was tossing and turning in her bed with tears streaming down her soft cheeks. One hand clutched a gold medal dangling on a thick red ribbon, while the other hand lovingly cradled her abdomen.


	2. Moving Forward

**AN: I want to thank those that have reviewed. Thank you guys so much. I'm glad you're liking this story. I'm going to be following the show to a point, but after awhile that will be out the window...obviously. So please let me know what you guys think on this chapter. Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot last chapter so I figured I'd put it in this so I don't get in trouble: I own nothing. All right go to ABCFamily and the creators. **

She bolts up on the morning of the exhibition in Denver and races to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. As she begins to feel her stomach turn in a familiar way she grips the sink and swallows roughly before looking at her reflection. The dark circles under her tired eyes indicate the rough time she'd went through the day before. Dealing with seeing Kaylie in rehab, dealing with Lauren make jokes and ridiculing her about _him, _and finding out a life changing and career ending secret was almost too much for her to bare. If only Sasha was here to help her through this, maybe she could be strong and maybe they could still have each other. The thought of Sasha and what could possibly be a career ending dilemma caused the bile to slowly rise in her throat. She lunged for the toilet emptying her stomach of her dinner the night before just as someone knocked on the door.

"Pay...you okay in there?" Emily's worried voice carried through the thin door.

Payson slowly lifted her head and leaned back against the cabinet sighing before placing her hand protectively over her abdomen. Her hoarse voice carried through the door of the bathroom. "Fine...just nervous, Denver looks really good. With Darby coaching us we don't stand a chance. Not without our real coach anyway."

Emily sighed before leaning against the other side of the door. "If you're sure. You don't sound fine. One second you're laying down and the next you're practically racing to the bathroom. Just wanting to make sure you're okay. Austin wants to meet us in the lobby before we go to breakfast. We should be heading out soon." 

Payson mumbles a short 'fine' before lunging to the toilet again. A few minutes later she slowly stands and sways the short distance to the sink. After brushing her teeth and hair she makes her way into the bedroom where Emily is perched up on her bed waiting patiently for her to finish getting ready. After Payson pulls on her leo and warmups the two girls head downstairs to meet Austin and Lauren in the lobby.

"Kmetko and Keeler nice of you to join me on this fine Saturday morning." Austin gives a friendly nod and smile to both girls as they enter the lobby. Upon seeing Payson's pale face Austin's smile falters.

His brows crease in concern before slinging his arm around Payson's shoulders. "Whoa Keeler, you don't look so good. You doing okay?"

Payson smiles tightly before nodding slowly. "Yea I'm fine, just a little nervous. This is a first meet we've been to without Sash...a coach."

Austin nods knowingly at Payson's true meaning before squeezing her shoulder. "You'll be fine Pay. You always are. Just take deep breaths and relax." He turns towards Emily with his signature smirk before leading them to a small box sitting on top of the lobby desk.

"Okay guys this is the best thing I can come up with on such short notice. These are colorful leg warmers that go real well with our outfits." Austin smirks holding up a fuzzy green and gray stripped leg warmer.

Lauren joins the group and eyes Austin with a critical eye, before shoving between Payson and Emily to get the box. Ignoring Payson's glare at being shoved and Emily's eye roll Lauren screeches in Austin's face. "What in the hell is this fashion monstrosity? These are going to look hideous with our leos."

Austin glares back at Lauren before crossing his arms over his chest. "Well Lauren we are trying to save Emily from embarrassment. You know, your teammate. So if you don't like them, then you can just sit your ass down on the sidelines and don't compete."

Lauren crosses her arms trying to fix Austin with a glare. When it doesn't work, she rolls her eyes and grabs the first pair of leg warmers before stalking into the small restaurant in the lobby. Payson and Emily smile at each other before turning towards Austin and nodding.

Emily throws her arms around Austin's neck and gives him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Austin."

Austin laughs before pulling back and grinning. "Kmetko, you're my teammate, but Em, you're also my friend. I got your back. Just like Payson does. Ain't that right Keeler?"

They turn to Payson and see her pale face and both of them go to either side of her. Emily bites her lip before putting her arm around Payson's shoulders. Payson tries to shrug her off, but thinks better of it when she starts to feel dizzy. "Guys, I'll be fine. I just didn't sleep well last night is all."

Emily rolls her eyes before shaking her head. "So you were puking your guts up this morning because you didn't sleep well last night? Somehow Pay, I don't think so. You haven't been well since Sasha left."

Emily regretted mentioning Sasha as soon as Payson tensed at the uttered name. Everyone was very careful about mentioning Sasha around Payson since the whole ordeal with him leaving. Sasha leaving seemed to affect Payson more than anyone and seemed to tare her up the most. Emily sighed before rephrasing her statement. "I just meant that we've all been a little wacky since we don't have a coach to lead us. We're going to be okay. So just try to relax and breathe. We just have to do one small team routine and then we can sit down and do nothing for the rest of the weekend."

Payson slowly nods before leaving Austin and Emily's small circle and heading into the small restaurant. She finds a small table in a secluded corner and orders water. Once her drink arrives she orders toast and eggs. She figures it isn't good for anyone to not eat before a competition...especially her. As she waits for her food her mind drifts back to when she first met Sasha and her first impression of him. From the beginning he was always their pushing them all to do their best. Now that he's gone, possibly for good, that fire that Payson felt when doing gymnastics is gone. A part of her is gone and she's scared that she'll never get that portion of herself back. She's pulled from her thoughts as the waitress places her food in front of her. The smell of the eggs makes her mouth water. A few minutes later, Payson is being ushered out of the restaurant by Darby and the rest of the team.

The short drive to Denver Elite passed by in a blur for Payson. Once there everyone split up into groups and began walking the designated areas for the exhibition. Emily, Austin, and herself was by a concession stand when a tall guy about their age walked up to Austin and tapped him on the shoulder. Austin turned around and stared for a moment before giving the guy a quick hug. He turned around staring at Emily and Payson before shaking his head and introducing his friend.

Austin smirked before the introductions. "Ladies this is my friend Max. Max these are my ladies. Actually they are my friends to. Brunette is Emily and blonde is Payson."

Max smiled and shook each of their hands before raising up his camera. "Do you lovely ladies mind if I take a quick pic?"

Emily and Payson look at each other before shrugging their shoulders and posing. "Looking good ladies. Payson could you turn sideways a bit?"

Payson runs her hand down the front of her shirt acting like she's smoothing it out, but really make sure nothing is showing. Once she's satisfied that nothing is out of the ordinary she turns slightly so her picture can be taken. She notices Austin rake his eyes from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes before zeroing in on her middle. She feels exposed as he eyes her, so she crosses her arms across her tummy in an attempt to keep his eyes from prying. She sighs in relief as Max nods, and stalks across the area to where Denver Elite is gathered.

Austin clears his throat before stepping up next to Payson. His voice makes Payson jump. "You sure you're okay Payson? Now that I think about it, you have been acting kind of funny for awhile. Something just seems...diffrent."

Payson rolls her eyes while discreetly placing her hand over her abdomen. "I'm fine. I just want to get this stupid exhibition done and over with. Tell me something Austin would you like it if everyone mentioned Kaylie left and right?"

Austin looks at the ground before meeting Payson's eyes. "I guess I never thought of it that way Pay. At least the person you...care for isn't dying."

Payson smirks at his choice of words before shaking her head. "At least the person you love is in reaching distance."

Austin stared after Payson as she walked away from him. The word she used to associate her feelings for their former coach was love. He always knew something was between those two, but never really got into it. Yes it was technically 'illegal', but you couldn't helped who you fell in love with. He above all people should know that. He shakes his head before trotting off after Payson to prepare for their exhibition.

The exhibition seemed to pass without much incident. After Emily's fumble and heartfelt apology, the meet went by quickly. Soon after the exhibition was over, The Rock piled into the bus with the parents following in their separate cars. Payson makes her way to the back, but before she could make it all the way she glanced out the window and saw a familiar blonde headed man. She gasped before sprinting down the isle and out of the bus. She runs towards the person only to stop short when she realizes it's not who she thought he was. She can feel the tears start to form in her eyes, but she stubbornly blinks them back. She slowly makes her way back on the bus and back down the long isle to her original seat. She slumps in her seat as her heart starts to break all over again. His absence is as prominent as it was the second she realized he'd left. She slowly turns around when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

She smiles as Austin rubs her shoulder soothingly. "Pay, you may not believe this now, but whatever is happening to you and what you're feeling, will get better."

Payson nods before turning back around as the bus slowly makes it way out of the parking lot. As she closes her eyes she hopes that eventually things will get better. They have to...for her baby's sake.


	3. Gymnastics and Plans

**AN: Thank you for your reviews guys. They mean a lot to me. I know that Payson is out of character, but I find that the person who gets pregnant is always the person everyone least expects. I wanted to explore Austin and a couple of his relationships in this chapter. I'm somewhat following the show if you haven't been able to tell yet. So please let me know how I did guys. **

As Austin and Max walked into the gym a couple of weeks after the Denver Exhibition, the first thing they heard was Lauren's shrill voice echoing around the spacious arena.

Lauren was a few feet away from Darby Conrad as she glared daggers at her. Lauren's voice filling with disdain as she pleaded her case. "You expect me and Payson to be co-captains Darby? Really? She just made the World's team barely a month ago and that was only because Sasha practically forced the NGO to watch her preform."

Austin and Max tried to slink past the small circle of female gymnasts and the new coach without being detected. They sighed in relief as they made it into the locker room unnoticed. As Austin threw his gym bag in his locker he noticed Max's distant look. He turned towards Max with raised eyebrows.

Max blinked and stared at Austin before smirking. "What?"

Austin rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you mean 'what'? You know exactly what I'm getting at."

Max glanced at the floor before looking up at Austin. "Alright fine, you got me. I got two things for you. First off, is Lauren always that...catty and what do you think about Payson?"

At the mention of Payson Austin stiffened. He was hoping Max would bypass his pursuit of Payson not only because Max didn't stand a chance against the...other brother, but because Payson probably wouldn't be in the right state of mind to be dating. Not when her heart belonged to someone else. Austin sighed before sitting on one of the benches.

He glanced up at Max before pulling out his athletic tape. "Okay I guess I'll be the one to tell you the rules. Rule number one first and foremost is that Payson Keeler is off limits." Austin looked up to see Max about to protest, but he shook his head before continuing. "To everyone. You can be her friend, but never her boyfriend or true love or whatever it is you want to call it. That spot is already taken up by someone else and no it isn't me so don't even ask."

Austin smiled when Max's shoulders slumped forward. "I just thought that Payson was really pretty and friendly. She seems nice."

Austin rolled his eyes before shrugging. "Yes she's pretty and yes she's nice, but trust me Payson is not interested in dating anyone at The Rock."

Austin inwardly groaned when Max's eyes conveyed understanding. "Oh my God...it's _him _isn't it? So the rumors are true?"

Austin's brow furrowed in confusion before questioning his friend. "Rumors? What rumors?"

Max snorted before laughing. "You're kidding? You live right here in Boulder and you train with her everyday and you have no idea what rumors I'm talking about? Oh brother. Okay rumor has it that her and Sasha had this...thing... for awhile. He got tired of her and didn't want to let her down or hurt her so he split. That's what I heard anyway."

Austin cringed when he heard his friends knowledge. Even though he knew that what his friend was spouting off was only half truths. He decided to correct Max and protect Payson. "Okay first off he didn't leave because he was tired of her. He left because of some video and a picture was threatening Payson's career. Yes they care for each other deeply, but I don't think anything happened between them. If it did he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't abandon the woman he loves unless their was a good reason like protecting her, which Sasha did I might add. So no Payson and Sasha were never together, but I'm sure if circumstances were different then they probably would be. So Payson isn't interested unless you can magically change into Sasha."

Max tilted his head to the side before nodding slowly. "Nope I don't have magical powers like Harry Potter. So Payson isn't interested because she's waiting for the Olympics to be over so she can have who she really wants. A good reason not to be interested. What about Lauren?"

Austin threw his head back and laughed before trying to calm down long enough to give his opinion. "You don't want anything to do Lauren Tanner. You were way too polite when you called her catty. Manipulative and bitchy are the words you're looking for bro."

Max sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Kaylie? Emily?"

Austin tensed again when Kaylie was mentioned. He didn't consider himself Kaylie's boyfriend, but he sure as hell cared about her. A lot. "Emily is actually with Damon Young the rock-star musician. Kaylie is kind of like Payson. She's waiting until the right time and not only that, she's going through some stuff right now. So you go near Kaylie, I'll throttle you."

Max raised his hands up in defense before eying Austin. "Okay I get it. Payson is Sasha's, Emily is Damon's, and Kaylie is...yours. I get it so chill. So basically all Rock Rebels are off limits because most of them are uninterested or with someone else."

Austin stands up and goes towards the door. "Pretty much. Oh...before I forget, we have a new coach...Darby Conrad. Not really sure how she's handling it, but from the sounds of it when we walked in, not so good."

Max walked behind Austin and followed him into the gym where the female gymnasts were paired up in twos. Max looked to his right and saw a medium height bubbly person, assumed to be Darby, walk towards them.

Her greeting was more of a cheerleaders chant than an ordinary 'hello'. "Hey! You must be Austin and Max. I'm Darby the new coach here at The Rock. The girls are learning each others routines. You guys can either participate in that activity or you can work on your own."

Austin and Max glanced at each other before glancing back at an over enthusiastic Darby. Austin smiled and stepped forward. "I think Max and I will work on our own routines. We'll yell if we need anything."

Darby smiled and bounced off towards the floor where Emily was stretching and waiting patiently. Austin watched her go with a raised eyebrow. He turned towards Max who was watching Payson wobble on the beam. Concerned, Austin rushes over to spot her. He glares at Lauren who was just standing to the right of the beam looking at her nails.

His voice made Lauren jump and Payson lean forward. "Hey barbie can you do a little less primping and a little more spotting? Payson has no spotter thanks to you. She could get hurt."

Lauren sighed and walked over to the beam. "It's not like she's gonna fall. She's so stiff and non-bendy. She's like a robot."

Austin glares, before walking along side Payson. He raises his eyebrow when he notices her pale face. "You doing good up there Pay? You look pale again."

Payson sighs and jumps down from the beam and faces Austin. "I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Somehow I don't think you're talking about Lauren's beam routine any more. It's been two weeks since the Denver fiasco and you've been...sick, tired, and edgy everyday since then. So I don't think it's about this routine. Honestly I don't think it's about gymnastics either."

Payson grips the beam and stares at Austin. "Fine. The way I'm feeling and acting has nothing to do with gymnastics. What I'm dealing with is so far out of the zip code of gymnastics. This little 'bonding' activity isn't helping things. I couldn't get this sexy routine down even if I tried."

Austin smirks at her before leaning in close. "I figured as much. I can help you Payson, if you just let me. Stay late tonight and I'll help you with this beam and if you want we can talk about whatever else is bothering you."

Payson sighs in relief before moving over the beam to throw her arms around Austin's neck. "Thank you Austin. I really need someone to talk to about all this. I can't just talk to anyone...so thank you."

Austin hugs her back before smiling softly. "No problem Pay. 'Sides, I made a promise to look out for you especially."

Payson pulls back looking confused before darting away into the bathroom. She chooses a random stall and leans over, just like she's does every other morning for the past three weeks. After a few minutes she picks herself up off the floor and goes over to the sink. A few minutes later Payson exits the bathroom feeling worse then what she did earlier in the morning. As she slowly circulates the gym working on her routines, she watches the clock hoping that five-thirty will come. She sighs in relief when five-thirty does arrive and everyone starts to leave. Soon the only people left in the gym is Austin and herself, not counting Darby in the office.

Austin walks to the floor and smirks at Payson. As Payson is slowly stretching he takes out three small perfume bottles. As Payson glances up from her stretching she notices Austin crawling towards her on his hands and knees. She raises her eyebrows before trying not to laugh.

"Austin...what are you trying to do?"

He smirks at her before letting out a low meowing sound. "Getting in tune with my...second shakra. It's my inner sexiness. Something you're going to have to get in tune to if you want to one up beam queen."

Payson rolls her eyes and keeps stretching until Austin taps her foot. She looks up with an annoyed expression. Austin smirks before standing up. "Come on Keeler. It's time you show me this beam routine you have to learn."

Payson reluctantly gets up and hesitantly walks to the beam. Austin notices her fearful composure and walks up to the apparatus. "Keeler, why are you scared? You've been on this beam thousands of times."

Payson tenses and glances at Austin before mounting the beam. "I'm not scared."

"From the looks of it you were scared. I'll be right here if you fall so no worries. I'll catch you." Austin walked next to Payson as she walked the beam. She stopped suddenly and looked down at Austin with narrowed eyes.

"You can't laugh. I've been trying to get this stupid routine down all day so don't make fun."

Austin noticed the hesitancy in her voice and nodded. As he watched her try to be Lauren he couldn't help, but smile a little. He quickly arranged his face to be neutral as Payson jumped off the beam. She narrowed her eyes as Austin's laugh filled the gym.

"I said you can't laugh and what do you do? You laugh anyway. Thanks Austin." She glances at the floor before striding to her gym bag. "You know, just forget it. I don't have time for this. I have bigger things to worry about."

Austin trots after her and tries to calm her down. "Payson look I'm sorry. It's just that...you couldn't be Lauren even if you tried." At seeing her hurt look he tries to reassure her. "I mean attitude wise. You can be beautiful and graceful and...sexy. It's just you're trying to be Lauren and the manipulative selfish look doesn't go with you. You can be sexy and beautiful if you just let me help you."

Payson rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Fine you have five minutes."

"That's all the time I'm going to need." He moves them over to an empty chair and motions for Payson to sit down. "Now I want you to close your eyes and let your other senses take over. I'm going to let you sample a few things and see what happens."

Payson looks skeptical at first, but follows Ausint's instructions anyway. He holds up a floral scent and watches as Payson gags. "Austin what are you trying to do? Kill me...that stuff smells disgusting."

"Chill it was just a floral scent." He holds up another small bottle and is unsurprised to see her inhale before smiling.

"Ceder." Her voice is mellow and wistful as if she's remembering something from a long time ago. "Wait...where did you get that scent from? Let me see it." As she demands to see the bottle she lunges for it making Austin take a step back.

"Whoa Keeler chill, I found it." He knows she's going to figure out where he got it and he knows that when she does, she'll be furious.

She crosses her arms over her chest and glares. "Found it where exactly?"

"Okay fine. It was Sasha's. He left the cologne bottle in the office. Why he had a bottle of it in there I don't know, but yea I found it." He notices tears are springing up to her eyes and he sighs and goes over to her.

"Pay you're going to be just fine. We all are. He wouldn't want us to be falling apart like this. I know I haven't been to the gym much lately, but I can see we're all falling apart. Without Sasha here we may as well be the worst gym in the country. We'll get through this you'll see."

Payson shakes her head as she starts to cry. Confused, Austin goes over to her and pulls her in a hug."Hey, ssshhh, it's going to be okay. You're here and doing fine without him. You know why he had to leave. It was for the best."

Payson takes a deep breath before turning from Austin and walking onto the center of the floor. Her voice is a small whisper of a scared child forced to face the world without her protector. "No...it wasn't. It's not for the best because I need him to help me through this."

Assuming she's talking about gymnastics Austin places a hand on her shoulder. "There's other coaches out there. I know...I know...not like Sasha, but there are good coaches."

"I'm not talking about gymnastics Austin." She turns to face him and all at once Austin gets it.

"Payson...what are you not telling me? Everyone?" He watches as her face goes white and for a moment he thinks she might just walk away, but instead she stands her ground.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

Austin tilts his head and raises his eyebrows. "Well for one some of the things you say has a double meaning behind it. You have literally been sick for a month now and interestingly enough Sasha has been gone for exactly one month. Maybe it's just me, but I think there's more to you then just adjusting to be trained without Sasha."

Payson's face crumbles when Austin slowly pieces the information together. "Okay fine." Payson takes a deep breath before setting down in the center of the floor with Austin following suit, and begins to tell Austin the story of how everything began. Once she was finished Austin stared at her in shock before shaking his head.

"Let me get this straight: you tell Sasha you love him, he walks away then comes back seconds later. He confesses his love for you then you two...affectionately express your love and then...BAM he leaves." Austin continues to stare as Payson slowly nods.

Payson bites her lip before looking back up at Austin. He senses there's more to be told so he patiently waits for her to continue. A moment later, she does. "There's one more thing...I think I'm pregnant."

At hearing those words Austin stares at Payson with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. He can't believe that Payson, the focused one and the determined one is pregnant. He tilts his head before he registers what she said and he sees a little bit of hope. "Payson do you know for sure? Are you absolutely 100% sure that you're pregnant? "

Payson bites her lip and shakes her head before speaking. "Not exactly, but everything add up. I've been sick every single morning every since we...ever since he left. I've been hungry, moody, edgy, and I...don't know what to do Austin. I never thought he'd leave."

Austin looks down before taking his friend in his arms. He rubs her back soothingly before pushed her back gently and looks in her eyes. "Payson I'm here for you. I know for a fact if Sasha knew you were pregnant, he wouldn't have left. I watched him watch you all the time and I know for a fact that, that man loves you with everything he is. He only left because he thought it was best for everyone. So whatever happens, I'm here for you."

Payson gave a small smile before giving Austin a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Austin, but I need to tell him. If I am having his baby he has to know and I can't tell him over a phone."

"Payson everyone would be suspicious if you didn't show up to practice. Going to wherever he is.."

Payson cuts him off supplying him a place. "Romania."

Austin smirks and raises his eyebrow before continuing. "Fine. Going to Romania then, takes more than a day. If you do go you'll be gone a week at most. Unless..."

Payson looks irritated as she pushes Austin for information. "Unless what Austin?"

"You know we have a meet in Hungry in about three weeks I think. If you and me can get past Cheerleader Darby and Miss Summertime, we can switch our tickets to Hungry for Romania. You go see the love of your life and give him the...news. Then I can pounce in with the whole 'Payson and your baby need you' deal and work on bringing him back to coach at The Rock. He technically is still in his contract cause he hasn't signed his release papers."

Payson look overjoyed with an idea of getting to Sasha. "You'd do that? You would help me get to Sasha?"

Austin shrugs and smirks. "Yes Keeler I would. I know that when Sasha finds out about you and the baby he won't be able to stay away. So it's a win-win. You get your boyfriend back while we also get our coach back."

Payson looks around the gym before locking eyes with Austin. "That's if I keep this baby."

Austin narrows his eyes before glancing at Payson who now has her hand over her flat abdomen. "From the looks of things, I think you've already made up your mind."

Payson bites her lip before looking at the ground. "I don't know yet. I'm only six weeks along so I still have time to...decide."

"I hope you include Sasha in that decision Payson because he does have a right to know about this and he does deserve his input."

Austin knows he's said the wrong thing when Payson's eyes flash with anger. "Do you think that I would exclude Sasha from this decision? That is why I need to go see him."

Austin raises up his hands again before shaking his head. "I know you wouldn't exclude him Payson. I was just making sure cause I know with this life changing decision your head has to be all confused and everything."

Payson nods before standing up. "Yea well until I see Sasha I have to act as normal as possible until we decide what we are going to do and that means me doing gymnastics. I have to get ready for our meet against freaking Pinewood at the end of the week to get ready for."

"Pinewood? That's like the lamest gym in the US. Weakest to. Well at least you won't have to endanger the precious cargo you're sporting around now. So at least this meet will be easy for you...just watch yourself Pay. It's not just you anymore."

Payson nods before glancing at the clock and smiling. "Yea well at least it will be an easy win." Payson glances down at the floor before looking back at Austin. "Thank you for talking with me and understanding everything."

Austin shrugs casually. "Not a problem Pay. I got your back just like I know you got mine. 'Sides we're more than a team, we're family."

Payson smirks before raising her eyebrows. "You got that from Kaylie."

"Yea well, she's right. We are more than teammates and we should look out for each other."

Payson nods before grabbing her bag off the mat and walking towards the locker room. Before she enters she looks at Austin over her shoulder. "Good night Austin and thank you."

Austin smiles at her before nodding. "Night Pay and no problem."

As Austin watches Payson go into the locker room he can't help, but feel that things will turn out okay for Payson. For a girl like Payson they would almost have to be okay. He vows to himself that while Sasha is gone and until he comes back, he'll look out for one of his friends. No matter what.

**AN2: So Austin will be joining the ladies in Hungry. Wonder how that's going to go down... I got into a little portrayal of Max in this chapter. I don't have much to go by yet because he hasn't been in the show long. I don't want to make him evil and everything when he'll be nice on the show. I have two more weeks left of class so I may not update until finals are over, but I don't know yet. I have two whole days when I'm doing absolutely nothing, so we'll see. Hit that review button and let me know what you guys think. :) **


	4. Crash and Burn

As The Rock Rebels watch the Pinewood team enter their gym the emotions rolling off them are palpable to The Rock's supporting audience as well as the gymnasts. Austin was seated in the front row just behind the designated area for The Rock. He watched as Payson nervously paced back and forth clutching her stomach. He whistled lowly to grab her attention. He tilted his head and lowered his eyes to her abdomen looking concerned when she glanced his way. Payson bit her lip and shook her head before giving him a quick thumbs up. He narrowed his eyes before shaking his head trying to communicate to her that he thought that her competing was a bad idea. She narrowed her eyes in again and stalked towards Emily and Lauren who were seated at the edge of the mat stretching. Austin sighed as he flipped on his small camcorder and started testing it by swiping it across the gym a few times. Once he thought it was at the proper setting he began to walk towards the rebels with a grin trying to decipher Payson's mood without her knowing.

"Good morning ladies, looking good Em, Pay." Austin zoomed in on Emily and Payson and smiled when they looked relaxed, even if they were still nervous.

Emily quirked her eyebrow and smirked at the camera. "Looking for a new job Austin?"

Austin grinned before shaking his head. "No just catching video of us...well you lovely ladies crushing and demolishing Pinewood." Austin walked behind Payson before tapping her on the shoulder.

She turns and tilts her head before rolling her eyes. "Yes? I have a vault routine to nail so make this quick Tucker."

Austin narrows his eyes again just as Payson shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. "Just saying good luck." He gives her a pointed look before lowering his eyes to her belly and glancing back at Payson. "Be careful Pay. Just don't...hurt yourself."

Payson smiles in understanding before nodding. "Don't worry Austin. _We'll _be fine."

Austin didn't miss the double meaning by Payson's use of 'we' in her statement. He nods and takes his place on the sidelines again. He adjusts his camera as he feels a presence beside him. He turns to see Max's face and smirks.

"'Sup man. Couldn't stay away from The Rock bro?"

Max shrugs and nods. "Nah. I just want to see the rebels at work. I've heard so much talk, but not so much action as of late."

Austin nods and turns his attention to the floor where the gymnasts are assembled. After the National Anthem is sang the meet begins with Pinewood taking floor and The Rock taking beam. Austin sighs in relief as one of the hardest apparatuses is out of the way from the get-go. Austin feels Max stiffen and turns his eyes to the right. Austin groans as the score comes up.

**Pinewood-16.7**

**Rocky Mountain-16.5**

"Dude that is not a good start." Austin nods in agreement as he zooms his camcorder towards the rebels. He scowls when Payson and Lauren seem to be in a disagreement. He's pulled out of his thoughts as Max's voice break through his concentration.

"Between Payson and Lauren who do you think would win in a fight? Personally I think Lauren would just because she's a ruthless person. Payson is too nice to hurt someone."

Austin smirks and turns towards Max. "I'll have to disagree buddy. When something or someone Payson loves is endangered in anyway she'll fight like hell to protect it." He pauses momentarily to briefly think of Payson and her unborn baby before continuing. "And right now...I'd say if Lauren swung at Payson, she'd swing back and beat the hell out of Lauren."

Max looks at Austin confused before Austin rolls his eyes and elaborates. "Some of the reason why Sasha is gone is because of Lauren and her dad."

Max nods in understanding before looking towards the floor again. "Payson looks nervous for a change. Wonder what's on her mind."

"A lot of things really. She just...she's thinking and trying to focus on this meet, but there really is no need because this is going to be so easy."

Max nods before holding up his camera to take pictures. Austin smirks and raises his camcorder to tape the meet knowing that when Sasha comes back he'll want to see it. A couple of hours later he's regretting even bringing the stupid device. He regrets having to watch The Rock fall a part. They're loosing to Pinewood. Severely. Austin cringes when he realizes the only hope that The Rock has of pulling though is resting on Payson's shoulders. He looks to the ceiling, huffing before closing his camcorder for the twenty minute break. He trots of towards Payson when he sees Darby in a heated discussion with her. His eyes narrow as Payson's eyes flash and she rests her hand on her belly. She shakes her head. He sees Darby say something then watches as Payson hesitantly nods before stalking off into the locker room.

He approaches Darby with what he hopes is a charming smile. "Darby. How they doing?"

Darby turns towards Austin with a raised eyebrow. "Well as you can see by the score board the only way we're going to pull through this is if Payson nails her new move for the vault."

He narrows his eyes before smiling at Darby. "New move? What new move?"

"A power move that requires a lot of back and stomach strength. It will be enough to pull us ahead if only barely. If she nails it."

Austin silently scowled as he watched Darby. "So you're not sure If she can nail it?"

Darby tilted her head before crossing her arms. "She's sure she can nail it."

Austin frowned at her words. Of course Payson thinks she could nail it...it's Payson. Although Austin knew Payson wouldn't do anything to hurt herself...not now at least. "If she get's hurt trying to put us in the lead you're going to have a lot of people really pissed. Her parents and me included. Not to mention when Sasha.."

At the mention of Sasha, Darby's eyes flash. "Sasha is no longer here. I am, so I don't have to answer to Sasha Belov and I don't need to be questioned by you."

Austin watched as Darby walked towards the team on the sidelines. Austin glances at the vault and sees Payson standing near by waiting for the judges to signal her. He jogs towards the vault and stands at the sidelines as he's trying to get Payson's attention.

He yells her name and he sighs when she turns towards him. "Be careful Payson. You won't do _anyone_ any good if you're hurt, so just be careful."

He relaxes only slightly when she nods knowingly. He holds up his camcorder as she walks at the end of the runway. He zooms in on her face and cringes when he notices the determined and focused look in her blue eyes. He knows that Payson will do whatever it takes to get the team ahead of Pinewood. He holds his breath as she moves down the runway towards her goal. As soon as Payson pushes off the top of the vault Austin knows that something is going to go wrong. When Payson lands hard on her back he jumps up as everyone in the audience gasps. He see Payson's unmoving body and assumes the worst until he sees her left hand clutch her stomach protectively and her right one hit the mat in anger.

He rushes towards the other team members as Payson slowly makes her way over to them. As soon as she sits down, Austin places his hand on her shoulder leaning down to where he's at eye level with her.

"You okay Pay?"

Payson nods her head while leaning back in her chair. Austin doesn't miss the grimace that flicker across her features. He sighs before shaking his head. "At least let me rub your back."

Payson rolls her eyes before leaning forwards slightly to allow Austin room to rub her back. He takes a few moments to run his hands down her spine to make sure nothing is wrong. He's no doctor, but he knows when something is wrong. From the look of Payson he assumes she'll be fine. She'll be sore from the impact of the mat, but other than that nothing seems wrong. After a few minutes both teams line up for the final scores, determining the winner. Austin grabs his camcorder for what felt like the millionth time that day and zoomed in on the score board.

When the results come up, the audience is full of mixed reactions. The Rock side of the audience groan while the Pinewood supporters yell their heads off at the final score. In embarrassment, Austin closes his camcorder and turns toward The Rebels. He sees their expressions and is unsurprised to see anger gracing their features. He feels Max move beside him and turns towards his friend.

"Our girls just got their asses handed to them by Pinewood. Are you sure they're the worst club in the country?"

Austin looks at the ground before pursing his lips. "Yea. Although if the NGO would just so happen to go by the results then technically, we're the worst club now. All thanks to flipping Darby and her 'meditation'."

Max groans before shaking his head. "If Sasha were here what do you think he'd say about this?"

"If Sasha was here we wouldn't be in this situation, but if he walked in and saw this, he'd flip out big time." Max smirks a little before glancing at Payson who was throwing things in her gym bag.

Max sighs before looking at Austin. "Is it just me or does Payson seem different to you?"

Austin tenses, but try to play dumb. "Diffrent? What do you mean?"

"She seems...distracted I guess. It's like she's just going through the motions until she finds a way out. Not only that she's putting on a little weight. Not that I've been staring or anything."

Austin smirks before shaking his head. "Haven't really noticed. As I said earlier in the week, she's going through a lot of things so she's bound to be distracted." Austin glances at Payson and let's his eyes travel her body. He cringes when he sees a distinct bump that wasn't present seven weeks ago. "As far as the weight man, you're just seeing things."

Austin sighed in relief when Max nodded before raising up his camera to snap some pictures of the gym. After several pictures are taken and Pinewood leaves for their hotel room, the rebels and Darby are the only ones left in the gym. Everyone is silent for a few minutes until Payson steps forward. Austin inwardly groans when he sees the young gymnast's temper flare up. Her temper and stress couldn't be good for the baby. As Payson is giving Darby a verbal lashing Austin deciphers the true meaning behind her words. When Payson says that Darby isn't there real coach she's secretly saying that no one can replace Sasha: in the gym or in her heart. When Darby walks out everyone sighs in relief. The rebels all gather together in the center of the gym and stare at the disgraceful scoring on the score board. They all glance at each other and look around the gym briefly before facing each other in a small circle. Austin and Max face Emily, Lauren, and Payson with determined looks on their face.

Austin glances at Payson before making a quick decision. "Okay guys listen up. Today wasn't our best day of competition. Obviously we sucked ass out there today because, as Payson so eloquently told us and Darby, we need a real coach. We leave for Hungary next Friday for Worlds and that's pretty close to Romania. My source tells me," Austin takes a moment to glance at Payson knowingly, "that Sasha is in Snagov, Romania. Now if we play our cards right, we can book a flight. Now only a few of us can go. Now Payson already has a spot reserved because...well, just because. I'm going as well. We need one other person to go with us." Austin glances between Emily and Lauren. "Any volunteers?"

Emily raises her hand before Lauren can get a word in. "I'll go. I have to give him a piece of my mind. He didn't just abandon a gym. He broke his promise."

I sigh when I realize it's going to be Payson, Emily and myself. "Good. I can deal with you two. Max sorry man, but you're on Lauren duty."

Lauren scoffs and trots into the locker room while Max groans. "Thanks man. You just made my week."

"Come one bro. You need to make sure Lauren doesn't out us to anyone, especially Ms. Cheerleader and Ms. Summertime. I don't care what you have to do, just distract her until we're safe and on our way to Romania."

Max nods as the sit quietly planning there escape to Romania.

As the rebels plan a break to Romania, across the Atlantic Ocean in Snagov, the sound of shattering glass could be heard. Sasha Belov scowls as he looks at the TV in his small living room. As he watches the love of his life land hard on her back in the attempts to get a victory, he wants nothing more than to hop on a flight to Boulder just to make sure she's okay. As he watches his former gymnasts turn their back on everything he's ever taught them, he wonders if he made a mistake in leaving Boulder, Colorado.

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews. They mean the world to me and keep me motivated to write more. Yes I got into Sasha's head a little bit at the end. For those of you who love Sasha, like me, you'll want to tune in for the next chapter because Sasha will finally make his...appearance. Payson and him will talk, but will she mention the baby or just leave it at gymnastics? If he does find out next chapter how will he react? Will he come back home to The Rock where he belongs? You'll just have to tune in next time and see. Read and review guys!**


	5. A Wild Goose Chase

As soon as everyone arrived at the airport for their flight to Hungary, Lauren and Max started their part of the plan. Lauren and Max walked off to 'go window shopping' for a few minutes. Darby being perky and trusting said they had twenty minutes. Lauren smirked and strutted towards the ticket counter with Max hot on her heels. Payson, Emily, and Austin tried to act causal and normal when they were freaking out, Payson more so than the others. When twenty minutes came and went Austin started to get worried. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Max.

**Bro twenty minutes are gone. Darby is starting to eye the clock. What's taking so long? **

A few minutes later Austin's phone lights up with a text message. He sends a glance to Payson and Emily and they huddled together to read the text.

_Well first off we had to have ID. This place doesn't sell tickets internationally unless you're freaking eighteen...thankfully I am. Then we had to wait to get three of them. We're on the way back now. _

They sighed in relief as they read the message. A couple of minutes later Max and Lauren make an appearance. To appease Darby's questions Lauren already had a good excuse on hand.

"Sorry we're late Darbs, but the line in the store was way longer than what we thought. I'm nice I got my teammies a little something." Lauren strutted over and handed Emily, Payson, and Austin each a gift.

Austin had to give Lauren props for how she gave them their tickets. In each of their 'gifts' a first class ticket to Snagov, Romania lay. Austin eyed Lauren and Max with a lopsided grin. "Thanks guys. You didn't have to get us anything."

Max rolled his eyes at Austin's comment. "Yea well, now you can't say we never did anything for you. Just take care of them. You don't want to loose them or anything."

Payson held her gift close and smiled. "Trust me, we won't."

Max nodded and sat down with the rest of their group to wait for the flight. He watched as Payson started watching the clock nervously while Austin huffed and crossed his arms. He couldn't seem to sit still so he got up and paced the room. Austin pulled out his phone and sent a text to both Emily and Payson and waited for a reply.

**Ladies, don't look so nervous. We just have to time this thing right and then we can be on our merry way to jolly 'ole Romania...lol...get it? Cuz Sasha is part British...AT**

A moment later both Emily and Payson stared at their phones. The looked at each other briefly before keying a text to Austin. He smirked when his phone lit up with incoming text messages. He open the first one and was unsurprised to see that Emily's message came through first.

_Who said we're nervous? It's not like we're breaking any law or contracts some of us may or may not have with the NGO. So how are we going to do this? _

He rolled his eyes before typing a simple response.

**Hold on, I'll txt info to both you and Pay at the same time.**

He checked Payson's message next.

I have reasons to be nervous Austin. First off we are breaking so many rules in hitching a flight to Romania. Then if and when we find him I have some 'splendid' news for him. So yea I have a lot of reasons to be nervous. So don't you tell me to not be nervous. 

Austin smirked a little at seeing the focused Payson shine through if only a little.

**Calm down mamasita. No need to go all mother hen on us just yet. If I remember right this field trip has your name written all over it. Well okay maybe I somewhat planted the idea, but you were all for it. Anyway it doesn't matters whose idea this was. If one of us is busted then all of us is done for. We're in this together. **

After Austin fired off separate texts he sent them both a mass text explaining the procedure and plan on how to get past Darby and Summer. At twelve-forty-five Austin put their plan in motion. As an announcement for Summer went over the airports intercom, Austin smirked and looked at a nervous looking Emily and pale Payson. He shrugged and walked up to Darby.

"I know that this isn't the best time, but could I go to the man's room? I'm sure you'll be fine with just the girls for a few. I won't be gone long." Austin inwardly jumped for joy when she nodded hesitantly.

As Austin passed Payson and Emily he winked at them before sending them a quick text.

**Okay ladies...my part is done. I'll meet you at gate 25B when you get away from Ms. Cheerleader. One of you text when you've escaped. Be careful though you don't have much time. **

As Payson relayed the message back to Emily her stomach began to twist into knots. She knew that some of it was from the pregnancy, but most of it was nerves. She blew out a low breath before putting on a wide innocent smile before making her way up to Darby.

"Darby...I'm not feeling very well. Do you mind if Emily and I go to the bathroom real quick before we get on the plane?" Payson tried her best to look ill. She was thankful that she didn't really have to fake being sick. Mostly.

At seeing Payson's pale face she nodded. They were halfway across the lobby when Darby yelled after them. Payson groaned and Emily cussed under her breath as Darby made her way towards them. They had no choice, but to go into the woman's restroom. After a quick glance over the stall at each other they made their way out of the bathroom undetected with only five minutes to spare. When they saw Austin by the gate they sighed in relief.

Austin smirked as he hung back by the terminal. "Well what took you guys? You barely made it."

Payson groaned before answering. "Cheerleader Darby is what happened. I said I wasn't feeling well, which I'm not and she freaked and decided to follow us into the bathroom. Luckily we was able to sneak out."

Austin grinned before glancing at the clock. "I think we can start heading to the gate. It's ten till one now."

The girls nodded and followed Austin to the gate. When they handed in their ticket and was seated on the plane they relaxed. Emily spoke up for the first time.

"So...how much trouble do you think we're in?"

Payson sighed and leaned back in her chair before smirking. "Probably a lot. We'll be lucky if go to World's after this stunt." She places her hand on her belly before looking back at Emily. "Although...some things are more important than gymnastics."

Emily's eyes narrowed before smirking. "You mean you're thinking about after the Olympics Pay? Wow, never thought I'd see you think of anything other than gymnastics."

Payson groaned and shrugged. "Cute Em, real cute. I just...things change."

Emily looks confused before leaning forward. "What do you mean? I have this feeling you're not telling me something."

Payson tries to hold in the tears that form in her eyes, but she can't. She looks at Emily before nodding. "It's probably because there is something I'm not telling you. A few things really."

"What do you mean?" Emily holds her breath and waits patiently for Payson to continue.

Payson bites her lip before blowing out a breath and looking at Emily. "What I'm going to tell you is big Em...Austin knows only because he sort of guessed. I told him the rest, but you have to promise not to utter a single word to anyone."

Emily looks at Payson and smiles. "Payson I trust you with my secrets. You're my best friend now. I promise whatever it is you can tell me."

"Tell me that when I'm done telling you my story." Payson sighs before getting comfortable and facing Emily.

"Okay you know how Sasha and I kissed and everyone assumed we've had an 'illicit' affair or whatever?" Emily nods and Payson looks at the ground before gazing back at Emily. "Some of what people said was true Em. Me and Sasha...he never forced himself on me. It was mutual...on both sides. We were together Emily, if only for a few hours. The night that I kissed him, he pushed me away, he really did, but we talked after that and..." Payson stops to gather her thoughts before continuing. "I told him I loved him and that I needed him...which I do. After that everything happened so quickly. One second we were in the gym trying to push our feelings for each other away and the next we were in his trailer giving in to what we wanted. We talked after everything happened and we were going to wait until after the Olympics to really be together."

"You slept together? You...and...Sasha? I'm surprised about the sex part of it, but not about anything else." Emily smirked at Payson before continuing. "I always knew there was something between you guys. He was always so easy on you. Seriously though Pay, he loves you so I understand why you want to bring him home. For you it's personal."

Payson clutched her stomach before looking out the window. "There's one more thing Em...I'm pregnant."

Emily stared at Payson for a few moments before leaning back in her seat. "Pregnant?"

Emily sighed when Payson just nodded. "It is Sasha's right?"

Payson turned towards Emily and scowled. "Of course it's Sasha's."

"Right. Sorry I just...never-mind. So...are you planning on telling him when we find him in Snagov?"

Payson nods before grabbing her blanket from the seat beside her and covering up. "Of course. I just don't know if I want to wait until we get home and try to compete or tell him when I see him."

Emily nods before giving her advice. "Well if you want my opinion I think you should tell him when you see him. That way he isn't finding out from you, because when you start showing Pay, everyone is going to know that you're...pregnant."

"I know. I just want to find him and then tell him. That way I'm not as stressed and freaking out as much." Payson sighs softly before leaning back her seat. "Wake me up when we're close okay Em?"

"Sure thing Pay." Emily smiles before her thoughts turn to Damon. She's interrupted in her musings of Damon when Austin drops his phone on the floor.

"Shit. There goes our communication to Max and Lauren." Austin glances at Emily before smirking. "Unless you have Max and Lauren's numbers Em."

Emily rolls her eyes before shaking her head. "No I don't. Do you see me and Lauren as texting buddies? I don't think so."

Austin snickers before shaking his head. "Not really." He glances at Payson who is now sleeping softly. "She out?"

"Yea. I can't believe she's pregnant. It's so...surreal. I mean, can you see Sasha as a dad?"

"Truthfully, yes, but only if it's with Payson. It's so obvious that they love each other. If it didn't happen now, you and I both know that it would have happened after the Olympics. I mean...Payson wasn't interested in anyone at The Rock because they wasn't Sasha."

Emily nods before glancing at her phone. "Wake me up when we're getting ready to land."

"Sure thing Em. I hope Pay knows where she's going 'cuz I have no freaking clue of where to go." Austin smirks before stretching out as well.

"If it has anything to do with Sasha, I'm sure Payson will know where to go. The whole true love thing works like that."

Austin nods before closing his eyes. As soon as he goes to sleep he's being shaken awake by a blonde stewardess. "You guys need to fasten your seat belts and raise up your chairs, because we'll be landing shortly."

Austin nods as he turns to Payson and Emily who are still sleeping soundly next to him. He places a hand on each of their shoulders to wake them up. "Rise and shine little rebels. We're getting ready to land."

Payson sighs and sits up before raising up her chair; Emily stretches and buckles her seat belt. Austin sighs and fidgets as the plane lands on the runway. Once they were in the airport and had their carry-on bags they walked outside of the airport and looked at each other. Austin was the first to speak and break the silence.

"So...I say we start with the address you have Pay and then we go from there." Austin looks at Payson and Emily and smile before walking to the customer service desk and getting the information they needed to get out of the airport. After a confusing conversation with a secretary in broken English and a missed cab they finally make it to the designated address. When they step out of the cab they turn and face an old looking cabin. Austin smirks when he notices Payson's eyes light up at the possibility of seeing Sasha.

"Well ladies, since this is the only building close by lets start here." Austin takes the lead and walks into the bar and looks around.

Payson and Emily cough behind him at the smell of cigarette smoke. Austin looks around and takes inventory of what he sees. He notices the wooden tables up against the wall and the bar stools at the counter. He glances at Payson and Emily and nods to the counter. They take up three vacated seats at the bar. Austin arranges himself in between Emily and Payson while waiting for someone to appear. A few minutes later a short, but attractive lady comes out from a back room. She eyes them wearily before sighing and stepping up to them.

"What can I get you guys?" The woman's accent is broken and laden with the Romanian accent making it hard for them to understand.

Austin smirks when Payson huffs and leans forward. She speaks slowly and deliberately hoping that a name will help them. "Do you know a Sasha Belov? Does he stay here?"

The ladies eyes flicker between Austin, Emily, and Payson before shrugging. "No Sasha Belov is here. I am sorry."

Payson sighs as tears spring up in her eyes. She bites her lip before raising up and saying a different name. "How about an Alexander Belov?"

The lady opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted by a smooth English accent. "I knew I should never have told you my real name was Alexander. I've got them Catrina. I assume they didn't sneak away from an airport just to have Romania's famous food."

The woman known as Cat saunters off, but not without winking at Sasha. Austin smirks when he rolls his eyes and Paysons' eyes narrow at Cat's back. His smile vanishes as Sasha steps up to them looking thoroughly pissed.

Sasha crosses his arms before eying them. Austin tries to ignore the heated gaze that pass between Payson and Sasha. " What in the hell are you three doing here? You have an international meet to be attending."

Payson swallows roughly before closing her eyes and looking at the table. At seeing Sasha again, her nerves get the better of her so she avoids his gaze and his questions. She feels that if he looks in her eyes long enough, he'll figure out her secret...their secret. Austin rubs the back of his neck while Emily turns away from Sasha and stares out the window. They all jump when Sasha's impatient voice cuts through the silence.

"Well?"

They all look at him and can't help, but feel like he's there coach again. With the familiar feeling of being chastised they answer his questions without hesitation.

Austin laughs dimly before looking in Sasha's eyes. "Well truthfully Payson will get to that, but from a gymnastics side of things, we need you."

Sasha's eyes go to Payson and Austin notices the look of affection she's getting from their former coach. Sasha snaps his head back towards Austin and shakes his head. "You don't need me. I have no legitimate reason to stay at The Rock."

At hearing Sasha's words Payson stands up and strides around the counter until she's inches away from him. For a moment Austin thinks she's going to kiss Sasha in front of everyone, but instead she gives him a cold stare. When she speaks her voice is icy, just like her soul felt when he abandoned them. "How dare you say that you don't have a legitimate reason to stay. You had a gym full of athletes looking up to you and needing you for support. You promised us...all of us that you would be there with us no matter what. Sasha everyone at The Rock needs you...I need you. I need you now more than ever Sasha." Her voice wavers slightly and tears begin to fill her eyes as she continues. "You gave up on me. You gave up on everyone."

Payson shakes her head when Sasha's face becomes unreadable and stony. She stalks back around towards her seat and sits down. Austin places his hand on her shoulder and sighs. "He'll come around Pay, just give it time."

Payson shows no response to Austin's words as she continues to look at the table. Austin sighs and looks towards Emily, who up until now has been silent. He stares as her eyes narrow at Sasha. She rolls her eyes before getting off her stool and striding over to the end of the bar where Sasha is now wiping the counter.

Emily smiles a little when her voice makes Sasha jump, if only slightly. "Do you remember when you had me fall off the beam and you were supposed to catch me?"

Sasha sighs and then nods. "Yea the trust exercise...I remember. Why?"

Emily laughs humorously before continuing. "Yea well you just lost my trust. When you told me to fall you said that I could trust you to be there for me when my gymnastics or my life got rough. You said you would be my coach and you just went and abandoned us. You abandoned Payson."

Emily smiles in satisfaction when she sees his face and strong front crumble when she brings up Payson. She knows that no matter what she says the only person to really bring Sasha home will be Payson. Emily looks at Sasha for a few more minutes and shakes her head before walking past Austin and Payson.

"I'll be outside when you guys are ready to go. I've said what I needed to say."

Austin and Payson watch as Emily stalks past them and goes outside. Austin sighs as he shakes his head. "Look Pay, we only have another hour until we have to get on the next flight to Hungary. So if you're going to talk to him, now would be a good time."

Payson nods as Austin slides off the stool and makes his way outside with Emily. Payson sighs as she looks around the pub trying to avoid gazing at Sasha. It works for the first few minutes, but just like the infamous kiss and just like the night they gave each other everything they had to give, it was inevitable that she would look at him. Finally her eyes rest on Sasha's back where he's standing cleaning shot glasses. She tries to clear her head as she figures out how she wants to tell about the baby. She clutches the gold medal she has in her hand and runs her fingers over it lovingly. She decides to bring him home before telling him about the baby. She doesn't want him home, just for her. With a shaky breath she strides towards the end of the bar and slams the medal down on the table. She smiles in satisfaction as it clanks loudly causing him to turn around. She stares in his eyes before taking a deep breath and tell him what she needs to bring him home.

"I don't want this medal anymore. I don't like what it represents. When you first gave me this, the medal represented everything about you that I loved. It represented kindness, courage, bravery, resilience, and perseverance. Now every time I look at this the only thing I see is a coward. You ran away from everything. You ran away from The Rock you ran away from me. Maybe we shouldn't have done what we did Sasha, but I don't regret it because I love you." Her voice grew softer as she continued. "I love every part of you Sasha Belov and nothing or no one is going to change that."

Sasha glances at the medal and back up to Payson and is shocked to see tears in her eyes. In the year and a half that he knew Payson professionally and in the past few weeks before he left ,intimately, he had never seen her cry. He slowly walks towards her and raises his arms to bring her into his embrace. She seems to read his mind because as soon as he's within touching distance she raises into his arms, but not before Summer Van Horne walks into the pub. Summer frowns as she sees Payson in Sasha's arms. She ignores the small pang of jealousy as she clears her throat. She inwardly smiles as Payson and Sasha break apart and look at her.

Payson bites her lip before rolling her eyes. "Summer...what are you doing here and how did you find us?"

Summer purses her lips before answering her. "Payson you've been miserable the past few weeks without you're...coach...and when you, Emily, and Austin just up and disappeared I had a feeling you'd try to get to Sasha and convince him to come back to The Rock. So I knew where Sasha was thanks to Steve. He gave me money to get a ticket and well, here I am. I'm not leaving without any of you. Austin and Emily are outside. We only have twenty minutes to get to the airport and get a flight to Hungary. So we need to leave."

Payson cringes when she feels like she's accomplished nothing. She turns to see Sasha grasping the medal in his hands and she gasps softly when she sees tears in his eyes. She steps forward and daringly wraps her arms around his shoulders. She relaxes as she feels him enclose her in his arms. She tries to ignore the flutter of her heart at being close to him.

The next words she whispers is just loud enough for him to hear. "I love you Sasha. I need you...I need you now more than ever. Just please...come home."

She pulls away from him and rushes out the door as tears run down her face. Summer watches as she goes and turns to see Sasha crying. She sighs as she steps closer to him, knowing deep down that she's not who he wants to be talking to. The person he would much rather be talking to just ran outside practically sobbing.

"Sasha, I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but the girls need you. I know what I say won't matter so I'm just telling you so you don't think they're just saying things to bring you home. I understand why you left, but that doesn't mean I agree with it. I know you love her...just, do what you want. I know that you're more than this. You are a great coach and you need to be better, because you are better."

She ends her rant and looks at her watch. She pulls out a ticket and lays it on the table in front of him. He raises his eyebrows as she turns towards the door. "Just in case you change your mind."

With that Summer walks out the door leaving Sasha contemplating his options and replaying Payson's words in his head. He stands at the counter for what feels like hours. When he glances at the clock he scowls and picks up the ticket and his jacket. As he walks by Catalina he nods to her and turns around.

"Catalina, thank you for helping me, but I won't be back."

She smiles knowingly at him before bringing him into a hug. "You go to her Alexander. She needs you and you need her and those other gymnasts as well. So go home to her and be the best you can be."

He smiles as he pulls on his jacket. "I will Cat...I promise."

As he steps through the door he looks back at the building he hid in for the past four weeks. As he makes his way to the airport he thinks of Payson and of how he'll do what he can to keep his promises to every one of his gymnasts.

**AN: So Sasha has made his appearance at last. I promise there will be more of him next chapter. So no Payson has yet to tell him about the baby, but she's still competing in the meet. I wonder how he's going to find out...will Pay tell him or will he find out from some one else? I guess you'll have to review to find out. Thank you guys for the reviews they really mean a lot to me. So just keep reading and keep reviewing. You guys are awesome. **


	6. Coming Home and Realizations

**AN: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter guys. I really enjoyed theis week's episode. It was a very emotional one for me. Poor Emily and Damon. Sasha was sexy as always. So if you couldn't tell I'm basically following the show up until this point. This is the last chapter that will follow the show directly so to speak. In the next chapter things will start changing as far as what happens to everyone and what not. Just let me know what you guys think by just reading and reviewing. **

At three-thirty on the morning of the international meet with Hungary, Payson finds herself laying on the cold tiled floor of her hotel bathroom. She's trying to push the pain and the regret of not telling Sasha about the baby away, but she's finding it very difficult. As her stomach churns she lets a few tears escape her eyes. She takes deep breaths to try and calm her stomach and her nerves. As an elite gymnast she's had a lot of experience with competing at an elite level internationally, but this will be a first without Sasha. She sighs when she hears hesitant foot steps coming across the bedroom. As they stop outside the closed door a soft knock breaks through Payson's train of thought.

"Pay...everything okay?" Emily's soft voice carries through the thick wood of the door.

Payson sighs, resting her head against the cabinet."Yea...I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you sure? I mean is this...normal for a pregnant person to be this sick?"

Payson smirks at Emily's question, but decides to answer her. "Trust me it's normal and believe me it really sucks. I'm sure it's nothing. Most women get sick a little later, but lucky me...I'm puking just after midnight until around noon."

Emily sighs as she makes her way over to the bed. A few minutes later Payson comes out of the bathroom looking like a zombie. Payson and Emily stare at each other for a few minutes before loud knocking makes them jump.

Payson glances at the clock before glancing at Emily and raising her eyebrow. "Who could that be at three-thirty in the freaking morning?"

Emily shrugs as they both make their way to the door as the banging continues. "Okay, okay hold on."

As Emily swings the door open Payson nearly falls over at the tall figure hovering in the doorway. He crosses his arms over his chest before glancing between Payson and Emily. He leans on the door jam and narrows his eyes.

His voice is sharp and blunt, but welcoming none the less. "Let's get one thing straight right now. If I was your coach and you both pulled this stunt you'd be back on a plane to America and on probation." His eyes flicker to Payson as he continues. "No matter what feelings I may have about the subject. I'll see you in the gym at six sharp along with everyone else."

Payson and Emily glance at each other before staring back at Sasha. Payson steps forward and without thinking about it brings her arms around his waist pulling him in the room. Sasha stiffens for a moment before relaxing into her touch. Emily bites her lip at the display and quietly shuts the door and climbing into her own bed. She looks at Payson and Sasha, smirking.

Her voice is soft as she relays the boundaries to them. "Look just so you two don't get into trouble, you're out of here before five and no...just please be quiet. We don't want to lose you when we're just getting you back. So...eerrr night guys."

Sasha stares at Emily slack jawed before shaking his head and turning to Payson. He glances between Payson and Emily before rubbing the back of his neck. "Payson...I can sleep on the floor next to the bed if you want. I would be in my own room, but I obviously wasn't intended to be on this trip."

Payson narrows her eye before taking his hand and dragging him behind her towards her bed. "Stop being ridiculous Sasha. We've slept in the same bed before so tonight isn't any different...besides I had to tell someone about us. Emily won't say anything, I trust her. I'll set my phone for five so you can be at the gym before anyone else and out of here before anyone sees you."

Sasha smiles as Payson climbs under the covers and scoots over to make room for him. As he takes off his jacket and shirt he glances back at Payson who is staring back up at him. He climbs in beside her before wrapping his arms around her. He sighs before kissing her forehead.

Payson shivers as his hot breath caresses her ear as he speaks just loud enough for her to hear him. "Just so you know...I thought about you everyday when I was in Romania. Yes I'm still angry that you, Emily, and Austin went behind your coach's back to find me, but...I'm glad you did draga. I've missed you so much."

Payson smiles as she turns to face him. She traces his rough cheek with her hand before biting her lip and taking a deep breath to ready herself for the news she's about to give. "Sasha..I.."

Sasha shakes his head before taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. "Ssshhh you should get some sleep draga. We'll talk after the meet, but for now you and I have to be in the gym in a couple of hours so get some sleep."

Payson sighs as she cuddles into his warm body. She brings his arm around her waist and without thinking she places his hand on her abdomen, lacing her fingers through his. She's relieved when he doesn't notice anything. Although before she drifts off into unconsciousness she doesn't miss his sharp intake of breath.

A couple of hours later Payson wakes up to a note on her pillow and Emily scurrying around the room. As she scans the note Emily is freaking out and trying to throw things into her gym bag.. "Damn it Sasha is so going to flip because we are not in the gym and it's..." Emily glances at the clock before turning to Payson. "five till six and Payson why are you not dressed? Come on let's go."

Payson sighs before slowly swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbing her leo and warmups. After Payson is fully dressed and she places her hair in its signature bun she grabs her gym bag. They meet Sasha at the gym door just as the clock above the door reads six o'clock. He raises his eye brows and nods as they slowly enter the gym.

"Ladies...just on time I see."

His eyes linger on Payson a little longer than she'd like. She cringes as she feels his light eyes on her mid section. Last night as they lay in each others arms she didn't miss his sharp breath as she foolishly placed his hand on her midsection, although she didn't really think much of the action and his response to it until now. As thoughts of Sasha turn to thoughts of the baby she has yet to tell him about, she feels the bile rise in her throat. Not caring that the officials and judges are near by, she drops her gym bag and races towards the nearest trash can. As she raises her head up she's surprised to see Austin near by.

Austin crosses his hands over his chest and he smirks as his eyes travel between Sasha and Payson. "Well I have to say 'lil Keeler, I am surprised that your boyfriend is letting you compete, considering the circumstances and all."

Payson bites her lip before staring at Austin. He seemed to catch the message because he strides forward and leans down to whisper in her ear. "You didn't tell him did you?"

Payson shakes her head and without thinking Austin snaps making his voice carry through the gym. "Damn it Payson you said you'd tell him."

Austin cringes when the officials and Sasha turns towards them. He shakes his head before turning away from her. He continues softly trying to avoid ease droppers. "You said that if you went to find him you'd tell him. Damn it Pay, he's going to find out and the sooner he does, the better. It had better be you to tell him because if he finds out by some official or some one else other than you...he's not going to like it. Hell I wouldn't like it if my girlfriend was keeping secrets. Especially a secret as big as this."

Payson tries to stop the tears at Austin's words, but she can't. She strides towards him and swings her hand back before smacking him across the face. "How dare you say that to me. I will tell him. When we get home I'll tell him. I can't believe that you would think that I wouldn't say anything to him. This is his baby to and he gets his input on whether or not I...keep it."

Austin rubs his cheek before glancing across the gym at Sasha. He cringes when he notices Sasha's rigid posture and glare that he's sending there way. "Look if you're going to compete just...be careful. One fall could...hurt you."

Payson nods curtly before striding towards Sasha and the other female gymnasts. When she's at their side she can't help, but feel a little out of place. She glances up at Sasha in the hopes of finding some kind of strength from him. He sends her a small smile before facing the other gymnasts around him.

His smooth voice is strong and full of authority bringing hope back into the fallen rebels. "I'm not here to baby you or sugar coat anything. Today you either lay it all out for the judges to see and make your mark or you stumble and quite possibly lose any chance you have of going to World's. Now I want each and everyone of you to go out there and show them the you deserve to go to Worlds and that you deserve to be recognized as an Olympian. Let's go and be the gymnasts I know you can be."

With Sasha's pep talk out of the way the gymnasts go to the floor for warm ups and stretching. As Payson walks by Sasha she feels him grasp her arm. She turns to face him and is shocked to see his concerned light eyes. "Are you okay Payson?"

She glances at the floor and back up at the man she loves before nodding. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be."

He discretely runs his thumb over the smooth skin of her arms before looking directly in her eyes. "I don't know Payson...why don't you tell me?"

She gasps before blinking, taking her arm out of his grasp and walking towards the floor. She scans the competitors as she stretches out her legs and the audience as she stretches out her arms. She rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway, at the large red and white signs that read ROCK REBELS RULE and ROCK IS #1 being held up by Austin and Max. As the teams finish up their warm up circuit they all go stand on the side lines as the Hungarian Anthem is played and the flag is saluted. One by one the teams go to their designated area before the meet officially begins.

The first apparatus that the rebels compete on is the beam. As Lauren goes up to the beam she's confident and graceful, just the perfect combination for a high score. The Rock feels confident as Lauren's 16.3 comes up on the score board. As Emily gets a 16.2 on the uneven bars and Payson manages a 16.0 with a shaky landing on vault, the Rebels are sure of their rank in placing. They are confident until Russians secret weapon Ivanka steps up to the beam and pushing Lauren's beam routine into second place. For most of the meet it is a close race between the United States and Russia. The only thing that could possibly bring home gold for the rebels is Payson's floor routine.

As Sasha talks lowly to Payson, she's entranced by his voice and the closeness of his body to hers. She clears her mind of all things other than her floor routine. She ignores her churning stomach as she places herself at the center of the floor in the graceful position that Sasha always thought her beautiful in. She meets his eyes as she waits for the judges to begin her music. She smiles widely as he mouths 'I love you' to her. She lets the emotions and feelings she has for Sasha fill her mind and body as her music finally begins. As she dances across the mat, she subconsciously envisions her future with Sasha that is slowly becoming inevitable. As she does her only tumbling pass she ignores the pain in her back while she focuses on finishing her routine. Once the music is finished she folds herself into the graceful flower that Sasha always told her she was. As the applause breaks through Payson's focus she turns to see Sasha beaming at her despite his worry a few minutes ago. She runs off the mat and throws her arms around his neck.

He twirls her around once before whispering softly in her ear. "I love you draga. Beautiful job."

Forgetting about the pregnancy she relishes in the victory of completing a floor routine and hopefully bringing up the total score of the team. As the teams gather around there coaches and face the final scoring the tension between the teams is felt throughout the arena. As the final score comes up determining the victor the atmosphere is strained.

**Russia-188.6**

**United States of America-187.4**

**Hungary-181.5**

Payson scowls as she glances at the score board a final time, before turning towards her gym bag. A few minutes later everyone is in the hall waiting for Darby and Sasha to emerge from the gym. They don't have to wait long before both emerge from the gym looking angry. Darby steps up to the group as Sasha hangs back.

Her voice is forceful and lacking the enthusiasm she usual bestows upon them. "Okay here's the plan: we are to go back to the hotel, pack, and then we are going to the airport. Emily and Austin you can walk right in between Summer and I."

Emily and Austin both roll their eyes as they move to be babysat. Darby turns towards Payson and crosses her arms. "You Payson will stay with Sasha. I'm not sure why, but it looks official. I volunteered to go back with everyone else. Stick with Sasha."

Payson speaks through gritted teeth. "Trust me, I have no reason to run away from Sasha."

She stalks past Darby and the rest of her team mates as she makes her way to Sasha. He says nothing to her as he leads her to a small hallway behind the gym. She begins to get scared when she realizes it's just her being called into the meeting. She grabs Sasha's hand and squeezes and she sighs when Sasha turns to her. "Yes draga?"

She bites her lip before meeting Sasha's eyes. "Do you know what this is about?"

He looks down to the ground before shaking his head. "I have no idea why the Hungarian official wants to speak with you. He said it was of a great importance. Whatever it is draga, I'm here and I'm not going any where."

She lunges towards him and finds comfort in the strong hold of his arms around her and the familiar feel of his leather jacket against her cheek. "I'm scared Sasha and I can't be without you."

His grip on her tightens as he kisses her hair. "You won't have to be without me Payson, I promise."

Feeling better with Sasha next to her, they slowly make there way up the steps in the commentary room. Payson notices a man in an expensive looking suit looking out of the window. When they enter the room the man turns towards them with a grim expression. He walks towards them slowly, like he's trying to put off the conversation.

His voice is low, but startlingly gentle. "Payson, I'm glad you and Sasha had the time to meet with me. When we were looking over the drug tests from the United States we found something of great interest."

Payson feels her heart drop as soon as she realizes what he's going to say. She immediately regrets not telling Sasha about the baby when they were alone. Sasha's British accent cuts through the silent room in half irritation and half worry.

"What's wrong?" Sasha speaks up wanting to get to the point so they can leave.

The official looks at the ground before flicking his eyes between Payson and Sasha. "Well this is kind of awkward really.." He trails off, but continues when he sees the glare that Sasha is giving him. "It appears that you're pregnant Ms. Keeler."

**Romanian Translations:**

**Draga- sweetheart, love, dear. **


	7. Waiting and Reactions

**AN: Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. This chapter kind of came to me. I wasn't planning on it coming out this way, but it did. Now that I have no finals, school work, or any other obligations academic wise I can write a lot more and update more quickly. Please let me know what you guys think by reading and reviewing. **

As Austin, Emily, and Max sit in the airport they glance between Summer, Darby, and Sasha. All three of them are standing in a tight circle glancing back at the gymnasts every few seconds. Austin sighs as he hears Max and Emily scoff lightly.

Max moves to stand, but stops as Sasha glares at him. "Seriously? I can't even stand without being given the third degree. You'd think we committed some kind of heinous crime or something. Hell I wasn't even the one on the freaking plane to Romania."

Emily turns to Max before exhaling loudly. "Well you and Lauren knew that the three of us were going to Romania so you two are just as guilty. Not to mention I am so screwed with the NGO. I'm dreading going back home. I can just hear them now. My mom and 'Marcus' are going to be furious."

Austin sighs before nodding. "Yea well at least we have Sasha back guys. That's all that matters."

Max and Emily nod before glancing around the airport. Max raises his eyebrows before turning towards Emily and Austin. "Uh guys not that I'm trying to get anyone in trouble, but...where's Payson?"

With a jolt Austin starts to look around the airport discretely for Payson. He glances at Darby and Summer hoping that they may give a clue to where Payson is. When they continue to have their hushed conversation he turns towards the one person who would know where Payson would be no matter what. When he stares at Sasha he takes in his appearance. Sasha looks like he hasn't slept since he walked into the arena the day before to help bring the US a silver medal. A moment later Payson walks to the gate from the women's restroom. She tries to walk past Darby, but she steps in front of her with raised eyebrows. Austin tries not to hear the conversation, but Darby's raised voice makes it difficult to ignore.

"Where in the hell have you been Payson? You were supposed to be here with the team." Austin smirks as Payson stares her down with a glare worthy of Sasha. Austin chuckles when he realizes she probably learned the stare from Sasha himself.

"Well Darby since you're so concerned and all, I've been puking my guts up so sorry I wasn't with everyone else." Payson tries again to walk past Darby, but unfortunately Darby doesn't know when to give up.

"Payson you know the rules. I said to be here with the team at nine so we could all be at the gate and get on the plane. Together. I don't want another field trip on my watch. If you need anything just let me know." Darby raises her eyebrows before trying to force authority.

Austin watches the interaction between Darby and Payson before smirking and turning to Emily and Max. "Hey watching this little riff makes me want to bust out the popcorn."

Emily and Max start laughing, but abruptly stop when Payson, Sasha, Darby, and Summer walk over. Payson drops her gym bag before throwing herself in a chair and leaning her head back against the wall. Austin notices the cringe that passes Sasha's face when Payson throws herself roughly in her chair. As soon as Payson is situated Darby walks the line in front of the rebels before turning to each of them with a scowl on her face.

"I tried to be your friend and companion since I got here. I tried to help you and I tried to get through to you that I'm here for you. I see that for some of you.." Austin notices her eyes slide to glance at Payson briefly before addressing the group as a whole, "Sasha is and always will be your coach. He's coming home with us, but that does not mean you listen to him when I'm in the gym. For now, I'm the coach. Now as for seating arrangements each of you will be sitting with one of us." She indicates the other two adults behind her. "No questions asked."

Austin smirks before raising his hand. Darby nods for him to speak. "So who are we being babysat by?"

Darby smiles before looking at each of them. "I'm glad you asked. Payson will be with Sasha, Emily and Lauren will be with Summer, and you and Max get to sit with me."

Austin tries not to laugh, but he fails miserably. The thought of Payson sitting with Sasha as punishment was hilarious. He stops when Payson jabs him hard in the ribs. He looks at Payson before smirking. "Sorry I just think it's kind of funny that we have to be babysat Pay. We're not two years old."

Darby cuts in before Payson can respond. "Well if you five haven't went AWOL behind my back then we wouldn't have this situation."

Austin glances at Payson when he realizes she's mumbling under her breath. As he glances back up at Darby he is surprised that she is now situating herself between him and Max. He sighs before pulling out his phone to text the other rebels.

**Since we're being monitored I feel I can't talk without getting into trouble. So we can talk through text. What the hell do you guys think of this bs? **

He smirks when Emily, Max, Payson, and Lauren all glance at their phones at the same time. In less then two minutes his phone his going nuts. He opens up his text messages and scrolls through them one by one.

**This is stupid is what it is. I can't wait to get home and tell my dad, he'll understand why I bought you guys the tickets. **

_Nothing we can do about it now. My mom is so going to freak...not to mention the NGOafs. _

It was all worth it because I have Sasha back

_**Truthfully I could careless what Ms. Chirpy and Ms. Snooty have dished out. Although I am kind of freaked about Belov, since I have no idea who or how he coaches. **_

Austin rolls his eyes before closing his phone. He leans back in his chair to observe the rest of his team members as they wait along with him for their flight home. He smiles when Payson looks a little better at having Sasha by her side. He takes a moment to look between Payson and Sasha and he smiles when he sees that Sasha's eyes are brighter and a little lighter when he's looking at Payson. On a whim he pulls out his phone again and pulls up a message box. He taps in a quick message and waits patiently for a reply.

**So...did you tell him yet? **

He sees Payson look at her phone and then glance at Sasha who is reading the message over her shoulder. He waves when Sasha looks up from Payson's phone. He smirks when Payson smiles before looking at her phone again. A few seconds later his phone lights up again with a text. Smirking he opens it up and begins to read it feverishly.

_Well not exactly...but he does know. Apparently the drug test kind of told us all. One of the officials pointed it out and Sasha was with me. So yes he knows we're...pregnant. _

Austin sighs in relief when he reads through Payson's message. He glances at his 'babysitter' and sighs in irritation. He looks at his phone to see another text from Payson.

_Before you ask yes Sasha and I are together and no I don't know if I'm keeping the baby. We're still...debating. _

Austin raises his eyebrows before looking up at Payson. He smiles encouragingly when she looks his way. He looks down at his phone before keying in the question that's been eating away at him since before going to Romania.

**So...how was his reaction? Was he pissed? **

Payson sighs as she looks down at the new message from Austin. Pissed wasn't the right word for how Sasha felt when he found out she was pregnant. She closes her eyes as the memory of that moment takes a hold of her again.

_The official glances between Payson and Sasha nervously as if hoping to find an easy escape route from the tension in the room. He looks at the young gymnast who has tears in her eyes as she's staring at her coach. He clears his throat and he is shocked to see tears not only in Payson's eyes, but Sasha's as well. He edges towards the door while addressing them formally. _

"_Now I know that things happen and I know that there are ways out of it, but take your time and think things through. Maybe when you get home tell your boyfriend and you and him decide on what's best. However, you don't have much time until time runs out for...certain options. I'll let you two stay here as long as you need." _

_Sasha watches with a glare as the Hungarian official makes a hasty retreat. Instead of taking Payson in his arms like he knows he should he goes over to the window overlooking the stadium. His thoughts go to a time when he thought he would have to give up gymnastics for someone in his life. He cringes as he remembers his dying mother, but shakes it off as he breathes in the stale air of the conference room. He doesn't glance at Payson because he knows that if he does, he'll break apart into a thousand pieces. He would break apart because he knows deep down if this was three or four years from now, the outcome would be different. The woman he loves wouldn't literally have to choose between her life long dream of the Olympics and a precious little life within her. Instead of being the comforting boyfriend he becomes the stoic emotionless statue that he was when he was younger. His rigid back becomes even more tense when he can hear Payson hesitantly coming towards him. He inwardly cringes when he realizes he's probably scaring her. _

_Her voice is small and ironically like a child's. "Sasha...I..."_

_He continues to stare out the window as he addresses her firmly. "Don't Payson, just...don't. How long have you known? Is this why you came to find me...to tell me you were having a baby...our baby?" _

_When he turns to her he's unsurprised to see tears running down her face. She takes a deep breath before crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not something you tell someone over the phone."_

_Sasha purses his lips and turns toward the window again. He laughs dryly before leaning his forehead against the cool glass. "You know, if we found ourselves in this situation three or four years from now I'd be ecstatic and overjoyed. We'd be bringing a precious life in the world that's as beautiful as you; we'd be starting our family. Now..." Sasha stops as he sighs sadly and looks at Payson. "I...I don't know Payson."_

_Payson bites her lip and she strides over to the window as well. "You don't know what exactly? Because this hasn't been easy on me either. Having you up and leave left me heartbroken. Just imagine how I felt when I found out I was pregnant. I was scared and alone. I was without you." _

"_You know just as much as I do, that if I knew you were pregnant I wouldn't have left."_

_Payson places her hand on his shoulder. "I know that. We can stand here talking about this or make a decision on what to do." _

_Sasah grimaces at the implications. "Payson I'm going to be honest with you. For me it's going to be a lose-lose situation. If you go one way you lose your dreams of competing in the Olympics and if you go the other way, we're losing our baby. For me it's going to hurt like hell either way."_

_Payson sighs as she slides her hand off his shoulder, wrapping her arms around her middle. She looks out over the arena she competed in only hours before and sighs sadly. She looks at Sasha, who now has tears in his eyes. _

"_Hypothetically if I wanted to...keep competing, would that make me a selfish person?" _

_Sasha looks down at the floor before locking eyes with Payson. "If I asked you to have this baby would it make me a selfish person?" _

_Payson nods at his meaning and understands what he's trying to say. She knows that either way, they are both going to lose something special. As Payson tries to be strong she places her hand on her belly. She jolts when she realizes that she's grown attached emotionally to the little baby she's carrying. As her maternal instincts kick in for the first time she feels hot tears making their way down her cheeks. She blindly stumbles into Sasha's open arms as the full force of the situation takes its hold on her for the first time. She now realizes that she will literally have to choose between her baby and the Olympics. She's vaguely aware of Sasha's soothing words in her ear. His British accent calms her nerves and fears, if only for the time being. _

_Sasha kisses her forehead as he's rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Draga, listen to me." He pushes her back slightly so she's looking in his eyes. "No matter what happens and no matter what you decide...what we decide, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."_

_Payson smiles fondly at his repetitive promise of being there for her. Together they slowly make their way down the stairs and out of the arena._

Payson is shaken from her daydream when a ball of paper hits her square in the face. She scowl and looks at Austin who is smiling innocently and waving at her. She looks down at the ball in her hands and sighs before opening it. She scowls when she reads Austins messy and, for a change girly, handwriting.

What do you call a gymnast who can't do a double Arabian?

Payson sighs at Austin's poor taste in humor and scrawls out a quick note in reply.

Not sure, but I'm positive you'll tell me. I have one: what's the name of the monkey who hit its nuts on a balance beam?...oh wait I know, Austin Tucker. Seeing as how you've done that already. Numerous times.

Payson laughed at her humor and threw the ball of paper back at Austin. She laughed when it hit him in the head. She glanced and Sasha and smirked when he glanced her way.

"What?"

Sasha shook his head as he watched Austin scan the note Payson threw at him. "Nothing. I'm just happy to see you smile for a little while. I don't like it when you're sad."

Payson tries not to think of the situation that's waiting for her at home. Not only are her parents going to be pissed about her field trip, but they're going to be furious when they find out about the baby. They both decided that they would tell Kim and Mark about the baby. Whether or not they find out about Sasha and his involvement is still being decided. She sighs as she discreetly laces her fingers threw his. She jumps when Sasha reaches out his hand to catch the note Austin threw their way. She smirks when Austin pouts at Sasha for catching the note. She smiles as he hands it to her with a raised eyebrow.

She laughs before turning her attention to the note. "He's bored out of his mind sitting between Summer and Darby so he's entertaining himself by writing down jokes and passing them around."

She scans the note and smiles at Austin's hasty reply.

Har Har Pay. Real funny. I am not a monkey darn it. I am a man's man. It takes a man to be relentlessly hit in the nuts by the balance beam. I'm more man than Carter 'cuz he bailed out of that challenge. The answer to the first joke is a cheerleader by the way. So what are you doing?

Payson sighs as she attempts to throw the ball of paper in the trash can. She smirks when Austin jumps up to grab the paper sailing across the room. She watches as Austin catches the paper he smiles in triumph and smirks in her general direction. She smiles as he opens the paper and pouts when there is nothing written. She watches as he resumes his personal prison of being caged in between Darby and Summer. She can feel Sasha sigh beside her and she glances towards him. She follows his line of vision and sighs when the clock on the wall indicates it's one-thirty.

"You know love, we only have about ten more minutes until we board the plane. How did you feel when you flew coming in?"

The concern he is feeling for her...and for the baby is palpable because as much as she doesn't want to feel it, she feels concern for her baby as well. As soon as the words 'her baby' crosses her mind she bites her lip and tries to reign in the tears. She feels Sasha's hand on her shoulder and she leans in to his touch.

She sighs before looking at his sky blue eyes. "I felt okay. I was a little sick when turbulence hit, but other than that I was fine."

Sasha nods as he stands up. He hesitates in offering her his hand not because he is reluctant at helping her, but because of Darby and Summer's close proximity. He offers his hand despite the onlookers and smiles slightly when she takes his hand. She lets go immediately after she's standing all the way. He follows her onto the plane and offers her the isle seat. When she declines he gives her a gentle shake of the head and moves past her to the window seat. He smirks when she rolls her eyes.

"I don't know why you want me to have the stupid isle seat so badly." She crosses her arms and glares at him.

He raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Well draga, I don't want you to trip and fall in case you get sick and have to leave, so I'm giving you the isle seat."

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "How lovely."

Sasha sighs as he discreetly rubs her knee with the back of his hand. Payson's body shivers with pleasure as he slowly and sensually trails his hand up her outer thigh. She bites her lip to keep from moaning, but gives him a lust filled gaze to encourage him to keep going. He smirks at her when he takes his hand away and laughs softly when she scowls at him. She realizes why he stopped when Darby briskly walks up beside their seats.

"Okay here's the deal. Sasha I need you to take hourly patrols just to make sure everyone is where they need to be. I tried to get it to where everyone from The Rock can sit together and it would be easier on us, but they said what we have is what we get."

Sasha scowls, but nods anyway. Payson cringes because she knows that Sasha hates to be bossed around, even if it's by a co-worker. In this case, however, it is his 'replacement' if only for the time being. Payson scowls as well when she realizes that the teasing side of Sasha is locked away for the remainder of the trip. As Darby bounces away Payson can't help, but feel frustrated by the fact that they were interrupted by Darby. She jumps when her phone goes off. She lunges for it and smiles when she opens a message from Sasha.

**She can interrupt us physically love, but not digitally.**

As Payson scans the text from Sasha, her heart rate picks up speed at the insinuations of those nine small words. She bites her lip as she glances at Sasha and she feels her face flush when she notices his cocky smirk. As she thinks of the possibilities she feels her body responding to Sasha and his close proximity. All of a sudden the plane seems ten times hotter than it did ten minutes ago. At seeing Payson's flushed face Sasha looks over at her concerned.

"Are you okay Pay? You look a little warm."

Payson swallows roughly, but nods anyway. "Fine. Just a little warm is all."

Sasha nods and looks out the window. He smirks when he hears Payson's small whimper of pleasure and he turns to look at her with a lopsided grin. She scowls at him when she realizes he knows perfectly well what's going on with her. She huffs and sends him a text.

_I knew it! You knew exactly what you were doing when you sent me that text. Just wait until we're home Alexander Belov, you'll be saying my name so loud you won't know what hit you._

As Payson leanes her chair back she smirks when she hears Sasha groan softly. He turns to her with bright eyes and she blushes when he takes in her appearance from head to toe. "We'll see who says whose name first and I can bet it won't be me."

Payson huffs and rolls her eyes at Sasha's remark as she tries to get situated for the long journey home. As she nods off into unconsciousness the last thing she remembers seeing and is Sasha's light blue eyes watching her lovingly and his rough hand tracing soothing circles on the back of her hand. 

**Translations:**

**Draga – sweetheart, dear, love**

**AN 2: Next chapter we will get to see Kim and how things are at The Rock. Whether or not Kim finds out about Payson and the baby is still in debate because when she finds out...let's just say drama and chaos will ensue. I hope I didn't make Austin too...air-headed because that's not what i'm going for. I see him as the cool bad-ass who is an awesome and dorky guy once you get to know him and once you're his friend. For Payson and Emily they get to see that side of him because he's like there big brother. Mentioning of Austin, things will pick up for him soon. Kaylie will be making an appearance soon so be on the look out for some 'KayAus' moments and scenes. Let me know what you guys think. **


	8. The Return of Sanity

**AN: Thank you Darkmoon2222, KK161990, Jackelyne Harkness-Jones, and maggymoo. You guys rock on because you are the only four to leave me a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate the fact that you guys reviewed, it really means a lot to me. In this chapter we see a little bit of everyone...except Kaylie (sorry she'll show up soon trust me). We also see how The Rock fared without Sasha to keep things on track. Just let me know what you guys think by just reviewing. **

Sasha sighed as he looked through the endless piles of paperwork that Darby had neglected and let accumulate over his short absence with distaste. He gathered all of the paperwork on all the elite female gymnasts first, taking great care to leave Payson's for last. He skimmed through the workout schedules and current routines that Darby had in place for each of the girls with a critical eye. He found nothing that would indicate any permanent damage on the girls. As he was looking through Lauren's file Kim came walking in with a heavy file in her arms. She greeted him with a smile before turning to her computer and opening up the folder she had carried in with her. Sasha glanced over at Kim and noticed that she didn't look angry or worried. Sasha leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. Going by Kim's attitude he assumed that Payson hadn't told her mom about the baby. He closes his eyes as he tries not to think about the predicament him and Payson are in. After a few minutes of tense silence on Sasha's part, he strides out of the office and into the gym.

He scans the gym trying to find Payson, but frowns when he doesn't see her. He huffs when Austin comes over to him with a small smile. "If you're looking for Payson she bolted to the bathroom as soon as she walked through the door. She looked kind of sick when she went in."

Sasha nodded as he strode towards the woman's restroom, ignoring the looks he was getting along the way. He knocked to make sure no-one was in the bathroom before opening the door and peering inside. When he saw Payson sitting on the floor he quickly stepped into the room and shut the door softly behind him. He slowly made his way towards her before calling out to her softly.

"Payson, are you alright?"

She glanced up and Sasha sighed when he saw her puffy red eyes. Her voice was broken and loud in the large space around them. "I don't know what to do."

Immediately Sasha knew what she was talking about. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping, that it would comfort her. "Payson...I...I'm torn on how to help you. The coach in me is wanting me to tell you to go to the doctor and..." Sasha looks away when he can't even utter the word abortion. Payson stiffens when she knows what he is trying to say. Sensing her impending outburst, Sasha's grip around her shoulders tighten, before he continues, "but you and I both know that I can't do that. I can't Payson because as much as we want to deny it, as much as I want to deny it, the baby is something special and real. That's our baby Payson. If this was any of my other gymnasts I would stay out of it and let them make the decision on their own, but this is different. I can't just sit by and not say anything or do anything to help you in any way I can."

She wraps her arms around his torso trying to get strength from his familiar presence. "I'm scared to tell my parents. When I tell them, they're going to be so angry. They'll ask who the father is and...I can't tell them that."

Sasha frowns at her words, but strokes her back anyway. Hating himself for even considering the thought of abortion he knows he has to place the option on the table for her. Just like he would for any other gymnast. With a deep breath he tilts Payson's face up so they are looking in each others eyes before he reluctantly voices his thoughts. "Payson, the only way we both get out of this is if you go to the doctor and schedule an abortion. You wouldn't have to tell your parents and you wouldn't have to tell anyone else about...us. If you want I could go with you for this, because Payson I had as much to do with this as you did."

With tears running down her face Payson nods and lays her head on Sasha's chest. "I don't want to get rid of this baby just to protect ourselves Sasha. If this happened three years from now I'd be so happy at the chance of becoming a mom."

"I know love, I know. Believe me I know. I just want what's best for you Payson, but keep in mind, the clock is ticking. You...we, only have so much time to make a decision. If you want I can call a doctor and make an appointment for you. I'll go with you if you want. Just to see how far along you are. I can make the appointment in Denver or somewhere else other than Boulder."

Payson sighs before nodding. "I already know how far along I am Sasha." She gives him a pointed look and he nods at her words, remembering the night a few days before his departure very well. "Try to make the appointment for this weekend. I'll tell my mom I'm staying at Emily's for the weekend. She won't suspect anything."

With a sigh Sasha nods. "Alright. I'll get an appointment for Saturday in Denver...just to make sure you're alright. Then we can go from there."

Payson nods as she tries to get up off the floor. Seeing her struggle, Sasha rushes up and places his hands on her waist to hoist her up off the floor. Once Payson is steady on her feet Sasha cups her cheek and softly stroke her face. "Payson I do love you. I hope you know that."

At hearing Sasha's voice Payson nods before smiling faintly at him.

Taking Payson's silence as a cue to leave he slowly moves towards the door. "I'll be out on the floor with the other gymnasts if you need anything. Take your time in here love and when you get done I want to see your dance elements of your floor routine."

Payson turns towards him with a scowl. Sasha laughs humorlessly before explaining himself. "It's the only apparatus I'm certain you won't hurt yourself on. You'll just be working on dance elements. No tumbling passes and no strength stunts. If I see your feet in the air and your hands on the floor you won't step foot in this gym until after you see the doctor. You'll work on floor until...further notice."

Payson understands his meaning and nods before turning towards the sink to make herself look presentable.

In the gym Austin and Max are chalking up their hands when Sasha stalks out of the restroom looking ready for war. As he walks past Austin, Max foolishly snickers at him. Austin turns towards his companion with raised eyebrows. "Max you are an absolute idiot. First things first: don't do anything to piss off Sasha Belov. He isn't a push over like Cheerleader Darby. What advice and tips he gives you, take them because he knows what he's doing. He does have four Olympic gold medals after all. Next you want..."

Austins' rant gets interrupted by an irritated British accent. He groans when he feels Sasha next to him and winces when he sees Sasha's steel eyes boring into him. "Tucker, I would say good job an the advice giving, but do you think that standing around gossiping and giggling like girls with your friend here is going to help you win a medal in London?"

Austin fiddles with his wrist guards as he locks eyes with Sasha. As much as Austin hates to admit it, he's glad that Sasha is back to get everyone in order. Austin shakes his head before he notices Sasha's smirk. "I didn't think so. Tucker go to the rings and warm up. I'll be over in a few minutes to look at your routine."

As Austin stalks away towards the rings, Sasha's attention goes to Austin's companion, presumably Max Cooper. He rakes his eyes from the top of Max's head to the bottom of his feet analyzing what type of gymnast he is and deciphering his weakness and strengths. He sighs as he sticks out his hand for Max to take.

Max looks awestruck before shaking his head and shaking Sasha's hand a little too vigorously. "Sasha Belov. I totally idolized you when you went and demolished everyone at Sydney. I wanted to be just like you when I 'grew up'."

Sasha smiles tightly before clapping a hand on Max's shoulder. "I would say I'm flattered, but flattery gets you no where in this sport so I strongly advise you to stop being a little boy chasing after people and things you have no chance in getting."

Max took in the double meaning behind his new coach's words: s_top chasing after Payson because you have no chance with her and start focusing on earning a medal in London because you have a slim chance at that_. Max nodded before placing his wrist guards on and glancing up at Sasha. He inwardly cringed when he noticed Sasha's glare. It wasn't a coach giving advice; it was a man warding off any threat to his lover. Max started to walk away, but was stopped by Sasha's harsh voice.

"After I look at Austin's ring routine, I want to put you through your paces on the pommel horse." Max nodded, but cringed as he walked towards the dreaded apparatus.

Across the gym Emily and Lauren was stretching on the floor when Payson slowly dropped to the floor beside them. Feeling a new presence the girls glanced at Payson before smiling.

"Well Pay, you have every reason to be happy now. Your precious _boyfriend _is back." At seeing Payson's irritated expression Lauren moves on to a topic that involves all of them. "I think it's dramatic and lame that we're still on probation for getting him back. Truthfully he should be on the floor kissing my dad's shoes, because he wouldn't even be back if my dad hadn't said he could come back. So I don't see what the big deal is. We've been on this stupid probation since he got back. You'd think that after a week we could go back to normal, but nooooo. Sasha just has to control everything."

After the girls are done stretching they each go to their own apparatus: Emily to vault, Lauren to beam, and Payson to floor. As Payson settles herself in the middle of the floor memories of the night she kissed Sasha overtake her mind. Memories of the kiss leads to thoughts of the night that everything changed. Remembering how Sasha's body felt against hers caused her to drift away from the gym and into Sasha's trailer. As Payson heard Sasha's husky voice growl out her name in ecstasy from her lustful memories, she heard her name being called out in a chastising tone by the same voice in the present. When she raised her head up she saw Sasha's eyes flash with worry and concern before he pursed his lips and stalked towards her in an angry manner.

His sharp voice was the polar opposite than what it was a few minutes ago when he was comforting her. "Payson, if you think that the floor is for sleeping than you are sadly mistaken." At seeing her expression his tone softened. "Just go work out in the weight room. Just pace yourself on the treadmill. No lifting. If I see you even go near the weights, I'll send you into the observation room."

Sasha watched Payson reluctantly make her way into the weight room with a sad expression on her face. He glanced around the gym and rolled his eyes when he noticed them watching Payson's retreat into the other room. He sighed as he made his way up onto the small platform outside of the office. His voice snapped out at the still gymnasts like a thorn filled vine. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

He smirked when every single gymnast jumped at his command. He stood watching them work diligently for a few minutes before making his way into the office. He sighed in relief when he noticed the office of empty. Figuring he should get information for Payson when Kim was out, he went to his computer and looked up the Denver Hospital. After searching the website for a few minutes he found the doctor and the number he needed. As he was writing it down he heard the glass door swing open. He jumped when he saw it was Kim. As she was setting her purse on her desk he closed the website and shoved the information under some random files for later.

"Hey Kim. Have a nice morning?"

Kim turned to Sasha and smiled. "Yes actually, I did. Mark and I went out for breakfast this morning. It was nice considering that he isn't home nearly as much as we like. I know Payson and Becca miss him when he's away. Speaking of Payson...do you know what's up with her? She's been acting really...different lately."

Sasha inwardly groaned when Kim mentioned Payson. He looked in Kim's eyes and grimaced when he noticed they were the same size and shape as Payson's. Knowing what was going on with Payson, but not being able to tell her, Sasha tried to come up with a logical reason for Payson's behaviour.

"Maybe she's just really stressed out. Dealing with a new coach who shouldn't even be able to call herself a coach is a lot to take in and adjust to. I'm sure that Payson just...has a lot on her mind, Kim."

He sent up a silent prayer to the powers above when Kim seemed to be satisfied with his reasoning. As Sasha discretely pulled the Denver Hospital's OBGYN page back up. After writing down the rest of the information he closed the website and deleted the history. He shoved the paper in his jacket pocket for later for when the gym would be empty. To get a feel for what has been happening at The Rock in his absence Sasha quickly turned to Kim.

His voice made Kim jump, but smile none the less. "So besides neglected paper work and parent issues, what's been happening with the gymnasts since I've been away? I would ask them myself, but honestly I think they're reluctant in telling me anything."

Kim laughed before turning her chair towards Sasha and raising her eyebrows. "I would say just the normal, but with Darby that was hard to come by."

Sasha smirked and nodded for Kim to continue. "Let's just say she said that the gymnasts could come and go as they pleased, the no dating rule was suspended, and no practice on Saturday or Sunday. Oh and get this she had Payson, Emily, and Lauren do meditation rituals before practice to cleanse and prepare themselves for the day. I bet you can imagine what Payson thought of it all. Every night she would come home and complain. Although I don't think it had anything to do with Darby or gymnastics really...she just wanted you to come back."

Sasha smiled when he thought of Payson and her reaction to Darby and her ridiculous meditation practices. Once Sasha was satisfied and up to date on everything concerning The Rock and the elite gymnasts he turned towards the clock and groaned when it read three-thirty. He dropped his pen on the endless pile of paper he had yet to look over before striding out of the office and onto the small platform overlooking the gym and all its occupants. His voice caused every gymnasts to stop and look his way. He smirked before leaning causally against the railing.

"I want everyone to gather 'round for a moment. We need to get a few things straight before I let you all go for the night." He waited patiently for all of the gymnasts to circle around the platform before continuing. "I want to get one thing straight. All of the rule changes that's been in place in my absence have been revoked. That means you will show up at six-thirty Monday through Friday and stay until I see fit to let you go." His eyes zeroed in on Austin and Max as he went on down the list to the next set of rules. "There will be absolutely no dating whatsoever on both sides of the spectrum. So that means gentlemen leave the elite ladies alone. And ladies, that means focusing on your gymnastics. If I find out you're dating anyone, there will be consequences."

He let the threat hang in the air as he watched the reaction of the gymnasts. He smirked when Austin and Max looked disappointed, but determined. His eyes zeroed in on Payson for a moment checking her over for any sign of discomfort before moving on. "Now that we all understand each other, you all can go home for the night. I expect all of my elite gymnasts to be here at six-thirty sharp. No excuses and no exceptions."

As he watched all of the gymnasts leave for the night he sighed in relief at having his first day back out of the way. He smiled as he walked past the elite ladies on his way up to the office. He smiled at Kim as she was packing up her things. Once he was settled at his desk Kim's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Sasha do you mind if Payson stay at the gym for a little while longer? I have to go get Becca and take her to a friends house. I would take Payson, but I know she would insist on staying so she could train a little longer."

Sasha couldn't have planned this opportunity better himself, even if he physically had to orchestrate it. With a smile he nodded before turning back to the papers on his desk. After the door in the gym closed Sasha was unsurprised to hear Payson trot into the office a few minutes later. He motioned her in, before searching for the paper that he needed. Once he found it her turned to Payson with a small smile.

He sighed before leaning forward and taking Payson's small hand. "Alright love, I've got the number of a Doctor Aubrey Jones. I've looked at her profile on the Denver Hospital's website and she's one of the best. I figured we could do this together while your mom's out."

Payson sat across from Sasha wanting nothing more than to just leap over the desk and find strength in his strong arms. After Sasha gave her the doctors name and intentions she found herself hoping that he wouldn't get anyone. Of course as luck would have it, he got through almost immediately. A few minutes later Sasha hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. She glanced up at him and saw sadness and pain marring his handsome features. When he spoke his voice was barely restrained and in check.

"We go to Denver Hospital Saturday at noon. Dr. Jones will see us around noon to get an ultra-sound done. They want to determine how far along you are...even though you and I both know that already. They just want to have it on record."

Sasha watched as Payson tried to look calm, but he knew that she was dreading the weekend just as much as he was. "So what are you going to tell your mum?"

Payson sighed before leaning back in her chair. "I'll just tell her I'm spending the weekend at Emily's. I can stay Friday night with her and while me and you are in Denver I'm sure she can find something to do for a few hours. Once we get back from Denver I can go back over to Emily's house until Sunday."

Sasha nodded as he walked over to the window overlooking the empty gym. He relaxed when he felt a small warm hand on the middle of his back. He turned to his left to see Payson standing by him. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder tucking her small frame into his large one. He sighed as he continued to stare out across the gym. They stood that way for a few minutes until Payson's phone went off. She sighed when she saw that it was her mother letting her know that she was in the parking lot waiting. Payson went over to Sasha before she left the office. She sighed deeply when she felt his arms wrap around her frame cocooning her in safety. She relaxed when his smooth British accent filled her senses and soothed her aching heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow love."

She nodded as she stepped out of his embrace. She made it halfway out the door when she felt herself being pulled back into a kiss that left her breathless. She smiled when Sasha smirked at her. "I couldn't let you go without kissing you first."

She laughed softly before pulling away. "Good night Sasha. I love you."

He nodded as he watched her go. "I love you to Payson."

Hours later in the dead of night Sasha found himself in his airstream trying to not think of Payson and their baby. When his thoughts wouldn't let him sleep he threw the covers off his body before stalking over to the fridge and angrily yanking the door open. Once he found what he wanted he sat at his small kitchen table contemplating the situation he found himself in. After a few more minutes of stressful silence he raised the bottle of Bourbon to his lips. The last sober thought he had was how much he wanted Payson to have the baby.


	9. Right and Wrong

**AN: Thank you PrettyReckless09, maggymoo21, DarkMoon2222, KK1990, Jackelyne Harkness-Jones, and goldenbask123 for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them and they keep me motivated to keep writing these chapters. So thank you for the motivation and kind words. There is a part in this chapter that was inspired by an article that Jackelyne gave me and I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what part is all you...so that part of the chapter is dedicated to you Jackelyne...I'll give you a clue Emily and Payson are in the scene. Anyway, for KayAus lovers like myself you'll enjoy this chapter as well. There are some KayAus moment (finally) so read and review guys. See AN 2 at bottom. **

Austin strutted in the gym Friday morning with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Most people in the gym would assume that it was just the fact that the weekend was upon him and he had a Sasha-free weekend ahead of him. If the other gymnasts would look around they would see a familiar, but new face amongst them. Kaylie Cruz was standing in her usual pink training outfit with Emily and Payson on either side of her. Austin smirked at his three friends and waved before making his way over to Max by the chalk bowl.

Max let out a low whistle as Austin began chalking his hands. "So that has got to be Kaylie Cruz. Right?"

Austin glanced over his shoulder before nodding with a big smile. "Yea the one and only. Sasha said she was coming back today. I just hope she knows what she's doing."

"Come on dude, she's here and I gotta say she looks good," Max pauses as he watches Kaylie preform a tumbling pass on the floor, "really good."

Austin rolls his eyes before glaring at Max. "Remember what I told you a few weeks ago? All Rock girls are off limits. Kaylie especially, so just...date Lauren for all I care, just keep away from Kaylie. Sasha would flip his British lid if you so much as glanced at the elite girls. Remember his Rock Rules 101 session at the beginning of the week?"

Max groaned before turning towards his friend. "Well I don't see any other male gymnasts trying to get with Kaylie or Payson for that matter. I'm not scared of you or Sasha so I'll date who I want."

Austin growled before grabbing Max by the shoulder. "I told you that Kaylie is going through some stuff and she doesn't need you to be trying to get with her. Try taking a page from my book and practice for once. In coming here I've learned that the medals don't just come to you. You need to earn them. So if you're done trying to hook up with the gymnasts here then try to practice."

Austin stalks off across the floor without glancing back. He makes his way over to the small circle Kaylie is in. He smiles before slinging his arm over Kaylie and Payson's shoulders. "So what do you lovely ladies have planned for the weekend?"

Austin notices Payson bite her lip before glancing at Emily. She turns back towards Austin with a smile too wide and innocent. He raises his eyebrows at her as she tells him her plans. "Well I'm spending the whole weekend with Emily. Why?"

Austin smirks before shrugging. "No reason. Just wanting to see what my ladies are up to. What about you Kaylie? Emily and Payson have plans already."

Kaylie sighs before turning towards Austin. "I'm going to hang out with my good friend Mr. Therapist. I meet with him once a week to discuss what's been happening when I'm home. He also wants to discuss what its like training again."

Austin nods and smiles encouragingly. "Just so you're healthy Kaylie."

Kaylie smiles and leans towards him. "I'm happy to be back at The Rock where I belong. I'm with my true family. As long as I have you guys helping, I'll be happy and okay."

Austin grins down at Kaylie and feels his heart pound a little faster in his chest at the sight of her. "Maybe if you're not busy Kaylie, we can go out this Saturday night. Just you, me, and...the great outdoors."

Emily and Payson snicker at Austin's poor joke while Kaylie bites her lip before grinning. "Why, are you asking me out on a date?"

Austin smirks at Kaylie's cute approach. "Are you saying yes?"

Before Kaylie could say yes the small group hears heavy footsteps outside the office. They know who it is just by the change in atmosphere. Sasha Belov can control the atmosphere he's in by his looks and body language. They all glance up and sure enough on the small deck overlooking the gym is Sasha leaning casually against the railing. Austin cringes at Sasha's narrowed eyes before turning to the group.

"I think duty calls. We should probably get to work before boss-man starts barking out orders."

The girls nod before moving off in separate directions. Austin watches them go before making his way to the parallel bars. As he's stretching out his arms he feels a presence beside him. He glances to his left expecting to see Sasha, but is surprised to see Kaylie by his side instead. He smiles at her before raising his eyebrow.

Kaylie smiles gently before locking eyes with him. "Yes."

Austin stares at her confused before she starts walking away. He stares at her back for a moment before Kaylie's one word statement sinks in. As he realizes he does have a date he slowly starts to grin. His happy moment his short lived, however, when Sasha strides over looking agitated.

"Tucker. . .are you just going to stand there gawking all day or are you going to put some practice time in?"

Austin shakes his head to clear all thoughts of Kaylie out of his mind before setting up for his bar routine. As Sasha watches Austin practice his routine he tries to focus on critiquing Austin, but his mind drifts to plans for the weekend. He tries not to think of Payson and of the decision that would shape the rest of their lives. He's pulled from his thoughts as Austin lands on his back with a loud thud. He rushes over to where Austin is laying on the floor and sighs in relief when he starts to sit up.

"Take it easy Austin. Take a couple deep breaths and sit up slowly."

Austin follows his coach's directions before glaring at the parallel bars. "I don't know what happened. One second I was doing just fine then the next I was falling back."

Sasha sighs before placing a hand on Austin's shoulder. "Maybe next time stay more focused."

Austin nods as he stands up making his way back over to the parallel bars. Across the gym Emily and Payson are stretching out on beam while watching Austin's routine.

Payson turns towards Emily with a raised eyebrow. "Wonder what that was about?"

Emily snickers before shrugging. "Well if I had to bet, I'd say that Austin was trying to plan his date with Kaylie while trying to do his bar routine. Remember this is the guy who won Olympic gold on a massive hang-over."

Payson rolls her eyes. "True."

Emily lowers her voice and glances at Payson. "So I know that you're staying the weekend and that's cool, but what in the hell am I supposed to do tomorrow when you're supposed to be with me?"

Payson sighs before biting her lip. "Well I know that not only is Austin my friend, he's yours to. So I was hoping that you could hang out with him until we got back from Denver. I haven't talked it through with Sasha yet so I don't know that details. I just know we're supposed to be in Denver by noon."

"I'm sure if Austin knows we need his help that he would help out if he could. I just don't want to mess up his plans with Kaylie."

Payson nods before glancing at Emily. "I know. This whole thing is so. . .hard. I still don't know what I'm going to do. I'm relieved that Sasha is with me and everything, but it's not easy. I know that no matter what happens I'll have Sasha."

"So are you even planning on telling your parents about this?"

"No. If I. . .we keep the baby then I have no choice, but if not then no." Payson sighs before sitting on the beam and stretching out her arms.

"Well I can see why. I mean who wants to tell their parents their pregnant if they don't have to? I tell you Pay, I don't know how you're going to make this decision. It's like you're choosing between two dreams. I mean really if it was my decision I'd say go for the Olympics. That's a once in a life time chance and you can always have more children."

Payson gives Emily a glare that makes her rethink her choice of words. Before she can say anything else a clipped British accent breaks their conversation. "Ladies this isn't gossip hour. Emily I want to see your vault routine. Payson I don't even know why you're here by the beam. You know you're not supposed to be on the apparatuses, go on the tread mill."

Emily and Payson look at Sasha's stern face and scurry off to separate parts of the gym. At noon everyone makes their way out of The Rock and into their cars for lunch. Emily, Payson, Austin, and Kaylie are near the door when they are stopped by Sasha. They glance at each other before looking at Sasha. He raises his eyebrow before smirking at them.

"Emily, Payson, and Austin. . .I need to speak with you three for a minute. It won't take too much time. I just need to go over a few things with you."

They glance at each other before nodding. Austin sighs before glancing at Kaylie handing her his keys. "Here, you can go start up the hot car of mine Kay. We won't be too long."

Austin smiles when Kaylie nods and takes the keys enthusiastically. "Yes! Don't worry Austin, you're precious baby will be fine with me. Oh and since you're giving me the keys I am so picking the music."

Austin sighs, but smiles anyway. He slowly turns from Kaylie and makes his way up to the office. He takes his spot in between Payson and Emily as Sasha firmly shuts the door. He raises his eyebrow when he hears the lock click into place. Knowing what this was about Austin tried to lighten the mood.

"Sasha if you wanted us in here for a little pow-pow team bonding thing all you had to do was say so."

Sasha turns towards Austin with a small smile before pacing the office nervously. He can feel Payson following his every movement like a hawk. He sighs before facing his three elite gymnasts with a determined expression.

He sighs before he addresses the small group. "Alright I assume that Payson has talked to you about this weekend."

Emily nods, while Austin glances at Payson confused. He turns to Sasha for an explanation. "Actually no. I don't think she's had time. So I have no idea what is going on. Mind to enlighten me guys?"

Sasha leans on the outer edge of his desk before glancing at the three people in front of him. He turns to Austin and nods. "Yea. Payson is spending the weekend with Emily. The only thing is Payson and I have. . .plans. . . tomorrow and no one can know about it."

Austin smirks before nodding. "Aaww you guys are going on a date...how sweet." Austin groans when Payson jabs him in the ribs. He holds his side before glancing at Payson. "Jeeze Pay no need to try and hurt me. That's no way to treat a friend. I should totally yell abuse."

Sasha clears his throat before continuing. "First off Austin this 'date' as you like to call it is in Denver. Emily and Payson are supposed to spend the weekend together. It would be odd if they weren't together tomorrow."

Austin smirks before Payson and Sasha's plans start to make since. When he realizes why they're going to Denver he sighs and looks at the floor before glancing back up at Sasha. "Oh...I get it now. So how do I fit in to all of this?"

"Glad you asked Tucker. While me and Payson are in Denver, Emily needs to hang out somewhere or with someone so they won't question her about Payson's whereabouts."

Austin grins. "I get it. You and Pay are going away. Emily needs to go somewhere to make it look like her and Pay are doing something together all day. Why Emily. . .I think you and me have a little date tomorrow."

Emily rolls her eyes before smirking. "Touch me Tucker and I break your face."

Sasha clears his throat to get their attention. "So we were wondering if you could help."

Austin leans back against the leather couch and places his hand on his chin before smirking. "Yea I guess I can help. I mean I am your friend after all. So how are we going to meet up and stuff?"

Emily smirks before looking at the small group. "Well it takes two hours to get to Denver so I was thinking that me and Pay can get up 'round eight-thirty and we can figure out a drop off point were Payson can go with Sasha and I can go with you. We could meet up around nine I guess." She glances at Sasha before continuing. "If that work for everyone."

Sasha nods his approval while Austin groans. "You mean I have to be out of bed before noon tomorrow? Damn, one of the two days I don't get worked to death by a slave driver and I have to get up at the crack of dawn." With an exaggerated sigh and a small smile he continues. "Okay I guess I can help out. Just give me the time and place so we can pick up our partners."

Emily rolls her eyes before smirking. "Do you even want to know what you just sounded like Austin? "

"Not really, but I bet I sounded awesome."

Emily and Payson bark out a laugh before rolling there eyes. Sasha smirks despite the serious circumstances. He blows out a breath before breaking the silence. "We can meet at the Mountain Lake at around nine-thirty. We have to be in Denver no later than eleven-forty-five. So Austin, you and I can meet Emily and Payson at the lake and go from there. What you two do after that is up to you, but stay together or out of sight tomorrow. Got it?"

Emily and Austin glance at each other before nodding. Austin smirks before standing up. "Right. Lake at nine-thirty, stay out of sight with Emily until you guys come back. Got it. We meet at the same place so Emily and Payson can meet back up whenever you guys text or call letting us know you're back. Sounds easy enough guys." Austin smirks before holding up his wrist. "Maybe we should synchronize our watches. We could be like a co-op operation."

Emily and Payson roll their eyes before following Austin to the door. Emily smacks the back of Austin's head. "How about...no. We can just set our phones like normal people. You do know what normal is don't you Austin?"

Austin tries to look offended at Emily's jab. "Way to wound your team member Kmetko. I feel the love."

"Yea well I feel the hunger. Kaylie is probably wondering where we are."

At the mention of Kaylie Austin runs for the door. "Oh shit. My car. Kaylie has been with my car for ten minutes. I hope it's all in one piece and I hope she hasn't touched the radio."

Emily and Payson watch Austin run out the door and into the parking lot. They both turn Sasha with a small smile. Emily slowly makes her way to the door before turning back towards Payson. "I'll go out and play referee. Try not to be too long Pay, we do have a coach who wants us back at one you know."

Payson nods as she watches Emily exit the office. She turns to see Sasha leaning back against the couch. She sits beside him and places her hand on his knee. Her voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "Hey, you okay?"

Sasha turns to look at her with light blue eyes. He cups the side of her face and strokes it gently before trailing his hand down to her shoulder. "I should be asking you that draga. Are _you_ okay?"

Payson sighs before placing her head on his broad shoulder. "I'm okay. I still get sick in the mornings. I think my mom is starting to wonder what's going on. I can only use the 'cold excuse' for so long."

He trails his hand down Payson's side and around to the small bump that has just started to make an appearance. He tries to ignore the emotions that's running though his heart when he places his hand over it, but he can't. To save himself the agony, he slowly stands up and reaches his hand out to help Payson up. "Maybe you should go Pay. You have to be back in forty five minutes. Besides, I think you've kept Kaylie and Austin waiting long enough."

Payson sighs before nodding. "Yea. I'll see you in a little while then."

As she makes her way out of the office, Sasha's voice causes her to stop half way out of the office. "Love you Pay."

She smiles as she turns towards him with dark eyes. "Love you to."

Later that evening in the Kmetko household, Chloe is bustling around the small kitchen making dinner for Payson, Emily, and Brian. Meanwhile, Emily and Payson are in her room. Emily is sprawled out on the floor while Payson is laying on the bed. Emily glances up at Payson before turning towards her computer. With a few clicks of her mouse she finally finds what she's looking for. She places the computer on the bed and taps Payson's foot. Payson looks at Emily with a raised eyebrow. Emily smirks before giving an explanation.

"Okay I was just...browsing the web and I kind of sorta somewhat found an article that may interest you Pay."

Payson smiles before crawling towards the computer. "Really? What's it about?"

Emily bites her lip before pushing the laptop towards Payson. "Just read it."

Payson sighs as she complies with Emily's wishes. When she read the headline she knows instantly what Emily is trying to do. As soon as she read through the article she glances up at Emily. She can't be mad at Emily for trying to help. She sighs and leans back against the pillows.

"Emily. . .this is collegiate gymnastics, not the Olympics. Big, big difference. Olympics are a once in a life time opportunity. You can't just give that up. This girl was back two to three months after giving birth to her son Em plus the nine months she had at not practicing. That's a whole year of not training right, not eating right. At least for an elite level gymnast trying to make it to the Olympics."

Emily sighs as she lays on the floor. "If anyone could come back and train for the Olympics after having a baby it would be you Pay. I mean you came back after you had a 'career ending injury'. If anyone could do it, you could."

Payson sighs before rolling on her side. "It's just unrealistic Em. The body changes after having a baby. . . forever. No amount of training and exercise can change a body after having a baby. I mean yea you can lose the baby weight, but that's about it."

Emily is about to protest, but is interrupted by her mother calling them to dinner. With a sigh Emily picks herself up off the floor. "Well I hope you like lasagna 'cuz that's what we're having. If not, then me and you can go to the Pizza Shack when mom goes to work."

Payson nods before following Emily out of the bedroom. All the while Payson is thinking of the next day and trying to decide and weigh the choices between right and wrong.

**AN 2: Off to Denver we go, off to Denver we go, high hoe the merry-oh, off to Denver we go. LOL, I just couldn't resist. I had that tune in my head all day. So Austin and company have a plan and they are setting it in motion. Now let's just hope they don't get busted. So next chapter is D-Day so to speak. Payson and Sasha will get a shock of a life time when they see the doctor. No she's not pregnant with twins, the pregnancy will take on a whole new meaning for. . . certain reasons. I've had this doctors appointment planned for awhile and I'm really excited to write it. I'll try to fit in some KayAus moments next chapter. If not, you can definitely see them the chapter after next. You guys can look for the next chapter in a few days probably. So without further a due you guys can read and review. You know you wanna :) **


	10. Life and Death

**AN: Thank you Jackelyne Harkness-Jones, braveryx11, CaterinaFan159, and PrettyReckless09 for your wonderful reviews. As I said I've been planning this chapter for awhile so that's why it's up sooner rather than later. I will admit I almost teared up when writing this. I hope I did this chapter and the decision justice. Please, please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. This chapter is a turning point in the story so this is a big one. Please take a few minutes to read and review, it's what keeps me motivated. **

Emily fidgeted in the drivers seat as she eyed the clock on the dashboard. She slowly counted down the minutes until nine-thirty when Austin and Sasha would arrive. At nine-fifteen both Emily and Payson sighed in relief as Austin slowly maneuvered his Indian Chief also affectionately called Lolita, next to Chloe's KIA. He swung his legs over the bike and placed his helmet on the handle bar before making his way over to the car. As Austin approached, Emily and Payson clambered out of the car to greet him.

Austin smirked before leaning against the hood of the gray car. "Ladies, ladies. . .good morning." He turned to Emily with a smile. "Ready for our date Kmetko?"

Emily crossed her arms before mock glaring. "First off you and I are with different people. Does Kaylie and Damon ring a bell? And besides, this is not a date, it's just two friend hanging out."

"Chillax Kmetko, I'm just messing with you. Trust me I wouldn't do anything to mess up what I have with Kaylie."

Emily nods her approval as she leans against the car as well. Austin turns to Payson with an encouraging smile. "And how are you 'lil Keeler of mine?"

Payson shrugs before leaning on Emily's other side. "Good. Just...waiting for Sasha to get here is all."

Austin didn't look convinced when hearing her statement. In fact if he had to bet, he would say that Payson was falling apart. She was going to a doctor to confirm her suspicions after all. He sighs as he slung his arms over the two girls at his side. They took in the serenity of the lake before Austin sees a small dock at the edge of the lake. With a grin he pushed himself away from the car and made his way over to the small piece of wood ignoring Payson and Emily's warnings of it not being safe. He jumps on and turns to face them with a big grin.

"See girls, it's safe and sturdy. It's not gonna break under my weight. This thing was built to last." Payson and Emily raise their eyebrows skeptically before shaking their heads.

Austin smirks as he calls out to them. "Hey guys, who am I?" He narrows his eyes and tries to look intimidating, but fails because of the flowers and lily-pads that's next to the dock. He scowls when Emily and Payson starts to laugh.

Emily calls out to him with a smile. "You could be a lot of things Austin, but I think you're a big idiot."

Austin pouts as he places his hand over his heart looking hurt. "No you goofs. I'm supposed to be Sasha. The narrowed eyes and stance should have given it away. I'm surprised you didn't get it Pay."

"Tucker I didn't know you liked me enough to pretend to be me. I should be flattered, but considering what you're standing next to I find you right down funny." All of them jump as Sasha makes his way over to Emily's car with a smirk.

Austin has the decency to look at the ground before glancing back up. "Yea well, I was bored and decided to entertain myself so sue me." He moved to jump off the dock, but missed a couple of inches and landed in the ankle deep water. He glared as Emily and Payson laughed at him. He tried to salvage some of his dignity by ignoring them.

Once he was by Emily he nudged her shoulder with his. "Remember you have to spend the whole day with me Kmetko so watch who you laugh at."

Emily rolls her eyes before nudging back a little harder than necessary. "Oh boy, I'm so scared."

Austin smirks before looking at Sasha. "Took you long enough to show up."

Sasha rolls his eyes before looking at his watch. "I'm not the one who decided to show up twenty minutes early Tucker."

Austin glanced at Payson and Emily before looking back at Sasha. "Hey don't look at me. Look at your girlfriend on this one. I'm not the one who was here first, Payson and Emily were."

Sasha smirks before checking his watch again. "I guess we can split up." He took Payson's hand and led her to his truck and opening the door for her. Once she was in, Sasha looked back at Emily and Austin with stern eyes. "Remember, stay together and out of sight. Either me or Payson will text you when we're on our way back."

Austin and Emily nod as Sasha goes around to the drivers side. Austin watches as Sasha leans in to kiss Payson and he can't help, but think and feel that they're meant to be together. He smiles as they drive off and out of Boulder. He turns to Emily and smirks.

"Well I uess it's just you and me for the time being. What do you want to do?"

Emily shrugs her shoulders before climbing in the drivers side of her mom's car. She raises her eyebrows silently asking Austin if he was getting in. He shook his head and climbed back on his bike. Before putting on his helmet he turns to Emily and smiles. "We can go to my house by the lake. You remember where it's at don't you?"

Emily smirks before nodding. "Yea it's where me, Payson, and Lauren gatecrashed the party you threw when you first started training at The Rock. I'll just follow you there."

Austin nods before revving up his bike and swerving out of the parking lot and heading home. Even though she's been there once before, she's still in awe at how huge Austin's house is. A two story house with a beautiful lake view and a deck with a massive pool and hot tub is what she pulled up to. She pulls in the drive way and slowly clambers out of the car. As soon as Austin parks his motorcycle he turns towards Emily with a grin.

He struts to the front door and swings it open, letting Emily pass him in the foyer. He smirks when she takes in the living room to the right of the entryway. "Welcome to Casa De La Tucker. Want a tour? It'll kill some time."

Emily smirks before nodding. "As big as this house looks it might take two or three hours just to see it all."

Austin shakes his head. "Nah it'll only take a few minutes. The only thing that's down here is the kitchen behind you and the living room, both of them are just really big. Down the small hall is the guest bathroom. Upstairs is the master suit and three guest rooms. Wanna go look?"

"Sure. I'm just dying to see where the great Austin Tucker sleeps." Austin smirks at the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Emily glances in the three guest rooms and is surprised to see the simplicity of it, but unsurprised to see the large flat screens in all the rooms. The only thing in the rooms was a large bed, a chest of drawers, small side tables, and a flat screen. Austin's room, however, was a different story. In the center of his room was a large unmade king size bed, mahogany chest of drawers, a flat screen TV set up with an entertainment center, and a large stereo on the opposite wall of the entertainment system. Emily sniffed and crinkled her nose at the sight of dirty clothes scattering the fluffy cream carpet. Her eyes lit up at the double doors leading out to the balcony. She walked around the piles of dirty clothes and stepped out on the balcony and drank in the beautiful lake view outside of Austin's bedroom. She turned around when she heard him approach her from behind. She glanced sideways as he leaned casually against the banister.

"So does Casa De La Tucker meet the expectations of everyone at The Rock?"

Emily smirked as she glanced at him before turning her attention back to the blue lake below them. "Surprisingly yes. Your bedroom is on the verge of cool, but it's definitely a pigsty with all those dirty clothes on your nice carpet. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Austin smirked before turning towards the door. "Funny Kmetko. I'll clean it up before I bring Kaylie over though. I mean..." He stumbled over his words when he realized what he sounded like. "I did not mean that the way it sounded."

Emily rolled her eyes before passing him and making her way downstairs into the living room with Austin hot on her hells. "I hope so, because really Austin, Kaylie is going through a lot. I consider her and Payson both best friends of mine now. So I'll just tell you right now, Kaylie does not need another guy pressuring her and doing things just to get sex."

At the implication of Kaylie in a compromising position forcefully his eyes narrowed. "Really? I know her and Carter were together for a really long time, but I assumed that they've never. . ." He trailed off letting the nonverbal statement hang in the air.

Emily rolled her eyes before answering him. "As far as I know Kaylie has never done anything, but Carter left her with a broken heart and went with Lauren just so he could get some."

Austin growled as he learned just exactly what Carter did to Kaylie. He was unsurprised to hear that Lauren had a hand in the whole fiasco. She does hop from one male gymnast to the next at The Rock. "I'm gonna kill Carter the next time I see him. He just better be happy he's training at Denver Elite now or I'd pound his face into the ground."

Emily rolls her eyes before walking over to the TV. "Chill, no need to go all cave man and protect Kaylie. It's done and it's over with. Beside I think she has her eye on a certain tall dark headed gymnast anyway." She glances at Austin with a smile before picking out a movie and holding it up for him to see.

Austin groans when he sees the tittle. "You just had to ruin the friendly moment by wanting to watch _Bring It On_? Seriously Kmetko?"

"Hey I'm not the person who has it in my movie selection."

Austin sighs as he grabs the DVD case and places the disk in the player. He tosses the case on the coffee table before making his way into the kitchen. A few minutes later he plops himself on the couch and places a big bowl of popcorn in between him and Emily.

He turns to her and smirks. "I only have this movie because for one the girls in here are super hot and it used to be my sisters'."

"Figures."

Austin smirks as he tosses some popcorn in Emily's general direction. "Sssshhhh it's starting."

Emily smirks as they lapse in a comfortable silence to watch the movie.

Meanwhile in Denver, Payson sits in a plastic chair trying to keep still. She only manages to come close when Sasha slowly wraps his arm around her shoulders. She glances up and some of her nerves ebb away when she looks in his light eyes. She lets out a shaky breath before leaning her head on his strong shoulder.

Sasha sighs as he glances around the waiting room. He smiles when a little girl who looks to be two starts tugging on her fathers arm, trying to grab his attention. His smile falters as he glances down at Payson. He kisses her forehead and he smiles as she wriggles closer to him. He watches the clock as it crawls closer to noon. As soon as he leans his head against the cool wall behind him a door opens making him jump. He feels Payson tense underneath his arm and he strokes her shoulder to try and soothe her. He nervously looks at the young nurse in the doorway as she consults her clipboard. His tense muscles remind him of what it felt like before competing in a big competition when he was involved in gymnastics. When the nurse glances up and stares around the waiting room he knows who's name will be called.

Her voice is loud in the small crowded room, making Sasha grit his teeth. "Payson Keeler?"

Slowly Payson and Sasha stand and make their way over to the nurse. They follow her down a plain long hallway and abruptly stop at a scale. Sasha leans against the wall as the nurse instructs Payson to stand on the scale. He watches as the nurse pushes a few buttons and waits a few seconds before writing something down on the clipboard. Sasha sighs as Payson steps down, making her way next to him. He smiles encouragingly at her before reaching down and taking her shaky hand in his large one. They follow the nurse to a small room and sit down to wait for the doctor. Sasha glances at the clock and cringes when it indicates it's only twelve-ten. He hears Payson sigh and glances at her.

His voice is like an explosion in the silence, but comforting to Payson. "You okay draga?"

Payson nods as she lays on the table. To reassure himself as much as Payson, he stands up and drags his chair next to the table so he can grasp Payson's clammy hand. As her coach he can't help, but notice the change in her body and breathing. He leans down and strokes her hair before kissing her on the forehead again.

"Payson, what's wrong? Don't lie to me." His voice is stern and it makes Payson cave.

She sighs before locking eyes with him. "Fine, I'm scared and I have no idea what to expect."

"Don't be scared, love. I'm going to be right here the whole time." He smirks before continuing. "The only way I'm stepping out of this room is if the drag me out. . .if they can."

Payson smiles at Sasha's attempt to make her feel better. She's lost in his eyes when the door opens and a young doctor walks in. Payson's stomach twists into knots as she glances at the new person in the room. She squeezes Sasha's hand so tight that she thinks she may have broken it. Sasha strokes the back of her hand as the doctor takes a seat at the tiny desk next to the table.

The doctor turns to the couple before smiling. "I'm Dr. Aubry Jones. I think I talked with an. . .Alexander Belov at the beginning of the week." She turns to Payson with a bright smile. "And you must be Payson."

She sticks out her hand for Payson to shake before glancing at Sasha. "Who's your friend?"

Sasha smiles and sticks out his hand for Dr. Jones to shake. "I would be the person you talked to on the phone earlier in the week. Call me Sasha."

Dr. Jones smiles before nodding. "Of course. Now from my understanding Payson, you think you're pregnant, is that correct?"

Payson bites her lip before nodding. "Yes."

The doctor nods before writing on her clipboard and glancing back at Payson. "I just need to ask a few questions then we can see the baby. Okay please don't take this the wrong way, but is the father involved in this pregnancy?"

Sasha smirks and leans back in his chair watching Payson try not to laugh. Her eyes flicker to him before she locks eyes with the doctor. "Yes. He's very much involved. He's right here."

Sasha smirks when the doctor glances up at him before looking back down at her clipboard. He looks at Payson and notices she's staring at him. He winks at her before taking her hand in his and raising it up to his lips. He drops her hand when the doctor stands up and moves to the door.

She looks back and smiles. "I just need to get the ultra-sound machine so we can take a look at the baby. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As the door slams shut Sasha glances at Payson and notice she's nervous again. Before Sasha can say anything to soothe her, the doctor comes back in with a machine and sets it by the table. After asking a few more questions the doctor stands up and goes to the cabinet. As she's putting on gloves she glances back at Payson.

"Okay I just need you to lay back on the table Payson and pull your shirt up for me. I'll be ready in a second."

Sasha watches as Payson's shirt slowly moves up revealing a small baby bump. His breath catches in his throat as he moves his hand over the tiny bump. He takes a glance at Payson and his heart breaks when he sees her trying not to cry while staring at the ceiling. As the doctor comes over, Sasha reluctantly removes his hand, while Payson quickly dries her eyes.

"Okay Payson, I'm just going to put some jell on your belly. It's probably going to be a little cold. We're going to see how far along you are and when your due date is."

Payson nods as she reaches for Sasha's hand. She closes her eyes as she feels the ultra-sound wand move over her abdomen. A few seconds after the wand touches her skin, she hears Sasha's sharp intake of breath. She opens her eyes and she stares at Sasha's face and she can't help, but feel a tiny pang of jealousy at the look in his eyes. His eyes are directed at something that from the look on his face has just became his entire world. Payson follows his line of sight and what she sees make her gasp. There on the dark screen is a tiny blob no bigger then a jellybean. Payson, feels tears come to her eyes when she realizes that, that's her baby. She feels Sasha stroke her hair before glancing down at her.

His voice is soft, just above a whisper when he speaks her name, almost pleadingly. "Payson. . .that. . .that's our baby, love."

Payson can't help, but feel her heart hammer in her chest as she stares at the image of her unborn baby on the tiny screen. As she lays there looking at her baby, she feels torn in two different directions. Sasha seems to feel her internal struggle because he leans down to kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear.

"It's okay draga. You're going to be fine. Just breath and relax." He takes her hand and continues to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. The doctor turns towards them before glancing back at the screen.

Her voice breaks the silence in a loud way. "Well from the looks of things Payson you're about six weeks pregnant. Your due date could be anywhere between late August and early September. If the baby is born in between thirty-six and forty weeks then the baby is fine. Some first time mothers go into labor two weeks early. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Sasha and Payson glance at each other before looking back at the monitor and the doctor. Sasha lets Payson make that decision and he's ecstatic when she slowly nods her head. Sasha grabs Payson's hand again as the doctor flips a small switch that he's sure will change his life forever. It's silent for a moment until the room is echoing the most precious sound Sasha's ever heard. As he listens to the soft _whoosh_ of his baby's heartbeat he takes a glance at Payson. He leans down and strokes her hair when he notices her eyes are tightly shut and tears are streaming down her face. He can't image what's going through her head at the moment. He takes a look at the doctor and jerks his head towards the door. She seems to take the hint and quietly steps out of the room. Sasha looks down at the floor before cuppin Payson's face with both hands.

"Come on, love. Talk to me." His voice is low and encouraging.

Payson sits up and throws herself in his arms as her body is racked with quiet sobs. After a few moments of silence she pulls back, but letting go of him entirely.

Her voice is hoarse from her crying as she locks eyes with him. "I can't do this, I just can't. To see our baby on the screen. . ." she trails off as tears stream down her face.

Sasha takes her face in his hands and locks eyes with her. "Payson, look at me." He smiles encouragingly when she looks up. "Breathe. Just breathe. You're going to be okay."

She furiously shakes her head as she tries to continue. "Hearing its little heartbeat and seeing it for the first time. . .Sasha, I can't. I just can't."

Sasha looks at her confused before tugging her in his arms. "Can't what Payson?"

She looks at him and his heart knows exactly what she can't do by the look in her eyes. He smiles as he places his hand on her abdomen before lowering his lips to hers in a gentle caress. Sasha slowly gets down on his knees, ignoring the pain in his right one, and wraps his arms around her waist. He gently rests his head against her belly as he strokes her lower back. He smiles as he feels Payson rake her hands gently through his hair. There in the small examination room Sasha and Payson make a life altering decision between life and death.

**AN 2: Okay so Austin and Emily spend the day together watching Bring It On. That just seems freaking amusing to me. I honestly couldn't think of a better movie for them to watch. Austin seems like the kind of guy to watch that sort of thing, but try to hide it because it's kind of girly. . .even if there are 'hot girls' in it as Austin stated in the chapter. So yes we got to see some Austin/Emily friendships going on. I know that Austin will always have Emily and Payson's back no matter what. He's a big brother like that. The last half of the chapter is. . .no pun intended, my baby. I really wanted to get the emotions on the page. I wanted to get what Payson and Sasha was feeling out there and I hope I did them justice. Next chapter we get some KayAus moments. Not sure yet if I'm going to flashback to their date or actually play it out. I think for the sake of the plot I may flashback...not sure yet. So now we have to look forward to what Payson is going to do in the next couple of chapters. Sasha will be getting an apartment soon. . .just because he needs to stick around in all his hot sexy glory. I will tell you now that the ending to this chapter has been for the most part...planned from the get go. So just read and review and let me know what you guys think. If you do I promise to have Sasha shirtless in the next chapter...somehow someway, he'll be shirtless. LOL. Review :) **


	11. Dates and Promises

**AN: Thank you so much: Annie, PrettyReckless09, and Jackeylyn Harkness-Jones. Also thank you Majors Darling for pm'ing me your thoughts. Every time you guys leave a review it really does make my day. With out further adieu I give you a very sexy and might I add shirtless Sasha Belov. Enjoy him guys. I know I wish I could. **

Sasha sighed as the sweat dripped down his bare chest when he pulled himself up on the high bar. He marveled in the glorious ache of his muscles every time he trained in the gym. Whenever he needed to get his mind off something or calm his nerves the one place he could find solace was in the gym. Once he lowered himself to the mat below, he smiled humorlessly as he rubbed his right knee, willing the ache to go away. He grabbed the towel and water bottle at the edge of the mat before making his way into the locker room for a quick shower. As he let the hot water run over his muscled chest and back, his mind drifted to the day before and despite the circumstances he smiled. When the hot water turned icy he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off before pulling on a fresh pair of jeans. He made his way into the office to grab his jacket before exiting the gym and locking it for the night.

He sighed as he dropped his jacket and bag on the small kitchen table. When he glanced up he was happily surprised to see a young blonde lounging on his bed. He smirked as he made his way towards the bed eying his companion suggestively. As he hovered over her he took in her full lips and slender neck and shoulder with great interest. His eyes softened as his eyes trailed over her midsection slowly as if he was making sure everything was okay. He reached out and trailed his finger lightly over her smooth cheek before joining her on the bed. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

His voice broke the comfortable silence. "What are you doing here at this hour Pay? Not that I'm complaining or anything. You okay?"

She looked at him before tracing random patterns on his chest. "We're fine. Technically I'm supposed to me home, but dad is in Minnesota while mom is with him. Mom won't be back 'till Wednesday night sometime, so you have a few days without a gym manager. Becca is at a friends house for the night, so I was able to come over, although I have to leave early in the morning to pick up Becca and bring her to the gym."

Sasha smirked before kissing her forehead. "Maybe it will do you some good, not be with your mum and dad right now."

Payson sighed before glancing up in Sasha's stormy eyes. "Maybe."

Sasha raised his eyebrow as he looked down at her. "So now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

Payson grinned before trailing her hand down Sasha's chest seductively. "I could think of a few things."

Sasha grinned wickedly before trailing his hand from her shoulder to her hip bone. "I bet you could."

Payson bit her lip before kissing him softly. As Sasha let her take the lead, he rolled them over so Payson was straddling his hips, bringing their lower bodies into sharp contact. He grinned as Payson moaned into the kiss. As his hands slid underneath her shirt and up her spine she pulls his lower lip in-between her teeth, biting down gently. Sasha settles his hands on her hips again before gently rolling Payson over on her back. He strokes her cheek before leaning in and trailing kisses down her neck. He smirks in satisfaction when he hears her moans of pleasure. He leaves her neck to trail kisses down to the top of her breast. Glaring at the offending piece of clothing, Sasha tugs the shirt over Payson's head before tossing it somewhere behind them. He smirks when he sees she has nothing on underneath. He leans down and kisses her before resuming his journey downward.

As Payson watches Sasha remove the rest of her clothing, she feels hot pleasure course through every fiber of her being. Instead of latching on to a breast like she thought he would, he continues downward past her belly. Her breathing stops for a split second when she realizes what he's intending to do. She rakes her hand through his short blond hair in anticipation. He looks up to catch her eyes, but they aren't filled with just need and lust like she thought they would be. They are also filled with so much love that Payson feels she might shatter into a thousand pieces at the impact of his eyes on her. She watches as he brings a hand up to stroke her side before lightly running his hand over her small baby bump. His mouth follows the same path his hand made only seconds ago. He's now cradled in-between her slender thighs staring up at her with dark eyes.

His voice is barely above a whisper in the dark silence, but his words are a loud and meaningful proclamation. "I love you. . .both of you. . .so much and I promise that I'm going to be by your side. . Forever. Nothing...or no one...can keep me away from either of you."

Payson smiles as she strokes his rough cheek affectionately. "I love you to Sasha. . .so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. . .what either of uswould do without you."

Sasha smiled before lowering his mouth to the apex between her thighs. As Payson grabs Sasha's hair holding him in place and arches her back off the mattress, Sasha grins as Payson shouts to the powers above.

As Payson and Sasha ride the waves of pleasure, Austin paces the Cruz's foyer nervously. He fidgets with the cuff of his leather jacket before shoving his hands in his pockets to keep still. He glances at the clock and sighs before glancing back in the living room. As he spots the familiar room his mind wonders to about two and half months ago when he proclaimed that he had feelings for her and that he could see himself falling for her. He cringed when he remembered the look on her fathers' face at his words. He pushed those thoughts away when he realized that her father wasn't here and probably wouldn't be, until something remotely civil was settled between her parents. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a noise just past the living room. His heart skipped a beat when he took in the infamous Kaylie Cruz as she walked towards him. She smiled at him before grabbing her jacket.

He took in her figure before stepping behind her to help with her jacket. He smiled as she turned around. "Well are you ready to go Ms. Cruz?"

She smiled at him before nodding. "Of course Mr. Tucker. So where are we going today? We went to the lake yesterday. Anything outdoors-y?"

He smirked as he opened the door of his Porsche, letting her slide on the smooth leather interior. "I was thinking maybe a movie and food?"

Kaylie eyed him as he walked around the front of the car and climbed in. "Food?"

Austin glanced at her, hoping she wouldn't get angry. "Yea. . .is that okay? I haven't ate anything for a few hours. There's this really cool place just outside of town that I think you might like."

"It's fine. I just. . .one day at a time. I'm just getting back into training again and I don't want to mess up again. Besides our coach is. . .acting kind of strange. Have any idea what's up with him? I know he left and did the whole hero thing, but how did he even come back?"

He looked at her confused before looking back at the road. "You mean Lauren didn't say anything to you or mention anything at all?"

Kaylie bit her lip and shook her head. "No. Since I came out of rehab she hasn't really been by. The only people whose been by and called regularly is you, Pay, and Em. Sasha to of course, but other than that. . .that's it."

Austin gripped the steering wheel to stop himself from making a snide comment about Lauren. It was after all only his second date with Kaylie and he didn't want to mess it up. "Oh well. . .I'm sure she has her reasons Kay. She's been busy with her dad and Summer apparently."

Kaylie looked unconvinced, but gave Austin a shy smile anyway. "Yea well I guess I know who my real friends are."

Austin smirked before giving out all the details excluding Payson and Sasha's relationship and baby. When Payson was ready to tell anyone besides him and Emily, then she would, but for now he'd keep his trap shut. Kaylie looked out the window and smiled when Austin mentioned Lauren and Max's private photo shoot.

"Poor guy. I'd be so embarrassed. That is so Lauren though to rope a guy into taking pictures of her half naked. So how was Darby Conrad as a coach?"

Austin laughed dryly before stopping at a red light. "Well let's just say it was a come and do as we please party while Sasha was away. Think of it like this: Sasha is the dad who left all his little gymnastics babies to go on vacation in the care of a babysitter. A very childish teenage babysitter. Let's just say when papa came back us kids were kind of happy at the sight of him. The fun was cool for the first day, but after that the gym went to hell." He laughed when he remembered Payson's verbal lashing she delivered to Darby after the Pinewood fiasco. "It was funny though to watch Payson be all huffy and still keep us together so we could train."

Kaylie smiled before glancing at Austin. "Payson played the role of mom well did she?"

Austin smirked while pulling up next to a sign with gold letters on a green background reading Siette Casa. "Yea ironically enough she was the mom."

Kaylie raised an eyebrow at Austin before narrowing her eyes. Austin inwardly groaned when he realized what him and Kaylie pieced together. "What's that supposed to mean, 'Ironically enough'?"

Austin laid his head back on the headrest before glancing at Kaylie. "I just. . .you know how we went to get Sasha? Well Payson was the one to really bring him home. They have a bond that's special and it can't be broken Kay. I think when Payson is ready, she'll talk to you. There are a few things that is going on that she probably will tell you about. You and Em are her best friends after all."

Kaylie laughed before taking in the scenery. "It's not like she's pregnant. This is Payson-I'm-not-having-sex-until-after-the-Olympics Keeler we're talking about here. Besides she has no boyfriend that I know of."

Austin hid his grimace as he turned away from her, making out like he was checking traffic before pulling out and driving around the block. "Yea. . .so you like Mexican food?"

Kaylie grinned before shaking her head. "I love Mexican food. Especially those Beef Casadias with the cheese sauce."

Austin grinned as he pulled into a vacant spot in the parking lot. "Well you can have all the beef cheese concoctions you want at this place. Welcome to Siette Casa my lady." He opened the door and held out his hand for her to take. She smiled as she held on after she was steady on her feet.

Feeling a little braver, Austin wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he led the way into the restaurant. Once they were seated they glanced around the restaurant, eying the other costumers and waiters. Austin smirked as he watched a waiter walk by with his held held high as if was eying the ceiling.

"I just noticed something...every waiter I've seen in the past two minutes have looked like complete snobs."

Kaylie toyed with her napkin before glancing up at Austin. "Yea. They all seem stuffy and...puffy I guess."

Austin couldn't help, but laugh at Kaylie's word choice. "Puffy? Really? It rhymes with stuffy. That's a good one though. We could call 'em frilly puff balls. I mean they have to be posh and immaculate. If they want to be snappish and snooty, so could I."

Kaylie eyed him before crossing her arms. "Austin..."

Austin groaned at he warning tone. "What? Come on Kay you have to admit, they look all snooty and stuff, they need a lesson in the real world."

Kaylie snorted before raising her eyebrows. "Behave. Besides what would you do? Give the lesson in the real world, Professor Tucker?"

Austin smirked before nodding. "I promise to behave and yes I could teach them a lesson in the real world."

Kaylie shook her head trying to hide a grin. A few minutes later a waiter came and got their orders. After the waiter Austin turned to Kaylie with a raised eyebrow.

"See. . .the waiter just had to talk all posh and snooty. Would it kill 'em to crack a smile ever once in a while? Jeeze I thought Sasha never smiled."

Kaylie rolled her eyes before smiling at him. At seeing her face, Austin grinned before placing his hand over hers on the table top. His voice was low and sincere amidst the loud clatter of the room around them. "I'm really glad you decided to come with me tonight Kaylie."

Kaylie's green eyes shone bright as she smiled. "Me to. Not to mention the food looks really good."

Austin squeezed her hand before sliding his hand away. "So after we eat I was thinking we could go see a movie or something."

"Definitely." Kaylie bites her lip before glancing up at Austin.

Sensing her hesitation he smiles encouragingly at her. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering were you wanted to go catch a movie at is all."

Austin gave her a lopsided grin before leaning back in his chair. "Anywhere you're most comfortable. We could go to a cinema or we could go to my house. I've got a ton of DVD's to chose from." As soon as the words slipped from Austin's lips he regretted them, imagining of how it sounded. Thinking he scared her off, so he rushed on to reassure her. "On second thought you wouldn't like my movies because I just own action, blood, guts, and gore movies. So we can stick to the cinema."

Kaylie sighed in relief as the waiter came with their food. When she sensed Austin about to say something snappy to the waiter, she eyed him and was pleased when he held his comment back as he smiled instead.

Once dinner was over, Austin paid the bill before they headed back out to the car. As they were driving back into Boulder Austin kept a firm hold on Kaylie's hand. Sooner than expected they pulled into the packed movie theater. As they both climbed out of the car they glanced at the displays. Austin raised his eyebrows at the picture of a young couple primly dressed in expensive clothing and oozing romantic chemistry.

He grimaced as he read the tittle out loud. "William and Kate. . .uh should I know what this movie is about?"

Kaylie smirked as she eyed the poster. "I think I just found the movie I want to see." She grinned as she grabbed his hand and dragged him in the theater. He sighed as he glanced back wistfully at the Fast "Five poster".

Austin smiled as she sauntered up to the ticket boot asking for two tickets for "William and Kate". He laid a hand on her shoulder as he placed a twenty dollar bill at the teller window. As soon as they got a large bucket of popcorn and drinks they made their way into the theater. Austin cringed when he saw that the majority of the audience for the movie was female. To please Kaylie he sucked it up and dealt with it.

Two and half hours later Austin sighed in relief when they were finally walking out of the dark room full of sniffing, gushing women. He happily listened as Kaylie rattled on about how romantic it was when Prince William proposed and how cute it was when Kate jumped in the lake to swim to shore for Will. He smiled when he saw her looking at him with bright eyes. He glanced at his watch and grimaced when he saw how late it was.

"I think it's time I get you home. We do have practice tomorrow. What time do you have to be there?"

Kaylie groaned when she remembered gymnastics practice. "Sasha doesn't want me to over do it since I'm just now coming back. He says and I quote 'If I see you in this gym before eight-thirty I'm going to make myself your worst nightmare'. I thought that he mellowed out since he came back, but he's edgier than ever."

Austin smirked before grabbing Kaylie's hand. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight Kaylie. . .I know I did. And on a gymnastics note, don't worry about Sasha. If I had my guess he's going to be mellowing out soon. Trust me."

Kaylie's eyes narrowed before she climbed in the passengers seat. As Austin put the key in the ignition her voice made him jump. "You know what's going on with Sasha don't you?"

Not wanting to lie to Kaylie, but not wanting to spill the secret that Payson and him have, Austin decides to hedge the question. "Yes, but I think you'll figure it out soon enough. I just guessed and I promised Sasha I wouldn't breathe a word to anyone. So please Kay, can we just forget Sasha and gymnastics?"

Kaylie glanced down at her lap before meeting Austin's gaze. "Yes sorry. I just. . .feel out of the loop of things because I've been gone for two months and it really, really sucks. I just want to be good at the sport I love again."

Austin brings his hand up to cup Kaylie's cheek. "No matter what Kaylie Cruz, you'll always be good at gymnastics. You have a fire and passion that no one else has...maybe Emily and Payson has it to, but it really doesn't matter. You are going to come back better than ever and I'm going to be right there cheering you on, just like your number one fan should do. Heck I may even start a Kaylie Cruz adoration club."

At seeing Austin's lopsided grin Kaylie can't help, but smile right along with him. As they drive back through Boulder, the drive to her house is too quick for Kaylie's liking. To drag on the night they sit with the seats laid back, music playing softly in the background, talking about anything and everything. Kaylie learned that if Austin wasn't a professional gymnast then he'd want to be a math teacher.

Austin eyed Kaylie as she told him of the passion she had for art and literature. He grinned when she whispered that she wished she could paint like Monet or Georgia O'Keeffe and write tragic love stories like The Bronte Sisters. When Austin saw the time his eyes widened. He stroked Kaylie's cheek silently telling her that they should end their discussion for the night. He didn't resist the urge to pull her close shielding her from the January cold and as he stood at the door way he almost resisted the urge to kiss her. The kiss they shared wasn't like the first kiss at his house party nor was it like the one in his car a few days after that. This kiss was achingly gently, but full of emotions they haven't yet put a name to.

He pulled back and smiled as he rested his hand on the doorknob. "Goon night Kaylie. . .I'll see you tomorrow at the gym for Belov Boot Camp."

Kaylie laughed as she stepped through the door. "'Night Austin. I had a really good time and yes I'll see you tomorrow as 'Belov boot Camp'."

He smiled as he watched her close the door. He only walked away when he hear the distinct click of the lock sliding into place. As he drove home to get a few hours of sleep his mind was full of images of Kaylie and special and lucky he felt to have spent just one night with Kaylie Cruz.

**AN2: Okay I so did not plan this chapter to turn out like this. Kaylie and Austin just demanded some screen time. I guess Payson and Sasha can't hog all the screen time. Oh well. This was really fun to write. Very invigorating you should say. Although I'm warning you that it's the calm before the storm. In the show Austin mentions a sister. Like a few others in the fandom I'm going to put a face and name to the Tucker sibling. Although I do need to get caught up on the episodes of MIOBI...I've missed the last two...shame on me...lol. Anyway the Tucker sibling may show up, not sure yet. Things are starting off quite nicely for KayAus just as things are getting on fire with Payson and Sasha. Mentioning of one of our face couples, they totally got into this chapter. I guess I didn't focus on Pay and Sasha much because where you last saw them, you all can guess what they were doing most of the night. I'm also hoping you can guess what they've decided about the baby. If you didn't notice Sasha was glad that Kim was away for a few days. It gives him time to get used to seeing her. Although he may not want to see her much in a few chapters (hint, hint) So Payson and Sasha's 'bonding'..lol, left room for KayAus. Dang Austin is so cute..anyway I hope you guys will read and review letting me know what you guys think. Just hit the little review button guys, you know you want to see what happens next..:-) **


	12. The Truth Hurts

**AN: Thank you PrettyReckless09, Jackelyn Harkness-Jones, DarkMoon222, CaterinaFan159 for your wonderful reviews. I can't tell you guys enough how much I appreciate every single one of them. Rock On you guys, because you are the faithful reviewers. If you guys haven't checked it out, I'm staring a new short...hopefully short...autobiography of sorts for our favorite and sexy coach Sasha. It's tittle Sasha Belov: The Heart Of A Champion. If you haven't checked it out yet stop on by and read it and review it. It has no reviews at the moment so hop on over and review it. **

"I can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man...la..la..la..la staying alive, staying alive." Austin's loud voice echoed around the locker room as he stood under the hot spray, washing off the sweat and grime off his body. He cringed when he rubbed his shoulder the wrong way. After letting the hot water soothe his shoulder, he stepped out of the shower to dry off and change. As he was pulling on his shirt he heard laughing outside the locker room. Scowling he grabbed his leather jacket before rushing towards the door causing it to swing open violently. He scowled when Max, Emily, Kaylie, and Payson were circled around it laughing.

He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. "May I ask what is so funny?"

All four of of them grinned at each other before loudly singing the chorus of the Bee Gees "Staying Alive". Max smirked as he held up his camcorder letting Austin know he has his voice recorded. Without thinking, Austin lunges towards Max trying to wrestle the camcorder from his iron grip. A few minutes of trying to get it from him, Austin gives up before grabbing his bag.

He turns to the girls with a lopsided grin. "Yea, yea, yea. Laugh it up all you want ladies. I know for a fact that you all sing in the shower to, so I don't want to hear it."

Emily rolls her eyes before smirking at him. "Been spying on us Tucker?"

"No I haven't. My girlfriend would kill me if I so much as stepped foot in girl territory." He glanced around before locking eyes with Kaylie. She raised her eyebrows before tilting her head to the side.

"Does anyone of you need a ride home while I'm offering?" Austin grinned as Payson stepped beside him. "Anyone else?"

When Kaylie gave Austin a brief hug and a discreet kiss and everyone else shook their heads 'no', they all headed out to the parking lot to go home for the night. When the door closed shut Austin whirled around to stare at Payson.

"So I assume that you haven't talked to Kaylie about everything yet."

Payson sighed before shaking her head. "No I haven't Austin. I'll tell her after I tell...my parents."

Austin nodded before cringing. "So have you figured out what you're telling your mom and dad?"

Payson paled at the thought of telling her parents, but nodded. "Yea. I'm just going to tell them the truth and that I'm not doing gymnastics anymore because I'm having this baby."

"And if they ask about the father?"

Payson slowly made her way towards the office before turning back to Austin. "I won't tell them anything about the father. At least not now."

Austin ran a hand through his hair before following Payson into the office where Sasha was hunched over some paperwork. Austin cleared his throat before Sasha glanced up. At seeing Payson his eyes lit up. Sasha motioned them in with a wave of his hand.

Sasha's voice was surprisingly soft when he locked eyes with them. "Well, what can I do for you?"

Austin sighed before staring determinedly forward. "I need your advice for my p-bar routine. I have no idea what or how to up my DOD on it. I've packed it full of high level stunts and it's still not working."

Sasha sighed before leaning back in his chair. "Well then, that's your problem Tucker. I've told you numerous times that it's not always about high level stunts. It's about.." His explanation was cut off by a smirking Payson.

"Your extensions and executions of the smaller moves that really count. It's all about the clean show of your routine. If you have a lot of higher stunts and it looks sloppy then you're going to get deducted anyway."

Austin glanced between the two with a raised eyebrow. "Uh...should I worry about you two or something 'cuz you guys are starting to freak me out. It's like you two know what the other is thinking without saying a single word to each other. If you ask me it's kind of creepy."

Sasha and Payson glanced at each other before turning towards Austin. Payson shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I've heard the same speech to on many different occasions so I know it by heart."

"If you say so. Anyway I was just wanted your advice before we left. Apparently Mrs. Keeler is coming home tonight." Austin looked at Sasha and noticed the frown and raised his eyebrows. "What's with you Sasha? You just acted like I gave you the worst news anyone could get."

Sasha sighed before running his hand through his short blond hair. "Austin not that it's any of your business, but Payson's telling her mum about the baby tonight. Not only that, Payson won't be staying with me anymore."

Austin furrowed his eyebrows before looking between Payson and Sasha. "I knew about Payson telling her mom the news tonight, but. . .wait a second. . .you stayed here at The Rock this whole week Payson?"

Austin rolls his eyes as Payson's face turns a light shade of pink. "Figures. What did you tell your sister?"

Payson huffed before crossing her arms. "Gee dad, if you must know, Becca has been staying with her friend all week. Mentioning of we have to swing by and pick her up because I told her I'd pick her up tonight, but seeing as how I've been here all week, I don't exactly have a car."

"Well whose fault is that? Miss I have to stay with Sasha any chance I get."

Payson rammed into Austin's side in retaliation and smirked when he stumbled backwards a little. Austin started to lunge forward when he remembered that Payson was pregnant. He scowled when she smirked at him. "Well you can't use the 'I'm pregnant so don't wrestle me' excuse forever. I will get you back, just you wait and see."

Payson rolled her eyes as Sasha glared. Sasha cleared his throat as he glanced at the clock. "Uh. . .not that I'm rushing you out Tucker, but don't you have to grab your stuff and put it in the car?"

Austin looked confused for a second until he understood Sasha's words. He smirked before nodding. "If you wanted to boink like bunnies before we left all you had to do was tell me to leave...jeeze."

As Austin left laughing Payson threw a pencil at his head. She turned towards the desk and smacked right into Sasha's hard chest. His arms encircled her waist to steady her.

She looked up in his ocean blue eyes and without realizing it, raised up on her toes and kissed him. She felt him smile against her lips before reluctantly pulling away. He stared down at her with concern before guiding her to the leather couch in the corner of the room. He trailed his fingers down her cheek before resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Pay. . .are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

She looked in Sasha's eyes and her heart beat a little faster when she saw concern gracing his features. "I'm positive about this. I don't want you. . .jumping the gun to protect me from mom's harsh words. If you do that then she'll know something is up."

Sasha sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Payson, I just don't want you to do this alone. If you don't want me jumping the gun then I won't. You're a big girl who can handle herself quite nicely." Sasha sighed when she wouldn't budge on the issue. He smirked at her when he thought of a new tactic. "Okay then. I guess you don't need your coach there to tell her about the gymnastics side of things then? Because I know your mother and she'll want to know how I feel about all this. Hell, she may even try to persuade me to persuade you on this issue." He exhaled deeply while glancing at Payson from the corner of his eye. "Alright then love, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then."

Payson sighed as she took in his face. She inwardly groaned when his eyes were a bit too wide and innocent when looking at her. As if sensing Payson's will power caving Sasha gave her a cocky smirk before going to the desk to retrieve his coat. He turned around just in time to see Payson roll her eyes.

"Alright fine, but I'm warning you Sasha, this is not going to be pretty. There's probably going to be yelling."

Sasha pulled Payson in his arms before kissing her forehead. "I promised you Payson that I'm not leaving either of you and that nothing or no one could keep me away from you."

Payson tightened her arms around him before releasing a shaky breath. "Not even my parents?"

"Not even your parents."

A few hours later Payson found herself in the kitchen of her home wringing her hands nervously. She watched as her mom stirred the spaghetti before adding some sauce to it. As Kim looked up from the stove she turned to Payson with a smile.

"Hey Pay, can you get me that garlic bread out of the freezer?"

She rose up and made her way to the freezer before grabbing the requested item. As she handed her mom the box Kim smiled and turned back to the stove. Payson resumed her seat and started nervously wringing her hands again.

Kim's voice broke the tense silence filling the kitchen. "So do you have any idea what time Sasha is coming over Pay? When he called he sounded a little edgy."

Payson groaned when her mother said Sasha sounded edgy. An edgy Sasha, meant a very protective Sasha was lurking just under the surface, waiting to strike out at anything and anyone who harmed those closest to him; whether it be a verbal attack or a physical attack. In this case that close person, or persons rather, was herself and their baby. To answer her mom's question she shrugged and shook her head.

Payson sat through dinner idly moving the food around on her plate. She ignored the churning in her stomach and ate a few bites, just to have something to do. She ignored her mom's suspicious gaze and Becca's questioning looks. After a tense dinner Payson ran up to her room to try and pull herself together. Not wanting to text Sasha, she pulled out her phone and sighed when she saw a new text message. She opened it and cringed. Any other time a text from Sasha would have been a good thing, but looking at the one he just sent ten minutes before sent her whole body shaking with nerves. Payson frantically eyed the clock in her room hoping it wasn't seven-thirty. She sighed when it was just turning seven. She scrolled through her contacts and hit Emily's name, sending her a quick text to try and calm her nerves.

_Em, you busy?_

A few seconds later Payson's phone shook in her hand indicating an incoming message. She opened it and scanned it quickly.

**Not really. What's up?**

Payson keyed in a quick reply.

_Long story short...I'm telling my mom about the baby tonight at 730 when Sasha get here._

**Oh...so are you telling your mom that Sasha's the dad? **

_Are you crazy? No...not until I'm sure my mom can't do anything to him at The Rock coaching wise. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you guys lost Sasha as a coach again. He's here for...support. His idea not mine._

**Oh. Well I'm really hoping it goes well. Just when you can let me know what happens.**

Payson sighed as she laid back on the bed running her hand over the small baby bump. She closed her eyes before sleep over took her. She was jolted awake by her mom's voice throughout the house.

"Payson, Sasha's here."

Payson clutched her stomach and groaned at hearing those dreaded words. In any other circumstance they would have been welcomed, but considering the chaos that Payson is about to start, they sound like a funeral march. As slowly as possible Payson makes her way downstairs to the sight of Sasha hovering nervously in the door way. She locks eyes with him and breathes out slowly trying to remain calm.

As Sasha watches Payson descend the stairs he can't help, but take in her beauty. He smiles encouragingly at her as she steps down the last few steps before placing a hand on the small of her back leading her to what he assumes will be a raging battle.

As soon as Payson and Sasha are situated at the kitchen table, Kim takes a seat across from them before smiling at them. He expression changes when she sees the somber looks on both their faces.

She turns to Sasha first. "Okay, not that I'm not happy you're here Sasha because you know you're always welcome here, but what are you doing here at this hour?"

Sasha breathed in deeply before locking eyes with Kim and grasping Payson's hand under the table. "Kim it's about Payson's gymnastics. As of now, she has lost her spot on both the World's and National's teams."

Kim brows furrow in confusion before turning towards Payson. "Why? They can't just take you off the team. Isn't there anything we could do?"

Payson places Sasha's hand in a vice-like grip before staring in her mother's hopeful eyes. "No mom. There's nothing that no one can do."

Kim turns toward Sasha with a raised eyebrow. "Sasha are you absolutely sure there's nothing you can do? As her coach?"

Payson can't take her mother's questions so she squeezes Sasha's hand even harder and shuts her eyes before blurting out what she's intended to tell her. "I'm pregnant. That's why they can't do anything. It's because I'm pregnant."

Payson feels Sasha stroke her hand reassuringly and sighs in relief when her mother finally knows the truth. The relief is short lived when she sees her mothers face. Payson can see anger, disappointment, betrayal, and fear in the span of seconds. Kim's words break the tense silence.

"You're pregnant? You mean that you are going to have this baby and give up your dreams? The dreams that you've had since you were a little girl?"

Payson places her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen and nods. "Yes. I...I can't just destroy a baby. Believe me, I've went back and forth on the issue for a almost a week, but I'm keeping this baby. My baby." She squeezes Sasha's hand and she sighs when he squeezes back, letting her know that he's there.

Sasha looks between Kim and Payson and has a strong urge to step between the two women to protect Payson from a verbal blow, but smashes it when he feels Payson's hand. His eyes narrow slightly when Kim turns her glare towards him.

Her voice was harsh on the boarder line of accusing which made Sasha cringe. "You...how long have you know about this? You're her coach, you've had to have known about this."

Sasha looked at Payson again before answering. "I've known for about a week. I was with her when she found out in Hungary."

Kim whirled around to glare at Payson. "Hungary. . .Hunary? You've known for a week and said nothing? Damn it Payson! You should have told me and your father." As if remembering a lost family member Kim's shoulders tensed up. "I am not going to be the one to tell your father Payson Renee. You will tell him the second he gets home. Who's the father?"

At the most dreaded question Sasha and Payson both snap their heads up to stare in Kim's eyes. Payson starts to shake before shaking her head. "I. . ."

Taking Payson's silence as a worst case scenario Kim slams her hand down on the table top. "Damn it! Don't you dare tell me that you don't know. Now who is it?"

Payson's eyes involuntarily flicker to Sasha for an instant, but long enough for Kim to notice. Payson fiends ignorance before locking eyes with her mother. "I'm not telling you who the father is."

Kim glared at Payson before rubbing her forehead warily. "Payson, please, just tell me. It's not like it's Sasha or anything, so just tell me."

Payson paled and Sasha stiffened at Kim's words. Kim seemed to notice the change in atmosphere as she glanced between the two sitting across from her. As comprehension dawned on Kim's features her eyes narrowed.

Kim's voice is low and almost disbelieving as she glances between Payson and Sasha. "Payson, tell me that it's not Sasha. I need you to say that he's not the father."

Payson grips Sasha's hand silently telling him that there's no turning back and that she loves him before raising her head up to stare at her mother. "I can't lie to you mom."

Kim closes her eyes before turning her anger towards Sasha. "I stuck up for you when the NGO was going to discredit you for that photo. I trusted you with my daughter and I considered you a friend. All this time you've been with my daughter and now. . ."

Sasha stared at Kim briefly before locking eyes with Kim. "I can give you all the reasons why this shouldn't happen and I could give you excuses, but I'm not going to do that. I love your daughter Kim. . .Mrs. Keeler, with everything I am. Please just listen to what Payson has to say."

Kim shook her head before turning towards Payson. "I want you out of this house. You've destroyed your dreams and ruined your life and I don't want any part of it. And for what? A fling with a man whose left once before. He left once and I'm sure he'd leave again."

Kim got up and walked out of the kitchen ignoring Payson's pleas and Sasha's glare. As Kim left the kitchen Payson shattered into a thousand pieces. Luckily Sasha was there to put her back together. As she slowly rose up from her chair she threw herself in his arms, sobbing. She was aware of his voice, his scent, and his arms around her. As she pulled back she glanced at the ground before Sasha's hand tilted her chin back up.

"Pay, you're staying with me. Just tell me what you need and I'll go get it for you."

Payson shook her head before grabbing his hand and leading him up to her room. Sasha stared around the room and smiled softly at how 'Payson' it was. His eyes widened at all the gymnastics trophies lined the wall, but then again he shouldn't have expected anything less from Payson. He watched as she threw clothes in her gym bag and grabbed things from her dresser. He met her eyes in the mirror and he smirked when he walked up behind her, grabbing the pictures of himself from the mirror. She bit her lip before taking them from his grasp and placing them in her bag as well. Once she had her laptop, clothes, and toiletries they silently made their way out of the Keeler household.

They arrived at The Rock a few minutes later, just as it was starting to pour down rain. Sasha grabbed Payson's bags and they quickly made their way into the trailer. Sasha sat her bags on the small kitchen table before turning towards her with open arms. He sighed as she started crying again. He steered her towards the bed before bringing both of them down on the soft mattress.

He pushed the hair from her tear stained face and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay love. It has to be."

Payson shook her head before burring her head against his chest. "I've never seen my mom that angry. I don't think she'll forgive me, but if she can't love our baby then I don't want her forgiveness."

Sasha stroked her back before sighing softly. "Love, she's your mother. She has to forgive you because she loves you. And if she doesn't then it's her loss, because she's missing out on one of the most wonderful things in life. She's missing out on her child and grandchild growing up. No matter what happens, I'm here with you, for you, every step of the way."

Despite the night they just endured and the anger surrounding them, Payson smiled for the first time that evening. Knowing that she always had Sasha by her side, protecting her and loving her, she thought that she would be able to get through anything. With the sound of Sasha's heartbeat and the comfort of his arms surrounding her, she soon drifted off into merciful unconsciousness.

**AN2: Yea...so that didn't go according to plan. Payson's mom was freaking out. Truthfully the reason why I had Kim figure out the whole 'Sasha's the dad thing' is because on the show I swear she thinks some things could happen between them. She pushed Sasha to Summer a little to forcefully if you ask me and Payson to Max in a round about way. She also was really adamant that the kiss between Sasha and Payson was just a crush. Not only that she didn't try too friggin hard to bring Sasha back in Denver when she had the chance. She would have had to only utter one little name and Sasha would have been back in a heartbeat, but did she? No she didn't mention Payson. So I think that Kim thinks that some stuff could happen in the distant future...she just doesn't want to admit it. Anyway...now that I'm done analyzing Kim's behavior to bits...Austin singing Bee Gees is so...Austin to me. The song fits him because we all know he thinks he's God's gift to women...we all know he is...Sasha to, but it just seems like an Austin thing to do. Not only that I had the song stuck in my head since yesterday so I decided to use it in the story. Anyway...I hope you guys read and review letting me know what you think. Just hit the button guys, that's all you gotta do...please...for me...for Sasha at least...lol. **


	13. Wake Up Call and Shopping

Sasha groaned and rolled over to find the sheets beside him empty. He buried his head under the pillow, but the second he heard retching coming from the tiny bathroom in his airstream, he bolted up and scampered towards the door. He knocked lightly trying not startle the occupant.

His voice was full of worry when he finally spoke. "Payson...you okay in there, love?"

Payson rolled her eyes before leaning back against the wall. She groaned as another wave a nausea hit. As she lurched towards the toilet again the door opened to reveal an anxious looking Sasha. Despite being sick just seconds before, she tried to give him a smile to reassure him, but it came out as a grimace. She heard movement from behind her and then a few seconds later felt Sasha slide in behind her. Because of the small space, they were pressed up against each other with Sasha's chest up against Payson's back. As Payson leaned back into Sasha he wrapped his arms around her before brushing the hair away from her eyes. A second later he pressed a washcloth to her forehead.

"How long has this been going on? You getting sick?"

Payson groaned before answering. "Awhile. About a week after...after you left. So every morning for about a month and a half."

Sasha tried not to shudder as he continued to try to keep Payson cooled off. "Oh. Uh...is it normal to be this sick and pregnant?"

"Unfortunately."

Sasha smirked as he looked down at her. "Right, love. I totally knew that."

Payson smiled at his attempt at humor, but quickly pushed him off as she leaned forward again. She was vaguely aware of Sasha's hand on her back and soothing voice in her ear. After what felt like a lifetime, Payson managed to stumble back to the bed a couple feet away with Sasha's help. As Payson closed her eyes the last thing she saw was Sasha leaning forward to press a kiss against her forehead.

Sasha sighed as he watched Payson sleep. Even though she's been in the airstream with him for a few days, it was already getting cramped. With all of Payson's things and his stuff from Cambria things were bound to get a little tight. Sasha sat at the kitchen table with his laptop open looking for apartments when a loud knock caused him to jump. He glanced at Payson briefly and breathed a sigh of relief when she was still sleeping peacefully under the covers. He strode to the door and ripped it open and rolled his eyes when he gazed at Austin.

Austin smirked before glancing behind Sasha towards the bed. "This a bad time?"

Sasha sighed as he stepped outside, shutting the door softly behind him. "Tucker what the hell do you need at six-thirty on a Saturday morning? We don't have practice on the weekends."

Austin crossed his arms over his chest before smirking. "Sorry to interrupt your bunny hoppin' time, but I was just wondering if I could see Payson."

"No. She's not feeling well and I don't think she'd be up to seeing anyone. Besides, she just now got back to sleep a few minutes ago."

Austin's eyes narrow before looking back up at Sasha. "She sick?...Is that even normal for pregnant women to get sick?"

Sasha sighed before glancing back at Austin. "Payson says it is, but I have my doubts. I would go get some books on pregnancy, but I don't want to leave Payson in case she needs me or something."

Austin's eyes lit up as he listened to Sasha ramble. "Well isn't it just your lucky day. Me and Kaylie were going into town today and we can swing by and get what you need."

Sasha rolled his eyes before glaring at Austin. "Do you even know what I need?"

"Do you even have any idea what you're looking for? Look I'll have Kaylie with me so chill. We go get the books and then we bring them back to you. It's really not that difficult."

Sasha rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Just get one of those 'What to Expect, When You're Expecting' books. I'm sure the store or library has one of those. I mean, they have manuals for everything else. I'm sure pregnancy isn't any different because it's been around forever. "

Austin grinned before nodding. "Not a problem. Do you need any whacky foods yet?"

"For what?"

Austin laughed, but stopped when Sasha glared at him. "Oh man. You really need to get that book bro. I don't know what's real and what's not with pregnancy, but apparently they start craving weird foods like pickles and ice-cream. Together. Supposedly."

Sasha rubbed the back of his neck before staring at the sky. "Right. Just get me the book Tucker, 'cuz I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

Austin grinned before nodding. "So I haven't got a chance to talk to Pay yet about how it went with her parents. Since she's here I assume, not so good."

Sasha grimaced before sitting in one of his lawn chairs. "Yea, not so good. It was...manageable until Kim asked about the father. That's when it all went to the bloody dogs."

Austin furrowed his brows before taking the seat next to Sasha. "What do you mean? I thought she was keeping you out of it until absolutely necessary?"

"She was, but Kim kept asking her and Payson caved. The look on her face when she found out I was the father...I don't know if I'll be able to get that look out of my memory. Hell she couldn't even look at me or Payson. Me I can understand, but not looking at your child because they did something wrong or didn't do something that suited you...I'll never disown my child."

Austin cringed when he heard the story. He sighed as he directed his gaze towards Sasha. "That's harsh. What are you and Payson going to do? I mean the faithful airstream you got can only work for a few months."

Sasha smirked before meeting Austin's gaze. "Yea I know. I've been looking at apartments on the...nice side of town."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you and Payson just buy a house? I mean you got money bro...use it."

Sasha sighed before shaking his head. "I know that Payson and I will be here until 2012 because I promised the girls I would coach them to the Olympics. I intend to keep that promise...no matter what. After that, I'm not so sure. The way things are with her parent right now...it's not looking to brilliant."

Austin placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll work out. For you and Payson, for two people so helplessly in love with each other, it has to work out."

Sasha smiled at Austin's show of solidarity and nodded. "Yea. I hope so. Now don't you have a book to go get?"

Austin smirked before shaking his head. "Yea. Kaylie and I will be back with the book in a bit. Don't wait on us or anything. If we come and you aren't here, we'll just leave it on the step."

Sasha nodded as Austin climbed in his car. Austin watched Sasha go back in the airstream in the rear-view mirror. After stopping at McDonald's to get breakfast he drove through Boulder until he reached the Cruz's house. He pulled to a stop and sighed when he noticed no other cars in the driveway besides Kaylie's.

Even though he knew Kaylie was the only one home, he still knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When the door swung open Austin smiled at Kaylie while holding up the McDonald's bag.

"I had no idea what you wanted, so I just got the sampler with everything."

Kaylie smiled as she reached up and kissed him before letting him step into the foyer and leading him into the living room. "It's perfect. So what are we up to today?"

Austin smirked as he pulled out the food and handed it to Kaylie. "Well Ms. Curious, that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot."

Kaylie glared at him before rolling her eyes. "Real mature Austin."

Austin tried to look hurt as he placed his hands over his heart. "Oh come on Kay. I was joking. Actualy I have an errand to run for Sasha and I need your help."

Kaylie raised her eyebrows. "Oh...is Payson okay?"

Austin shrugged. "Not sure. Sasha practically warded me off with that look of his when I tried to peek in to see how she was doing. Then again, I'd be protective of the woman I love and mother of my baby to, so I can't blame him."

Kaylie sighed as they talked of Payson. "I still can't believe that Payson is pregnant. And with Sasha's baby no doubt. I mean yea I always knew that Payson would end up with Sasha, but I didn't see this one coming."

"Yea. I mean if Payson can loose focus then any one of us can. I mean, she practically had to choose between life and death, dreams and reality. I know Payson doesn't regret it, because the second she knew she was keeping the baby, her dreams changed. She didn't care about the Olympics anymore. The only thing she cared about first and foremost was her baby. Her baby and Sasha."

Kaylie nodded as she took a small bite of egg. "Yea. I just can't picture going to the Olympics without Payson though. I mean, when she told me yesterday, I was floored. I wasn't too shocked about Payson and Sasha being together because that was inevitable and slowly building for months. Ironically, the one person to change her life is her gymnastics coach. The baby though...I thought Sasha knew were to draw the line and stop."

Austin sighed as he chewed his steak bagel and turned to Kaylie. "We're not perfect Kay. I know that Sasha is a gymnastics god and he's the picture of self-control, but every man has a weakness. Sasha's just so happens to be Payson."

Kaylie nodded before reaching for her orange juice. "So what did we have to get for Sasha anyway?"

Austin smirked before rubbing his hands together. "Well, we have to get one of those pregnancy books. That's all he wanted, but I have some more stuff in mind."

Kaylie huffs and crosses her arms. "Austin Lucas Tucker, don't you dare do anything stupid."

"Come on Kay, you're coming with me. Relax, what horrible things could I possibly do?"

Kaylie got her answer a few hours later when she was trailing after Austin in the library. She shuddered when she glanced through the items in her arms. She sat down at a table to look through the things that Austin gave her more thoroughly. She flipped through a few pregnancy books, but stopped when she came to a thick black book with a bright red heart on it. Curiously she flipped it open and narrowed her eyes at the tittle. She gathered the books in her arms and stalked towards Austin who was browsing the DVD's.

She kicked his leg before hissing lowly in his ear. "We are not giving Sasha this 'Pleasuring Your Pregnant Partner' book. Are you crazy or just insane?"

Austin grinned at her before snatching the black book out of her arms. "We aren't giving him this book Kay, but I sure as hell am."

"Austin Lucas if you give him this book, you are so dead."

Austin grinned before placing it down on the table behind them. "Okay, Okay calm down, I'll put it back."

As Kaylie nodded in approval and walked towards the checkout desk, Austin grabbed the book again, before Kaylie could see him. To hide the book, Austin grabbed a few DVD's to check out before making his way over to Kaylie. As soon as the book was check out Austin grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag just as Kaylie was turning towards him. He grinned at her before taking the bag for Sasha and making his way to the car.

As they were making there way back to The Rock Austin blared his radio to try and ignore Kaylie's suspicious gaze. Once they were in the parking lot, Austin grabbed the bags before Kaylie could reach for them. He smirked before making his way over to Sasha and Payson.

"Well, look what the cat dragged out? Hey Pay, Sasha."

Payson smiled and Sasha rolled his eyes before his eyes zeroed in on the bags in Austin's hand. Without blinking Austin gleefully hand Sasha the bag. Sasha smirked before peering inside. He raised his head up and looked between Austin and Kaylie.

"You guys can take a seat. We don't bite, we promise."

Austin and Kaylie took a seat as Sasha continued to look through the bag. Kaylie's eyes narrowed as Sasha pulled out the small black book. She whirled towards Austin and grabbed his arm.

Austin gulped as Kaylie's voice rang in his ears. "Austin Lucas Tucker, I told you not to get that book. What do you do? You go and do the exact opposite."

Austin couldn't help, but smirk at her. "You tell me to do one thing, I do another. Preferably the exact opposite."

Sasha ignored Austin and Kaylie's banter as he curiously opened up the book. When he saw the tittle his mind jumped to a lot of enticing scenarios. He glanced at Payson and sighed when she was too engrossed in conversation with Kaylie and Austin. He shoved the book back in the bag before getting up and going inside. He grabbed the black book and stared around the small trailer trying to find a good hiding spot for it. He smirked as he made his way over towards the bed and stooped down low. He pulled open the drawer beside the bed and dropped the book inside. Once he was satisfied with the hiding spot he made his way back outside. He took his seat to hear Kaylie and Austin discussing routine idea with Payson. He glanced over and was happy when she was smiling. He grabbed her hand and smiled when she looked his way. His eyes met hers for a brief moment before turning back towards Austin.

"So, what are you trying to do now? Besides knock yourself out by doing some extreme stunt on the parallel bars."

Austin grinned before glancing at Sasha. "Well, I have this coach who had a great p-bar routine and I want to try to replicate it."

Sasha sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "You want to try and do my Olympic Gold parallel bar routine?"

"Yes."

Sasha raised his eyebrows before nodding. "Well if you want to get it by 2012 then you might want to start now. Besides I owe you one remember."

Austin grinned when he nodded. "Can we start now?"

Sasha groaned, but nodded anyway. "No time like the present I guess." Sasha turned towards Payson and smiled. "Will you be okay, love?"

Payson nodded before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'll be fine Sasha. You're just in the gym if I need anything. Besides...Kaylie's here. We can talk and stuff so go have fun and train."

Sasha nodded before kissing her on the lips and then smiling towards Kaylie. A few seconds later he was following Austin into the gym. Once the door was firmly shut behind him, Sasha turned to Austin with a smirk.

"Thanks for that black book by the way. I never really thought of that...uh...element of pregnancy until I saw the book."

Austin grinned before going over to his gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "No problem. Kaylie about freaked when she saw it. I told her I wasn't getting, but...as usual I did. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to change real quick."

Sasha nodded as he watched Austin go into the locker room. As he was left in the silence he was beginning to appreciate Austin and his new found friendship.


	14. Disrespect and A Second Chance

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews guys. I appreciate all of the reviews. They mean so much and I jump for joy...literally...when I see I have one. Anyway thanks for your reviews, they mean so much and it's what keeps me going. Enjoy, read, and of course review!**

As Sasha stood on top of the small deck he surveyed the gymnasts hard at work. He watched as the elite girls stretched before heading towards different directions. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as Kaylie made her way over towards the beam. He waited to see if she would actually get on and when she did his blood began to boil. His voice carried out throughout the whole gym making everyone stop and stare.

"Get down from there." He watched as Kaylie wobbled, ever-so-slightly before locking eyes with him. When she didn't move he scowled. "NOW!"

At the sound of Sasha's loud voice, Kaylie lightly hopped of the beam before trotting over towards him. "Sasha I was just-"

He interrupted her with a desperate plea that seemed to fall on deaf ears. "Kaylie I told you not to work on skills, just the basic strength elements and I meant it. You're not ready for World's."

Kaylie sighed before trying a different tactic. "But Sasha, my therapist and doctors say I'm ready. I don't see why-"

Sasha interrupted her well thought out speech with his own reasoning. "Because Kaylie. I don't want you getting hurt again. When I said you wasn't ready for World's I meant mentally as well as physically."

Kaylie huffed before slowly nodding. "Okay...I trust you Sasha."

Sasha nodded as he watched Kaylie slowly slink away towards the water cooler. He sighed before searching the gym again. He watched the entrance as if expecting someone to be walking in, but no one came. At least the person he was expecting to walk through the door never showed up. Why would she when she quit her job as co-manager and took Becca away from gymnastics, because of him and Payson? He was unsurprised when Kim called Summer telling her that Becca wouldn't be training at The Rock anymore. He expected it really. After all, he wouldn't want his daughter training with a coach that was in a relationship with another gymnast either, but then again, he didn't really have much room to talk or judge. He sighed as he ran a hand frustratingly through his hair. He turned towards the vault when he heard Kelly and Lauren's voices echoing across the gym. He rolled his eyes as he made his way over to play referee. He smirked when his sarcastic voice made the two squabbling gymnasts jump and turn towards him.

"I have a brilliant idea ladies. How about you show me your skills instead of tearing into each others throats and let me be the judge of whose got the better skills at the moment."

He smirked when Lauren strutted angrily towards the end of the runway, leaving an irritated Kelly in her wake. He stood off to the side as he watched Lauren run to the vault and hit the spring board with as much strength as she could muster. He smiled proudly as she landed solidly on her feet. As she walked by he rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Fantastic Lauren! If you keep this up you may just medal in this event at World's and I have just the routine to help you get there."

Lauren smiled as she walked towards the water cooler, making sure to prance by Kelly on her way. Sasha sighed as he signaled Kelly to start her run. He watched as she landed solidly and nodded approvingly when she turned towards him.

"Good job Kelly, just make sure you tighten up your muscles a little more. Other than that, great job."

Kelly scowled briefly before nodding and walking towards the beam. Sasha watched her go with narrowed eyes, knowing that she was up to something, but deciding to disregard it for the time being. As he glanced at the clock he sighed in relief when he saw that it was time to go. Even though Payson was just in the airstream resting, he still felt anxious about leaving her there by herself in case she needed him. He knew she could handle herself, but since Payson's mom forced her out of the house her morning sickness has been getting worse. Shaking his head to get away from Payson-land, he stepped up on the small deck and called everyone to order.

"I need all of the National team members, to gather 'round." He waited until all members were in front of him before continuing. "These next three day are national practices, but they are also an audition for those of you who are not on the World's team. As you know one of the elite girls has left the team because..." Sasha paused trying to figure out how to say what he wanted, without discrediting Payson or blaming their baby. He sighed before continuing, "because she has another more meaningful dream. She chose a life outside of competitive gymnastics for something much more precious to her than any gold medal. So I want all of you to work your hardest and show me what you can do these next three days, because by the end of the week I'm choosing two of you to take up the two remaining spots on the World's Team."

As Sasha watched them leave he couldn't help, but feel slightly relieved. As he slowly made his way back to his office he turned off the overhead lights in the main gym. He grabbed his jacket and keys before exiting the gym and locking it. He made his way in the small trailer and his eyes searched for Payson. His brows furrowed in confusion when she wasn't in the bed or in the small bathroom. It was when he was walking back towards the kitchen that he noticed a note in her small handwriting. He sighed in relief when she said she was just going to Spruce Juice with Emily, Kaylie, and Austin and that she'd be back in a little while.

As he tossed the note in the trash he smirked as he made his way over to the bed. He leaned down and pulled open the drawer that contained in his opinion, the Holy Grail. He pulled out the black book as he stretched himself out on the bed. He flipped it open and smirked at the tittle, before noticing a sticky note on the edge of the paper. He rolled his eyes at Austin's handwriting.

**Thought you may need this information in a few months when Payson can't...bend. Don't tell her about this book or you and I are both screwed and not in a good way. AT**

Sasha rolled his eyes again before tearing up the sticky note and putting it on the small table by the bed. He curiously opened up the book and grinned at the table of contents. Skipping over all the information he knew from past...encounters and partying days, he went straight to the back of the book where comfortable positions and techniques for the second and third trimester were listed. When he came across an interesting technique involving his hands, mouth, and ice he made a mental note to stock up on ice cubes. Sasha smirked when he found tips on ways to involve each other in the pregnancy as well.

As Sasha alternated between reading his book and watching the clock he started to feel anxious. As the numbers on the clock indicated it was ten-thirty, Sasha heard movement outside. He hastily swung his legs over the bed and shoved the book in the drawer on the nightstand, just as Payson came through the door. She dropped her purse on the small table before slowly slowly removing her shoes. As she made her way towards the bed she slowly began to strip. Seeing how tired she was Sasha decided not to comment. As Payson crawled under the covers, Sasha changed into lounge pants before joining her.

He looked down and felt Payson's silky blonde hair tickle his bare chest. He slowly trailed his hands from her shoulder to her slightly swollen abdomen. His hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered in the dark. "So how are Kaylie, Emily, and Austin?"

Sasha didn't miss the slight hesitation in her response. "They're good, just talking about preparing for World's and the daily happenings at The Rock."

Sasha couldn't help, but feel like there was something Payson wasn't telling him. He pushed it aside, putting it off as her pregnancy hormones finally getting the best of her. As she rolled over on her side with her back facing him, he knew that he wasn't imagining things. He sighed before wrapping his arms around her and he sighed in relief when she relaxed in his embrace. Before sleep overtook him, he leaned over and brushed his lips against her forehead telling her silently that he loved her.

The next morning, Sasha reluctantly made his way into the gym leaving a sick and tired Payson behind. For most of the practice things ran smoothly, until towards the end. He was sitting at the edge of a mat, looking over Lauren and Emily's DOD's when Kelly come up to him discreetly sitting close to him. He glanced up and groaned when she leaned over towards him. The only woman to get physically close to him and it not involving gymnastics was Payson so he leaned back a little out of her reach, but he smiled so she would hurry up and say what she needed.

"Can I help you Kelly?"

Sasha didn't miss the light in her eyes when she bit her lip. "Yea actually. I'm...worried about Kaylie. You see, her and some of the gymnasts are planning on sneaking in The Rock tonight to practice with Kaylie. Just wanted to let you know so no one would get hurt or anything."

As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared and made her way towards the uneven bars. Sasha watched her go with a mixed expression. He wanted her to be lying, he really did, because he didn't want to believe that Kaylie or any of his other gymnasts would go behind his back and blatantly disrespect him. As he tried to concentrate on helping the other gymnasts and narrowing down the athletes who would compete for the open spots, his mind kept on wondering to what Kelly said to him.

As he dismissed the gymnasts for the night, he made his way into the office to grab his jacket. Once the lights were shut off and the gym was locked, he made his way towards the airstream when he noticed that Payson's car was gone. He sighed as he made his way into the airstream and towards the back of the trailer. He dropped his jacket on the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He laid back trying to clear his mind of the day's events before falling into a restless sleep. His eyes popped open as he woke up abruptly to the sound of rain hitting the roof. He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face before glancing at the clock. His eyes narrowed when he saw the time. Without really knowing why, he pulled his brown jacket on before grabbing the keys to the gym on his way out the door. When he saw Max, Austin, Emily, and Kaylie's cars in the parking lot he knew exactly what he would find. As he quietly made his way into the shadows of the gym he listened at the conversation. His heart broke when he heard Payson's voice carry throughout the empty gym.

"Kaylie, when he sees you do this he's going to realize he's made a mistake."

Sasha stiffened his stance and tried to get in touch with his coaching persona before stepping into the light and interrupting their impromptu work out session. "And tell me, what mistake am I making exactly?"

The group of five turned towards him as he stalked closer towards them. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you all off the team."

Kaylie cringed before stepping forward. "Sasha we can explain."

"Explain what? How every single one of you blatantly disrespected me or how you went behind my back and did the one thing I told you not to do? I want all of you to pack your things and go home."

Sasha turned towards the exit and stopped when Max and Austin was blocking his exit. He rolled his eyes before staring daggers at them. "Really? Are you two serious?"

Austin being closer to Sasha spoke up and tried to diffuse the tension. "Look, Sasha, yes it was wrong for me to break in the gym, but please, at least listen to what Kaylie has to say."

Sasha sighed before turning back to Kaylie, Payson, and Emily with steely eyes. "Well?"

Kaylie bit her lip before stepping forward. "Look I just want to show you that I can do this. I'm ready to compete again. I know all the skills and routines that you gave everyone else. Just let me show you. Then if you still don't think I'm ready, I'll back off...please, just one chance.."

Sasha stared at Kaylie and couldn't help, but see the desperate plea in her eyes. He tightened his jaw before striding forwards. "One routine on one apparatus, only. Then you all are out of here."

Kaylie breathed in deep, before going to the chalk bowl. Sasha watched as she walked over to the uneven bars and watched as she preformed one of the most flawless routines he's seen her do. As she came over to him he smiled lightly before nodding.

"I have to admit Kaylie, that, that was one of the most flawless routines I have ever seen from you to date," he paused before continuing, "but Kaylie, I still don't think you're ready."

Sasha glanced at everyone else and nodded towards the door. "Now go home. I've watched and listened to Kaylie like you've requested, now pack up your things and get out of here."

Sasha sighed as he shoved the door of the gym open with more force than necessary causing the door to bang against the gray brick. He stormed into the trailer and paced, waiting for Payson to come back. He only had to wait a few minutes before she stepped into the trailer. She gazed at the floor before slowly making her was over to the bed. Sasha watched her as she nervously made her way over to him.

His voice was quiet, but spoke volumes of the betrayal he felt. "Why? Why did you go and help Kaylie, knowing what I've told her, knowing what could happen to her if she fell?"

Payson bit her lip before staring at the floor. "Because Sasha. You've lost one gymnast on the World's team and you shouldn't loose another. Kaylie is ready Sasha. You just have to have faith in her, just like you had faith in me. You're playing it safe and you can't do that in this sport. No risk, no reward. Remember?"

Sasha rolled his eyes before looking back at Payson. "Yea I remember. Payson that still doesn't answere my question."

"Kaylie deserves a shot and chance at the Olympics, even if I don't. She shouldn't have to miss the Olympics because she missed six weeks of practice trying to get her life back together. Six weeks is easier to train from than forty weeks."

Sasha's head snaps up at Payson's implications. "Payson...is this about the baby?"

Payson smiled as she placed one hand over her abdomen and the other hand on his rough cheek. "No. It's not about the baby. I'm choosing to have this baby...our baby. There's nothing more precious than the life of our baby Sasha. I know what I'm giving up when I chose to have this baby and I don't regret it. Everything I've went through has brought me to you. I wouldn't change anything. I love you Sasha...so much."

Sasha looks up and sees the tears and he curses her hormone levels. He cups her face with both hands before before resting his f**or**ehead against hers. "I love you to Payson. In a way, I think I've loved you since I first met you. There was always something about your focused passionate spirit that drew me in. I can't see my life without you, draga."

Sasha leaned in and kissed her before sinking down on his knees and lifting up Payson's shirt to reveal a slightly swollen abdomen. He stared in Payson's eyes as he ran his hands over the tiny bulge. He smiled before pressing a gentle kiss to the place where his unborn baby lay. "I love you to little draga. Tata este aici."

As they lay in each others arms, Sasha made another life changing decision that would affect everyone around.

**Translations:**

**Tata este aici -Daddy's here **

**Draga – love, dear, sweetheart**

**AN2: So Sasha talked to the baby...I wish he would do that with me...alas I am not Payson, nor will I ever be...oh well. So Kaylie totally tried to proove Sasha wrong. Will he change his mind? What about that life changing decision Sasha's got going on? With him...it could be just about anything. Read and Review to find out! Feel free to guess what it is guys...I wanna see what you guys think. **


	15. Jokes and Heartache

**AN: Thank you Jackelyne Harkness-Jones. Congratulate yourself because you are the one and only person to review the last chapter. I want to thank you immensely for that. You asked a few questions in the review, but you'll just have to wait and see...lol. As for Mark finding out...hehehe... he does find out and well...you'll just have to read to find out what goes down. Also for any one who is interested...I wrote a deleted scene for this story. It's called, funnily enough, The Deleted Scenes of Love and Sacrifice. There I will be putting up...mature scenes that happen in the story between Payson and Sasha...heck even Kaylie and Austin if I can manage it. It's M rated and if you go over there you'll see why. I know some of you it may not be your thing, but just in case you want to, go check it out and leave me a review. **

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Sasha? I mean. . .Worlds is a month away and it seems kind of. . .sudden and claque. Don't you think?"

Sasha turned to glare at Austin, before looking at the display case. "Tucker, you don't understand the depth and lengths of my love for her. I'm sure in time you'll understand. Now if you wouldn't mind helping me out here. . .besides you owe me. Remember, I did listen and watch Kaylie's routine last night."

He heard Austin sigh as he turned around towards the case again. "Yea after me and Max blocked your only way out. Besides you aren't giving her a second chance anyway."

Sasha smirked before pointing to a ring in the back row. "That she knows of."

Austin stood beside Sasha and crossed his arms. "Uh are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Sasha turned to Austin with a sly smile. "And tell me Tucker. . .what is it do you think I'm doing?"

"You're giving her a second shot with her not knowing about it, so she doesn't freak and screw up. . .you want her back on the Worlds Team don't you?"

Sasha shrugged before eying the large diamond ring. "What can I say. . .I can't help, but feel. . .attached to my gymnasts at The Rock."

"You're playing favorites aren't you?"

Sasha sighed before glaring again acting innocent. "I can't believe you think I would favor my Rock gymnasts over the others. Besides I'm not just handing it to her. She has to compete for it just like every one else."

Austin shook his head before smirking. "You're going soft is what you're going." Austin paused to look at the ring in Sasha's hand, before shaking his head. "Payson would so not like that. It's too. . .big, extravagant, flashy. . ."

"Okay Tucker I get it. I just. . .I've never gotten anything like this before. How the bloody hell am I supposed to know the difference between flashy and simple? They all sparkle like a bloody gold mine, even the simple ones."

Austin smirked before taking out his phone. "Just let me take a quick pic. I'll send it to Kaylie. I'll just ask her if she thinks Payson will like it."

Sasha shook his head before grabbing Austin's phone. "Don't do that you bloody idiot. Kaylie is with Payson you know. She may show it to her."

Austin reached for his phone before rolling his eyes. "That's why I'll tell her not to show her...duh."

Sasha tossed Austin his phone before shaking his head. "Right. . .texting."

As Austin keyed in a quick message to Kaylie, he shook his head. "I feel sorry for your kid because they are going to be so technology deprived. Although I'm sure Payson can fix that."

Sasha watched as Austin slipped his phone in his pocket. "Don't put that away. . .I have two other rings I want you to take pictures of and send her."

Austin looked around making sure no one was looking before snapping a few shots of the rings Sasha had laid out. Sasha drummed his finger on the glass impatiently. "Hurry up Tucker. We aren't supposed to taking pictures of merchandise."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Calm down. It's not my fault you don't know what ring to get your girlfriend." Austin took a picture of the last ring before sliding his phone in his pocket. As a sales woman came over he smiled at her innocently. He nodded, and was pleased to see her blush. As the young blonde put the rings back in the case Austin smirked before strutting out into the food court with Sasha hot on his heels.

Sasha's impatient voice followed him through the light crowd. "She text back yet?"

Austin grinned before shaking his head. "No. Would you calm down already. I'm sure she's just looking at all of them and deciding which one is more Payson-ish."

"Payson-ish? Really Tucker...Come on. Let's get some food. We do have to be back in the gym by one for the rest of practice."

Austin grinned as he found his way to a burger stand. He rolled his eyes when Sasha glared. "What? I'm going to be working it off anyway in the next hour so it's not like it will hurt."

Sasha shook his head before rolling his eyes. "Right. I'll be laughing my ass off when you're draped over a trash can. Actually no. I won't because I've dealt with puking more in the past week and a half than I have my entire life."

Austin grimaced and placed his order before glancing at Sasha. "Bad morning sickness I take it. "

"Yea. She can barely get out of bed before noon usually. Although she does make it to the bathroom. . . thankfully. I just can't wait for this part of the pregnancy to be over with. For Payson's sake at least. According to that book it should only last another month or so."

Austin paid for his order and found a seat in the deserted food court. He sat across from Sasha and smirked to see him toting a salad and sandwich. Austin raised his eyebrows before smirking. "Watching the weight Sasha?"

Sasha glared before talking slow just to annoying him. "No Einstein. The salad is for Payson. Sandwich for me. Problem?"

"No. Mentioning of Payson, how did you manage to slink off without wifey trailing along?"

Sasha smirked before pointing at him. "How did _you_ manage to slink off without Kaylie trailing along?"

Austin rolled his eyes before tearing into his burger. He was chewing fries when his phone went off. He grinned when he saw his text from Kaylie. He opened it and grinned at Sasha, before glancing down at the message again. "You want to see the ring Kaylie says Payson will like best?"

Instead of answering, Sasha grabs the phone from Austin's grip and stares at the simple and eloquent ring that is displayed on the phone. He drops the phone on the table as he picks up his stuff, leaving Austin behind. Austin watches as Sasha power walks from the food court all the way to the jewelry store next door. Austin shakes his head before picking up his phone and sending Kaylie a quick text.

**Well he couldn't wait so he practically ran to the jewelry store, leaving me behind I might add and he's my ride back to The Rock. **

He waited a few seconds until his phone went off again.

_Aww my poor baby...lol. Now that would be a sight to see. Sasha power walking instead of stomping around. So is he going to seriously ask her in Rio? Or does he want everything done in Rio? Would it even be legal?_

Austin stared at the text full of questions that could only be so. . ._Kaylie. _But, he adored her so much for her caring hyper self. Smiling he sent her back a text of blank answers.

**No idea...no clue...how in the heck should I know, I don't live in Rio, babe. **

After Austin finished his sandwichhe made his way to were Sasha was, trying desperately to find the ring from his phone. After laughing a few minuets Austin showed him the picture and was relieved when Sasha finally found it. After making an extra trip to grab a horror film, they found there way back at The Rock with five minuets to spare.

Austin sighed when his stomach started to churn as he watched Max work on the pommel horse. He took a sip of water from his bottle before stretching out every part of his body, mostly because he was trying to give his food time to digest. As he was about ready to start his basic routine a loud crash echoed through out the whole gym. Everyone stopped and turned just in time to see an irate Mark Keeler stride across the floor and up to Sasha before taking a swing at him. The sound of fist against face was a sickening sound making Austin wonder how Sasha managed to stay balanced. Austin winced when he saw Sasha stumble back, but was unsurprised to see him keep his fists to himself. Knowing what the...confrontation, was about Austin decided to stay well enough away from Mark Keeler until he was out of the building and on his way home. Austin watched as Mark made some wild hand gesture before turning on his heel and storming away. On his way out he shoved the door so hard it slammed against the brick outside, shattering it. Austin looked at Sasha's face and tried hard not to laugh, because it really wasn't all that funny...even if Sasha did look like a clown from a horror film with his swelling jaw and bleeding nose.

Sasha winced as he placed his hand on his throbbing jaw. He stared around at the still gymnasts and glared, but winced again when the left side of his face started to throb. He rolled his eyes before stomping up the stairs. He leaned against the railing and growled.

His loud voice rang across the gym, concealing the pain he was in and still kept his dignity in tact. "Show's over! Get back to work!"

He sighed before he turned towards the office and strode inside. He winced again as his face throbbed with pain. As he threw himself in his chair he noticed he had three missed calls. All of which came from the infamous Ellen Beels. He groaned as he picked up the phone, but stopped when he saw a puffy eyed Payson in the doorway. At seeing Payson's frantic expression, he dropped the phone and scurried over towards her in a panicked frenzy.

He cupped her face before looking her over. "Payson are you alright? Why are you crying? Is it the baby?"

Payson looked at him confused, before shaking her head. "Sasha, calm down. We're fine. I should be asking you if you're okay."

She gingerly raised her hand to his swollen jaw and he winced as her fingers brushed over the forming bruise. He led her over to the couch before turning towards her with a grim expression. "Your dad finally stopped by."

Payson nodded before placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know...he...he came by the airstream before he stormed into the gym."

Sasha's body tensed before laying his hand on her knee. "What did he say?"

"He just stormed in and asked if it was true, if everything my mom said was true about why I quit gymnastics." She pause as tears gathered in her eyes. Sasha sighed as he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

Her voice was muffled by his shirt, but he understood her anyway. "I couldn't even look at him. He figured it out all on his own. He said I wasn't his daughter anymore and that he didn't want to see me again." When she continued her voice was so small that it caused Sasha to almost cry right along with her. "Sasha...I'm scared and my head hurts from all the crying."

Sasha cringed at her words, but knew he had to stay strong. For Payson...for their baby. "Draga, you need to calm down. You getting upset isn't good for the baby." He said the one thing that he knew of to calm her down. He rubbed soothing circles up and down her back before moving so she could lay down on the cool leather couch. He walked out to the gym and by the water cooler to get a cup of water. He sighed when Austin made a beeline for him.

"Okay you cannot say it was nothing. He totally decked you a good one." At seeing Sasha glare Austin shrank back, but continued on anyway. "Eeerrr...is Payson okay?"

Sasha shook his head before grimacing. "Obviously not. Look get back on the rings. I want to see those tight muscles Tucker. We'll talk this later." He turned towards the office before turning back to Austin. "Oh and Tucker...spot Kaylie on the beam while she runs through her routine. I'll be in the office for a few more minutes."

Austin nodded as Sasha raced back up to the office and tended to Payson. He knelt down by the couch and handed her the cup of water as she raised her eyebrows. "The book said you need to drink lots of water so you don't dehydrate or anything. I would give you some Tylenol, love, but it's not really good for the baby if you take over the counter medication unless you absolutely have to."

Payson drank the water greedily before setting the cup by the couch. She laid back down and sighed. "You've been reading."

Sasha smirked before brushing the hair away from her eyes. "You could say that. Get some sleep draga. I'll wake you up when practice is over."

Payson sighed before rolling on her side. "That's all I've been doing lately. Sleeping and eating."

Sasha grinning before trailing his hand towards the baby bump. "Well you'll sleep a lot in the first trimester. You're body is just using your energy to help the baby."

Payson grinned before laying her hand on top of his. "You sure you're not the one pregnant 'cuz with all the reading and fretting you're doing you are kind of acting like a girl."

Sasha grinned before brushing a kiss against her forehead. "Snippy snippy love."

He ran his hand over the baby bump again before standing up and going over to his desk. He yanked open the top drawer and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to stare at the contents for a moment before dropping it back in the drawer and slamming it with a quiet thud. He rolled his eyes when he glanced up and saw Kaylie in the door way. He motioned her in before nodding to the seat across from him.

His voice was soft as his eyes trailed to Payson before snapping back to Kaylie. "Yes Kaylie?"

She glanced at her lap before biting her lip and then locking eyes with Sasha. "I wanted to talk to you about World's."

Sasha folded his hands at the top of his desk trying to look indifferent, but nodded for her to continue. He watched as she took a breath before speaking. "Look, I know that what happened last night was partly...okay mostly my fault and I wanted to apologize to you for sneaking in and going behind your back. I'm also sorry for dragging Payson into this when you and her have a lot going on besides gymnastics." She paused again, but continued when he nodded again. "I just wanted to say that I do trust you. Your my coach and you do know what's best for my athletic training regime. So I do this your way."

Sasha sighed as he took in her heartfelt apologizes. He prided himself in being able to read people and he was happy to see that Kaylie was very genuine. He leaned back before finally speaking softly so he wouldn't wake a sleeping Payson. "I do appreciate your heartfelt apology Kaylie. I can tell that it's very sincere and I do thank you for that. I just want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to get you to the Olympics Kaylie. No one deserves it more than you, Emily, and Lauren. I made a promise to all three of you and I intend to keep it."

Kaylie nodded before raising up from her chair. "I'm just going to go and work in the fitness center then."

Sasha watched as she made her way to the door, but called after her as he was standing from his desk. "Actually Kaylie, I'd like to work with you on your floor routine. I have a few things in mind I'd like for you to try."

He smiled when Kaylie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

He grinned as he nodded. "Yea. I did after all listen to you last night Kaylie."

As Sasha and Kaylie made there way out of the office Sasha knew who would be filling up one of the two remaining spots on the Worlds Team. He just had to make sure nothing happened to them between now and Worlds. He knew that the next three weeks would be vital to all Worlds Team members...he just had to let the others know that.

**AN: So wonder what Sasha has planned for Rio or even before...oh wait I know, I know...oh sorry guys, I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait a few chapters first to find out. Yea Mark gives Sasha a good punch. Heck he even shattered some glass while he was at it. Don't worry I have some big plans for when Payson and her parents see each other again. Big, big plans. It's going to be such a tangled and mangled mess full of regret and torture and angst galore on Mark and Kim. They will be sorry. Mark my words...anyway. Austin is so...goofy. Sasha and Austin hanging out is even more goofy. I love those guys when they hang out. They get to be guys and chill together. Sasha has a guy to talk to and Austin has someone to look up to in a...brotherly sort of way. So leave me a review and let me know what you think. Sasha would really like to know what you think...he's whispering in your ear to leave a review. Hit the bloody review button already...Happy Reading :-) **


	16. Sasha Belov VS The SheDevil

**AN: Thank you Jackelyne Harkness-Jones and dmorgan for you reviews. You guys can keep on Rockin On! You both are awesome. As for the last chapter, Mark punching Sasha was supposed to be unexpected to keep readers on your toes. Also the ring I have yet to find, but I'll let you know when I find it and paste it on my profile. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. The she-devil has returned. So read and review folks :-)**

Sasha stared at the list of names in front of him by the dim light of his computer screen. Picking the replacement for Payson's position on the World's team was proving more difficult than he thought. He rubbed a hand across his face, but winced when he rubbed his tender jaw. He leaned back in the chair and glanced at the clock. When he saw the time, he sprang up out of his chair and grabbed his things before racing out of the gym. He strode purposefully towards the airstream and went inside.

He tried not to laugh at the sight before him in the tiny kitchen. Payson was standing at the counter covered in what looked to be flour, butter, and icing. He smiled before clearing his throat.

"Well, I would ask what you're making, love, but from the looks of things it's all on the counter." He tried to keep quiet, but she just looked adorable and really, he just needed a laugh.

Payson whirled around and Sasha was surprised to see the fire in her eyes. "This is not funny Alexander Dmitri Belov," He cringed at the use of his full name, but she didn't seem to notice. "I was _trying _to make you a cake and you go and laugh at me."

Sasha looked at the ground and back up at Payson before raising his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. I won't laugh anymore, but" He walked over to her smirking and raised his hand to her face, wiping some vanilla frosting off her cheek, "you've got a little something on your cheek."

Payson scowled and shoved his hand away before turning back to consult a recipe book that he didn't even know he owned. Sasha leaned against the counter and watched as she moved around the tiny kitchen and the thought of a bigger place seemed more pressing then ever at the moment. He cringed when he saw tears gather in her eyes. He swiftly moved over so he was caging her in between the counter and his towering body. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, hoping that he could make her better. Or at least not cry. He read over her shoulder and cringed when he figured out why she was upset. The recipe called for peanuts, the one thing they didn't have. He turned her around and cupped her face.

"Come on love, don't cry. I can go out and get whatever it is you need. No need to get upset, draga."

Payson sighed before rolling her eyes. "I don't know why I even attempted to bake because I hate baking._" _Payson turned back around and flipped through the book before shoving it aside. "Not like it matters because I messed up the stupid cake anyway."

Sasha sighed before leaning against the counter. "Come on love. It couldn't have been that bad. How can you mess up a little cake?"

Payson closed the book with a harsh snap before whirling towards him again. "Are you saying you could make one better? Or are you just saying I can't cook?"

Sasha heaved a sigh before plowing ahead with his feeble recovery. "I did not say you couldn't cook. I mean, you _did _make me those Romanian stuffed peppers a few months ago. Which were delicious by the way. And you...uh...made those...uh, little appetizer things for The Rock banquet awhile ago to."

Payson glared before shoving past him and going in the tiny bathroom. Just as he come to the door it slammed in his face. He growled before bracing himself against the wall. He shook his head before going back to the kitchen. He stared around and cringed at the scene before him. Frosting, flour, and butter was on the tiny counter along with the recipe book Payson was using. He sighed before grabbing a towel and cleaning the counter. The least he could do was tidy up the small kitchen while Payson was...putting herself together. The counter was clean and the kitchen back in order just as his phone rang. He raced to the small table and groaned before answering.

"Beals, what do you want? Can't you call at a decent hour?"

Ellen Beals, the bane of Sasha's existence was the thorn in his side ever since he came back to the gymnastic world from his solace in Cambria. He rolled his eyes, but perked up when Payson came out of the tiny bathroom in nothing, but a towel. He glanced up to see Payson staring at him innocently over her shoulder. As she bit her lip Sasha groaned shaking his head. He was cut out of his day dream when Ellen's voice finally came over the phone.

"Well Belov, I wouldn't have to resort to calling at late hours if a certain _someone _would pick up the phone when I called."

Ignoring Payson for the moment Sasha sneered into the phone. "Unlike you Beals, I have a personal life outside of The Rock and gymnastics."

As he continued to stare at Payson his thought process was only focused on one thing: a very unclothed and writhing Payson underneath him. His body started to hum in anticipation as Payson innocently started walking towards him. As she raised her hands to the top button of his shirt, he swatted her hand away. She bit her lip before looking up at him through her long eyelashes. She smirked before slowly putting her hands on his waist. He smiled before stroking her cheek. He was snapped out of his revere by Ellen's sharp voice.

"Belov! Are you even listening to me?"

Sasha shook his head before rolling his eyes. "Beals how could I when you're so boring?"

He heard an exasperated sigh before her snappy retort. "I need to talk with you about Payson."

At the sound of Payson's name from the she-devil's lips, Sasha snapped to attention. "What about Payson?"

He could practically hear Ellen smirk before her reply. "I knew _that _would get your attention. It's about why she up and quit gymnastics so fast. Her quitting could only mean one thing."

Sasha tried to ignore Payson's wondering hands on his body as he tried to think clearly. "Beals, I think why Payson quit gymnastics is really none of your business. I'm working on replacing her now and I'll have her spot filled by tomorrow evening. That's all you really need to know as far as the Worlds Team and Payson are concerned."

As Sasha listened to Ellen relay the rules to him and smart off, Payson got bored with just listening to a one side conversation. When Sasha had his head back and eyes closed silently praying for the phone call to be over, she quickly undone the front of his jeans and sank to her knees. She stared up at him and smirked when his eyes went wide. As she leaned forward she felt him grasp the back of her head, running his fingers through her long silky hair.

As Sasha watched Payson he swallowed harshly trying to sound normal, but it was very difficult when Payson was right up on him. "Beals, can you just get to the point? I'm kinda busy."

Payson raised her eyebrow at him before trailing her hands up his chest and down do his hip bones. She watches as Sasha rolls his eyes and bangs his head on the cabinet repeatedly trying to ignore Ellen's voice. He finally sighs in relief when the phone call seems to have ended.

When Sasha abruptly ends the call he drops the phone on the counter before leaning back and gently directing Payson away from him. When she was about to protest he easily lifted her up and placed her on the counter and swiftly moved to stand in between her legs. Sasha leaned forward and smirked at her. "You're turning into quite the minx."

Payson grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer as she smirked at him. "I had a good...coach."

Sasha growled at her before wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her over to the bed. His voice was low and husky causing shivers to run down Payson's spine. "I bet you did. Now show me what this coach of yours taught you."

Sasha sighed as the sun streamed in through the curtains. He rolled over and was pleasantly surprised to see Payson in his arms rather than hugging the porcelain god like usual this early in the morning. He stared at her lovingly before glancing at the clock. When he saw the time, he jumped up and grabbed the first clean thing his eyes landed on. After scribbling Payson a quick note and grabbing his phone he made his way into the gym.

He sighed in relief when the only gymnasts in the vicinity were Kaylie, Emily, Lauren, Max and Austin. He glanced at them as he made his way over to the door and unlocking it. As he held the door open he noticed a sleek black Mercedes in the parking lot. He shook his head before following the elite gymnasts inside. Once he dropped his keys and jacket in the office he went to the floor just as the gymnasts were warming up. He groaned when Austin sauntered up to him with a grin on his face.

Sasha raised his eyebrow as Austin smirked. "So since you were about ten minutes late, which I'm not going to let you live down by the way, I assume you asked her and she said yes."

Sasha sighed as he watched Lauren make her way to the vault. "Well you assume wrong. I haven't asked her yet and I don't know when I will. I just had to get the ring for when the right moment comes along. I don't want her thinking I'm asking because of the baby."

Austin rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "She won't think that. She knows you love her so I don't see why you're being so stiff about it. Just ask her already."

Sasha glanced at Austin with a raised eyebrow. "Just yesterday you were saying that it was too soon and was wondering if I was sure."

Austin sighed about ready to say that he just had a change of heart when the door banged open. When Sasha saw the person strut towards him in her usual Adidas track suit he groaned and turned to Austin."Bloody hell. What could she possibly want now?"

Austin shrugged before slowly edging towards the parallel bars. "I have no idea what the she-devil's doing here, but hey, if you need me, I'll be over working on my p-bar routine."

Sasha watched Austin go wanting nothing more than to go right along with him, but the figure of Ellen Beals was right in front of him.

He turned and crossed his arms over his chest before rolling his eyes. "Beals what do you want now? I thought you calling me and interrupting my night would be enough for you. You have to interrupt my practice to?"

Ellen scoffed before turning towards the gymnasts. "You call this practice Belov? I call it a circus show."

"They're warming up Beals. It's a required prerequisite for any work out. You'd know that if you stuck with the sport long enough. Although you didn't have the strong drive that my gymnasts have so it's understandable."

Ellen scowls at Sasha's low blow, but was determined to talk with him. "I know what a warm-up is Belov. Now the reason why I'm here is for Payson and the World Team Roster."

Sasha's body tensed when Beals brought up Payson. He growled and uncrossed his arms before striding towards her. He spoke lowly and threateningly causing Ellen to raise her eyebrows. "I told you last night Beals, that Payson Keeler's reason for quitting gymnastics is none of your business. So back off Payson. I already told you that I have a replacement for the spot on the Worlds Team."

Ellen smirked before retorting, "You seem awfully protective of Payson Keeler, Belov. Are you sure that little kiss was as innocent as everyone claims? Although, sources say Payson's parent's aren't exactly talking to her right now. I wonder what that's about? You wouldn't happen to know would you? I mean, you are 'close' with Payson."

Sasha's head swam with frantic thoughts, but he'd be damned if he let Ellen Beals get the best of him. "I don't know what you're talking about Beals. What Payson does or does not do is no longer you're concern and quite frankly it's not any of you're business."

Ellen smirked before consulting her papers. "Touchy touchy Belov. Didn't mean to hit a sore spot." The smile on her face told him otherwise. "Anyway I just need to have the roster for Rio."

Sasha scowled before grabbing his clipboard by the abandoned chalk bowl. "Fine. You want the roster, here it is." Sasha threw it at her and he was disappointed when she caught it with a smug grin.

He watched as she looked over the names ticking them off one by one. "Female Team: Andrea Conway, Kaylie Cruz, Tessa Goldstien. Emily Kmetko, Kelly Parker, and Lauren Tanner. Male Team: Carter Anderson, Nathan Anthony, James Campell, Nichalos Russo, Max Spencer, and Austin Tucker. These are the people you are taking to Rio in three weeks?"

Sasha glared before nodding. "They're on the roster aren't they?"

"Well I have what I need. I'll be sending you paperwork to fill out before Rio. Oh...mark my words Belov, I will find out why Payson quit gymnastics. And when I do, the gymnastics world will know about it."

Sasha scowled as he watched her leave. He shook his head before stomping up to the office to grab his phone. He stood on the small deck and got everyone's attention before looking around briefly. "I just wanted to say that I've made up my mind of who is going to be taking the two remaining spots." He paused briefly before locking eyes with Kaylie. "Tessa Goldstien will take Kaylie's place in rank and Kaylie Cruz will be taking Payson's place on the team. Now I want all of you to work on cleaning up your routines today. I'm going to be circulating the gym and help out as I see fit."

He watched as the gymnasts split off and watched realization dawned on Kaylie's features. Seconds later he was stumbling backwards at the impact that Kaylie had on him when she launched herself in his arms. He smiled as she cried and thank him. He pulled back before locking eyes with her. "Kaylie, you deserve a shot at the Olympics. I know that you have some catching up to do, but I'm going to help you Kaylie in any way I can. Besides like Payson said to me the other night, it's easier to train from six weeks away than forty weeks away."

Kaylie hugged him again before trotting off to work on her beam routine. He watched as she dismounted perfectly and saluted the imaginary judges. He smiled when Austin came over with a big grin. "I knew you were going soft."

Sasha rolled his eyes before trying not to smile. "Tucker just shut up and get back on the rings."

Austin nodded before chalking up his hands and stretching his arms. As Sasha watched Austin preform his ring routine he knew that deep down, he did the right thing in letting Kaylie compete at World's. He just had to keep Ellen Beals out of his gym and away from his personal life. The only question was: could he successfully do that and not jeopardize anyone's career, specifically his own?

**AN: I don't know...could Sasha keep him and Payson a secret? Hhhmmmm we'll have to see. This chapter didn't really come out like I planned, but it's out there. A little bit of P/S loving in the beginning, then down to business the second half of it. So we are ready to go to World's. Next chapter will be leading up to World's and I will warn you...it get's...interestingly drama-fied in the next few chapters. A least in the next two or three. I hope you guys didn't expect me to leave the she-devil out. When I need drama or choas bring in Beals. She's always good about getting on Sasha's nerves. Lol...any way, just let me know what you guys think by leaving me a review. **


	17. A Dinner Engagement

**AN: Thank you Jackelyne Harkness-Jones, PrettyReckless09, dmorgan, and Orion-KezinaPosiri for your reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Read and Review guys. **

Sasha watched as Payson scurried around the tiny space trying to find something to wear. He eyed her with an amused expression as she tried to zip up a black knee length dress. He bit his lip trying not to laugh, knowing that if he did he would have to face hurricane Payson. She huffed before walking up to him and turning around so he could zip up the back for her.

Her voice was hopeful as if she was trying to avoid the subject of her subtle weight gain over the last two weeks. "Maybe my arms aren't long enough. You try."

Sasha sent up a silent prayer as he tugged gently on the zipper. When it wouldn't budge he cringed, waiting for an outburst. "Maybe it shrank when you washed it, love."

Payson barked out a laugh before stalking to the other end of the airstream looking agitated. "This is the first time I've tried to wear this dress Sasha. When I tried it on months ago it fit perfectly." She scowled as she stepped out of it looking for another dress. She yanked a lavender one from a small pile of clothes neatly stacked on the bed. When that one wouldn't fit she scowled as she glared daggers at Sasha. Knowing what was coming he sent up a silent prayer hoping he didn't say anything stupid.

Payson crossed her arms over her chest before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm fat. Just admit it. I mean seriously who puts on weight to where they can't fit in there clothes?" She paused before turning to Sasha with tears in her eyes. "Do you think I'm fat?"

Sasha sighed before cursing her pregnancy hormones. "No, love. You are not fat. You're pregnant and that's a big difference. Besides, you don't have to be too dressed up to go where we're going. Kaylie and Austin will probably be wearing something...casual."

Payson rolled her eyes before picking up a green sweater dress. Both Sasha and Payson sighed in relief when it slipped on easily. Sasha grinned before making his way over to Payson and wrapping his arms around her. "See love, you still can get into you're clothes."

Payson leaned into his chest and relaxed into his embrace. She squeezed him tighter as he kissed her temple and pulling away gently. His eyes roamed her body hungrily before he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. He deepened it just as someone started banging on the door. He pulled away reluctantly before going towards the door. He smirked when Kaylie and Austin stood huddled together in the doorway. He stepped aside and let them in before turning towards them.

Sasha nodded before smiling at them. "Kaylie, Austin."

Austin smirked before jerking his head to the door. Sasha furrowed his brow in confusion before Austin wiggled his left hand discretely. Getting the cue Sasha turned to Payson who was putting on lip gloss. "Austin and I are going to step outside ladies. I need to speak with Austin for a second."

Just as Austin and Sasha made it to the door, Payson turned to Sasha with a raised eyebrow. "About gymnastics?"

Sasha grinned before playing along. "Well he does need to work on his muscle strength and his parallel bar routine. Besides we'll give you ladies a few minutes to chat." He turned back towards the door and eyed Austin. "Come on Tucker."

Austin smirked before following Sasha outside. He followed Sasha's quick pace towards the gym and through it, up until they both entered the office. Austin watched as Sasha nervously unlocked the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small black box. He grinned when Sasha glanced his way.

"So you're definitely asking her tonight then?"

Sasha sighed before shoving the small box in his suit jacket. "Truthfully, I don't know, but I'm taking it with me just in case."

Austin rolled his eyes before slapping Sasha on the back. "Well you always was the type of guy to wing it."

Sasha smirked as they both made there way back outside where Kaylie and Payson were waiting. Austin chuckled as he saw Kaylie tapping her foot impatiently and Payson check the time on her phone. Kaylie sighed exasperatedly when she saw the two men walking towards her.

She directed her gaze towards Austin. "Finally. We thought you may have hit your head on the dismount...again."

Austin slung his arm around Kaylie before looking hurt. "Hey, I do not hit my head on the dismount thank you very much. I land solidly on my feet, every single time."

Sasha broke in with a sly retort. "Oh so you landing flat on your back after trying a somersault as a dismount for you bar routine is solid? Glad you think so Tucker. When you scratch for 'landing solid' as you like to call, I'll be laughing my ass off."

Austin smirked before edging towards his car. "I have a great idea. Why don't we all just get in the car and go to Aurora like we planned for a nice little dinner before our hell week starts up. It will get our mind off Rio and give us all a nice chance to relax."

Sasha rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Payson. Once they were settled in Austin and Kaylie climbed in the front seat. Kaylie was fiddling with the radio as Austin pulled out of The Rock's parking lot. He turned towards her with a grimace as Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' blared through the speakers.

Austin turned down the radio, but kept the station. "Are you trying to kill us with this monstrosity Kay?"

Kaylie turned towards Payson in the back seat with a smile. "Help me out Pay. This is the best song ever."

Payson smirked before nodding. "She's right Austin. Lady Gaga is pretty good."

Austin groaned before shaking his head. "Since it will probably be split, ladies you can control the radio on the way there, but me and Sasha get choices on the way back. Deal?"

Kaylie and Payson looked at each other before nodding. "Deal."

As Austin maneuvered his way through the highway he kept glancing at Kaylie every so often. She looked stunning in a black knee length cocktail dress with her hair in big waves. It was so..._Kaylie. _He was too busy watching Kaylie that he missed the exit to Aurora.

Kaylie rolled her eyes before smugly pointing it out to him. "Hey Casanova, you missed the turn."

Austin glanced down at the GPS and smirked. "Kaylie the GPS never fails. I still have another few miles to go."

Kaylie rolled her eyes before glancing at the GPS. She looked at the address he had keyed in and sighed. "Yea we have a few miles to go if we want to pay a visit to Marty."

Sasha and Payson laughed as Austin scowled. "What? I swear I put in the address to the town Aurora. I know I did. I'm not that dense."

Payson smirked before leaning forward. "Really Austin? Could have fooled me."

Austin glanced at Payson in the rear view mirror. "Yea I hear mamasita. I am the Austin Tucker. So ...yea."

After enduring jokes from Kaylie and Payson Austin finally pulled in to the La Shada Lane in the cozy town of Aurora. They climbed out and took in the fancy brick building before them. They looked at each other before walking up the steps. Payson latched onto Sasha's arm just as Kaylie grabbed Austin's hand. Austin lead the group through the spacious lobby and up to the young hostess.

Austin smiled before leaning forward a little. "Tucker, party for four."

The hostess consulted a sheet before grabbing menus off the stand and leading them through the crowded room and into a small secluded corner. As they settled in Austin grabbed the alcohol menu ignoring the glare from Sasha.

He smirked before opening the list. "What? I'm twenty-one. Besides you can drive us back to Boulder. No need to go fatherly on us just yet, you still have until August. Besides if you want to drink Payson can be the driver because she can't drink...wait she can't drink either way."

Sasha rolled his eyes as he glanced between Payson, Austin, and Kaylie. He never would have thought he would be sitting here with these individuals three months ago. He smiled when he remembered the day he got the shock of his life: the day that Payson Keeler flew across the Atlantic just to find him and bring him home, to Boulder,...and to his family. He glanced at Payson and was amazed at her beauty. She had a glow about her that couldn't be duplicated by any cosmetic company or fashion agency. He watched as she chatted with Kaylie and Austin about gymnastics and he saw her natural beauty. A beauty that didn't have to be forced or made. He saw the glow in her eyes and the light of her smile and he knew that she was it for him.

Without thinking it or without planning it, Sasha touched Payson's hand. He smiled nervously at her as she looked at him with a smile. He nervously grasped the small box in his hand before pushing the chair from the table and slowly sinking down to one knee. He ignored the gasp from Kaylie and the grin from Austin; his light blue eyes were focused on Payson.

He let out a breath before taking her hand in his. His voice was low, but loud in Payson's ears. "Payson...I really don't know where to begin. I just know that when I first saw you, I knew you would do something great. There was a beauty about you that was captivating and contagious. When you came running out begging me to stay, I saw fire and passion in your eyes that I've never seen before in anyone. I worked with you and coached you. Through it all I found myself falling in love with you. I ran because I was scared of what my presence would do to The Rock, the elusive revels,...and to you. My biggest fear was that I was going to end up hurting you. I left and fled to Romania because no one would be able to find me, but yet, you found me Payson. You gave me more than a shock that day. You gave me the most precious gift any man could ask for: your heart. Payson...I would do anything to protect you...anything to love you...it's because I love you that I'm begging you for just one thing. Will you marry me?"

Payson, with tears in her eyes, stared down at the man who had risked everything to help her and everything to be with her. She saw pure love and adoration in his eyes. She also saw a hint of vulnerability hidden beneath his calm exterior.

Realizing she had yet to answered him she reached out and touched his rough cheek before nodding. "Yes. Yes Alexander I'll marry you."

Sasha gave a sigh of relief as he slipped on the simple silver diamond ring on her finger. He stood up just as applause broke out throughout the entire restaurant. He leaned down to give Payson a kiss on the lips before whispering in her ear. "I love you, draga. You've just made me the happiest man in the world."

He slipped back in his seat and saw Kaylie and Austin beaming at them. Kaylie rushed around the table to hug Payson and hug Sasha before returning to her seat. Austin just nodded and smirked before slipping an arm around Kaylie. "Watching all this fluffy romance makes me want to bust out the love songs and a big box of tissues."

Kaylie jabbed Austin in the ribs making him wince. Kaylie turned towards Payson with a bright smile."So I know you haven't been engaged ten minutes yet, but I gotta ask. Do you have a date?"

Payson and Sasha glanced at each other before glancing at the two across from them. Sasha met Austin's eye before glancing at Payson. "Actually I kind of had an idea love. I mean it's all up to you so you you can take my idea and chuck it out the window if you want...just a small suggestion."

Payson smiled and nodded for Sasha to continue. "We'll be going to Worlds Friday and we'll be staying for four days, two of which are just spent for registration and...cultural purposes. We could get married in Rio."

Payson's heart rate sped up at the prospect of being Mrs. Belov by the end of the week. Never one for flowers and dresses and long planning, she loved the idea, but there was one small problem. "I'd love the idea Sasha, but there's a tiny problem."

Sasha turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "And what problem would that be draga?"

"I'm not going to Rio. I'm no longer a gymnast who get's to fly with the elite teams anymore."

Sasha smirked before pulling out a sheet of paper with the roster and laid it down in front of her to inspect. "Good thing I need an assistant coach then, isn't it?"

Payson stared at the paper for what seemed like hours. She saw the male and female teams with the head coach as Sasha Belov. Next to his name, ironically, was her name followed by bold letters claiming her position as assistant coach. She turned towards Sasha with a raised eyebrow. "The NGO is okay with me being listed as the assistant coach?"

Sasha glanced at Austin and smirked before turning back towards Payson and nodded vaguely. "This is my copy of the roster. I sent one out to the NGO yesterday. Although Beals has an earlier version of the list. So the NGO has a copy of my copy."

Payson smiled before leaning over to kiss Sasha on the cheek. "Thank you, Sasha."

Sasha smiled as he stroked her cheek. "Anything for you Payson."

Later that evening Austin handed Sasha his keys. "You drive papa bear. I don't feel so good."

Sasha rolled his eyes as he watched Austin crawl in the back seat looking rather pathetic. Kaylie bit her lip before sliding in next to him. He went around to let Payson in before returning to the drivers side and sliding in on the cool leather seat. He shook his head when he saw Kaylie cradling Austin's head in her lap. On the forty-five minutes drive back to Boulder, he _tried _to go slow and easy on the turns, but what can he say? Austin sports car is a tad bit faster than what he's use to. Once he pulled up to The Rock he climbed out before helping Payson out of the car. He turned to Kaylie and handed her the keys.

"Kaylie, when you get him home, text us so we know you're okay. It's a little late so when you get him home, make sure he goes strait to bed. Give him Tylenol and douse him with cold water in the morning. That will sober him up real quick."

Kaylie nodded before hugging Payson and Sasha again. "Congratulations again guys...I'm so happy for you."

Payson smiled wide before nodding. "Night Kay."

Sasha and Payson climbed the two small steps to the airstream tiredly. Sasha sat on the edge of the bed as he took of his shoes, socks, and crisp collared shirt. He stared up as Payson slowly removed her green dress. He marvel at the changes in her body that's happened in such a short time. He smiled as his eyes landed on the more distinct baby bump that's developed over the past two weeks. His eyes traveled up and he smiled when he saw Payson's light pink face. He grasped her hand and pulled her on top of him gently.

His voice was low and husky in her ear. "You know, you are so beautiful Payson."

Payson sighed as she pushed him down on the bed. "I'll just agree with you for now."

Sasha ran his hand over her back and around to her shoulders. "Believe me, you're beautiful and you know what else?"

Her voice matched his as she whispered to him. "What?"

He smiled before leaning up to kiss her. "I love you."

Payson smiled as she ran her hands up his chest and resting them on his broad shoulders. "Show me Sasha. Show me just how much you love me."

Sasha grinned as he leaned up to kiss Payson deeply on the lips.

**AN2: So yay they are officially engaged to be...married. Yay for them. So Austin was so cool and cute in his own dorky way. Kaylie was sweet and so...Kaylie. So next stop Rio De Jinero baby! I hope you'll buckle up those seat belts because the next chapter is going to be a bumpy ride. Sasha's proposal scene was long winded I know, but it was spontaneous and that's what Sasha is. So let me know what you guys think of that scene and just anything in general. Read and review...leave Payson and Sasha a good wedding present...lol. :-)**


	18. Take Off and Turbulence

**AN: Thank you dmorgan, Jackelyn Harkness-Jones, Majors Darling, Orion-KezinaPoSirl, and kitaleigh for your wonderful reviews. I've been so excited to continue with this story. There is still so much story to cover and tell, yet. So please read and review :-).**

As Sasha boarded the plane to Rio, he was nervous for many reasons. He would be coaching the Worlds Team through possibly the biggest meet of their young lives and he would be giving Payson Keeler his last name. Most people would assume that both of those things would be simple or easy. For the most part they are simple, easy tasks to take on and fulfill. The meaning behind the tasks is what made the usual stoic strong Sasha Belov a little shaky. As head coach he was responsible for twelve team members and two alternates. During the four day meet he would be coaching, guiding, and helping all of them through one of the roughest meets leading up to London 2012. In giving Payson his last name he was vowing to protect, honor, cherish, and love her until his dying day. Now that he thought about it the second task was the easiest thing in the world. Luckily that was the one that came first.

Sasha glanced around the plane and took in his gymnasts. He automatically zeroed in on Emily, Kaylie, and Austin who were huddled together in the seats across from him. He then glanced to the row in front of them to see Lauren talking with Max. As he was taking in the people adjacent to him, his vision was obscured by Payson. He glanced up at her and smiled as she slid in the seat next to him. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he discreetly laid his hand on top of hers. The cool metal and sharp diamond of her engagement ring bit into his palm. He slowly leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. She beamed up at him before slipping her hand away and placing it on her ever growing baby bump. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to place his hand over hers so they could enjoy a small moment as a family.

Payson seemed to read his thoughts because she bit her lip and turned her body towards him so her back was facing the isle. She lowered her eyes to the floor before locking eyes with Sasha. He glanced around briefly before gently splaying his hand over the medium sized bump. He smiled at Payson before mouthing 'I love you' to her. She smiled brightly before returning the sentiment. Sasha reluctantly took his hand away from Payson and grasped the arm rests instead. As the plane took off he lets his mind wonder to what it would be like to return home to Boulder a married man. Once the landing was over with and the seat belt light went off, Sasha pushed his chair back and tried to sleep to avoid jet lag at the end of the journey.

It seemed like no time and the gymnasts where standing in front of Payson and Sasha waiting for their room assignments. Austin scowled as he was handed a key with the same number as Nicky Russo. He stalked towards Sasha with pleading eyes. "Anybody, but Russo. Can I switch with someone? Please, I'm begging you."

Sasha shook his head before turning to the gymnasts. "The room key and the person you are rooming with is non-negotiable, so don't even ask. Also, we're having a team dinner at seven so everyone be here no later then six-forty-five. If you're late, you'll be doing an extra workout with me in the hotel's gym."

Austin groaned before rolling his eyes. "Well if you're a gymnast short for this weekend, I'm going to say I told you so."

Sasha glared before handing out the rest of the keys. He turned to Payson, Emily, Kaylie, and Lauren as the other gymnasts went up to their rooms. "Lauren you're rooming with Kaylie for the weekend. Go and rest up. Remember be in the lobby at six-forty-five." He paused before looking at Kaylie. "First I need to speak with Kaylie, Emily, and Payson."

Lauren scowled at being left out, but went to the elevator anyway. Sasha turned to the remaining three people before him with a small smile. "Now Payson you'll be staying with Emily for the weekend, but before you go I need to speak with you three. We'll just...go up to my room."

They nodded as they followed Sasha to the elevator. Kaylie raised her eyebrows as they watched the elevator go up to the top floor. As they stepped out of the elevator Payson, Kaylie, and Emily stared around at the expensive looking doors. As they followed Sasha down a long hallway they noticed gold plates on the wall indicating what type of room it was. They smirked when Sasha stopped at a set of double doors labeled 'Honeymoon Suite'. As Sasha held the door open for them they each raised their eyebrow at him as they passed.

As the girls took in the living room area their eyes went wide. A leather couch was up against the wall facing a large flat screen TV mounted on the opposite wall. As Sasha closed the door he smiled.

"Take a seat ladies. Austin shouldn't be too much longer. He's supposed to have been here by now." Sasha walked through the living room and slid the door leading to the bedroom closed, away from wondering eyes; that space was meant for Payson and Payson alone. He stepped away from the door just as a loud knock broke the silence.

As the girls watched Sasha walk to the door, Kaylie turned to Payson with a knowing grin. "Well looks like Emily will have her own room this weekend. I mean really, does he expect us to believe you're staying with Emily when you guys are getting _married _this weekend?"

Payson was about to speak, but was interrupted by Austin's voice booming through the silence. "Nice digs."

Sasha rolled his eyes before stepping back into the living room. "Just take a seat Tucker."

Austin rolled his eyes before making his way over to the closed door. "Hey why is this closed off? Since this is the honeymoon suite and all you'd think it would be bigger."

Sasha gritted his teeth before snapping at him. "Away from the door Tucker. Sit on a couch."

Austin grinned before taking a seat next to Kaylie. "Oh I get it now. That's the bedroom, the love chamber, the-"

Austin's innuendos was cut short by Kaylie's jab to the ribs and sharp command. "Okay we get it. Moving on, please."

Sasha glanced at Kaylie briefly before leaning against the wall. "Right, now that we're all here. As all of you know, Payson and I...we're getting married. Tonight. So we need you're help. Payson and I already talked and agreed to do this the first night here. In Rio we have to have witnesses seeing as how we're Americans...well and British to, we need three witnesses with us. Payson wanted you, Kaylie and Emily to be there and I don't know why, but I chose Austin."

Austin smirked before looking hurt. "Hey, I'm a loveable guy thank you very much."

Everyone laughed before turning back to Sasha. "Of course you are Tucker. Anyway, we have to be at the church at nine-thirty, so we need to be in the lobby no later than nine. Now I know that Beals will be snooping around doing bed checks at eleven-thirty so we'll be back by ten-thirty, eleven at the very latest."

Austin smirked before turning to Payson. "This seems very Romeo and Juliet if you ask me. Secret weddings and late night trysts." He clasped his hands over his heart before sighing dramatically and batting his eyelashes. "How romantic."

Kaylie smacked him in the back of the head before grinning. "So you want us in the lobby at nine then?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes, but you mustn't be seen. I'll be at the front of the hotel, waiting."

They all nodded before waiting for more instruction. Sasha smiled before pushing off the wall. "That should be all. Don't forget, team dinner at seven as well."

Austin rubbed his hands together before standing up. "Well if that's it I have to get showered and changed. If I'm lucky robot Russo will be sleeping away." He was at the door before turning to Sasha with a curious expression. "Oh by the way, what are we supposed to wear at this wedding of yours?"

Sasha rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Gee what do you normally wear at weddings Einstein?"

"Hey you can't blame a guy for asking. Hold up...I am so not wearing a penguin suit."

Sasha gritted his teeth. "As a spectator moron.."

"Oh. Just casual dressy dress. Gotchas. Well I'm out." He turned to Kaylie with a smirk. He smiled when she heaved a sigh before stalking across the room and dragging him through the door.

Emily and Payson watched with amused expressions before slowly standing from the cool leather couch. Sasha smiled as the walked past him. With a jolt he remembered his extra room key. "Payson, hold on. I have something for you love."

Payson turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Sasha...you didn't have to get me anything. Just your last name will do."

He smirked before handing her a small plastic card. "Cheeky love. Trust me you'll like what I have for you."

Payson rolled her eyes before glancing down at the card in her hand. She noticed the black bold **693 **at the top of the card. Her brows furrowed in confusion before Sasha's voice broke into her thoughts. "Don't worry love, you'll figure it out soon enough. For now though, you and Emily should go to your room and rest up."

Payson nodded as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Right. See you at seven then."

As Payson closed the door behind her she saw Emily smirking at her. "What?"

Emily shrugged before shaking her head. "Seems like Sasha got a...big area to play in."

Payson's cheeks flamed as she took in Emily's meaning. "Cute. I can't figure out why he gave me this card though."

Emily snatched the card before flipping it over. "Room key."

"Oh. Well he was distracting me when he handed it to me."

Emily grinned before nodding. "I bet he was." Emily turned back towards the room and smirked. "You have a nice big bedroom Pay."

Payson grinned. "Not the only thing that's big. Trust me."

Emily laughed before stepping on the elevator. "For like one minute I'm pretending he's not my coach. Is he good?"

Payson's cheeks felt like fire as she huffed. "It's Sasha Belov. What do you think?"

Emily smirked before shaking her head. "Just because he is literally a gymnastics god does not mean he's good in bed."

Payson groaned before leaning against the elevator wall. "Of course he's good. He's very...passionate."

Emily stared at her with a blank expression. "Passionate? That's all you got? He doesn't have a style or rhythm or...something?"

Payson covered her face before shaking her head. "He's, he's...I can't explain it really. He's gentle and endearing when he's romantic and he's fast and wild when he's lustful. He doesn't have a style or rhythm. He kind of has his own style." Payson sighed in relief when the doors slid open. "Minutes up."

Payson practically ran to the door before slipping the card in the slot and swinging the door open. She fell into her bed in an exhausted heap. She glanced up at Emily as she walked through the door. "Wake me up at six?"

Emily nodded before setting her alarm. "I'm going to get a few zzzz's before dinner to. I'll just set my phone alarm."

Payson yawned before rolling over and pulling the blanket over her. "Okay."

Down the hall from Payson and Emily's room, Austin stalked into his room and scowled when he tripped over a duffel bag. He scanned the room before noticing the bathroom door closed and the shower running. He laughed when he heard Nicky's voice singing Lady Gaga. He grinned before picking up Nicky's abandoned bag and clothes and going next door to Max and Carter's room. He knocked and grinned when Max opened it with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind hiding a few things for me?"

Max smirked before opening the door. "What do you have that you don't want Sasha to find?"

"Oh it's not my stuff, it's Russo's. He slung his stuff all over the room and I almost broke my leg coming through the door. So I took his bag of stuff and clothes he had laid out and I'm planning on hiding them. Ergo I come to your room. I was going to sling 'em down the hall, but, hey, he could pull clothes out and put clothes on. I figure hide the stuff and he'll be wondering around in the nude."

Max laughed before opening the door. "Sure man. Just shove the stuff in the little closet."

Austin grinned gleefully before tossing the stuff haphazardly in the tiny space. He nodded before heading back to his room. He opened the door to see a frantic Nicky crawling on the floor looking for his things. Austin walked to his bag and grabbed the things he would need before stepping in the bathroom and slamming the door. Once he was clean and dressed he stepped out of the bathroom to see Nicky on the phone. He glanced at the digital clock on his night stand and grinned when it read six o'clock. He turned to see Nicky pacing with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist.

"What's up Russo?"

Nicky turned to Austin with narrowed eyes. "All of my things are gone. My bag, the clothes for tonight, my team warm ups and...everything."

Austin tried to look confused. "Well I don't know man. I just got back from hanging with Kaylie, Emily, and Payson when I saw you searching for stuff. Maybe housekeeping got it. If that's the case I guess you'll have to go down and ask 'em if they seen your stuff."

Nicky sighed before turning towards the door. "Damnit! I have to go all the way down there in nothing, but a fucking towel. Just my fucking luck...damnit."

Austin watched Nicky go with a wide grin. Once the door slammed shut Austin waited until he was sure Nicky was gone before sprinting to Max's room and banging on the door. When the door opened he shoved past Carter and grabbed Russo's things. He turned to Max who was looking at him with a smile. "I'm fucking with Russo so bad. He's gonna be so confused when he get's back and sees his stuff. He's down there in the lobby with just a freaking towel...he was pissed."

Carter and Max grabbed there phones and sprinted down the hall, passing Sasha on the way. Austin grinned before walking casually into his room. He unceremoniously dropped Nicky's things on the bed before sprinting out to the hall where Sasha was now standing with Payson and Emily. He walked towards them trying not to laugh.

As Emily pulled on her jean jacket she turned to Austin. "What's going on? Me and Payson heard doors slam and came out to see what was up."

Austin snickered as Carter and Max came running around the corner with their camera phones. "Just wait for it."

A few seconds later a furious Nicky came traipsing down the hallway. His face resembled a red chile pepper. "What the fuck Tucker?"

Austin looked innocent as he addressed Nicky casually. "Look Russo, I honestly have no idea what you're on about. Although I think a couple of housekeeping staff brought you're stuff back."

Nicky scowled as he stalked towards the room. "Housekeeping my ass Tucker. Just you fucking wait, I'll get you back."

Austin rolled his eyes before turning towards Carter and Max. "Oh boy, I'm soooo scared."

Sasha sighed as he took in the scene before him. He couldn't really talk, because in his teen years he pulled tricks exactly like this on his team mates. Although he considered this tame compared to what he use to do.

Sasha cleared his throat before glaring at Austin. "Tucker, this little stunt has your name all over it. You'll be putting in an extra workout tomorrow with me in the gym for your childishness."

Austin sighed before nodding. "That's fair."

Sasha nodded before looking at the rest of the group. "We start heading to the lobby."

Everyone followed Sasha, but Austin lagged behind with Payson, Emily, and Max. He grinned before whispering to them. "His punishment is so freaking worth it. You get a pic Max?"

Max smirked before nodding. "Hell yea. You should have seen everyone in the lobby. They were just staring at him and everything. That is definitely one of the highlights of my day."

Austin laughed as they walked in the lobby glancing around looking for Sasha. When they found him, they walked towards him and waited for Lauren, Kaylie, and Nicky. After a few minutes Austin caught sight of Kaylie in her knee length lavender dress. He nodded at her and slung his arm around her shoulders. Once Sasha glanced around making sure everyone was accounted for, they all headed to part one of their first night in Rio.

**AN2: Okay so it's not the wedding quite yet, but I just didn't want to rush through that. I was planning on tacking it at the end, but as I was writing I got the idea for Austin to be...funny. So that kind of changed things a little. Also Emily and Payson's little girly talk was hilarious. I can just see them talking about sex, cuz hey, in the show they somewhat did. So next chapter we will watch the Romeo and Juliet type wedding go down...in Austin's graceful words...not mine. So if you want to watch Payson and Sasha get married quicker guys then you have to leave them a little wedding present. What better then to leave them a review saying you're glad they're exchanging I Do's. So click the button and drop off the gift guys. :-)**


	19. An Eternal Promise of Love

As the hot water poured down his back rinsing the soap of his body, he placed his hands on the pure white tile. The color of the tile made him envision his bride in a pure white dress. Just the thought of his bride made him move through the shower doors at lightning speed. He wiped the fog off the mirror and stared at himself for a minute before nodding and exiting the bathroom. He eyed his suit, the very suit he escorted her to the ballet in, and smiled affectionately. He slowly pulled on the coal black pants before reaching for the crisp white button up. As he was buttoning tucking in his shirt a loud knock broke his concentration. He scowled as he done up the last button and slung his tie around his neck before striding towards the door. He opened it to reveal Ellen Beals. He rolled his eyes before leaning on the door jam.

Ellen raised her eyebrows before crossing her arms across her chest. "Going somewhere Belov?"

Sasha mimicked her actions before smirking. "Does it really matter whether I am or not? I was just changing into something more comfortable. I've only had time to loosen my tie."

Ellen didn't look convinced. "Really? Funny, you wasn't wearing that at dinner. And why is it you're pulling money for a 'Honeymoon Suit'?"

Sasha thought quickly before scowling. "Ellen I didn't realized you liked me enough to meddle in my personal life. Not that it's any of your business, but I like to indulge myself every now and then."

Ellen pursed her lips before uncrossing her arms and smacking a folder against his chest. "Here is the schedule for tomorrow. If you and your so called 'assistant coach' aren't down in the lobby for a meeting by seven tomorrow morning, you and Payson will have hell to pay. Not only from me, but from the NGO as well."

"Beals I know the drill, just save your attitude for your minions. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take some Tylenol from the headache you've seemed to induce since arriving, uninvited I might add, to my personal space."

Sasha slammed the door in her face before tossing the folder on the small table in the living room. He fixed his tie before pulling on the matching black jacket. He made his way over to the bed and pulled open the drawer and took out a small box. He ran his finger over it before opening the lid. He pulled out its contents and sat the box back on the night stand. He gazed at his parent's wedding rings as the rested in his palm. He took the plain silver band and placed it on his fourth finger before turning his hand over and looking at it. He smiled when he saw the band on his hand and knew that him and Payson would be fine. Just as long as they had each other. He shook his head lightly before putting the rings in his suit jacket. He pulled on his dress shoes before walking over to the dresser. He put his phone, room key, and wallet in his pockets before glancing at the clock. He groaned when he still had to wait thirty long agonizing minutes until nine o'clock. To kill time he grabbed the folder off the table and sat on the couch to glance through the rules, seeing has how when he got back the last thing on his mind would be gymnastics.

Meanwhile two floors below a frantic Payson was trying not to poke herself with the mascara wand. Seeing her struggle, Emily walked over to Payson and took the wand from her grip. Payson looked thankful and sighed.

She looked towards Emily with a smile. "Thanks Em."

Emily smirked before nodding. "No problem. Just be lucky I'm already dressed and ready." Emily glanced at Payson briefly. She had to admit, in a white flowing silk gown, and hair in gentle waves down her back, Payson looked stunning. The only thing left for Payson to fix was her make-up.

Payson fiddled with her engagement ring as Emily fixed her eye make-up. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. In all of the gymnastics competitions she's preformed in, she's never been more nervous than what she is now. Emily seemed to sense her nervous because when she was done fixing her mess up she laid a hand gently on her friends shoulder.

"Pay, you're going to be just fine. You are marrying a kind, loving, honest, man who, quite frankly loves you almost to the point of saintly worship." Payson raised an eyebrow before Emily continued with a laugh, "Austin's last few words, not mine. Seriously though Pay, you're becoming Mrs. Alexander Belov tonight."

Payson clutched her stomach as she nodded. "Yea. I'm not really scared about marrying Sasha, I'm just nervous about the ceremony part of it."

Emily laughed at Payson's words. Of course leave it up to Payson to be fretting about the logistics of things. "Of course you wouldn't be scared of the actual meaning. You and Sasha belong together forever."

Payson smiled as she made her way across the room to put on her white sandals. "Ready Em?"

Emily nodded. "I should be asking you that you know. I'm not the one getting married."

Payson smiled brightly before making sure she had her phone and room keys in her small clutch. Once they were sure they had everything they slowly stepped out into the hall and softly shut the door behind them. Glancing up and down the hall way they moved swiftly to the elevator. At hearing footsteps behind them they both cringed and held their breaths. When they saw Austin and Kaylie step into the dimly lit hallway they relaxed. Austin strutted forward and threw a long black coat around Payson's shoulders. She raised her eyebrow and he smirked before they stepped onto the elevator.

"Well since you'll be seeing Sasha before the ceremony I figured I'd give you my long trench coat to hide the dress. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress beforehand."

Payson rolled her eyes and nodded before glancing around at her three best friends with tears forming in her eyes. "Guys...thank you so much for doing this with me. It really means a lot that you guys are supportive and still talking with me."

Austin smiled widely as he hugged Payson and Emily to him. "Hey, Pay that's what friends are for. Like Kay always says, we're more than teammates; we're family. You and Emily are like my sisters."

Emily and Payson glanced up and smiled before glancing at Kaylie. Emily laughed before addressing him with a mock frown. "Well what about Kaylie, Austin? You can't just forget about her."

Austin smiled before taking Kaylie in his arms. "Trust me, I don't look at Kaylie as my sister. My feelings for her go beyond that of family."

Kaylie smiled and was about to kiss him right on the lips, but the elevator doors slide open. They glance around the lobby and are pleased to see that no one is occupying it except a vague blond girl about there age towered over a magazine. They rush out of the front doors and power walk into the night. They round the corner and smack right into a pacing Sasha. Austin grins before stepping up to him.

His voice is loud in the deserted alleyway and has the positive affect. "Boo!"

Austin leans forward and laughs as Sasha jumps a mile high and turns to face him with a glare that could kill an army. "Oh man that was priceless, you should have seen your face."

Sasha scowled before smacking him on the back of the head. He glanced around and his eyes immediately sought out Payson. He smiled brightly before taking in her appearance. His eyebrows rose high as he noticed the black trench-coat. He decided not to mention it as he navigated his way to the black car that was waiting for them. He opened the door and let everyone slide in before he himself slid in the last vacant space.

The ride to the church was silent for the most part. As nine-twenty-five the car came to a stop at a stone church on the outside of the bustling town. He looked around and smiled as his companions got out of the car. He led the way through the front door and through the chapel leading to a back room. He motioned for the small group to stop as he knocked on the door. He sighed in relief when it opened to reveal a somewhat familiar face.

Sasha's voice was soft and warm as if greeting an old friend. "Juan Garcia Hernandez. I spoke with you about two days ago."

The older man with white hair and wire rimmed glasses nodded. "Of course Mr. Belov I remember you. Said you wanted a wedding done tonight." He glanced at the small group behind him. "I assume you have everyone with you?"

Sasha nodded as Juan stepped outside of his office. Jaun smiled brightly before leading them to a small chapel filled with candles and white and red roses. He walked up to the pulpit before eyeing Sasha. "I need the groom to stand at the alter, the bride to go at the end of the isle and just behind those double doors, and the witnesses in the front row please."

Sasha moved to the alter while Emily and Kaylie stood in the front row. Payson glanced at Austin before biting her lip. "Austin...will you walk with me down the isle?"

Austin's heart swelled as he took in one of his best friends. "Of course I will Pay."

Payson smiled before she put Austin's arm in a death grip as they moved to stand behind the double doors. Austin motioned for the black jacket as they stood waiting. "I don't think you want to walk to Sasha wearing my trench-coat Pay."

Payson smiled as she tossed the jacket in a vacant chair. It was silent for a few moments before the well known wedding march began on a grand piano. Taking their cue, Austin and Payson slid down the isle. Sasha watched as his bride made her way towards him in a vision of pure beauty. He took in her floor length silk gown and her wavy hair cascading down her back. It was like time had stopped and became null and void when he set eyes on Payson. After what felt like an eternity she was finally within touching distance. He could see the faint flush of her cheeks and twinkle in her eyes as she stared at him.

The preacher cleared is throat before beginning. "We are gathered here today to unite Payson Keeler and Alexander Belov in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone who disagrees with this union please speak now or forever hold your peace."

It was silent for what felt like hours before the preacher began again. "Who gives this bride to be?"

Austin grins as he steps forward. "I do."

The preacher nods for Austin to place Payson's hand in Sasha's. Austin winks at Payson and smiles at Sasha as he connects their hands. The preacher nods before continuing softly. "Do you Alexander take Payson, to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Sasha looked deep in Payson dark blue eyes before breaking the tense silence. "I do."

The preacher nods before turning to smile at Payson. "Do you Payson take Alexander, to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Payson gazed at Sasha and blinked back tears as she nodded. "I do."

"The rings?"

Austin and Kaylie stepped forward and hand the rings to the preacher. "These rings are an outward symbol of your love and dedication to each other. May your love and union be as a circle: never ending and unbreakable."

Sasha took his mothers ring and placed in on Payson's finger, in front of her engagement ring. "With this ring I thee wed. I give you my heart, my soul, and my body. Our love shall be never ending and unbreakable. Our love shall be eternal."

With tears in her eyes Payson placed the simple silver ring on Sasha's finger as she spoke softly. "With this ring I thee wed. I give you my heart, my soul, and my body. Our love shall be never ending and unbreakable. Our love shall be eternal."

Sasha reached up and cupped Payson's cheek as the minister smiled. "You have made this eternal promise and proclamation in front of friends and family. May God bless you and guide you in you journey together as husband and wife. By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

At hearing those words Sasha lowered his mouth to his wife's for the first time. He pulled back and turned to face the audience of three. The voice of the minister broke through his thoughts. "For the first time, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Belov."

Sasha and Payson walked down the short isle and out the double doors. Payson was smiling so much her face was beginning to hurt. She turned towards Sasha with a giddy smile. "We're actually married."

Sasha smirked before stroking her cheek gently. "Yes. We're finally married my beautiful wife."

Payson smiled as he called her his wife. They were interrupted by an anxious looking Austin. "Not to break up the post wedding love fest, but we really need to get back to the hotel. Max just texted me and said Beals was looking for you Sasha."

Sasha growled before taking his wife's hand and leading the way to the waiting car. As they drove through the small town Sasha turned to Austin. "Do you have any idea what she was wanting?"

Austin shrugged. "No idea. Max just said she's looking for you."

Sasha groaned as they pulled up to the hotel. Sasha stopped them before they went in through the lobby. "No not that way. There's a side door you all can go through. Use the stairs, not the elevator. You won't get caught that way. All of you, go to your original rooms until I say."

Sasha watched as they all disappeared around the corner. He slowly made his way into the lobby trying to buy some time. He smirked when he saw an irate Ellen pacing the lobby. When she saw him she made a beeline towards him.

"Belov! Where in the hell have you been?"

Sasha always ready for a fight when it came to Beals crossed his arms. "Out."

Ellen looked skeptical, but left it alone to Sasha's relief. "Well one of your gymnasts and your precious assistant coach aren't answering their door. I want you to see if you can have any luck with them. Personally, I think they slunk off somewhere, but your_ precious_ Payson wouldn't do that now would she?"

Ignoring the jab at his wife, Sasha glared before striding to the elevator. He mashed the button before stepping inside. He snarled at Ellen and was glad to see her jump. "Well are you bloody coming with me or not Beals?"

Ellen primly stepped on the elevator just as the door was starting to close. The elevator crawled up to the third floor befor sliding open the door. As Sasha and Ellen stepped out Austin was strutting down the hallway in lounge pants.

Sasha glared and crossed his arms. "Tucker! What in the bloody hell are you doing out of your room?"

Austni smirked before holding up an ice bucket. "Had to get some ice for my ankle. Don't want it to flare up tomorrow."

Sasha's mouth twitched as he locked eyes with Austin knowingly. "Oh...well...carry on then."

Ellen scowled as they now stood in front of Payson and Emily's door. With a deep breath Sasha banged loudly on the door, hoping that Payson and Emily would answer. A second later the door's lock clicked out of place and the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Emily and Payson. Sasha smirked when he noticed Payson's sleeping attire: a pure white knee length nightgown with a matching silk robe. He turned to Ellen smugly.

"See Beals. I knew that my gymnasts had self-control and respect for the rules. They were probably sleeping and didn't hear you. So now that we've interrupted their sleep, we can go into our rooms and follow their example."

Ellen scowled before stalking off down the hallway. Sasha smirked before turning towards the two young women again. He locked eyes with his wife before smiling. "One hour love."

Sasha stalked off and went up to his room to wait for his wife to come up. The hour leading up to her arrival had Sasha's skin crawling with excitement. When a soft knock sounded through the room, Sasha sprinted to the door and swung it open. His eyes lit up as Payson walked through the door in an overcoat. She turned to Sasha with a bright smile.

"Sasha-"

He placed his finger to her lips before leaning down and covering her mouth with his. When he pulled back she was breathless. "Let me taste every inch of you, let me fall at your feet to admire your pure soul. For tonight, let me be your only servant."

Payson blushed at his display, but nodded as she made her way over to the bed. "As long as I can taste every inch of you, fall at your feet and admire you pure soul, and be your only servant as well."

Sasha kissed her then, more deeply than he ever had. The knowledge that they now are legally husband and wife flowed through them and carried them to new heights.


	20. The Morning After

**AN: Thank you KK161990, goldenbask123, dmorgan, Jackelyne Harkness-Jones, and Majors Darlin for the wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading what you guys think. I hope you guys paid attention to a certain scene last chapter because it plays a key role in what happens next. As for Ellen Beals, you guys are right she does bring trouble. Hope you guys read and review :-)**

"I'm telling you, I was there sitting in the lobby reading a magazine when I saw all four of them leave the lobby at nine last night. They could have came back in before you did bed checks."

Ellen Beals paced the small conference room as she took a glance at the person seated across from her. She knew that the girl was telling the truth because she saw it in her eyes. She had the girl wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. "I'm not doubting you, I'm really not, but we need solid proof that they were breaking the rules. Something is going on and I'm going to find out exactly what it is even if it's the last thing I do."

The young girl smiled at Ellen before nodding. "Well I can help of course. I'm with them every single day, so I can dig some stuff out of the closet, I'm sure."

Ellen smiled as she nodded. "Good. If you help me, I'll help you get sponsors, the big sponsors that bring in the big money. I'll ensure you a spot on the Olympic Team for London. No matter what your coach says."

The girl smiled before locking eyes with Ellen. "Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"I want anything that could break and bury them, every single one of them. Including miss assistant coach that Belov_ insisted_ he needed. Even though she's not a gymnast for one reason or another I want her buried as well. She's close with Belov and anyone he's close with I want them gone."

The young girl smirked before nodding. "A little too close if you ask me. I mean, really, you'd think they would stay away from each other considering what happened only a few months ago, but apparently not."

Ellen pursed her lips before crossing her arms over her chest. "That gives me an idea. I want your main focus for the rest of the weekend, besides winning of course, is to focus on Belov's _precious_ Payson and her friends. Something is going on between all of those so called elite athletes and I'm going to figure it out."

The girl nodded before going to the door. "I'll get all the information I can and get back with you."

The young girl stepped out of the room and disappeared down the hallway undetected.

Payson rolled over and felt a warm hard body pressed up against her. Smiling she snuggled into the warmth it provided before drifting back to sleep. She woke up again a few hours later to a loud knock breaking the peaceful silence throughout the suit. She wiggled out of Sasha's strong hold and pulled on her robe that was haphazardly tossed on the floor from the previous night before going to the door. She peeked through the peep hole and freaked when she saw Ellen Beals on the other side looking furious. She turned back around and ran to the bed and shook Sasha's shoulder roughly.

She hissed in his ear so she wouldn't be heard on the other side of the door. "Sasha! Sasha wake up. Please...wake up!"

He groggily opened his eyes to see his wife's face inches from his own. He smirked at her before trailing his hand down around her waist to her bum. She jerked away as his wondering hands started to make their way under her robe. She shook her head before a loud knock broke the silence again.

"Beals is on the other side of the door. I was trying to tell you that, but you just had to get a feel."

Sasha smirked before pulling on his robe. "I didn't hear you complaining last night love. In fact if I remember right you were begging for me to touch you."

Payson scowled before pushing him to the door. "Where am I supposed to go?"

Sasha glanced around before groaning. "Bathroom, turn the shower on. I'll just tell her I just turned it on if she asks. Go!"

As soon as Payson was safely out of sight and the shower was running, he yanked open the door. "Great. Just what I need at six in the morning. A wake up call from the devil."

Beals pursed her lips into a thin line before staring at Sasha with a critical eye. "Took you long enough to answer the door. Have company?" She glanced over his shoulder and smirked coldly. "Don't answer that. The white lingerie on the floor answers the question. Familiar to, because I swear I've seen that white color recently."

Sasha gritted his teeth before blocking her view of anything else in the room that would give away the activities of the last twenty-four hours. "Gee Beals, I don't know, maybe it's just a popular color. Why are you so interested? Your job is working for the NGO, not to meddle in my personal life."

"I was just making observations. Just letting you know that there will be no meeting this morning. You and your..." She sneered as she mentioned Payson causing Sasha to grit his teeth. "so called _assistant coach, _can just go to the stadium at eight o' clock. If you're not there on time, you'll be unable to compete in the competition, therefore, humiliating our great nation."

Sasha snarled as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry. No matter how much it may disappoint you, me and _Payson_, along with our gymnasts will be there right on time."

Ellen scowled before nodding. "Well I'll go tell Payson then."

Sasha jumped in before she could turn away. "I'll tell her. I'll be seeing her for a team breakfast at seven, so don't bother with it."

Ellen smirked before prancing away down the hall. Sasha slammed the door before striding into the bathroom. He saw Payson's figure through the glass door and silently stepped forward as he dropped his robe. He quietly slid open the door before sliding in behind her. He groaned as he watched the water droplets trail down her smooth back. She jumped when his hot breath tickled her neck causing her body to have an immediate reaction.

His low voice was husky, caused hot desire to pool between her thighs "Has anyone ever told you that you're really beautiful when you're dripping wet?"

Payson turned to face her husband before trailing her hands down his sculpted chest. "Actually, yes. You have as a matter of fact."

Sasha grinned before placing a kiss on her pulse point causing her moan to echo off the tiled walls. He turned her around so she was pressed up against his chest. His hand slowly made a trail down her sides and around to the ever growing baby bump. He smiled into her neck as she placed her hand over his. "Boy or girl, love?"

Payson leaned back into his chest before smiling wistfully. "A boy." She turned to face him so she was looking into his loving eyes. "A beautiful boy, just like his father."

Sasha smiled before shaking his head. "A girl just as beautiful and talented as her mother."

They smiled at each other before meeting each other in the middle for a searing kiss. Payson trailed her hands down his chest and back up to his shoulders. As Sasha kissed and scraped his teeth against her neck, she dragged her nails down his arms causing light scratches to appear. Sasha gripped her waist tighter as he felt her blunt nails scrape against his skin, He pushed her back gently against the cool wall before brushing his hands up her sides.

He looked at her with a heated gaze before leaning in close. His breath hot against her skin causing a thrill of pleasure run up her spine. "We have an hour to ourselves love."

Payson moaned as she tried to think clearly, but the pleasure she was feeling from Sasha's breath and hands on her skin had her mind a pleasant mess. She bit her lip as she felt Sasha touch her where she wanted his hands the most. She looked in his light blue eyes and smirked trailing her hand down his chest, returning the pleasure that she was feeling.

Austin crinkled his nose before throwing an arm over his eyes blocking out the sunlight. He jumped up when he felt his face rub against a cool, soft, and slightly sticky substance. He opened his eyes to see his arm slathered in shaving cream. He tore the blankets off his body before looking around the room. He strutted towards Nicky's bed and grabbed his bag before making his way out the door. He walked by a glowing Payson and elated Sasha trying to look innocent. Sasha raised his eyebrows at his appearance before lowering his gaze to the bag. Shaking his head Sasha and Payson made there way into the elevator to what Austin assumed was a 'coach/spouse' breakfast coverup. Happy that Sasha and Payson were too preoccupied with each other to notice his strategy, Austin made his way into the laundry room. He took out Nicky's gymnastics things then stuffed his bag in a dirty laundry bin before stalking back towards his room. He threw Nicky's gymnastics gear on his bed before grabbing his things and going over to Carter and Max's room. He banged on the door before it opened to reveal a blurry eyed Max. Austin shoved past Max and threw his things on the bed.

Austin turned to Max with a scowl. "Russo's way of getting me back was to lather my body up in shaving cream. Stupid tobot can't even think of something original. I got him back though. I tossed his junk in the dirty laundry bin in the floor's laundry room. I was nice though. I made sure all of his gymnastics equipment and warmups and stuff was on his bed. I'm not that cruel. I'm taking a quick shower if that's okay, Russo's hogging the hot water in our room."

Max just nodded as he made his way back over to the bed. Austin grinned before jumping in for a quick shower. Thirty minutes later Austin was in his warmups and had his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He was in the lobby waiting for Kaylie and Emily to join him. After a few minutes of flicking through teen magazine Emily and Kaylie appeared behind him.

He turned to them with a smile. "Ladies. How was you're nightly activities?"

Kaylie grinned before shrugging. "You know...normal. We uh...watched a movie about a wedding."

Austin smirked before shaking his head. "How sweet." He paused to see Nicky stride into the lobby looking furious. "Although I have to say, I cannot wait to get this meet over with. We still have three days until we go home...three more days with robot Russo. The dick doused me in shaving cream this morning when I was sleeping. If that's his attempt at 'getting me back' I swear it was a lame shot. He couldn't even think of something new."

Emily and Kaylie rolled their eyes just as Sasha and Payson walked over to the group. Sasha looked around before smirking at them. "Well, I hope you all had a good nights sleep, because ladies and gentlemen, you're going to need it. Let's go ahead and get on the bus, we have to be at the stadium no later then seven-forty-five. Beals says eight, but we'll just get there early, just so we have no problems."

Austin grinned before slinging his arms around Kaylie and Emily. "You ladies ready to demolish the competition?"

Emily and Kaylie nodded before picking up their bags and heading to the bus. The ten minute ride to the stadium passed in silence, each team member focusing on their routine's and trying to stay focused. When the bus pulled into the parking lot, they silently made their way through security and into the stadium. As the teams were waiting to be called out into the stadium, Austin kept winking at Payson and batting his eyelashes. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her wedding rings were mysteriously absent from her hand. Sensing what he was thinking, Payson discretely lowered the collar of her shirt to reveal a white gold chain around her neck. Austin smirked at Payson's cleverness before nodding. He was torn away from his thoughts and silent communication by the commentators announcing their country.

As they filed out into the large arena, Kaylie looked around in awe at the crowds before her. She took in the bright lights and the camera crews stationed around the arena. She also spotted the other teams in their designated areas looking ready for competition. As they all gathered around in the seats by the beam Sasha turned towards them, looking at each of them reassuringly. He motioned for all of them to form a circle around him and Payson. As soon as they were all around him, he spoke quietly, but reasuringly to them.

"I know that all of you are nervous and rightfully so. This will be the competition to make you or break you in your goals towards the Olympics. I know for a fact that every single one of you deserve this and deserve to show everyone here what you have. I'm going to be blunt, there are some people who think that you don't belong here and that you don't deserve this. For those of you who are in that position, that's the best place you can be. You have breathing room and you don't have the pressure to deal with. I want each and everyone of you to go and do your best. That's all you can do is your best. If you go out of here doing your best, then you all will be just fine." He looked at each of them and he was glad to see them relax, if only just slightly. He placed his hand in the middle and smiled when Payson placed hers over his as well. Soon all the others seemed to take the lead and place their hands over theirs, forming a linking circle. He smirked before the team yelled their name.

He turned to Kaylie and walked to her and smiled. "Your up on beam first Kaylie." He saw the nervousness in her eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Just realx and breathe. I'll be standing by the beam spotting you. Just envision The Rock and block out everything else."

Kaylie nodded before glancing at Payson who was talking with Emily about her uneven bar routine. Payson sensed Kaylie's eyes on her and moved over to her when she was finished explaining a grip strategy to Emily. "Kay, just breath in and out. It's just you and the beam. You have to have trust and faith in yourself. Can you do that Kay?"

Kaylie glanced at Sasha and Payson and smiled before nodding. "Yea. I can do this. This is my time to show the world that Kaylie Cruz is back and stronger than before."

Sasha walked with Kaylie to the beam and stood a couple of feet away as she waited for the signal from the judges. Once the signal was given, she took a quick glance at Sasha before mounting the beam. She was doing fine until half way through her routine. Her foot didn't land properly on the four inches of wood, causing her to wobble slightly. Sasha tensed up as he watched her arms and legs shake ever-so-slightly. Luckily she made it through the routine without actually falling. As the score came up, everyone was questioning the team members on team USA. Sasha knew that if Kaylie's routine was any indication of how the day's events was going to unfold then the team had to be near perfect tomorrow. The only question that was going through his mind was if they could accomplish perfection on the final and most crucial day of completion.

**AN2: So Beals and someone is trying to get info on the rebels. Hhhhmmmm wonder what that's about. So you all got a little P/S loving, if only a little, but it's there. Robot Russo just tries and fails to mess with Austin, but Austin is so better. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter because I'm not a fan of writing gymnastics. The drama and romance I can handle, but not gymnastics. Mentioning of drama, that is coming up...soon. It is obviously dealing with Payson and the baby as well as Beals and her minion spies. So just read and review telling me how I did. If there is any suggestions or something you want to see in the story please just let me know in a review or just pm me. On that note I do plan on doing an out-take soon and I'll let you guys know when it's up. I know some of you've been asking for some more moments. So read and review guys! **


	21. A New Friend

**AN: Thank you so much to my two reviewers. You both rock so keep on reading and reviewing. This chapter is a tad bit longer than usual, but it just came out this way I guess. I hope you all read and review guys. **

Austin stared out across the room at Kaylie and Emily as they both gleamed with pride at having achieved one of the most awesome comebacks in gymnastics to date. He noticed Kaylie's silver medal on vault and Emily's gold medal on bars and smiled warmly at them. He noticed Kelly Parker talking with both off them animatedly and raised an eyebrow. Never in his year at The Rock had he imagined Kaylie, Kelly, and Emily to forge a friendship, but he guessed that having been on the World's Team changed the attitude amongst the three girls. After the girls had a disastrous first day of competition they came back with a vengeance the second day taking all-around gold beating out the robotic Chinese and the elusive Russian Confederation. He smirked as he saw Ivanka and her teammates eying the rebels from across the room. His eyes narrowed as one of the team members along with Ivanka waltzed over to Kaylie, Kelly, and Emily. He watched with a bit of admiration as the Russian gymnast stuck out her hand for the three US gymnasts to shake. He smiled as they shook hands and started to talk to each other about what he supposed was gymnastics.

"You guys did wonderful today. Wish I could have been competing. . .well not really, but you get the point." Austin turned and smiled knowingly at Payson before slinging an arm over her shoulders.

He grinned before nodding. "Well you did good to _coach. _If you wouldn't have helped Em with her grip changes she wouldn't have scored so high on the uneven bars."

Payson crinkled her nose and frowned. "Blah. Don't call me coach. I hate that title associated with me."

Austin shrugged casually while surveying the room. "I call it as I see it Keeler. . .Belov. You coached us this weekend whether you think so or not. You did a good job this weekend so don't sell yourself short."

Payson rolled her eyes before playing with the chain around her neck. "Yea well, most of the coaching was Sasha. I had no idea what I was doing really. I was just there for moral support."

Austin laughed before nodding. "Yea we all needed a friendly face. With Beals lurking around and all, who knows what could happen when she's trailing about."

Payson shivered and Austin looked down, concerned. "Cold? If you are you can use my jacket. No need in you getting sick. . .well, more sick than what you are on a morning basis."

Payson smiled before shaking her head. She lowered her voice so they had less of a chance at being overheard. "Somehow I think I'm going to be sick this whole pregnancy. I'm ten weeks and I'm still kneeling at the porcelain god most mornings. Although it hasn't been nearly as bad in the past week than it has been." She pauses before shaking her head. "I just have a feeling that really bad morning sickness was just the beginning. I've been reading and it only get's worse from here. An aching body and weird food cravings is in store." She smiles mischievously when she continues, smirking when Austin glances away quickly. "Although the sex drive skyrockets."

Austin clears his throat before looking around the room. "Right. He-who-must-not-be-named will love that new development ."

Payson nods as she takes in the room around her. She smiles as Emily, Kaylie, and Kelly are in a small circle talking. She walks over to them passing her husband on the way. She feels his eyes on her as she makes her way to her friends. Emily and Kaylie smile at her before bringing her into the small circle.

Kaylie breaks the short silence with an exasperated sigh. "What is _she _doing here?"

They all turn to see Ellen Beals circulating the room smooching the higher ups of the NGO. Payson groaned, but decided to answer. "No idea, but I got a rude wake up call from her this morning. She just about broke down the door."

Kelly scoffed. "To think I used to like the woman. She tried to get me to sign over and say the I had full allegiance with the NGO, but I wouldn't. I told her that my loyalty was to my gym." Kelly smiled wide before continuing. "She freaked the hell out when I told her that. I would have loved to have seen her face when she found out I was training with Sasha. I bet it was priceless."

The others nodded before Emily spoke up. "Why does Beals and Sasha have such a...disliking for each other anyway? I mean I know why he doesn't like her now, but what really started it all?"

Payson turned to Kelly and shrugged. "The only thing I know is that Beals doesn't like the fact that Sasha is the coach to both the National and World teams. She thinks he's a. . .renegade coach to put it lightly. He doesn't like the fact that she tries and pits his gymnasts against each other for attention when they should be focusing on gymnastics. Not to mentions the lengths she herself will go to in order to get recognized."

The others smirk at how very Sasha the reasoning was, but decided not to comment on it. Payson glanced around the room and noticed Sasha staring back at her with hungry eyes. The look on his face were sending chills down her spine. She smiled at him softly before making her way onto the patio for some fresh air. She sighed in relief when she found a soft chair in a quiet corner of the structure. She sank down in the softness and fatigue flooded through her body. She laid down only to hear heavy footsteps making their way towards her. She was unsurprised to smell wood, chalk, and musk a few seconds after the footfalls started the journey towards her. She opened her eyes to see Sasha leaning casually against the wall hidden by an obnoxiously large potted tree. Her brow furrowed when his expression was one of concern.

"Sasha, you okay?"

Sasha nodded before making his way over to her. "I'm fine, but are _you _okay?"

Payson smiled at Sasha's protectiveness and nodded as she cradled her small baby bump. "Fine. Just really, really tired. You'd think that I've slept enough today. I slept for three hours after the competition, then another hour after dinner and it's only close nine-thirty."

Sasha smiled before shaking his head. "You're just using energy Pay. In a few weeks you'll be so full of energy you won't be able to sit still."

Payson smirked before lifting her bright eyes towards his. "You'll love that."

Sasha grinned before nodding. "You bet I will, love."

Payson glanced down at her slightly swollen abdomen affectionately. "I just can't wait until he's here. I want to hold him and be able to actually feel him in my arms."

Sasha raised an eyebrow before stooping down to her level. "He? What makes you think it's a boy? It could very well be a girl to you know."

Payson grinned before stroking his cheek. "You're really wanting a girl aren't you?"

Sasha nodded before hastily stepping away from her completely, ending the intimate discussion of their baby. A few seconds later Payson found out why. There on the patio overlooking the city of Rio was Lauren Tanner leaning against the railing. She glanced over and her eyes lit up when she spotted Payson in the dark corner. She strutted towards her with a gleam in her eye.

"Payson, what are you doing out here?"

Payson sighed before looking out across the city. "Just need some fresh air, I was getting kinda dizzy. It got really hot in there." She chose to ignore Sasha's look of concern before he slipped back inside and decided to focus on Lauren instead. Lauren nodded and smirked.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you just quick gymnastics all of a sudden. I mean in Hungary you were so adamant on getting Sasha back so he could coach us. Then when he does come back you quit," She pauses before a knowing smirk forms on her features, "unless of course you just wanted him back for _personal reasons. _I find it kind of strange really. I mean you quit, but then he offers you a job as an assistant coach."

Payson scowls as she stood up to glare at Lauren. "I wanted him back because we needed him. The team needed him Lo and you knew that. We were falling apart under Darby's ridiculous training program. If you could even call it that."

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked at her nails before glancing up at Payson again. "If you say so." She traveled Payson's body before her eyes zeroed in on her slightly visible bump. Payson wrapped her arms around her midsection as if she was cold in the hopes that Lauren would let it go. Unfortunately Lauren being Lauren never let anything go. "Gee Pay, putting on the weight kind of quick, don't you think? If I didn't know any better I think you're hiding something. At least from me. Emily, Kaylie, Austin, and even Kelly seem to be close with you these days. You're hiding something, every single one of you are." Lauren's eyes lit up when she slowly put the pieces together. "Or should I say a someone?"

Payson bit her lip before storming away from Lauren with tears in her eyes. She flung the glass door open so hard it shattered when it ricochet off the marble wall. Ignoring Sasha's worried gaze, and ignoring Kelly, Emily, Kaylie, and Austin's calls she ran towards the elevator. She slid inside and pressed a random button through blurry eyes. She sighed when she reached the third floor. She dug through her purse to try and find her room key. Once she found it, she opened her door and slammed it shut with more force than she intended. She stumbled towards her bag and grabbed her pj's and toiletries before heading into the bathroom for a hot shower.

Austin turned around when he heard a loud crash coming from the patio. Knowing Payson was out in the area he moved to step forward, but was saved by seeing Payson storm through the crowd looking upset. He noticed Sasha's worried expression before turning to Emily, Kaylie, and Kelly with a raised eyebrow. "Well are you guys coming with me or not?"

They looked at each other and nodded before following Austin through the room. They stopped behind him when he stepped up to Sasha. "We'll go up and check on her real quick."

Sasha nodded before looking at the entrance. "Just text me when you find out something."

Austin nodded before turning towards his three companions. "Let's go guys. She might just have made it to the room."

They moved through the crowd quickly before finally making it to the elevator. Once on, Kelly spoke up. "Okay, I have a feeling I'm out of the loop on something here."

Austin glanced at Kaylie and Emily before looking at Kelly again. "Well, I think it's best if you just have Payson tell you."

Kelly scoffed before crossing her arms. "Fine. I'm just curious as to why she's not competing is all. If it has anything to do with her back I'm sure she'll be up and running again in no time."

Kelly didn't miss the look that passed between the three rebels as she said that. Before she could comment on it the doors slid open to the third floor. Austin tore out of the elevator like a bat out of hell followed by his three companions.

When they were all at Payson's door Austin banged on the door. "Yo, Keeler, you okay in there? You kinda just ran out on us."

Austin was met with silence before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Emily smirking while holding up her room key. Austin sighed before stepping aside. "I was just giving her some privacy is all. Who knows what she could have been doing."

Kelly smirked before rolling her eyes. "Oh please, this is Payson-I'm-not-having-sex-'till-after-the-Olympics-Keeler we're talking about here. She's totally innocent." Kelly sighed in agitation when she say the look pass between the others again. "Am I missing something here?"

Austin shook his head as he watched Emily slowly open the door. Emily stepped into the room and glanced around and sighed in relief when she heard the shower running. She motioned everyone else inside before shutting the door. "You guys can take a seat anywhere."

Kaylie and Emily stretched out on Emily's bed, while Austin and Kelly sat on the vacant chairs, leaving Payson's bed for her. Kelly's eyes narrowed when she noticed Payson's bed still intact. "Payson does sleep here doesn't she?"

Emily turned towards the made up bed and glanced back at Kelly. "Room service must have fixed it or something."

Kelly pursed her lips and shrugged before snatching the TV remote and flipping through the channels. When she spotted The Vampire Diaries, she stopped it to the delight of Kaylie and Emily and the horror of Austin. He whined when he spotted the Salvatore brothers come into the screen. "What the hell is this crap? It's all lollypops and rainbows for girls. It's just fags trying to impress some squeaky clean cheerleader."

He was met by a glare from all sides and decided to keep quiet as the girls immersed themselves in the world of vampires. Half way through when a few hearts got ripped out, literally, Austin was starting to enjoy the show. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. They all were leaning towards the TV when the bathroom door swung open.

"Uh...not that I'm mad or anything, but what the hell are all of you doing in here?"

They all tore themselves from the TV to glance at Payson. Austin glanced around before shrugging. "Well we all saw you practically run from some invisible fire looking pretty upset. So we all wanted to make sure you were okay. Em let us in."

Payson stared around at her friends and felt gratitude and appreciation for all of them. Even Kelly who they were all in the process of getting to know and befriend. She smiled as tears came up to her eyes. "You guys all wanted to make sure I was okay?"

She was met with a simultaneous nod and a chorus of 'yes'. She raced over and hugged her three friends before looking over at Kelly. "Even you?"

Kelly looked down at the floor before looking back up at Payson. She toyed with the remote as she spoke. "Yea well, I was just wanting to make sure my number one frienenemy was okay. Gymnastics wouldn't be as fun without you PK."

Payson launched herself at Kelly and hugged her. Stunned Kelly hesitantly huged back before smiling genuinely for the first time. "Yea, yea. I've had enough hug fests for one day Keeler. You can let go now."

Payson steps away before stretching out on her bed. Forgetting that Kelly was there, she placed her hand on her belly, rubbing lightly. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Kelly. She raised an eyebrow before leaning back in her chair. "So, Keeler, are you going to tell us why you ran out of the party looking so freaked?"

Payson sighed before closing her eyes. "I ran into Lauren."

Kelly barks a laugh before reaching for the remote to turn up the volume. "Oh well, that explains it then."

Before she could turn the volume up, Payson continued. "She's up to something. I just don't know what yet."

Austin smirked before rolling his eyes. "It's Lauren, she's always up to something."

Payson sits up and glares at Austin. "No! You don't get it. It's different this time. I just have a feeling that she's trying to do something and when she does it and does with it what she wants, it will be one chaotic mess that can't be fixed. Call it maternal instinct or just a feeling if you want, but just...ugh."

Kelly watches as Payson throws herself back on the mattress. She watches as Payson's hand moves to her belly again. It's as Payson starts to rub her belly that Kelly realizes what Payson let slip. She also notices the two rings she's wearing around her neck. It's then that Kelly puts the pieces of half of the puzzle together. She turns to see Emily and Austin watching her with interest. She smirks before leaning back in her chair again. "So, Payson, when are you due?"

Payson stops rubbing soothing circles and gasps. "What are you talking about Kelly?"

Kelly laughs before nodding her head towards Payson's slightly protruding tummy. "I really don't know why I didn't notice before. You've been super emotional all weekend, you don't cry. . .ever, but then you squawk and squall just because friends are looking out for you. You eat like a flipping race horse at meals and you do kind of have a little bump going on. Although that's probably from the tight shirt you're wearing though."

Payson glanced down before looking back up at Kelly. "Kelly please I'm begging you, you can't say anything to anyone."

Kelly bites her lip before nodding. "It's okay Payson. No need to freak on me. I'm trying to learn how to be a friend. If you don't want me saying anything then I won't. . .I promise."

Payson smiles and nods. "Thank you KP."

Kelly's mouth quirks into a small smile. "I got your back PK. Just a couple of questions. Does your mom and dad know and whose the proud daddy?"

Payson bites her lip before looking back at Kelly. "Yes my parents know. Believe me they know. That's why I'm. . .not living with them any more."

"Oh my God. You do have a place right? I mean if you don't I'm sure I can give up a room in the house I'm getting here in Boulder."

Payson smiles at Kelly's helpfulness, but shakes her head. "It's okay Kelly. I've got a place to stay trust me. Thank you though."

Austin snorts before nodding. "Yea if you consider the airstream a place."

Kaylie jabs Austin in the ribs and glares at him. "Good going moron."

Kelly rolls her eyes at the two next to her before looking at Payson again with a grin. "So, whose the dad? Is he hot? Is he good?"

Just as Payson was about to say something a loud persistent knocking broke the conversation. Austin leaps up and rushes to the door. "Fuck. I bet that's Sasha and shit I was supposed to call him."

Austin's assumption was right because as soon as the door opened Austin was shoved against the wall and forgotten as Sasha frantically searched the room. When his eyes landed on his wife he visibly relaxed before turning to glare at Austin. Kelly took in the intrusion with a raised eyebrow.

Sasha's voice was clipped and more British than usual indicating his irritation. "I tell you to do one thing Tucker, one thing and you don't do it. Do you know how long I've been pacing that bloody ball room waiting for some type of text or call from you? I've been waiting for an hour Austin."

Austin looked up before glancing back down at the floor. "Sorry. We got to talking and I forgot."

Sasha's jaw tightened as he ran a hand through his hair. "Forgot? You forgot? That's my. . ." Sasha stopped when he realized Kelly was amongst them. He turned to her and noticed the shock on her face.

Kelly glanced between Sasha and Payson before laughing. "Oh my God. No fucking way! It's you." Kelly turned to Payson before asking again. "It's him isn't it? Sasha's the father. I mean it would explain why he was so irritated and protective of you."

Sasha paced the short distance of the room as he was raking his hands through his hair. He glanced at Payson and knew that they couldn't lie to Kelly. Sasha turned to Kelly as he sat down on Payson's bed. "Kelly what we're about to tell yoou goes absolutely no where. Do you understand?"

Kelly nods leaning forward. "Absolutely. I'm trying to be a friend here. So whatever you two do or whatever relationship you have doesn't matter to me. I won't breath a word to anyone besides the ones in this room. You have my word Sasha. . .as a friend. . .and as a person."

Sasha nodded and smiled gratefully before clasping Payson's hand with his own. As he told the story from beginning to present he watched the smiles on Emily, Kaylie, and Austin's faces. He watched the understanding grace Kelly's features. Once the story was recited for what felt like the umpteenth time, Kelly broke out into a huge grin.

"Well, you know what they say, love just happens." She glanced to Payson with a smile. "Well I guess it's PB now instead of PK. Damn that messes up our uniqueness. Besides Keel...Belov, you always were more mature than any of us, so it evens out. You got a hot husband to." Kelly glanced at Emily and Kaylie before shaking her head. "Come on, admit it and be like Payson and forget he's our coach. He's really hot and well built and his eyes are drool worthy. He's British for crying out loud."

Kelly stops when she sees Payson cross her arms. "Come on Belov, no need to get jealous. You're the one who has his last name and having his baby. You're the only one who can say that. Besides I'm sure he wouldn't look at any other woman, just as long as he had you."

Payson smirks before shaking her head. "True. Besides Kaylie and Emily are already with someone."

Austin grins before looking down at Kaylie. "Too true Parker...too true." He glances at his watch and rolls his eyes. "Yo, what time are we all supposed to be in the lobby so we can blow this joint?"

Payson glances at Austin with raised eyebrows. "Blow this joint? What are Austin, twelve?"

Austin grins before shaking his head. "You'll see Pay. Kids never grow up. Well, at least I never did."

Sasha glances around and smiles at his gymnasts. He stops at Austin with a gleam in his eye. "Mentioning of being childish Tucker, you and me have a little work out planned for you're little prank yesterday."

Austin's smile slips off before turning to Sasha. "What? Sasha. . .come on. I told you to put me with any one, but Russo. What do you do? You go and do the exact opposite."

Kaylie snorts before jabbing him in the ribs playfully. "You mean kinda like you?"

Austin grins before shrugging. "No." He turns his attention back to Sasha. "Come on. Now. . .it's like eleven at night. Shouldn't you have other things you want to do? You know, like sleep like normal people."

Sasha grinns before shrugging. "I could just make you run up devil's hill a few times. After that you won't think of pulling a prank ever again."

Austin looks confused and looks to Kaylie, Emily, and Payson for an explaination. "Devil's hill? What the hell is devil's hill?"

Payson sighs before rolling her eyes. "You know the hill next to the Pizza Shack with the big lake by it?"

Austin nods. "Yea, the real name of it is, college hill because of all the apartments and co-eds living there. The hill is a bitch driving in the winter. I would know because it goes right by my lake house." As Austin finishes his own explanation, he realizes his fate. He turns to Sasha with pleading eyes. "Oh no! Sasha please, I'll do anything as long as I don't have to run that death trap. I could fall and break a body part. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Sasha grins, but shakes his head. "Sorry Tucker. I told you that there would be consequences if you broke the rules. I don't make exceptions for anyone. Not even friends."

Austin growled before slouching down in his chair. "Well at least you'll be running it with me. How else would you know if I was running it? I could be walking it for all you know."

Sasha glanced at Payson before turning back to Austin. "Trust me I plan on running it with you. I don't force you to do something if I don't intend to do it as well. Someone told me once that I shouldn't expect anyone to do something if I wasn't really trying either."

Austin smirked before glancing at Payson. "Oh brother. You were whipped even back then. You big pansy."

Sasha shook his head before glancing at the clock. "I think it's time that we all bow out. Beals will be around for bed checks soon."

A collective groan was heard as they all stood up. Austin and Kaylie glanced at Payson and Emily with a smile. "Night ladies. We'll see you bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning at six o'clock. "

Payson and Emily groaned before laying back on their beds. Emily's muffled voice could be heard through her pillow. "Great. Six AM here we come." She glanced up to see Austin smirking. "Tucker go away before we toss you out."

Austin raised up his hands and smirked as Kaylie grabbed the back of his jacket to pull him out of the room. "Come on moron let's go. Once I drop you off to your room, Kelly and I are going to ours."

Austin smirked as he was led away by Kaylie. Kelly smiled before turning to Payson and Emily. "Look guys I'm really glad you're letting me in and trying to be my friend. It's the first time anyone ever tried to get to know me, for me, so thanks."

Payson felt a rush of emotions as she jumped up and pulled Kelly in a hug. "Kelly you're part of The Rock family now so it's no big deal."

Kelly smiled as she let go. "Wow, Pay you can tell you're prego because you're all emotional and stuff. Baby Belov must be affecting you a lot."

Payson smiled as she moved back towards the bed. "Yea stupid hormone levels."

Kelly nodded before waving and heading towards the door. "Night guys. See you in the morning."

"Night Parker."

Emily and Payson turned to each other before glancing at the clock. "So you in here or with hubby tonight?"

Payson bit her lip before shaking her head. "Probably here because we're leaving tomorrow and stuff. So we thought it best to just stay in separate rooms."

Emily nodded before flicking off the light. A few minutes of silence was all it took for Payson to fall into a deep sleep. Emily, however, was shaken awake by a relentless pounding. She groaned before glancing at the clock. Once she saw the time, she slowly made her way to the she-devil on the other side of the door. She swung it open to reveal a shocked Ellen Beals.

"Well Ms. Kmetko, at least you answer on the first round this time."

Emily glared as Beals glanced over her shoulder. "Yea I wasn't asleep this time. If you're looking for Payson she's sleeping."

Ellen pursed her lips before crossing her arms. "I need to physically see her." Beals shoved her way through the door and flounced over to Payson's bed. Emily could see the disapointment written all over the she-devil's face. She smirked as she stalked past her and out to the hallway.

"Just make sure you're in the lobby no later than six tomorrow morning. Our plane leaves at ten."

Emily nods before shutting the door. She makes her way back over to her bed before crawling under the covers to sleep her last night of Rio away.

**AN2: So they got gold...yay. I skimmed over the gymnastics because I felt it was just stalling the plot, not only that I can't right it to save my life and it would bore the heck out of you guys I think. Although if you guys want some gymnastics I could write some if you wanted. So someone is up to something and it pissed Payson off. Not good for her or the baby. Luckily she has her friends to help her through. Not to mention that sexy husband of hers. So Kelly is in the loop and is cool with them. She mentioned Pay's parents. Trust me I haven't forgotten about the Keeler's. I have a plan for them and it's not going to be too pretty. They'll talk with Payson again...but, what price will they have to pay? They'll be up in a few chapters if you all were wondering. Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter. It would have been up yesterday, but I wasn't feeling that brilliant. All better now seeing as how you have a super long chapter. So yea let me know what you guys think by just reading and reviewing. **


	22. A Red Flag and A Friendly Chat

**AN: Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. I enjoy reading your thoughts and reactions to the chapters. I'm glad you guys are liking Kelly because she's here to stay. As far as who she's with, I don't really plan on her being with anyone. At least not now, that may change in the story, but I highly doubt it. If I would put her with any one, it would probably be with Max or Nicky, but I never was to fond of Russo, so I don't know. Read and Review guys!**

As Payson boarded the plane from Rio to the US she fingered the chain around her neck. She smiled at what it represented and searched the small plane for Sasha. She spotted him talking to Ellen Beals heatedly. She bit her lip and tried to slink past them without too much trouble. Unfortunately it seemed that Ellen had eyes in the back of her head.

Payson cringed as her name fell from Ellen's lips like nails on a chalk board. "Payson."

She turned to Ellen and tried to look upbeat, but the pounding in her head caused it to be rather difficult. "Yes?"

Ellen pursed her lips before narrowing her eyes. "I need to speak with you and Sasha when we get back in the states."

Payson stared at Ellen with narrowed eyes. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until we all have time to rest from the long weekend."

Ellen rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. "Oh yes, I'm sure you're just so exhausted Payson. You really worked hard this weekend."

Payson growled at the blatant sarcasm and insult that was laced in with her retort. She forced a smile and nodded before making her way to the saved seat next to Emily. Emily sensed Payson's distress and waited until the plane was in the air before questioning her.

"So what do you think Beals wants to talk with you and Sasha about?"

Payson sighed as she rubbed her head, trying to ease the constant pounding. "Not sure, but whatever it is Sasha will probably have some kind of plan. He always does so I'm not really worried."

Emily nodded before opening up her math book. "Yea he always knows what to do in these kinds of situations. This won't be the first time he's had to deal with her." Emily turned from her book to smirk at Payson. "Mentioning of Sasha. . .did you have a nice weekend?"

Payson grinned before nodding. "Yes. It wasn't the most romantic honeymoon and all, but that doesn't really matter. I'm married to the most amazing man, Em."

Emily smiled before turning back to her book with distaste. "I hate math. I could care less about what x equals. It's not like I'm going to be doing algebra in the 'real world'."

Payson smiled before nodding. "I'm pretty good at math. Need any help?"

Emily looked up at Payson with a grateful smile. "Thank God. Yes, yes, yes. I could use all the help I could get."

Payson smiled before pulling Emily's book towards her. After two hours of explaining the complications of factoring and graphing Emily caught on to some of it. As Emily tried to work out some practice problems, Payson pulled out her cell phone. As she was scrolling to Sasha's name a stewardess came through with snacks. Emily and Payson both grabbed the last two bags of chips, smirking at Austin who looked at them across the isle with sad eyes.

Austin growled when he saw Payson and Emily smirk at him. He turned towards Emily with a disapproving glare. "Yo Kmetko?"

Emily and Payson rolled their eyes, but turned towards Austin anyway. "What Austin?"

"You shouldn't be eating that unhealthy junk, you're a gymnast you know." He was hoping that he was able to trick the bag of chips away from her and over to him, but unfortunately Emily didn't fall for it.

Emily shook her head before deliberately opening the bag and chewing on a chip exaggeratedly, just to annoy him. "Hhhmm these are so good. Nice and salty, not to mention crunchy. Why don't you have some Austin?" Emily tapped her chin thoughtfully before grinning at him. "Oh wait...there is no more."

Austin growled before walking the two small steps to the other side of the isle. He hovered strategically over Payson and reached for the bag in Emily's hand. He grinned when he had her cornered. "Can't escape Kmetko. Come on, just let me have one, that's all I'm asking. If you give me just one, then I'll never ask for another thing ever again."

Emily shook her head before smirking. "You never ask for anything from me again? Somehow I highly doubt it."

Austin was about to throw a retort at her, but was pushed away roughly by Payson. "Keeler, what the hell?"

The only thing Austin saw was Payson sprinting towards the back of the plane with her hand clamped tightly over her mouth. He looked to Emily with a raised eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

Emily rolled her eyes before pointing to her stomach. Austin suddenly remembered what happened this weekend and why Payson wasn't a gymnast anymore. "Oh yea. That detail totally slipped my mind."

Emily shook her head and muttered 'idiot' before turning back to the work in front of her. She was interrupted a few seconds later by Austin's gleeful voice. "Hey do you think she'll want these now?"

Emily turned to see Austin holding up Payson's unopened bag of Cheetos and rolled her eyes. "Just wait Austin. She may want something to settle her stomach down."

Emily leaned over the isle to grab the bag, but Austin was quicker. Emily managed to grab the bag a few seconds later. Although when she snatched it, she grabbed it too hard and it came open with a thunderous pop. Every one turned towards them just as Emily tossed the bag in Austin's face. He scowled and turned towards the onlookers with a smile. "It's okay guys. It was only a busted chip bag so no need to freak out on us or anything."

He watched as every one slowly turned back in their seats. Although he didn't miss the glare that Ellen Beals sent them. He groaned when she got up and made a beeline towards him. He glanced up when he felt her presence and grinned. "Can I help you, Ms. Beals?"

"Where's Payson? She should be in her seat just like everyone else."

Austin rolled his eyes before giving a short answer. "Bathroom. I don't think she was feeling to well. I think she's plane sick."

Ellen narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Plane sick? Funny, in the times I've traveled with her in the past, she's never once been plane sick."

Austin tried to think of something quick to appease her questions. "Maybe she just now developed it or something."

Ellen shook her head and took her seat next to Lauren. Austin watched her go with narrowed eyes. When he saw Beals lean towards Lauren, he had a bad feeling settle in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help, but feel like something bad was about to happen. He turned towards Emily and frowned when Payson wasn't back in her seat. He glanced around and caught Sasha's eyes a few rows up and jerked his head towards the back of the plane. Sasha nodded before Austin made his way to the back of the plane where Payson would be. He took in the three restrooms that was labeled women and knocked on the first one. When that one had no reaction he moved on down until he came to the last one. He knocked loudly so she could hear him above the noise of the airplane.

"Pay? You in there?"

When no answer came, Austin braced himself against the wall and placed his hands on the door handle before jerking hard. After a couple of strong pulls, the door finally came open. His chest constricted when he saw Payson laying on the floor. He crouched down and rolled her over on her back in the small space. He leaned down and was relieved to hear and see that she was still breathing. He gently tapped her face with his hand and sighed in relief when she opened her eyes.

"Payson, what happened?"

She blinked her eyes before slowly sitting up with the help of Austin. She leaned her head against the wall and shook her head. "I don't know. I was fine one second and then I just got really sick all of a sudden. I thought this whole morning sickness thing was over, I guess it's not."

Austin shook his head as he placed his hand on her forehead. "You're kind of warm Pay. Besides, that doesn't explain why you were laying on the floor. Passed out might I add."

Payson cringed before shaking her head. "I'm fine. Just. . .don't say anything to Sasha. I don't want him freaking out and worrying when he shouldn't be."

Austin narrowed his eyes before pursing his lips in a thin line. "Payson. . .if he asks if you're alright I'll just tell him to ask you, that way I'm not saying anything I shouldn't."

Payson sighed before nodding. She slowly tried to stand up, but fell forward. Austin grabbed her before she landed on her face again. "So your definition of fine is real comforting. I'll help you back to your seat. Maybe if you sleep you'll feel better."

Payson rolled her eyes as Austin walked with her back to her seat. She chose to ignore her husband's gaze as she leaned back in her chair. She was almost asleep when her phone vibrated against her thigh. Sighing she opened her in-box and clicked the new message. She scowled at the message, even if it had good intentions behind it.

**You okay love?**

She deleted the message before shutting off her phone. She soon was in blissful unconsciousness. After she woke up hours later she was itching to get off the plane and go home. She sighed in relief when the plane finally touched down on the runway. As soon as the doors were opened Payson scrambled for her things. She was stopped by a large hand on her shoulder. She shivered at the contact, knowing immediately who it would be. She turned and was met with the concerned gaze of Sasha. She shook her head before walking through the crowd with Emily and Kelly.

As soon as everyone was out of the airport they all agreed to go to meet up at the Pizza Shack for a late dinner. Payson trailed behind Emily and walked with Kelly to her car. She raised her eyebrow at Kelly's choice of automobile.

"You can get a cool convertible, but instead you choose a Cherokee Jeep?"

Kelly grinned as she put her things in the back seat, before turning to Payson. "I don't want to be dainty and girly like Kaylie, Lauren, or Emily. They have convertibles or KIA's. Not many Rock girls have a jeep. Well you, you have a flippin' SUV. So I guess we're the unique ones at the gym."

Payson smiled before leaning against the passengers side. "Yea. I guess."

Kelly sensed her tone and narrowed her eyes. "You okay over there Belov? You sound kinda. . .I don't know, sick."

Payson sighed before climbing into the jeep with Kelly following suit. "I wish people would quit asking me that, but yea I'm fine. Just really tired. It's been a long weekend for everyone. I just want to go and sleep for three days."

Kelly pursed her lips before nodding. "I'm trusting you on this one mama b. So where to?"

Payson looked at Kelly before laughing. "Mama b? Seriously?"

Kelly turned to Payson when they passed the Pizza Shack. "Well yea. You're going to be a mom. . .ergo mama and your last name starts with b. . .ergo b. When you put 'em together you get mama b. Now, where to?"

Payson shook her head at her friends crazy thought process and grinned. "The Rock as usual."

Kelly frowned as she eyed the road ahead of her. "Seriously? You and Sasha both live in the airstream? That place can't even fit an ant let alone two grown people."

"Yea I know. We've been looking for apartments, but Sasha says they aren't good enough. It's either too damp or too dry or. . .something. It's annoying. I'm just about ready to pick the next place we go look at."

Kelly rolled her eyes at Sasha's absurdness and shook her head. "Does he think the airstream is better? Puh-leaze. He needs to just chill out already. Besides can't he buy a house? He was a four time Olympic gold medalist so he has money."

Payson nodded before sighing. "Yea he could probably buy about three or four houses if he wanted, but we may not be here after the 2012 Olympics. The only reason why we're staying now is because Sasha said he would coach you guys until then. We aren't exactly welcomed here in Boulder."

"What do you mean? You have your friends who would do anything for you, me included and an amazingly good looking husband. Well and he is nice, so why move from that?"

Payson bit her lip and looked out the window. "After 2012 nothing is keeping anyone here in Boulder. Kaylie and Emily are looking into schools in California, Austin will probably follow Kaylie, Lauren will probably go to New York, and my parents aren't even speaking to me. So why stay in Boulder when everyone I love is gone?"

"And I'm going to the sunshine state."

Payson looked at Kelly with a confused expression. Kelly grinned and shook her head. "You mentioned all your other friends. . .you didn't mention me."

Payson realized what she said and shook her head and looked at Kelly apologetically. "I'm sorry Kelly. It's just, we're still getting used to hanging out with you. You have only been training at The Rock a couple of weeks."

Kelly waved her off as they pulled into The Rock. "Forget about it mama b. I understand that it will take a little while for everyone to get used to me being nice and all. I have patience to wait and everything, so no big."

Payson smiled as she stepped out of the jeep. Kelly followed and trailed behind Payson as she stepped into the airstream. Kelly stood in the small kitchen and eyed the small trailer. "Well, well, well. Looks like Sasha is such a guy with his video games. He has a nice music collection though."

Payson turned to see Kelly holding up one of her Michael Jackson Cd's. "Yea, he doesn't like MJ very much, that's mine."

Kelly smirked and laid the CD back on the table. "Oh, well that explains the good taste in music then. It's not Sasha's." She made her way back towards the bed and grimaced when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a black book peaking out from under the bed frame. She bent down to retrieve it just as Payson sat down on the bed.

"What's that?"

Kelly scrunched her nose as she opened the book. When she read the title she couldn't help, but laugh. She turned to Payson as she flipped through the book. "Looks like your husband needed some help in the pleasuring department."

Payson frowned as she snatched the book from Kelly. She flipped through the book quickly and narrowed her eyes when she saw numerous pages turned down. She looked up at Kelly with a smirk. "Sasha is a very experienced person in sex. He could probably write a book about sex in his sleep because of all the women he's been with through the years."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Payson. "MJ and Summer doesn't count. He probably got all of his knowledge from good 'ole MJ. We all know Ms. Goody-two-shoes wouldn't give him anything so that one does not count."

Payson growled lowly as she threw the book against the wall. "Yea well, there's been super models and actresses that I know of. Have you even googled Sasha?"

Kelly grinned. "Yea I've googled him. You got lucky Payson because according to his past relationships, he is very good in bed. . .very good."

"Yes Kelly, I know. I am having his baby remember."

Kelly grinned before lightly poking Payson's tummy causing her to laugh. "I know. Sometimes though, do you feel like you aren't good enough for him?"

Payson bit her lips before sighing. "At first. . .when we were just friends, before our feelings really started showing, I wondered why he wanted to be my friend and help me out so much. After awhile I just said to myself that appearances doesn't matter. It's just the kind of person you are and that it doesn't matter. So why not me? I'm just as good as his past girlfriends."

"You're better Pay. You have his last name and you're having his baby. Besides, he loves you so much. If you could see what we all see when he looks at you, it would literally take your breath away. He'd do anything for you because he loves you so much. You have one thing that all those actresses and supermodels didn't. You have his heart and there is nothing better than that."

Payson nodded as she picked up the forgotten book. "Yea. I know that now and quite honestly, I couldn't be happier. I just wish my parents could see it that way. I'd give anything if they'd just let us talk to them."

Kelly placed a hand on her shoulder before nodding. "They'll come around Pay. They have to because you're their daughter and they love you."

Payson shook her head before running her hand over the book in her lap. "You didn't see the way my mom looked at me when she found out Sasha was the father. It's like she was disgusted to even be in the same room as me."

Kelly bit her lip not really knowing what to say, but wanting to say something. . .anything to comfort her friend. "Age is only a number Pay and in time your parents will see that."

Payson nodded before looking down at the book in her hands, trying anything to change the subject. "I wonder why Sasha felt the need to get this book."

Kelly smirked and snatched it from her and opened it to a random page. "Well according to this little section he has highlighted it says that 'if you know your partners sensitive areas due to pregnancy i.e breasts or vagina, you will be able to enhance the pleasure and sexual desire of your partner, in turn benefiting from heightened hormones that your partner is feeling.' So yea, I guess he was just trying to find ways to make you comfortable during sex."

Payson rolled her eyes and grabbed the book flipping through until she came across an illustration of the tame 'doggy style'. She tossed the book on the bed and shook her head. "He can be such a man at times. He could have just asked me you know, but no he had to go and get a sex book. He is such a. . .a pig."

Kelly smirked before nodding her head. "True, but maybe he wanted to surprise you with his moves."

Payson crinkled her nose and shook her head. "Please, anything he does could surprise me."

Kelly grinned before feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She smirked when it was a text from Austin. "Looks like Austin wants us to meet up at the Pizza Shack now. You wanna go with?"

Payson looked around the small trailer for her phone and grinned triumphantly when she found it. "Yea, just let me text Sasha real quick so he doesn't freak out when I'm not here."

When Payson sent off the text she turned to see Kelly holding up Sasha's precious book. "You wanna put this back?"

Payson thought for a moment before shaking her head and holding out her hand. "No I don't actually. I want to put it on the table so he knows I know about it. Let him sweat it out a couple of hours. It's what he gets for being so. . ."

"Worrisome at times?"

Payson smiled before shaking her head. "Yes. I know I'm evil, but I'll make it up to him later when I get back."

Kelly smirked before following Payson out into the parking lot. "I bet you will Pay. Just give him a little something, something when you get home. When he sees you on your knees he'll forget all about his precious sex guide for pregnant women."

"Kelly!" Payson's cheeks felt like fire as she stared at her friend.

Kelly smirked with a raised eyebrow. "What? It's not like you haven't done it to him before. You are pregnant after all."

Payson crossed her arms over her chest and sighed in relief when they pulled into the parking lot of the Pizza Shack. "Let's just go and get food so we all can go home."

Kelly smirked as she stepped out of her car. "You mean hurry up and get food so I can go have sex with my sex god of a husband."

Payson rolled her eyes and stepped into the cool room. "Let's just go find Kaylie, Emily, and Austin so we can chill for a bit, get food, and then rest after our long weekend."

Kelly grinned at her friend before following her through the crowd towards their friends. "Whatever you say Belov, whatever you say."

**AN2: I bet you all thought I forgot about the little black book. Hahahaha, trust me I haven't forgotten about it and neither has Sasha. He'll be putting it to use as well as having to face Payson about it. Although I don't think she'll be too upset. I mean Kelly and Pay just sat their reading it to so they can't really give Sasha too much grief about it. Okay so I honestly had know idea where to go with this chapter, but it turns out that this somewhat touches on some things that are going to be happening in the future with P/S and her parents. So just read and review letting me know what you all thought about it! **


	23. Fights and Future Plans

**AN: Thank You Jackelyne Harkness-Jones you are the only one to leave me a review for last chapter. I know that I can always count on you to give me your wonderful ideas and opinions so thank you times a million. If I could I would send you Sasha in the flesh as a thank you :-). Anyways thank you for the review you left and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As for all my other readers please let me know how I did. I know that you all have a life believe me I do to, but just take two or three seconds to leave some kind of review. It can be anything from criticism to compliments to ideas. Just let me know how I did and let me know if you enjoyed it. ****RR**** folks :)**

Kelly never was a person to judge or just dismiss someone because of who they were, where they came from, or what they looked like. Sure she was a snappy bitch to The Rock rebels during competition, but since she started training with them she could see the dedication and fire each and everyone of them had. Well everyone that is except for Lauren Tanner. There was something that was sinister about her and Kelly was going to figure it out, even if it was the last thing she did. Everyone in the gym assumed that Lauren and Kelly would automatically be friends because of their similar personalities, but they couldn't be more further from the truth. She was slowly becoming friends with the same people she ridiculed at competitions since she moved to Boulder a few weeks ago. That's why she found herself sitting at a table with Austin, Kaylie, Emily, and Payson on a Saturday afternoon at the healthy, but delicious Spruce Juice. She turned her attention to Austin who was trying to slurp down two smoothies at one time.

She grimaced as he sucked one down in less than a minute. "You do know that you're going to get a brain freeze, right?"

Austin smirked at Kelly before tipping his chair back on two legs. "Please. I have a stomach of steel so I can withstand almost anything. Besides I deserve some sweet stuff after a week of ruthless training from Gymnast Nazi Sasha. He's been cranky ever since we came home from Rio. You'd think with his new marital status he'd be getting some action to mellow out his temper, but no, he still stomps around the gym like a mad man." He turns to Payson with a grim expression. "No offense Pay. Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to train with him. You wouldn't by any chance know why he's in a bad mood or anything would you?"

Payson sets her smoothie on the glass table before shaking her head. "Not a clue. He seems fine at home. Although since I found that book, Austin," she stopped to glare at him pointedly before continuing, "he hasn't, as you so wonderfully put it, 'got any'. So other than that I have no clue as to why he's being crabby."

Austin rubbed the back of his neck as he looked back at Payson sheepishly. "I was only trying to help."

Payson glared daggers as she crossed her arms over her chest. "My husband and I can fair just fine without your crazy sex tips thank you very much."

Austin grins before nodding. "Well obviously seeing as how your pregnant and all."

Emily cuts in quickly before Payson can make a comment. "Hold on. Did Beals ever talk to you and Sasha like she said she was going to?"

Payson shook her head before sipping at her smoothie again. "Not to me at least. Although Sasha did say she was going to be around more to observe him in the gym. She's going to start coming by on Mondays and Fridays starting next week. Maybe that has something to do with it."

The whole table groaned when they heard the news of seeing Ellen Beals on a regular basis. Austin slurped down his second smoothie before turning to Payson. "So do you know how long this little nightmare with Beals is going to last?"

Payson shook her head. "No. Sasha just said that when Beals is at the gym, I'll be doing office stuff seeing as how it's just Summer now."

Kelly rolled her eyes before smirking. "So has the holy roller cornered you yet Pay about you being pregnant?"

Payson groaned as she rubbed her tummy. "No. I completely forgot about that detail. Great, now I'm going to have to be listening to Summer spout off some 'we're all here for you' speech without offing myself. I don't know if I can be stuck in an office with Summer all day. I'm going to be in freaking misery. Somebody just shoot me now, please."

Austin laughs before shaking his head. "I think Sasha would kill us if we did that. Besides how bad can Summer be? It's not like she's going to hover over you or anything. If she does just tell her to stuff it and mind her own business."

Everyone around the table nods in agreement before the silence is broken by Austin's groan. Everyone turns to see him cradling his head in his hands. "I think I drank my stuff too fast. My head hurts. Kaylie, help. Kiss me and make me feel better."

Kaylie shakes her head before rolling her eyes. "We told you that you would get a brain freeze if you drank your smoothies too fast. What do you do? You as always have to do the exact opposite."

Austin raises his head up to look around the group and pouts. "Well at least I beat Max's record. He drank two in three minutes. I drank 'em in half that time so it's all worth it."

Kelly rolls her eyes before tossing away her trash. "Hey genius, Max isn't here to witness it so it doesn't really count. We could tell him that you beat his record, but he would just say we're lying for you. Next time you want to be macho man bring Max with you."

Austin scowled before standing up. "Yea yea yea I hear you Parks. So I have a ton of movies at my place. You guys wanna come over and watch some movies? It's only one-thirty so I know nobody has to be home for hours."

The group looked at each other and nodded before splitting up into two cars. Kaylie and Austin went in Austin's black Porsche while Emily, Payson, and Kaylie piled in Kelly's jeep. As they drove through the streets of Boulder Payson rested her head against the cool glass to try and ease her headache. She'd been getting them a lot lately and just chalked it up as another one of the lovely side effects of pregnancy. Once they pulled into Austin's driveway they all rushed to the front door. Austin grinned before opening the door for them.

"Welcome to Casa De La Tucker folks. You all get to finally see where the brilliant Austin Tucker sleeps."

He was met with simultaneous eye rolls as he led them through the living room. Kaylie and Emily took the plush love seat while Kelly and Payson stretched out on the huge couch. Austin grinned as he sauntered to the entertainment system.

"Okay ladies, I have a ton of movies to choose from. I have things from horror to comedy. I even have romantic chick flicks. So you can pick whatever. I'll go crab the snack-ige." He paused when he passed Payson.

"Is there anything specific that you can or can't have? I don't want Sasha using me as a punching bag because I got his wife sick."

Payson smirked at Austin and shook her head. "Do you have peanut butter?"

Austin grinned. "Yep. I love the stuff, I've got about two jars of it. Anything else?"

"Pickles?"

Austin grimaced, but nodded. "Let me guess, you want one jar of each, right?"

Payson nodded before turning back to the others. Austin turned back to everyone else and smirked. "Anything specific that you other ladies want?"

When he was told to just get food he made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed Payson's requested items with a shiver of disgust. He started to place them on the table, but just handed them to her when she lunged for them. He shook his head as he retreated back into the kitchen. Once his coffee table was full of unhealthy junk-food they started in on the horror marathon.

The second Payson stepped through the door of the airstream, the smell of peppers assaulted her nose. She dropped her things before sprinting to the bathroom. Once she emptied her stomach of the pickles and peanut butter from Austin's, she made her way into bed. She turned to see Sasha standing by the counter looking back at her concerned.

"You okay love?"

Payson grimaced before pulling the blanket over her head. She heard Sasha make his way towards her a few seconds later. Sasha gently pulled back the covers and smiled lightly trying to comfort her in some way. Payson sighed before her eyes flicked to the cramped space around her. In a surge of frustration she narrowed her eyes and shoved Sasha away from her. She ignored the hurt in his light eyes as she stood up from the bed. She rounded on Sasha with narrowed eyes.

Her sharp voice shattered the seemingly calm space. "No Sasha I'm not alright." Fueled on by her mood and hormones Payson let the anger and frustration out on the only person available. "I come to this tiny space every day and it's suffocating. We need a bigger space and we only have so much time until the baby comes."

Payson watched as Sasha opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head and cut him off. "Save it Sasha. I know we've been looking for places, but everything in every place we've been to has seemed to bother you. It's either too cold, too hot, too dry, or too damp. Not everything is properly British you know. This isn't London, England."

Payson watched as Sasha's eyes narrowed slightly and she took a step back while crossing her arms across her chest. His light eyes turned to frigid glaciers as his jaw tightened. His voice was low and even, the only indication of his wounded feelings. "Well if Americans weren't so lazy and took better care of their possessions or property then I would actually like a place in this bloody town."

Payson growled as she shook her head trying desperately to hide her tears. "So you're calling me lazy. What else am I Sasha? Please, enlighten me."

Sasha stood up from the bed and Payson looked up in his eyes forgetting how much he towered over her in size. His voice was clipped, a sign of his anger that he was keeping at bay. "You don't want me to go there Payson, you really don't."

His brush off only made her angrier. "No. You said that you would never lie to me. You said that you would always be honest with me, no matter what I thought. So go on, _Alexander_, what else am I?"

Sasha cringed when she used his full name. He looked in her eyes and saw her defiant stare and his mind went into overdrive. He began speaking, perhaps more harshly than he intended. "You can be so naive Payson you really can. Maybe your parents were right. You have ruined your dreams maybe not your life, but your dreams. If you would have just left things alone and forgotten _everything _then you would still be at home with your family and you would still be my gymnast. The way things should be."

Payson felt her chest tighten as she took in his words. She felt as if he didn't want to be with her, as if he didn't love her. Her or their baby. She bit her lip before locking eyes with him and shook her head. She ignored his steely eyes as she whispered her next words. "This was a mistake then. Everything was a huge mistake. Flying to Snagov to convince you to come home when you clearly wanted to stay away was just the start. If you wouldn't have come home, then you wouldn't have known about the baby and influenced the decision that I made, I-"

She was cut off her hormonal and anger induced tirade by Sasha sharp angry voice. "Now hold on one minute Payson. I said I would support you in any decision you made and I believe I have. And you know damn well I did not mean that you were the mistake and I did not call you lazy. Naive yes, but not lazy."

She growled before walking to the tiny kitchen putting some space between them. "No, you implied that we shouldn't be together and you implied that it was a mistake...that we are a mistake."

Sasha strode towards her purposefully with a glint in his eye. "Damnit Payson." He pinned her against the small counter with his body as his hands rested on either side of her on the counter top. "I could never regret being with you or having this baby. I love you. . .both of you so much. I would never have married you if I didn't love you and want to be with you. I vowed that I would love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of my life and I intend to uphold the vows I made to you on our wedding day."

He stared in her eyes and saw the moisture of tears forming. He reached up to cup her cheek just as the first tear fell. He brushed it away with his thumb as he kissed her forehead. "Now what is it Payson that's really bothering you? You were fine one minute and angry the next. Something has to be upsetting you and I want to try and fix it."

Payson felt slightly better at hearing his comforting words that were so uniquely Sasha. Instead of moving away from his touch she moved into it seeking comfort. "I kind of touched on it at the beginning Sasha. This place is really small and can't be sufficient enough for a family of three. I want a bigger place. . .at least until after 2012. I know you want to stay and coach until then and quite honestly I wouldn't want it any other way because Austin, Kelly, Emily, and Kaylie are my friends and really the only other people besides you in my life that know about us and the baby. I don't want to leave Boulder just yet."

Sasha knew that it bothered Payson that they haven't found a bigger place yet and he understood where she was coming from. He nodded before bringing her into his arms. He sighed happily when she relaxed in his embrace. "Payson, I understand where you're coming from and I'm a bloody idiot for not trying harder. If you want we can try to find a place by the end of the week and I'll try to be more open minded when looking. I just want you and our baby to be safe and healthy. Is that okay?"

Payson smiled softly as she nodded her head. "That's fine Sasha. I just. . .I'm sorry for overreacting. I just didn't. . .I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

Sasha pulled back and stroked her cheek with calloused fingers. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have said what I said. You're not naive love, just frustratingly stubborn sometimes. I should have realized you were getting stir crazy in here. Hell even I did when it was just me so if it's anyone's fault it's mine. It's my responsibility to protect and provide and I'm guilty of not doing that."

Payson smiled as she brought a hand up to his rough jaw. "You're new at the whole husband thing so it's just taking some time. . .for both of us to adjust in this marriage. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way because," she bit her lip trying to figure out what she wanted to say. She stared in his eyes and said the only thing to sum up what was in her heart. "I just love you so much and. . .I don't know what I'd do without you. I just love you so completely and I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Sasha stared at his young wife with love in his eyes. His heart swelled at her words and soft skin on his cheek. He leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled back before placing his hand in her long silky hair. "You don't have to prove anything to me Payson Belov because you're love shines through in everything you do. The way you listen to me rant and rave about The Rock, the way you make me laugh and forget about about why I was upset in the first place. . .just you Payson. You. . .dare I take wonderful words from a wonderful woman. . .you inspire me Payson. You inspire me to be better, to be stronger, to be more. It's you and it's always going to be you. I love you more than anything Payson. Don't ever doubt that."

Payson smiled as she felt tears fall from her eyes at his words. She wrapped her hands around his waist and relaxed into his strong familiar arms. She stayed in his arms until she felt a tiny flutter of something in her abdomen. She gasped as she pushed away from Sasha and cradled her belly. Sasha's heart constricted as he took in her form.

His panicked voice broke through her mind. "Payson, what is it? What's wrong?"

He was taken aback by her radiant smile. She reached for his hand and placed it on her abdomen waiting for some small movement. She looked on in amusement as realization dawned on Sasha's features. He kept his hand placed where Payson laid it as he laced his fingers with her. Just as he felt a tiny flutter from within he glanced up and smiled as tears formed in his eyes. "Our baby?"

Payson nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "Yea. I was scared for a second, but then I felt it again and knew it was the baby. Our baby moved Sasha. . .that's our baby."

Sasha knelt down and pulled up Payson's shirt before kissing her abdomen. He rested his head against her belly just as he had done many times before, but this time he could have swore he heard a tiny heart beat.

As Payson and Sasha marveled in the new development of their precious baby they failed to notice a lone figure standing in the shadows observing them with great interest. As the figure watched the couple move to the bed in a gentle, but obvious intent the lone figure smirked before walking to their white car. As the person settled in the drivers seat they pulled out their phone and placed it to their ear, making a call. When no one answered they left a straightforward message.

"Ellen, it's me. I finally found out some information on Sasha Belov. The information I have will put the gymnastics world on it's freaking axis and upside down. He's married and his wife is expecting a baby apparently. . .but not just to anyone. Meet me after practice Friday and I'll tell you what I've seen and heard. I'll get some info on all the other precious rebels later. I'll stay focused on Sasha and his pregnant wife for now. You know what to do."

As the call ended, the caller bit their lip wondering if what they were doing was worth it. Thinking of all the times that Sasha ignored her in favor of Payson pushed her on. Not to mention the promise of a secured spot on the Olympic Team come 2012. As thunder crashed from above the driver swiftly pulled out of the familiar parking lot and back home where her unsuspecting family was waiting for her.

**AN2: Okay so P/S had their first real fight. Poor Payson has been feeling kind of sick lately. . .no worries baby Belov is safe and sound at the moment though. So they'll be getting an apartment...yay. They can finally move around now. So Austin and crew are as usual the humorous bunch...although Emily and Kelly had to mention Beals...I hate that woman with a define passion. Sasha will to when some stuff goes down...well wait he already hates her...he'll probably want to actually kill her though. I gave some clues as to who the 'spy' is when I was describing her in the chapters of Rio and even now although they are very tiny clues. Although you have to really really know the show...which I'm positive all of you do. Anyway...let me know what you all thought. Read and Review people. Just click the little button at the bottom and you can tell me your thought, opinions, and ideas. **


	24. Return of The SheDevil

As Kaylie walked into the infamous Rock on a rainy Friday, she sensed the thick tension in the air. She watched affectionately as her boyfriend tried desperately to not look in the corner where Ellen Beals sat with a pen poised over her notebook, ready to take note of any discrepancies on their coach and their training. Knowing that Sasha's performance as a coach was based on how the gymnasts, particularly the elite gymnasts, preformed during her visits Kaylie dropped her bag on the edge of the mat and got into her training. She managed to slink off to the water cooler at eleven thirty and sighed in relief when Austin just so happened to strut over. He winked at her before leaning casually on the cooler.

His voice was a welcomed one after the rough morning she had to go through. "Don't look so sad Kay it mars your pretty face."

She glanced up and smirked at him knowingly. "Really now? Well I guess you won't be seeing me smile until the she-devil is out of here. I still can't believe she's here two days a week."

Austin groaned before nodding. "Yea don't remind me. I'm trying not to notice her because, well, she can be right down intimidating."

"You get intimidated by her?"

Austin shrugged before nodding. "Yea because I know she has the power to take away our coach."

Kaylie glanced at the floor before locking eyes with Austin. "Sasha's not going anywhere." Her eyes flick around briefly before continuing in a hushed whisper. "He can't go anywhere. Not unless Payson really wants to leave and quite honestly I don't see that happening, at lest not until after the 2012 Olympics."

Austin leaned down and whispered briefly. "I don't either Kay. Sasha will fight tooth and nail to stay here. Not just for his wife, but for us to. He doesn't want bad influences like Beals around us."

They both look at each other before glancing around the gym. They snap to attention when they see Sasha standing on the small deck outside the office with Payson by his side. Austin grins as he looks at the two people hovering over them. Payson may not admit it, but she looks good at Sasha's side, not only as his wife, but as his assistant coach. Austin winks at Payson, but cringes when her eyes narrow. Austin has a feeling that Payson just got in touch with her inner coach. Silently Austin nods before glancing back at Kaylie.

"I think we should...train."

Kaylie nods before smiling. "See you for lunch."

Austin nods before reluctantly moving away from her. He struts over to the rings before stretching out his arms. He pulls up on them and smirks when he sees Payson make her way over to him. He holds his position for a few seconds before dropping down on the mat. He turns to her and grins.

"Sup mama b?"

Payson rolls her eyes before shaking her head. "Not you to."

Austin grins and nods. "Yep. Kelly's new nickname for you travels fast in our little group of five...well six if you count baby b. So all joking aside, what's up?"

Payson shakes her head before handing Austin a piece of paper. When he looks at it questioningly she explains. "It's you're new parallel bar routine. Sasha wants to work it with you after lunch."

Austin grimaces before nodding. "Great. I have a whole entire routine to work out. Just...great."

Payson narrows her eyes before crossing her arms. "Is there a problem with it? Because if you do go talk to Sasha."

"No problem. Just wondering why I have a whole entire routine instead of just working in stunts and taking away stunts is all."

Payson nods before looking over Austin's shoulder. When she groans Austin looks at her confused. She shakes her head before focusing back on Austin. "Beals is traipsing over here. What could she possible want now? She just sits in a little corner watching us all like a hawk."

Austin shakes his head before shrugging. "Who knows maybe she wants to buy a gift for baby b."

They both sigh in relief when Beals just walks past them towards where Lauren is working on beam. "That's not funny Austin. If she found out that...you know what never mind. I'm not talking about anything family oriented with Beals lurking around. Just...get back on the rings then you can go to lunch around twelve."

Austin saluted her before grinning. "Sure thing mama b." Austin stops on his way back over to the rings. "Before I forget, you coming to lunch with us today? It beats sitting in here with Beals."

Payson nods before walking back into the office. She sits down at the desk across from Summer and looks around for something to do. She sighs in relief when she see a pile of unorganized papers that need tending to. She feels Summer's eyes on her as she looks through the papers. She raises her eyes and smiles tightly at Summer.

Payson tries to sound friendly when addressing the woman across from her, but finding it difficult. "Something you need Summer?"

Summer blinks rapidly before shaking her head and smiling. "No Payson. I just...well I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything at all, I'm here for you. I know it must be hard having to give up your dream when you so desperately wanted to go to the Olympics. Just know that I'm here for you. Sasha to I'm sure. You two were close when you were training. Payson," Payson notices Summer bite her lip trying to debate whether or not to ask her next question. She shakes her head before looking back up at Payson. "have you told the father about this? I mean, I'm sure he'd want to know even though most boys your age wouldn't want to be involved. He does have a right to know."

Payson saw nothing, but red when those words came out of Summer's mouth. She felt anger flow through her veins like fire at Summer's assumptions. She felt belittle at the thought of being perceived as a child who had a meaningless fling with a boy, when in reality what she had was a bond so deep with a man who loved her unconditionally. What she had with her husband was so pure and deep that nothing could compare to what they had.

Payson looked at Summer through narrowed eyes before taking a slow breath. "Thank you Summer for your. . .help, but I think I'll manage. I have wonderful friends who are helping me. And just so you know, 'the boy' that you claimed wouldn't be there is. He's more of a man than Steve Tanner ever will be."

With that, Payson stood up and left Summer slack jawed in the office. She was coming down the stairs when Sasha was coming up them. His irritated frown instantly morphed into a bright smile when he saw her. She blushed lightly as his eyes traveled her body from top to bottom before resting them on her swollen breasts. She had to admit that with all the changes her body was going through, she enjoyed the larger chest size, even if they hurt like a bitch at times. She cleared her throat and smirked as his eyes snapped up to hers.

He grinned crookedly at her before nodding. "Payson."

She bit her lip before nodding back. "Sasha."

As he passed her, he discreetly trailed his fingers lightly over her abdomen. "Going to lunch?"

Payson nodded. "Uh yea. We're going to...well I don't know where we're going to exactly."

Sasha pursed his lips before nodding. "Well, just be back by one. I don't want Beals to bark at me for something irrelevant to gymnastics...again."

Payson frowned before crossing her arms. "What's she saying now?"

Sasha shook his head before jerking his head to the door. "Nothing you need to worry about draga. Just go enjoy your lunch."

Payson smiled before walking down the steps. She ignored Beal's narrowed eyes as she walked past her to the exit. Once outside she sighed in relief when she spotted Kelly, Emily, Austin, and Kaylie near Kelly's jeep. Austin grinned before slinging his arm around her.

"Well now that mama b has joined us we can all finally go to lunch. Where to ladies?"

Kaylie rolled her eyes before walking towards her car. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm craving some Chinese food."

The group all piled in Kaylie and Kelly's cars for the short ride to the China Buffet. After a quick lunch they all made it back to The Rock with minutes to spare. Payson sighed as she slowly made her way into the office. She was met by an enraged looking Sasha and a smug looking Beals. She looked between the two and instantly felt the tension in the room. She slowly made her way into the office towards her desk. She was surprised when Beals rounded on her with narrowed eyes.

"Payson, how nice of you to join us."

Payson bit her lip, but stared in Ellen's eyes determined to not look away. "If I'm interrupting something I can step out."

Ellen pursed her lips before working them into a sarcastic smile. "No Payson stay put. Wouldn't want to do anything to hurt the baby now would we?"

Payson tried to look indifferent, but failed miserably. "What are you talking about?"

Before Ellen could answer, Sasha swiftly interrupted. "Don't even think about answering that Beals. What in the bloody hell are you trying to get at? Payson isn't a gymnast anymore, she has no link to the sport anymore so leave her be."

Ellen smiled before turning her snake like eyes to Sasha's enraged ones. "My my Belov you're awefully protective. I wouldn't be so sure of that Belov. I'm pretty sure she's linked to this sport for the rest of her life. Maybe not by performance, but by blood. When I have my proof, which I'm sure I'll get it, you are going to be buried. Both of you will be. I can't exactly go to the NGO committee with this until I have solid proof of my suspicions."

Sasha strode forward until he was nose to nose with Ellen. His voice was low and menacing when he addressed her. "And what are your suspicions exactly?"

Ellen stared at Sasha with a glint in her eye. "Well for one that little picture I have of you and Payson, you know the one with you kissing her...I always thought it was too good of a pose to be photo shopped. Not to mention the fact you just disappeared a couple of weeks after that fiasco went down...actions of a guilty man if you ask me. You came back when your gymnasts begged you...well when Payson begged you. Then mysteriously Payson up and quits gymnastics all of a sudden. Strange if you ask me. Although not so strange if you think of the circumstances, what with her having a baby and all." She turns her eyes menacingly to Payson as she continues. "Tell me Payson, are you planning on giving your baby the Belov name?"

Payson stiffens in horror as she takes in Ellen's words. She stays silent as she locks eyes with Sasha hoping to get some form of comfort. Her heart leaps as she sees Sasha's smirk. His voice cuts the tense silence like a knife. "Wow, Ellen. You really need to give me whatever it is your on because you have one interesting story. A coach fathering a baby with his gymnast. Never heard of that one before. You have no proof Beals, no evidence of anything between us. Even if you did Payson's of age and as you put it yourself earlier, she is not my gymnast. I am not coaching her, therefore whatever relationship we have or don't have is none of your business and certainly not the NGO's."

Sasha watched smugly as the glint left Ellen's eyes and smile slide off her face. She stepped closer to Sasha and frowned. "Trust me Belov, I will get proof of your...relationship with Payson and when I do, you will never be coaching again."

Sasha grinned before nodding. "Bring it on Beals. I can assure you, Payson and I have done nothing wrong." He flashed his eyes to Payson briefly before turning to Beals with a cocky smirk. "So do you have those papers for me from the NGO?"

Ellen growled as she tossed him the manila envelope. "Here. The next international meet is in six weeks held in Germany. You need an assistant coach and one chaperone with you. Those papers need to be filled out, signed, and sent to the NGO in two weeks. If not...well your team won't be competing."

Sasha nodded before grabbing the papers. "Trust me Beals the NGO will get them on time. Now is there anythikng else before you so kindly leave?"

Ellen smirked before shaking her head. "No. I'll see you Monday Belov."

Sasha sighed as he heard Ellen leave the office and flounce out of the gym. He dropped the papers on the desk and sank back in his chair. He turned to Payson and frowned when he noticed her tears. He rolled his chair over to her desk before grasping for her hand. He cupped Payson's cheek before staring in her worried eyes. "Payson what is it?"

Payson shook her head as she leaned back in her chair still grasping Sasha's hand. "What f Beals finds out Sasha? I mean, she's pretty fricken close to the truth and she doesn't even have any proof of anything. Just think of what she'll do when she manages to find the proof."

Sasha frowned at her before shaking his head. "Love she won't have the chance to even get proof. How could she when she's hardly here? We'll be fine Pay. Besides like a said, you are not my gymnast anymore and you're of age. So we did nothing wrong."

Payson nods before biting her lip. "I get that, but still I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if your career was ruined because of me."

Sasha tilted her chin up and flashed her a reassuring smile. "Hey look at me draga. You did absolutely nothing to ruin my career. I'm still here coaching at The Rock and don't forget, I was responsible to. I could have said no to you, but I didn't." He leaned in close as he smirked at her. "How could I when you're just so bloody sexy."

Payson raised an eyebrow as she felt his hand trail under her shirt and up her side to cup her breast. He smirked as her eyes glazed over. Her breathy voice made Sasha's throat dry. "Sasha not here."

Sasha pouted as he took his hands away. "And why may I ask not?"

Payson grinned before biting her lip. "Because what I have planned can't excatly be done in this office. It could get a little...loud."

Sasha groaned as he glanced at the watch. The rest of his day, just got a hell of a lot longer.

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I really enjoy reading them. So yes Ellen does have suspicions about P/S and trust me they will get confirmed, nut as Sasha says she has know proof and can't really do anything about it. So that's kind of funny if you ask me. I'm going on vacation at the end of the week and won't be able to update nearly as much as I'd like, but I'll try to get the next chapter up before I leave. Just let me know what you guys think by ready and reviewing :-). **


	25. Moving In

**AN: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews guys I really enjoy reading them. So this will probably be the last update you get for a couple of weeks because where I'm going I have no internet. Unless of course my cousin has it and hasn't told me yet...lol. So I'll write and stuff, but won't be able to update...at least I don't think I will. So read and review :-)**

Sasha glared at Austin as he lifted a large box over his head trying to fit through the door. He ducked just in time to miss a large object flying towards his head. Sasha growled and threw a big wad of newspaper at Austin and grinned when it hit him in the face.

"Watch what you're doing Tucker. Payson and I asked you to help move things not destroy them."

Austin grinned as he sat the box labeled 'kitchen' in the tiny foyer. "I know and that's what I'm doing. I'm just doing it at a faster rate 'cuz if it was up to Payson, we'd have to pack in one room then the next instead of just grabbing and going. You guys need to learn to back Tucker Style."

Sasha nodded and smirked as Payson and Kaylie came through the front door carrying bedding. Sasha rushed over and took the items from a glaring Payson. He chose to ignore the lasers he felt directed at his back as he headed into the back bedroom and placed the bedding in a neat pile on the king sized bed. He made his way back into the living room and smiled when he saw Austin hooking up the new TV. He went back outside to his truck to see Payson lifting a suitcase from the tailgate. He reached forward and took the heavy object with a slight frown. Payson met his eyes and glared in return.

Her hands were on her hips and she tilted her head to the side menacingly. "Well if you won't let me lift that then pray tell, what can I lift?"

Sasha glanced around briefly before plucking a throw pillow off the box Kaylie had in her arms. "Here love this can go on the couch with the others. While you're in the living room you can just stay put and see if Austin needs help with hooking up the TV and game console."

Payson grabbed the pillow and stalked off looking thoroughly pissed. Kaylie's amused voice broke through his thoughts. "You do know that she's pissed right?"

Sasha turned and grabbed the suitcase Payson was wrestling with and grinned. "I figured. I just don't want her hurting herself. The doctor says she shouldn't lift more than ten pounds so she won't be lifting much If I have anything to do about it."

Kaylie grinned and rolled her eyes before nodding. "As always you go to extremes with her."

Sasha locked eyes with Kaylie before nodding slowly. "I just don't want to see her...them get hurt."

Kaylie smiled as she stepped down with the last box and retreated into the apartment with Sasha trailing behind her. After a few hours the kitchen and living room was put together with the exception of the bedroom and bathroom which were left for Payson and Sasha to handle. Austin stretched out on the new leather sofa and grinned.

"Man I could get used to this. Nice new living room stuff and game console and a big ass TV to fricken stare at. Damn."

Kaylie and Payson snorted before rolling their eyes. Kaylie reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow. Jeeze what was that for?"

Kaylie shook her head before rolling her eyes. "Austin you have a big TV with a game console. Not to mention all those games and DVD's lining the walls."

Austin pouted before turning to the TV again. "Well I don't have guitar hero like some people." Austin turned to glance at Sasha who looked back smugly.

"Well Tucker whose fault is that? If I'm not mistaken, you've got money bro use it."

Austin smirked at Sasha's imitation and shook his head. "Dude, don't ever try to imitate me in an American accent or other accent for that matter ever again."

Sasha rolled his eyes before glancing at the clock. "Right because you're just oh so special. Not that we're rushing you out or anything, but don't you guys need to be home? It's getting kinda late."

Austin checked his phone and grimaced when big numerals flashed ten o' clock. He glanced up and noticed an absent Payson. "Where's Pay at?"

Sasha glanced around briefly before making his way back into the bedroom. He stopped short at the door when he saw Payson sprawled out on the made-up bed sleeping soundly under thick covers. He smiled softly before retreating back into the living room. "She must have been pretty tired because she fixed the bed and everything. She's sleeping now."

Austin grinned before glancing at Kaylie. "Yea well she is pregnant and all so being tired comes with the territory I guess."

Sasha nodded. "Yea you have no idea. She's twelve weeks as of today so hopefully she'll be getting her energy back soon. A tired Payson is not a happy Payson."

Austin smirked before glancing at the TV. "You're just whining and complaining because you haven't gotten any action lately."

Sasha smacked the back of Austin head as he walked past him to the TV. "Well if you must know Einstein, the sex drive skyrockets during pregnancy. That enough info for you...bro?"

Austin grimaced as he glanced at Kaylie who was trying in vain to keep her laughter at bay. "I'll do whatever the hell you want man just don't call me bro again."

"Good. Now as a thank you for helping me and Payson move today, wanna play a quick game of guitar hero?"

Austin nodded eagerly before glancing at Kaylie. "You don't mind do you Kay? We'll only play one game."

Kaylie shrugged before shaking her head. "It's fine Austin. I know you don't have many guy friends so it's cool. I can just text Kelly and make plans with her tomorrow seeing as how it's Sunday."

Austin grinned ignoring Kaylie's teasing before turning to Sasha with a smug look. "It is so on. Twenty bucks says you go out before I do."

Sasha grinned before sticking out his hand. "You're on Tucker. Any last words before I smash your dreams of musical greatness in the ground?"

Austin smirked before shaking his head. "Let's do this."

Two hours later Austin reluctantly handed Sasha a twenty dollar bill. "This blows. I lost a freaking bet all because I got distracted, damn it."

Sasha grinned as he stowed away his winnings. "Come on Tucker you're the one who said we win some and we lose some and today you just so happened to loose some."

Austin glared as he grabbed his things from the couch. "I hear you, but it sucks losing because I know on any other day I could smash his little gaming bubble."

Kaylie watched the exchange before shaking her head. "Okay we get it. Sasha can kick your ass at guitar hero just as long as you're not distracted or anything. Big deal, but do you realize what time it is?"

Austin glanced at the clock before shrugging. "Uh...a little past midnight?"

Kaylie nodded before crossing her arms. "Yea past midnight. Who was the one to say," She pauses for a moment to lower her voice in an imitation of Austin, "don't worry Mrs. Crus I'll have her home by midnight."

Austin scratched the back of his neck as he pulled on his leather jacket. "Yea well we couldn't exactly say we were helping Payson and Sasha move into their new apartment now could we? That would raise some eyebrows and people would start talking and asking questions. So we just say we lost track of time. Which we did."

Kaylie scoffs before grabbing her purse. "No you did when you and Sasha went all cave man and had to try and outdo the other."

"Yea well, what can I say, I'm a naturally competitive person."

"Yea more like naturally egotistical."

Austin rolled his eyes as he glanced at Sasha. "Anyway, we should probably get going because Kaylie's mom will probably be waiting up on her. So we'll see you bright and early in our new nightmare."

Sasha and Kaylie both groaned at the mention of any thing remotely related to Beals. Sasha's eyes darkened as he thought of Ellen. "Oh trust me guys, if I can, I'm going to try to get Beals away from the gym. I'm going to have to if I want to keep coaching you."

Austin and Kaylie glanced at each other then at Sasha. Austin pulled Kaylie close as he eyed their coach and friend. "Why? What lame ass dirty work is she trying to pull now?"

Sasha shook his head and glanced towards the back bedrooom before lowering his voice. "Look I think that some one in The Rock is working with Beals to try and get me out of there. Don't ask me how I know or why because I'm not telling you. Beals came to Payson and I about a week ago saying that she just knows that Payson and I are together. She says that when she gets proof she'll take it to the NGO, therefore ruining my career."

Austin and Kaylie narrowed their eyes as Sasha relayed to them what happened. Austin's grip on Kaylie's shoulder tightened on its own accord. "No way. She can't just go making acusatioins without any proof. Besides even if she did have anything Pay isn't your gymnast anymore and she's of age. So she can't just take you away. We won't let her because damn it Sasha we need you to get us to the Olympics, you promised us you would. Not only that man...you...I consider you a friend, kind of like an older brother. So no Ellen Beals will have to go through us to get rid of you."

Sasha smiled genuinely before nodding. "Austin, Kaylie...I really appreciate the show of friendship, but Payson and I got ourselves in this situation and we'll just have to see what happens. I told Payson that everything will be fine, I just don't want her worrying over it because I know that if she knows what _could _happen she'll put extra stress on herself and she doesn't need that."

Kaylie spoke up with narrowed eyes. "Well you know that me and Austin are your friends and we look out for our friends...Kelly and Em to. So all four of us have your back...as your gymnasts and your friends. Only one thing though...how in the hell did Beals figure out that you two were together?"

"They couldn't keep their hands to themselves. The look at each other with goo-goo eyes and goofy grins, they cop a-"

Sasha cuts through Austin's explanation with a narrowed gaze. "Okay Austin I think she gets it. Truthfully Kaylie I don't know. That's the one thing that baffles me to no end. I'm still trying to figure out how she figured it out and with no evidence to go by."

Austin sighs before grabbing his keys. "Yea will we'll be on the look out for anything unusual on Monday. Maybe if Beals gets too comfy she'll make a mistake and it will give us a clue on what's happening in that psychotic mind of hers."

"Thanks guys. By the way, thank you for helping us move our stuff. I just didn't want to move it all on my own because Payson would be griping about not lifting anything...so thanks again."

Austin waves his hand before turning to the door. "Don't mention it Sasha. We're here to help out in any way we can. Oh can we tell Kelly and Emily about the whole Beals thing so they can keep an eye out on things to?"

Sasha nods as he walks them to the door. "Sure just tell them not to say anything to anyone else. This needs to be kept between the six of us."

"Done deal. Well me and Kaylie really should be going because her mom is probably freaking out as we speak. I'm surprised she hasn't sent out a search party."

Sasha grins before waving. "Night, see you Monday."

Kaylie, Emily, and Kelly were stretching by the beam Monday morning when an irritable Sasha made his way into the gym with Payson trotting behind him looking a little nervous. Kelly looks up at the office then back at the two others with a worried expression. "Wonder what has them so...edgy looking."

Kaylie and Emily glanced at the office before glancing back at Kelly. Kaylie shrugged. "It's probably because Beals is here today observing Sasha and us. Not to mention the outside issue as well. We know what to look for right?"

Emily nods and ticks off the list with a show of her fingers. "We look for Beals talking with any gymnast, parent, assistant coach, or heaven forbid Steve Tanner."

Kaylie and Kelly nodded. "Right. Now Beals won't get here till around nine so we all have an hour until she graces herself with her demon presence."

Emily and Kaylie laugh just as Sasha's shadow hovers over them. Is clipped voice is a sign of his irritation. "I didn't know I was watching an episode of gossip central for free ladies."

Kelly turns to Sasha with a smirk. "Actually I think you're looking for gossip girl." When Kelly sees Sasha's eyes narrow she has the decency to look at the floor. "On second thought I think you're choice of words work to."

"I want you Kelly to do two extra rotations today. You can start on beam, Kaylie you need to got to the uneven bars, and Emily you need to work on you vault." When none of them moved he sighed. "Now!"

He smirked when they all jumped before scattering away to opposite directions. He felt a familiar presence beside him. He glanced down and noticed Payson standing at his shoulder holding a clip board. He turned and raised his eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

Payson sighed before handing him the object. "Since I can't help coach like I really want, I took it upon myself to organize your desk, which was really messy by the way and noticed you had a couple of missed calls. One from Summer saying she's not coming in today because she's sick or something and one from the NGO stating that they got the paper work you sent out for the international meet in Germany."

Sasha smirked as he eyed his wife with appreciation. "Well thanks lo-, Payson. Summer won't be here today you say?"

Payson narrowed her eyes knowing exactly what Sasha was getting at, but nodded anyway. "Yes she's home sick."

Sasha smirked before eying the door. "Oh well then that gives you one more reason to be my little secretary today. Summer isn't here and I really need some paper work filed and organized."

Payson rolled her eyes. "Really? Sasha I'm not made of glass, I'm pregnant and that's a big difference. I can watch the gymnasts routine's and give them advice. That's what you do."

Sasha shook his head before glancing at the floor where Lauren was supposed to stretching, but instead watching them with a curious expression. "Payson come on. Beals is going to be in the gym today and besides," He lowered his voice until he had to lean down and whisper hotly in Payson's ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

Payson tried to ignore the hot desire pooling in her belly, but the sound of Sasha's promise rang loud in her ears. She sighed before turning towards the office. "It had better be worth my while _Alexander." _

Sasha shivered at the use of his full name falling hotly from her lips. He watched as Payson flounced into the office trying desperately to smash the lustful thoughts going through his mind. He made his way towards the beam where Kelly was working on her dismount. He watched as she landed solidly with only a small wobble in her arms. She turned to him expectantly.

Sasha consulted his clipboard before glancing back up at Kelly. "It looks good. You just need to really work on your landing so you're not wobbling as much. You need to stick the landing and stay put without moving. So I want you to go on the floor and work on your dismount for your beam. I'll be back to check on you in about half an hour."

Kelly nodded as he walked away. Sasha glanced at the clock and at the door just as it swung open. He narrowed his eyes as Ellen flounced into her corner dressed in her usual annoying Adidas track suit. He sighed as he mentally prepared himself for the day long battle that just arrived in the form of Ellen Beals.

**AN: So S/P finally have the apartment. YAY Them. No one knows who the spy is and no one knows how Ellen figured everything out, but trust me they'll find out soon enough. I haven't forgotten about the Keelers. Things are looking like lollipops and rainbows for Payson and Sasha at the moment: they have a new apartment, friends know about them, and the baby is fine. Well you know what they say, nothing is ever truly perfect. Some choas is about to go down in the form of a car, a fist/cat fight, and a hospital. We also get to see Sasha work on his right hook...hehe. So just read and review folks giving Payson and Sasha a lil house warming gift. ;-)  
><strong>


	26. A Painful Discovery

**AN: Okay my lovely readers, it turns out that my cousin does have the internet (thankfully). So that means more Payson and Sasha loving. Well and more plots and twists and turns and...well...everything. I want to thank my lovely readers for your wonderful reviews. I can't seem to say it enough when I do say it. The reviews you all leave really inspire me. Now without further adieu...here is the next chapter.**

The bedroom was dark when Payson slowly wiggled out of Sasha's arms in the dead of night. She grabbed her phone and put on her jacket on her way through the small apartment. She bit her lip as she shut the door firmly behind her, closing off all protection that her husband could provide. She glanced at her phone as the alarm she had set flashed across the screen. As she sat in the drivers seat of her SUV, she tried to think of why she was sneaking away from her husband's arms in the first place. When an anonymous note addressed to her was sitting on her desk when she was about to leave she thought nothing of it at first, but when she read the contents she knew that she had to do something to protect everything she held dear. Even if it meant meeting some stranger at two in the morning at The Rock.

As she pulled into the familiar parking lot she suddenly felt nervous without Sasha nearby to protect her. Sure she could defend herself if she really had to, but she realized she couldn't exactly out run someone if she needed to. She pushed the nervousness and fears away as she slid out of her car and made her way over to the airstream that was mentioned in the letter. She waited in the shadows until she saw headlights turn into the parking lot. Her heart sank as she saw a familiar white car pull in the spot next to hers. When the doors opened she was shocked to see not only one figure, but two figures come out of the car. She felt betrayed as the familiar silhouettes of her friends came into view. The young blonde flounced towards Payson with a smirk on her face while her tall companion came up behind her looking at anything and everything, but Payson.

The young blonde stepped in the light provided by the street lamps. "I see you got the letter and I see my assumptions are right because if I was wrong you wouldn't have shown up."

With tears in her eyes Payson stared at the person she least expected to be meeting her in the parking lot. She voiced her only question in a broken whisper, trying to get an answer to a heartbreaking question. "Why? After six years of friendship you go and destroy it by threatening my family. Why?"

The girl across from Payson smirked and eyed her up and down as if looking for something. Payson instinctively cradled her unborn baby just as the cold eyes of her new enemy zeroed in on her midsection. "It's really easy Payson. I do whatever it takes to reach my dreams, surely you can understand where I'm coming from." She pauses as if to rethink her statement and then smirks at Payson as she raises her eyebrows. "Although unlike you, the other gymnasts never had special treatment or affection from our coach. Well it seems that Sasha's attention and affection did a number on you huh Pay? I mean considering he is the one who got you pregnant and all."

Payson's jaw clenched as she tried for her baby's sake to keep her anger and stress level in check. "You know nothing Lauren, you never have and you never will."

Lauren smirked before shaking her head. "Sure I don't. I don't know that you're married to Sasha and I certainly don't know that you're having his baby. So, yea I know nothing. I never saw anything either."

Payson gasped as she tried to keep her composure. She stepped closer to Lauren so she could stare back in her eyes. "Lauren whatever you saw-"

"Oh trust me Payson, I know what I saw and I know what I heard. I'm not stupid or ignorant."

Payson scoffed before glaring. "No you're just a selfish bitch who will harm anyone to get what you want."

Lauren scoffed before rolling her eyes. "Takes one to know one."

Payson growled as she lunged towards Lauren. She was stopped by a broad chest stepping between them. She stared into the murky brown eyes of Max. She rolled her eyes as she tried to move around him. His large hands clamped down on her arms as he pushed her back against the cold metal of the airstream. Payson winced when his grip only tightened.

She bit her lip as tears stung her eyes. "Max you're hurting me."

Max shook his head. "No Payson don't even think about trying to use the 'I'm pregnant so be gentle with me' speech. Unlike Austin I don't really care. Me and Lauren will do whatever it takes to get to the Olympics. If that means uncovering your secret marriage and selling you out to Ellen Beals and the NGO then so be it."

Payson spoke through the pain trying to convince Max of his wrong doing while trying to find an essence of her friend in his dark eyes. "Max you don't need Ellen Beals and certainly not Lauren to get you to 2012. Max please, this isn't you. The Max I know wouldn't be slamming a pregnant woman against a building trying to get on the good side of his conniving bitch of a girlfriend. Max, please you're better than this."

Max slammed Payson against the airstream again before staring in her eyes. "Well Payson, maybe I don't care anymore. I was never good enough for you. What was I to you? A replacement until Sasha came back? At least Lauren doesn't lie to me."

When Payson wouldn't answer Max slammed her again this time causing pain in her shoulder and her back. She whimpered trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but with the position of his hands and the painful grip it was almost impossible. "Max please, you're really hurting me. Let go!"

Max was too busy focusing on Payson that he didn't hear or realize the absence of Lauren. He stiffened when he felt an arm force him into a headlock and a low menacing voice whisper in his ear. "I suggest you do as she asks Spencer or I will be the last person you ever see."

At the sound of his coach's voice he dropped Payson's arms immediately. As soon as he let go he was spun around and hit square in the jaw. He eyed his coach and noticed his furious expression and cringed. He knew that his time at The Rock was over, null and void, the second he laid a finger on Payson. He was brought back to the present when he himself was slammed against the cold medal. He was met with ice cold blue eyes. "Now how does it feel Spencer? How does it feel to have someones hands on you, tossing you around like a forgotten toy? It doesn't feel very well now does it?"

Max shook his head before he was thrown on to the ground. He knew not to say anything so he stayed silent. He looked on as Payson silently cried and wrapped her arms around herself as if she was trying to stay together. He knew that an apology wouldn't change anything so he stayed on the ground. Sasha walked over to Payson and tilted her face up until she was staring in his eyes. He looked her over for injuries and was relieved when he found none. Although his jaw tightened when he saw the bruises marring her forearms from Max's hands.

He turned towards Max with a glare. His voice held no room for argument or discussion. "You will never step foot into The Rock as long as I'm coaching here. You're spot on both the National and World Teams will be reevaluated as of now. If you just happen to remain on both teams I will still coach you during the National and World's practices only, but mark my words I will make your time as my gymnast a living hell. Since there is no practice for the teams you're on you are not welcomed at the The Rock. I suggest you leave Spencer before the little self control I have remaining snaps and you lose your ability to breath."

Max swiftly stood and growled when Lauren's white car was no where to be seen. Sasha watched with a glare as Max stalked out of the parking lot and into the black shadows surrounding the city. He moved to stand in front of Payson before sighing. "Payson, what the bloody hell were you thinking going to meet some stranger in the middle of the night? What if it wasn't Lauren and Max?"

Knowing that he shouldn't be yelling he pulled her to his chest and apologized. "I shouldn't be yelling. The only thing that matters is that you're all right. He didn't hit you did he?"

Payson shook her head as she slowly made her way to her car. She wordlessly handed Sasha her keys as she climbed into the passengers seat. The drive to the apartment was a silent one for both of them. Once inside Sasha ushered Payson in the bathroom to look her over more clearly. Payson saw his jaw tighten when he once again found the dark bruises forming on her arms. He turned her around to where her back was facing him before she slowly took off her shirt. She bit her lip as the material rubbed against the scratches on her back from being slammed against the airstream. She looked over her shoulder to see Sasha's steely gaze directed at her back, no doubt thinking of ways to refrain from killing one of his gymnasts. She turned back around as Sasha cleaned the scratches and put ointment on them. She turned back around and saw Sasha looking at the ground.

She bit her lip before reaching for his hand. "Sasha, I-"

Sasha shook his head before meeting Payson's gaze. "Payson, why on earth did you go alone? Better yet, why did you even go at all? You could have told me what was going on and I could have went. It's my job as you're husband to protect you and our baby. I can't do that when you try to go at it alone."

Payson sighed as she shook her head. "Sasha I know that. It's just that when I saw that Lauren would try to get rid of you in any way she knew how, I knew I had to stop her somehow."

"Payson, you know not to trust Lauren. She's the one who sent the video of us to Beals in the first place. She cares about no one, but herself."

Payson looked up at the ceiling before glancing back at Sasha. "I know that. It's just a part of me doesn't want to believe that she's capable of ruining people's lives and careers just to get what she wants. That's not the Lauren I know. The Lauren I know would try to protect her friends and keep her secrets. She-" She stopped when she saw Sasha looking at her with a big smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?"

Sasha just shook his head before walking to her and placing his hands on her belly. "Look at you already acting like a mother. It's a mothers job to find the best in people, no matter what they've done or said. You're doing that now. You. . .you are going to be an amazing mum. I don't think I've ever told you that love."

Payson's eyes misted over as she took in her husband's words. She placed her hands on top of Sasha's and smiled. "Well you are going to be an amazing father. Don't look at me like that Alexander, you will be an amazing father because of how you treat me and how you treat your gymnasts. You care about their well being and you care about mine. You're going to be an amazing father because of what type of man you are."

Sasha smiled softly before locking eyes with her. "And what type of man am I Payson?"

"An honorable man. A kind and loving man. Need I go on?"

Sasha shook his head before leaning in for a gentle kiss. What started out as innocent and chaste quickly turned into needy and passionate. As Sasha lifted Payson in his arms and carried her to their bed, he thought of how lucky he was to have married her.

As Kaylie sat astride him, Austin couldn't think straight. He could only think of how her long silky raven hair felt in his hands, how her green eyes sparkled when looking at him, and how her lips felt against his. Those lips were working on his neck as he leaned back onto the cool leather couch. He turned to his left quickly and cringed when the clock flashed three o' clock. He turned back to Kaylie just as she was unzipping his hoodie. He smirked at her before raising his eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining Kay, but we have to be at the gym in about five hours. Not only that I should have had you home hours ago, you're mom is going to kill me."

She looked down at Austin and shook her head. "My dad is in his own house and my mom is probably snoozing away with Marty in Denver. She was supposed to be back yesterday, but as always when it comes to Marty she does what she wants. So no worries I'll just go home tomorrow after practice. That's why I tossed my gym bag in the back of your car."

Austin just grinned as he shook his head. "Okay. As long as you know what you're doing with the whole spending the night thing. I don't want you getting in trouble with your mom and heaven forbid your dad. Mentioning, you can stay in one of the guest rooms if you want."

Kaylie shook her head before she leaned down to kiss him just as the front door crashed open. Austin jumped up, but relaxed when Max came through the door. Kaylie gasped when she took in Max's bloodied face. The left side of his jaw was swollen and his nose had dried blood around it. He walked with a slight limp as he made his way into the living room.

Austin spoke up with a worried expression. "Dude, what the hell happened?"

Max just shrugged as he sat on the love seat across from his friend. "Nothing much. Just got in a little scuffle."

Austin frowned. "Little scuffle? Bro that is no little scuffle. It looks like you've been put through the blender and stepped on repeatedly. Whoever did this went mental on your ass."

Max grinned before wincing. "Actually I think he let me off easy considering the circumstances and all."

Kaylie glanced between Max and Austin before frowning. "Circumstances? What circumstances?"

Max shrugged. "It's nothing I can't handle guys, no worries. I'm not going into practice today just so you know."

Austin and Kaylie shared a glance before shaking their heads. "Dude, do you want Sasha to freak out on your ass? If you're not there he'll come and drag your ass to the gym."

"Want to bet on it? Trust me Sasha will not be chasing me to come to the gym. In fact, I may switch up to Denver anyway. Too much drama with that Beals lady here. It makes it hard to concentrate."

Austin paced in front of the couch as he glanced at Max. "Denver? You're going to train under Marty Walsh? The guy you wrecked my girlfriend's home life, the guy who doesn't compare to Sasha Belov? Marty has three Olympic medals and Sasha has four Olympic _gold _medals. You're an idiot man. You really, really are."

Max shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly Sasha Belov is not the only coach out there believe me. I'm going to be a lot better and a lot happier in Denver."

Austin growls before throwing himself on the couch next to Kaylie. "So you're going to move to Denver away from your girlfriend. Does Sasha know your switching gyms?"

"You could say that."

Austin gave him an odd look before shaking his head. "Does Lauren know?"

"I'll tell her. It's not like we're breaking up or anything. Beside the person I like is...well...I never have a shot with her so yea I'll tell Lauren when the time is right."

Kaylie narrowed her eyes. "Max, Lauren is my best friend so if you think about hurting her or breaking up with her, I will so kill you."

Max rolled his eyes before looking at Kaylie. "Look princess I'm not going to do anything bad I'm just moving to Denver."

"Yea Max which is two hours away."

"Yea Kaylie, I know how far it is."

As Kaylie stood up Austin stood with her to step in if need be. "Look guys why don't we all go to bed huh? Me and Kaylie have to be up and in the gym by eight so we're going to bed."

Before Max could say anything, him and Kaylie made their way up into Austin's bedroom. As soon as Kaylie changed into her pj's Austin turned down the covers and climbed into bed. He smiled as Kaylie quickly joined him and snuggled up to his side. He kissed her forehead before laying back against the pillows.

Kaylie's voice broke the silence in the dark room. "Do you think Max is going to be moving to Denver?"

Austin sighed. "Honestly I don't know Kay. I think something is up that he's not saying. Someone had to have been really angry to mess up Max's face like that. So maybe he's trying to get away from Boulder to stay out of trouble."

"Maybe." Kaylie tried to hide a yawn, but couldn't. "Okay I'm going to bed because Sasha will work us like crazy with it being the end of the week with Beals and all."

Austin kissed her forehead again before closing his eyes. "Night Kay I love you."

Kaylie smiled as she drifted off into unconsciousness.


	27. Moods and Keeping Secrets

Payson shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she sifted through paper work that Sasha just seemed to keep handing her. She sighed when she glanced at the clock to see that it wasn't even noon yet. She glanced at Summer who was being uncharacteristically quiet. She sighed again just as Sasha walked in the office. His happy demeanor seemed to grate on her nerves. He glanced up and smiled at them which seemed to piss her off even more.

"Good morning ladies." His smile dropped when neither of them glanced up from their paperwork. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You both do know that when someone says hello it's customary to say hi back." He glanced between them and shook his head. "Or blink an eye perhaps."

Payson smiled sweetly before narrowing her eyes. "Hi."

Sasha shook his head before taking his seat at his desk. He glanced at the calender and cringed at the date. He had the fourth week of March circled in a big red sharpie. Not only was that a big milestone in his wife's pregnancy it was also the week leading up to the invitational in Germany. He glanced up at the two women across from him and sighed when neither of them seemed to have budged an inch. "I just now remembered ladies we only have three more weeks until the invitational in Germany. I need one chaperone. I already have my assistant coach," He looked pointedly at Payson who just rolled her eyes at him. "I just need one other chaperone to come with me. Summer, you wouldn't be free by any chance would you? I mean if you don't go I'll have to ask one of the other gym moms and I really don't fancy the idea of having them drool all over me the whole weekend."

Summer laughed while Payson scowled. He rolled his eyes before glancing at Summer. "Please Summer. You'd really make my personal life a lot easier."

Summer raise her eyebrow. "Oh really? I didn't know you were seeing someone. Anyone I know?"

Sasha's eyes briefly flicked over to Payson. "You could say that, but really Payson doesn't need the extra stress of someone like Chloe Kmetko coming along. She can tolerate you at least. The extra stress wouldn't be good for her. Or the baby."

Summer narrowed her eyes before sighing. "Fine I'll go, but only because Payson knows me and only because it will be easier on everyone involved."

Sasha grinned before nodding. "Brilliant. Now that that's taken care of I can finally send in those papers to the NGO."

Summer fiddled with her pen before glancing between Payson and Sasha. "I have a quick question. What happened to Max? He just stopped showing up a couple of weeks ago."

Without realizing it the pencil in Sasha's hand snapped at the mention of Max. He glanced down and realized he had broken the pencil in two. He glanced up at Payson's tense body before turning back to Summer. "Uh he decided to transfer to Denver. Good riddance if you ask me. I never really liked him much. He didn't have the heart of a true champion and he acted like he deserved to just go straight ahead to the Olympics when in actuality he deserved nothing more than having his face smashed into the bloody ground."

Summer looked at him shocked at his hostility towards the younger gymnast. "Oh really? Why would you say something like that Sasha?"

Sasha glared before shaking his head. "Because when it comes to my family I know no bounds when it comes to protecting them. I'd do whatever it takes to ensure their safety, even if that means bending or breaking the rules a little bit."

Payson glanced up from her paper work and smiled softly before going back to the work in front of her. Summer noticed the exchange and narrowed her eyes. "Family? I wasn't aware that you had family in Boulder. Has your dad stopped in?"

Sasha sighed irritably before glancing at the ceiling while toying with the chain and wedding ring around his neck. He turned to Summer with an agitated glare. "Summer not that it's any of your business, but no my father hasn't came through town. Even if he did that doesn't mean he'd stop by to see me." He sighed as he swiveled his chair away from her. "He won't ever forgive me for representing England in the 2000 Olympics. He thinks I turned my back on Romania."

Summer stared before shaking her head. "I wasn't meaning to intrude I was just curious because you sounded like you had family in Boulder is all. Forget I mentioned it."

Sasha sighed as he glanced at Payson. He stared at her as she scribbled and organized files from gymnasts past. He took in her messy ponytail and smiled when images of her preforming her floor routine came to mind. He smiled when she met his eye and winked. His mouth quirked up into a knowing smile. They both were to engrossed in each other and finishing up their morning paper work that they didn't notice Summer watching them with narrowed eyes.

Austin and Kaylie were walking towards his car when Lauren sauntered up to them with pleading eyes. "Hey guys. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch at Spruce Juice?"

Kaylie glanced at Austin and sighed when he rolled his eyes. She turned to Lauren with an apologetic smile. "Really sorry Lo, but maybe next time. Austin and I already had plans for lunch and then after practice me, Em, Pay and Kelly are going to hang out."

Lauren gasps before covering it with a cough. "You're going to hang out with Payson? Why, she's not a gymnast anymore, she going to get fat because of her being pregnant. Although she's already popping out, I'm surprised she's not having twins, she looks as big as a house already."

Kaylie narrowed her eyes before going to her friend's defense. "Gee that's real nice Lauren. Just because Payson isn't a gymnast any more does not mean she isn't my friend. I haven't been able to chill with Emily, Payson, and Kelly properly for a couple of weeks. And you have been mysteriously busy with Max any time one of us are free to hang out with you. And Payson is not huge yet by the way."

Lauren's voice was frantic when she addressed Kaylie. "Well who cares about how big she'll get. Did she say what you guys were going to talk about?"

Kaylie rolled her eyes before climbing in Austin's car. "I don't know Lauren she just said she wants to hang out for awhile. Maybe we'll watch a movie or something, who knows."

Austin watched the exchange with a bored expression. He revved the engine of his Porsche before smirking at Lauren. "So Barbie can you kindly back up and go somewhere else? Me and my girlfriend have plans that don't include you."

Lauren huffed before turning around and stomping back into the gym with a flick of her hair. Kaylie turned to Austin with raised eyebrows. He shrugged before rolling his eyes. "What?"

"Well, we _could _have asked her to join us. I mean, we really haven't chilled with her in a few weeks."

Austin rolls his eyes as he maneuvers out of the parking lot. "What's the problem? I don't see a problem in that. Besides you're the one who said and I quote," He paused and raised his voice to a girly shrill. " 'Really sorry Lo, but maybe next time. Austin and I already had plans for lunch and then after practice me, Em, Pay and Kelly are going to hang out.' So you my dear told her no."

Kaylie growled before glaring at him. "Well you didn't have to be so mean when we left. Can you just try to be nicer to her? She is my best friend after all."

Austin sighed as he focused on the road ahead. To avoid a fight with Kaylie and to try to show Kaylie how much in love with her he is he reluctantly nodded. "I will do my best to _try _and get along with her, but I'm not promising we'll be BFF's or anything."

Kaylie laid a hand on top of Austin's and squeezed gently. "That's all I'm asking."

As Austin and Kaylie drove through the town of Boulder Payson sighed irritably as she pierced her salad a little to forcefully. She glanced around the office and sighed again when it came up empty. She placed her bowl of salad on her desk before traipsing into the empty gym. She smiled wistfully as she made her way onto the floor. She gave a true genuine smile as she remembered what the floor represented for her. It was her sanctuary, her special place that no one could touch her, well, no one, but Sasha that is. Just the thought of her husband made her heart pound in her chest. She ignored the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she slowly lowered herself down into the starting position of the last floor routine she ever executed. She breathed in before raising up gracefully like a blooming flower. She was careful in her movements as she danced across the mat. She skipped her tumbling passes partly because she didn't want to do anything to hurt her baby and partly because she knew she couldn't physically do them anymore. Just as she lowered herself down into her starting position she was startled by a loud applause. She glanced up and was surprised to see light blue eyes watching her.

The person at the edge of the mat smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Well I would say good job and to do it again, but even without the tumbling passes it was nearly flawless."

Payson slowly stood up before making her way across the mat to stand in front of her husband. "How long have you been standing there?"

He smirked before shaking his head. "Long enough." He glanced down and picked up the bag at his feet. "I brought lunch back. I figured you would want more than that rabbit food you're so insistent on eating."

Payson mock glared before snatching the bag from his hand. "I would be mad at you for dissing the salad, but yea I'm still hungry." She peered into the bag and sighed happily when she saw fruit and peanut butter. She looked up with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know I wanted this?"

Sasha shrugged before smirking. "You love to talk in your sleep. Last night when you kicked me in the shin you mumbled something about peanut butter, kiwi, and how much you want to hug it. So I just had a hunch you wanted it so me being the loving husband I am went out and got it for you."

Payson bit her lip before grabbing the jar of peanut butter. "I did not say I wanted to hug the peanut butter thank you very much. I said I love peanut butter and besides it was a dream. I must have been talking what I was dreaming."

Sasha smirked before nodding towards the office. "I'd say. You may want to came up to the office though because our best friend is coming today. She wants to brief us on what to expect in Germany. Even though we already know what to expect. She just wants to be here an extra day to try and get information on us I'm sure."

Payson groaned as she followed Sasha into the office and taking her seat at her desk. "Seriously? The hag wants to be here another day? Give me a friggin break. Can I just leave before she gets here? I don't want to deal with Beals any more than I have to."

Sasha looked at Payson and sighed. "Come on love. It will only be a few minutes because she has to be in Denver to tell Marty what's going on as well since he has two gymnasts on the World's teams...well three if you count Spencer."

Payson shifted in her chair at the mention of Max. She glanced out the window overlooking the gym and cringed when Lauren walked in. She thought Sasha would figure out that Lauren was in on the midnight outing a couple of weeks ago along with Max, but obviously not. How could he really when Lauren disappeared leaving Max to face Sasha on his own. She sighed as she turned to Sasha again.

She shook her head when he saw his expression. "Sorry, what?"

Sasha shook his head before glancing at the clock. "Nothing love. Maybe you should go home. You look pretty tired. Besides I think Beals would just try to start something if she saw you anyway and that's not good for the baby. I can catch you up on what the she-devil has planned for Germany. Then after that me and you, my lovely wife, can start planning the open house."

Payson smirked. "Well aren't you on top of it all. You do know the open house isn't until June right?"

Sasha smirked back. "Yes I'm aware of that. Knowing all of the gym mom's they'll want to came together and have a big bake sale along with pretty little bows."

Payson laughed at Sasha's attempt at humor. "Well at least I don't have to participate in anything remotely related to flowers, ribbons, or make up like last time."

Sasha raised his eyebrows and hands up in surrender. "Hey it wasn't my idea. It was Ronnie and Lauren's brilliant plan."

"Well you could have said no to that fashion show you know."

"Well I didn't want everyone ganging up on me. Besides when I saw you didn't want to do it, I just had to present you with a challenge. I wanted to see if you were as strong and tough as I thought you were."

Payson smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Well was I as strong and tough as you thought?"

Sasha leaned across the desk to stroke her cheek with rough calloused fingers. "Even stronger then I could ever have imagined draga."

A loud cough interrupted the tender moment. As both of them turned to the source of the noise Sasha took his hand away and stood up to greet the newcomer. "Sorry if I interrupted Belov, but you and your precious wife can pick back up in your love fest when I leave."

Sasha glared as he motioned the official to the couch in the corner of the room. "For the last time Beals Payson and I are not married."

Ellen looked at Sasha before smiling cruelly. "You may as well quit lying Belov. The truth is in your eyes, well that and pictures, but I'm not here to talk about your marital status. I'm here to talk about Germany." She turned to Payson with a smug smile. "Payson you can wait down in the gym. This meeting is for coaches only."

Sasha shook his head and turned to Beals. "Oh no you don't. Payson is the assistant coach here at The Rock and she will stay to get the information she needs because she's coming to Germany with the team."

Ellen smirked before raising her eyebrow. "I'm sure it would make nice pillow talk Belov. It doesn't really matter because she is the assistant coach here at the club. Not the National coach or the World coach like you. Your coaching team for both is Marty Walsh and James Reed. I'm sure you know them."

Sasha sighed when he realized Beals was right. "Well she's still coming whether you like it or not. You can't say she can't go, not if she wants to be a spectator or a chaperone. And yes I would like to think I know one of my best friends from Denver. As for Coach Reed I've never heard of him."

Ellen pursed her lips before smacking a thick file down on top of Sasha's desk. "Well you'll get your chance to meet Coach Reed when you all fly to Germany. You and your team need to be at the Denver International Airport March 25 at nine-thirty. The plane to New York leaves at ten and you'll land there for the two hour layover where you'll board a plane to Germany. The hotel and gym you'll be staying and competing at is in the folder, but if you have any questions you can just call the headquarters in Denver."

Sasha sighed as he flipped through the papers. "Yea I'll be sure to do that. Now if there isn't anything else you can kindly step out of my office and start going to Denver."

Ellen scowled as she picked up her things from the couch. "Well Belov you may think you're doing a good job at hiding, but trust me, I have people working for me that you'd be surprised about. Just watch your back Belov."

Sasha looked up and scowled. "Is that a threat Beals? Because if it is-"

"Don't be so uptight Belov. And no it's not a threat. It's a promise that one day I will bury you and there will be nothing you can do to stop me."

"Game on Beals, but just so you know, I never lose."

"First time for everything." Ellen checked her watch before flouncing to the door. She turned back to Sasha with a sarcastic smile. "Oh by the way, if you see Kaylie tell her that MJ wants to speak with her about endorsements and such. She's looking to represent Kaylie again."

Sasha scowled and flung his pen just as Ellen shut the office door. "Damn it! First I have to talk to Beals then I have to talk with my ex-girlfriend about sponsoring one of my gymnasts who just came back from an eating disorder and a short term absence. What the hell's next? Steve Tanner?"

Payson rolled her eyes as she moved to stand behind Sasha. She placed her hands on his shoulders before rubbing slowly. "Beals can jump off a cliff for all I care and MJ isn't really anything special. We can just talk with Kaylie first and see what she says, she may just surprise us. As for Steve Tanner...well we see him almost on a daily basis." Payson leaned down and kissed his forehead before turning him around and sitting on his lap. "Quit worrying so much. You always say that no matter what happens that we'll be okay if we face it together."

Sasha smiled when Payson used his own promise to help him calm down. "I suppose you're right love. I guess we need to deal with all of this one day at a time and just take whatever they have to throw at us. And you're right love...as long as we're together we can face anything."

Sasha trailed his hand up Payson's outer thigh before slipping his hand under her shirt. He rested his hand on her swelling abdomen and rubbed lightly. He smiled when he felt movement under his palm. "When is your next appointment love?"

Payson smiled as she placed her hand on top of his. "March 24. I wanted to make it the week of the Germany Invitational so I would feel better about going. Not only that I think we'll be able to see if it's a boy or not."

Sasha smirked as he brought Payson's mouth down to his. He pulled back and gently kissed her cheek before grinning at her. "Or girl."

Payson smiled as she hopped of his lap and went back to her desk. "Well boy or girl we find out at our next appointment which is at noon by the way. You'll be able to come won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Pay."

Sasha smiled as he grabbed a black sharpie and circled the date of their appointment making it stick out on the red around it. He sighed as he walked by Payson and out to the gymnasts on the floor. He scanned the gym and smiled when his eyes landed on the four female rock rebels. He knew that with his four prized gymnasts that the US would go to Germany and sweep the competition easily. Although to insure that they had to practice harder than ever and as far as he was concerned that practice time started now.

**AN: Thanks you guys for your wonderful reviews. I'm back from my vacation thankfully. I love my cousin, but sometimes she can get under my skin...I love her though. Now you all can get more updates regularly. I posted the last chapter when I was at my cousin's, but it really wasn't my best because I was so desperate to type it that I was typing with kids running around. Oh well it was still fun. Okay so Max is gone for now and Lauren thinks she got away with it, but unlike the show I'm actually going to make her pay. Somehow someway Lauren Tanner will be sorry. Beals is still sniffing around and she will be for awhile. Up next we see whether or not Baby Belov is a boy or girl. We are also preparing to go to Germany so next chapter will be interesting. Also this chapter hinted at the open house in June. The open house will have a lot of stuff go down. So be prepared for a lot of drama coming up. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Read and Review everyone :-) **


	28. Parties and Punches

**AN: Okay this is my next chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, you totally rock on! Jackylne I know you said you won't be able to review, but I do hope you can at least keep reading the story and whenever you can just leave me one or you can even PM me if you can. This is the longest chapter I've written I do believe so please just leave me a real quick review guys. It will only take about two seconds to leave me one. So as always read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT under any circumstances own any of the famous people listed in this chapter i.e Tim Tebow, Nastia Luikin, TJ Lavin. I wish I owned Tim Tebow, but unfortunately I don't. They are NOT making any earnings from this story, they're just hopping along on the MIOBI story bus. **

Kelly flinched when Austin's arm came to rest on her sore shoulders. She rolled her eyes before jabbing him in the ribs and shoving him towards Kaylie. Her face held a small smile as she addressed her friend. "Kay you may want to tighten the leash and collar 'round lover-boy's neck over here. He's beginning to creep me out."

Kaylie, Emily, and Payson turned towards them both with raised eyebrows. Austin shrugged before leaning on a rack of clothes. "Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly. It's not my fault that your shoulders are sore from Nazi Sasha's conditioning workouts. Mentioning of, what has gotten into him? It's like he wants us to literally sleep, eat, breath, and bleed gymnastics. Ever since Beals started showing up twice a week he's been out for blood. I would think that since she quit showing up after the fourth or fifth visit he'd lay off, but nooo, he just has to be a slave driver. I swear he enjoys seeing us all suffer."

The group rolled their eyes at his complaining before walking down the snack isle. Kelly's voice drifts over to him in annoyance. "Nothing's wrong with Sasha so stop complaining Tucker and come on. We all have to get stuff by the end of the week for our trip. We do leave for Germany in five days you know."

Austin scoffs before yelling at their backs. "Yea I know ladies. I just don't need anything because I'm just that good."

He walks in the snack isle where the girls are standing and sees Payson and Kaylie holding up chocolate bars and Twizzlers. Kaylie smirks as she waves the candy bar in his face. "Oh, so you don't need snacks for the long flight to Germany then? Okay that's perfectly fine. I can just get some for me and the girls."

Austin looks between Payson and Kaylie before lunging for them both. He grabs Payson around the waist minding her pregnant belly and slings his other arm around Kaylie's shoulders. He smirks in triumph as he eyes the candy in each of their hands. "Now, now ladies I wouldn't be so snippy. You don't know what I would do for sweets. Forbidden sweets no less."

Emily and Kelly exchange looks before discretely swiping the candy from Payson and Kaylie's hands as Austin was talking to them. They smirked as they eyed their three friends standing close together with Austin linking them with his arms. Austin glanced down and noticed the candy-less hands of his prisoners. He glanced up at Emily and Kelly with a mock glare.

"Okay ladies. You wanna play...let's play." He frees Payson and Kaylie before lunging after the other two. He chases them down the frozen food section and around the toy isle. He grabs a big ball from the basket in the center of the toy isle and slings it at their heads. He flinches when the ball ricochets off the wall and sails into the fishing isle two lanes over. He hears Kaylie and Payson trotting after them followed by his name being called in a chastising tone. He rolls his eyes before turning back towards Kaylie and Payson.

He smirks as he sees Payson power walking behind Kaylie's slight jog. "What's the matter ladies? Can't keep up?" He laughs as he turns back towards Emily and Kelly. He sighs in agitation when he sees the empty isle. He rolls his eyes as he takes a sharp left towards the fishing isle again. He picks up another ball and silently makes his way around the corner.

He rounds the corner into the fishing isle and before he sees the person standing next to the two people he was looking for, slings the ball as hard as he can. Unfortunately it hits the tall familiar blonde in the head. Austin cringes and silently begs for mercy as he scowls at Emily and Kelly. "Really? You guys are actually using Sasha as a shield?" He glances at Sasha with a raised eyebrow. "And what are you doing here? Payson said you had stuff to do." As he waits for his answer he discreetly stuffs the other smaller rubber ball behind some plastic fishing lure.

Sasha smirked before crossing his arms across his chest looking as intimidating as ever. "Well Tucker I didn't expect to run into you. Literally. What the hell are you all doing anyway? One second I'm looking at a nice fishing pole and the next Kelly and Emily just about plow into me. If you all would run that fast during conditioning you'd all be in brilliant shape for Germany."

Austin scratched the back of his neck just as Kelly and Payson appeared looking a little breathless. "Uh we were just out...browsing. Nothing too major."

Sasha raises an eyebrow and looks skeptically at the younger gymnast. He smirks before shaking his head. "Oh so you trying to get candy when you know you shouldn't be eating it is 'nothing too major'?"

Austin scoffed before rolling his eyes. "Dude...how the hell do you do that?"

Sasha looks confused before shaking his head. "Do what?"

"Know what we're all up to. First you find out that Payson, Kaylie, Emily, and Lauren go to a kegger when you first coach them. Then you figure out that you have dating couples in The Rock. Now you know I've been chasing after people for candy. How the hell do you do it?"

Sasha smirked as he shrugged. "You could call it my paternal instincts or you could just say common sense. You've heard of that haven't you Tucker?"

Austin rolls his eyes at Sasha's joke. "Har har Sasha. Real funny."

Sasha shakes his head before glancing towards Payson. He notices her flushed face and protective instincts kick in. "Well now that I know that my gymnasts like to try getting kicked out of stores, I'm just going to walk away and hope and pray I don't see your faces on the evening news."

Austin scoffed before shaking his head. "Please who could kick out little ole me when they look at this pretty face?"

Austin glared at the glass doors just as they slammed shut with a deafening snap. He turned to Kaylie, Kelly, and Emily with an agitated frown. "Seriously? We just got kicked out of Wal-Mart. Who does that?"

Kelly smirked and shook her head. "Apparently we did."

Austin ignored Kelly's snide tone as he began to protest. "Payson didn't get kicked out and she was with us."

Kaylie rolls her eyes and cut into Kelly's obvious explanation. "Well Sasha grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so the salesman would think she wasn't with us because she actually needed to get some things at the store."

Austin still protested as he was climbing in his car. "I still don't see how she's any different from the rest of us."

Kelly sighed in agitation and spoke to him like a two year old. "Payson is Sasha's wife so he would obviously defend her. Duh."

Austin glared at her through the rear-view mirror before his eyes slid to the person next to her. "Em what do you think?"

Emily rolled her eyes before smirking. "Well I have to agree with Kaylie and Kelly on this one."

Austin scoffed before turning towards College Hill. "Of course you would because I'm out numbered with three to one. So yea, you'll agree with the other ladies in the car."

Emily nodded her agreement as she looked out the window. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Payson's SUV in a driveway. "Hey, isn't that Pay's car?"

Everyone besides Austin turned to look where Emily indicated. Kaylie nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. I forgot that they live so close to College Hill. They reside on the...family side of the hill. Austin on the other hand is in party central."

Austin rolled his eyes at Kaylie before elaborating. "Yes Payson and Sasha live on the more family oriented side of the hill, but I do not live in party central. I've only had that one big blow out when I first moved to Boulder. If you can even count that as a party." Austin paused before a grin slowly spread across his face. "Mentioning of parties...I may throw one before we go to Germany just for the hell of it. You three automatically get in. So does Payson if she can keep it on the DL when she's around Sasha. That's why I can just let her know about it the day before or the day of."

Kaylie groaned while the others looked positively gleeful at the prospect of fun. Kelly leaned forward between Austin and Kaylie. "So if you're planning this now we so have to help. Max is definitely coming along with Lauren cuz you know, where one is the other is sure to follow like the lost bitches they are. Are any of your famous friends coming? You know like Ryan Sheckler, Tony Hawk, Nastia Liukin, Tim Tebow, that hunk of man TJ Lavin-"

"Okay Kell I get it. I don't know whose coming because this just came to mind, but if you really want I can see if TJ can come. Last time we talked he wasn't too busy, what with him getting a break from hosting The Real World/Road Rules Challenge and all. "

Emily rolled her eyes and snorted. "I hope you know he has a girlfriend Kelly."

Kelly waved her hand dismissively and shrugged. "Not for long. When I see him I can make him forget all about this girlfriend we hear all about, but see nothing of."

Austin laughed as he pulled into his driveway. "You all are crazy, but if you ladies want to help set up a pre-Germany party then lets get started."

The sound of music pulsed through the ground as she pulled up to Austin's packed driveway. She slumped in her seat as she eyed the party goers mingling on the lawn. She turned towards Kaylie and Emily with a scowl. "I can't believe you talked me into this. And the day before we leave for Germany no less."

Kaylie and Emilly rolled their eyes and hopped out of the SUV. Kaylie turned to Payson with a pleading look. "Come on Pay. You aren't a gymnast anymore so stop acting like one and have fun. Besides I think Nastia Liukin is in there."

Kaylie was hoping to bribe Payson in by mentioning her favorite gymnast. The bribe seemed to work when Payson's eyes lit up. "Fine I'll go in, but we stay together and we leave by eleven. That gives us two hours."

Kaylie nodded before dashing off to find her boyfriend. "Well I guess that just leaves us. Where's Kelly at anyway?"

Emily shrugged before grabbing Payson's hand and walking towards the entryway. Payson's voice was loud over the blaring music. "Em I can't run like you remember."

Remembering Payson's pregnancy Emily slows down to a brisk walk as she weaves her way through the packed living room. She spots Austin and Kaylie next to some tall dark headed guy with the Denver Broncos colors on. She makes her way over to them before giving Austin a hug and stepping back next to Payson.

Austin smirks as he saunters over to Payson. He pulls her in a hug to try and ease some of the tension. "Glad you could make it mama b."

Payson grumbles a response before shaking her head. "Did you have to throw this thing the day before we leave for Germany?"

Austin smirks and shrugs before glancing around the room. "You guys see Kelly anywhere?"

Emily smirks as she shakes her head. "I think I saw her trying to talk with TJ Lavin in the far corner of the living room."

Kaylie and Payson roll their eyes as Austin turns back to his friend. Nearby at the front of the room a loud electric guitar sounds making everyone turn towards the noise. Upon seeing the familiar face Emily shrieks and pushes through the crowd leaving Payson and Kaylie in her wake.

Payson turns to Kaylie with a confused expression. "Did you know Damon was coming in?"

"No idea. Must have been Austin's way of saying thanks for being a good friend. So mentioning of friends, I notice you haven't been talking with Lo lately. Any reason why?"

Payson bites her lip as she makes her way out to the back yard where it's quieter. "Lauren just...she isn't the type of person I need in my life Kay. I know she's your best friend and everything, but I can't have her in my life. Nor can I be friends with Max. I know that you and Austin are their best friends, but I can't deal with their crap."

Kaylie looks confused before stepping next to Payson. Her voice is loud over Damon's melody to Emily. "What are you talking about Pay? What did Lauren do?"

Payson took a deep breath before cradling her stomach. She turned to one of her best friends with sad eyes. "Lauren didn't tell you?" At hearing Kaylie's short no she laughed to herself before continuing. "Of course she wouldn't. If she told you she knew you would go to Sasha." Payson sighed as she went back up into the loud party with Kaylie hot on her heels. They bypassed Kelly who was still animatedly talking with TJ Lavin and Emily who was watching Damon with a giddy expression before walking up the stairs near Austin's room.

Sensing that Payson wanted to talk, Kaylie glanced in the guest bedrooms briefly before shutting the doors with a small grimace on her face. Knowing no one would dare go in Austin's room, they quietly made their way into his room. Once the door was sealed shut cutting off all noise Kaylie trotted towards the bed and jumped in the center of it. She noticed Payson's small smirk and laughed. "Oh come on Pay, get comfy, it's just us. Austin won't mind I'm here all the time anyway. I practically live here to tell you the truth."

Payson laughed before slowly crawling on the bed next to Kaylie. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. "Yea I kind of noticed. His room is too neat to be occupied by only him. I figured he either had hired help or you cleaned it. Besides half of your clothes are in his closet, not to mention all of your make up and perfume on the sink. I can see all of the hideous pink from here."

Kaylie followed Payson's gaze towards the open bathroom and smirked. "Well mom is with Marty in Denver practically every weekend and dad just stays away from the house because he doesn't want to run into mom. So when mom is in Denver I stay over here with Austin."

"Well at least you have Austin. Well and you have me and Sasha along with Emily and Kelly."

Kaylie nodded and smiled. "Don't forget Lo." At seeing Payson's face Kaylie immediately regretted mentioning her. "Sorry, I forgot that you two weren't on speaking terms. Mentioning of. . .what did she do? You never did say."

Payson squeezed her eyes shut as if she was in pain. She exhaled slowly before opening them and turning towards Kaylie again. "Okay you remember about two and half weeks ago I was telling you, Em, Kelly, and Austin about my midnight excursion?" Payson saw Kaylie nod before continuing, "well I saw the two people who were going to turn Sasha in to the NGO. How they found out that me and Sasha are married and having a baby I don't know, but they figured it out."

Kaylie frowned before placing a hand on Payson's shoulder. "Who was it Pay? They didn't threaten you did they?"

Payson shook her head before continuing. "No. Although one did shove me against the air stream though, don't worry Sasha beat the hell out of him."

Kaylie nodded then frowned again. "Hold on. . .what was the guy's injuries?"

Payson bit her lip before shuddering at the memory. "Not sure. Sasha kind of blocked the view, but I'm guessing a bruised jaw and bloody nose at the very least. Sasha really let him have it. It was around three in the morning when this all happened so it was dark making it hard to see."

Kaylie tried not to freak out when she remembered Max and his battered face only a few short weeks ago. As much as she wanted it to be a coincidence for Austin's sake, she somehow doubted it. "Oh my God. Payson. . .it was Max wasn't it?"

Payson sighed before she flopped back against the pillows. "Yea. Max was just manipulated though. Sasha thinks it was all Max because he's the only person he saw. The other person let Max take all of the blame when they were the one truly at fault."

Kaylie tried not to think of Lauren, but the name of her lifetime friend came to mind. As much as she knew it was going to hurt, Kaylie had to know. "The other person was Lo. . .wasn't it Pay?"

Payson tried to hold in her tears, but couldn't. She slowly nodded her head as the tears broke loose. She felt Kaylie bring her into a hug before she sat up and brushed away her tears. "She said she was trying to achieve her dreams. She said she would do whatever it took, including stab a best friend in the back. I knew Lauren could be a little mean and bitchy at times, but I never thought she would actually threaten me and Sasha by going to the NGO for her own good. Even when Sasha did nothing wrong, technically, they would still look into it and with Ellen Beals sniffing around she would do whatever she could to ruin his career."

Kaylie sat next to Payson and watched as her friend tried not to break down completely. "Pay. . .Sasha only thinks it's Max, but what would he do if he found out Lauren was involved?"

Payson cringed when she thought of the things Sasha would do. One of them being strip Lauren of her World's Team status for blackmail and insubordination. "Stripping Lauren of her World's Team status would be the first thing that comes to mind. He wouldn't literally take her dream away I don't think because he knows what's it's like to lose your dreams, but he wouldn't make it easy for her to get her status back either. I don't know Kay I just want 2012 to be over so me and Sasha can get out of here."

Kaylie smiles as she looks at Payson's face. Just talking about Sasha has her glowing and Kaylie wonders why their love is so wrong in others eyes. "I'm sure that no matter what happens Sasha will always be with you."

"I know that. The two good things in my life are Sasha and our baby." Payson smiles down at her slightly protruding belly before glancing up at Kaylie again. "Sasha and I went to the doctor yesterday for our checkup."

At the mention of baby news Kaylie leaned forward and nodded for her to continue. "And? Did you find out what you're having?"

Payson bit her lip before nodding. "Guess."

Kaylie thought for a moment and smirked. "Boy?"

Payson shook her head slightly. "Girl."

Kaylie shrieked and lunged for Payson just as the door opened. Austin, Kelly, and Emily walked through with raised eyebrows. Austin leaned casually on the door jam and smirked. "Well, well, well. Ladies don't stop on my account here because I kinda like some kinkiness in my life. Two ladies on my bed and I hear some shrieking...music to my ears."

Kaylie threw a pillow at Austin's head before scowling. "Hello to you to moron. Payson wanted to talk so I brought her up here away from the loud music and idiots." She glanced at Emily who was grinning from ear to ear and Kelly who was looking a little flushed. "By the way Tucker, you owe me twenty bucks. I was right and you were wrong."

Austin gave her a confused look before realization dawned on his features. "No kidding? Damn, Sasha is going to go nuts when his daughter starts dating...if he let's her date that is."

Emily and Kelly glanced between Payson, Austin, and Kaylie before they shrieked and threw themselves at Payson. Kelly smirked as she pulled away. "Well I can't wait to teach my little semi-niece how to talk trash to the competition because, we all know she's gonna be a gymnast. I mean how can she not? Her dad is a legend in the sport and her mom has raw, natural talent in it."

The three girls were too busy talking about the baby that they didn't notice Kaylie motion for Austin to leave. She followed him down the hall and into one of the empty guestrooms. Austin smirked before seeing Kaylie's face. "What is it?"

Kaylie bit her lip before glancing at Austin. "Payson told me who the two people were that night. The two who showed up and threatened her and Sasha with the NGO."

Austin's hand flexed impulsively as his eyes narrowed. "Who was it?"

Knowing Austin's temper she was leaning towards not telling him, but found herself telling him anyway. "Lauren and Max."

No sooner where the words out of Kaylie's mouth that Austin brushed past her and down the steps. He shoved his way through the crowd until he saw the two people he was looking for. He grabbed Max's shoulder and pulled him from his girlfriend. Not wanting to have the cops called he let go of his new enemy before turning to the crowd. "Everyone get out! Party's over folks, I promise that you'll all be called again when I decide to throw another one. For now get out!"

Austin watched as the crowd slowly made their way out of his home and into their vehicles. He turned to the door just in time to see Lauren and Max sneaking away. He lunged for the door, blocking the exit. "I don't think so. Me and you _bro _along with your bitch is gonna have a little chat."

Max and Lauren turned to each other before nodding. They made their way into the trashed living room and sat down on the couch across from Austin. "So what are we here for exactly? I have to drop Lo off at her place before midnight or her dad will freak."

Austin smirked before shaking his head. "You'll be lucky if you can even walk out of my house properly. You wanna know why?" Austin didn't let Max even answer. He glared before shaking his head. "You aren't going to leave my house properly because you'll be lucky if I don't bash your face into the ground."

Max narrowed his eyes before crossing his arms. "Oh really? Sasha already gave me a good punch. You gonna be like him and let me have it to? Well guess what Austin, you'll have to actually hit me first."

Max lunged across the table towards Austin and smiled sadistically when his hands wrapped around his throat. Austin glared through the pain and punched Max in his ribs. As Max stumbled back slightly Austin threw a right hook and smirked as Max landed on top of the glass table shattering it into a million pieces. Austin walked across the living room, stepping on glass shards along the way, towards Max's prone body. He picked him up by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

His voice was low and threatening in Max's ear. "If you ever lay a hand on Payson or any of my friends again Sasha Belov will be the least of your worries. I'll be your teammate only when I absolutely have to be, but I will _never _be your friend again."

He shoved Max towards the front door just as Lauren was walking through the foyer away from the fueding duo. Austin turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Whether or not Payson tells Sasha that you were involved is all up to her, but you stay the hell away from me. I'm done trying to be your friend."

Lauren scowled as she pushed past Austin and made a beeline for Max. Austin watched with a glare as they made their way down his driveway and into their car. Austin slammed the door just as Payson, Kaylie, Emily, and Kelly were walking down the stairs.

Kelly looked around frantically and frowned when she saw Austin in the doorway. "Where's TJ and Tim? I need to tell 'em bye."

Austin smirked before shaking his head. "Sorry Parks I booted everyone out because I had to have a little chat with my ex-best friend. Sorry maybe you can talk with 'em more next time."

Kelly snarled at Austin before lunging towards him and hitting him in the chest. "Next time? You mean I have to wait to see TJ Lavin and Tim Tebow again? Tucker you were supposed to hook me up and what do you do, you let them leave with out saying bye to me."

Austin rubbed his chest and looked offended. "Ouch Parker no need to hit, it's not nice. Besides if they didn't get your number from you, don't you think they were politely trying to decline your lovely offer?"

Kelly glared before walking into the living room. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the glass littering the floor. "Tucker, what happened in here? It looks like there's been a little boxing match going on."

Austin, followed by the girls, made their way over to Kelly. Austin rubbed the back of his neck as he eyed the mess. "Yea about that. I had a little chat with Max and Lauren and it obviously didn't go so well."

Kelly nodded. "Right. Well now that the party is over and my two hot guys have left we should get going. We do have to be up and at the airport at eight o 'clock. I don't see why Sasha says be there at eight when we don't leave until nine-thirty, but whatever."

Payson checked her phone and cringed when the display blared eleven-thirty. "Yea we should go. Sasha's probably up waiting for me. I told him I'd be home at around eleven-thirty or so."

Emily and Kelly rolled their eyes and smirked. Emily asked Payson the question that was on everyone's mind. "Is Sasha waiting up as your husband or our coach?"

Payson shook her head and shrugged. "I would love to say husband, but I think it's his coach side kicking in because he knows when I get home then you three will probably be on your way home to. Sasha could care less how late I am in getting home."

Emily smiled and shrugged on her jacket. "Well Austin thank you for having us all over. Be sure to let us know when you're having another party."

Austin slung his arm around Kaylie casually and smirked. "Ladies you guys are going to be the planners from here on out because everyone I talked to said this was one of the best blow outs I've had and that's saying something."

Everyone smiled as they made their way out to their separate cars. As Kelly climbed in her jeep she turned to Payson and Emily with a smile. "I'll see you two rebels bright and early in the morning. I'm going home and checking Face Book to see if TJ or Tim sent me anything. Night bitches."

Payson and Emily looked at each other before climbing in the car. "I hope she knows that TJ and Tebow haven't had time to send her anything considering everyone just bailed about thirty minutes ago."

As Payson pulled out of Austin's driveway she shook her head. "They could on their phones, but it is Kelly though and her boy craziness rivals my Sasha craziness."

Emily smirked and shook her head. "Did you just say Sasha craziness?"

Payson fought down the blush that she felt creeping up her neck and to her cheeks. "Well I just really love Sasha and I know Kelly really loves boys. So yea it seemed to fit at the moment."

"Right we'll just blame that little comment on temporary insanity."

"Or pregnancy hormones."

Emily looks at Payson as she pulled up in front of her apartment. "Well I bet you use that a lot to get out of stuff huh?"

Payson smirked and nodded. "Hell yea. If Sasha wants me to do something and I don't feel like doing it I just give him this innocent look and bat my eyelashes and he'll do whatever he wants done himself. One of the few perks of pregnancy."

Emily rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car. "I bet. See you in the morning Pay."

Payson laughed before nodding. "Yea right. See you in the morning."

A few moments later Payson pulled into the small driveway of her apartment. She locked her car before climbing the steps to her door. She swung the door open and smirked when she got a glimpse of Sasha sprawled out on the couch with ESPN turned on. She laid her stuff on the kitchen counter and silently crept towards the couch. She leaned over Sasha's head and grasped the pillow in her hands. She was about to tug it out from under him when his voice cut through the room.

"Don't even think about it draga. Payback's a bitch so I'd be careful of what you do."

Payson tugged the pillow out from under him anyway and snickered when his eyes flew open in surprise. "Well at least you knew what I was going to do soţul dragi. If you don't want to be grumpy in the morning I'd suggest you go to bed."

Sasha rolled over onto his feet before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. He sauntered into the master bedroom and shrugged out of his shirt. He was in bed and under the covers just as Payson came through the door. He smirked as he roamed her body with his eyes. His eyes were glued to Payson's enlarged chest as she changed into her pj's. He blinked when he felt her hand on the back of his head.

He turned to her with a mock glare. "What was that for love? I didn't do anything."

Payson climbed under the covers and pressed her cold feet to his shins. She smiled when Sasha playfully moved his legs away from her. "So you say. Do you have the alarm set?"

Sasha rolled his eyes before eying the digital clock. "Yes mummy. Anything else I need to do before I go to sleepy town?"

Payson rolled her eyes at his sarcasm as she scooted closer to Sasha's side. She scowled when her bigger belly got in the way. She huffed before turning on her left side to where her back was facing him. Sasha smiled before rolling on his side and wrapping his arms around her. "Oh come on love. You know you love being pregnant."

Payson crumbled before rolling her eyes and looking at him over her shoulder. "No you just like my bigger chest."

Sasha smirked and shrugged. "Now why would you think that Pay?"

"I see you drooling over them when you think I'm not looking. Don't get used to them because when the baby comes they belong to the baby."

Sasha pouted as he nuzzled her neck. "Well until then they're mine and I don't intend to share."

Payson turned back over and closed her eyes. "Whatever you say Sasha. Just do me a favor."

Sasha looked hopeful as his hand inched closer to her chest. "Yes?"

"Go to sleep. We have to be up at seven if we want to be at the airport on time."

Sasha sighed as he placed his hand on her swollen belly instead. He smiled as he felt the baby move a little under his hand. "Alright alright I'm closing my eyes as we speak. Good night love."

Payson placed her hand on top of Sasha's and smiled. "Good night Sasha."

Sasha smiled as he tried not to think about the upcoming weekend and drama he was sure it would bring. Instead he tried to drift into a dreamless sleep of nothing, but merciful blackness.

**AN2: Okay so a party has been thrown and everyone, but Sasha knows that Lauren and Max were involved. Upon request from awhile ago for one of my reviewers I am in the process of putting Kelly Parker with someone. As of right now I'm not sure who, but it will either be between TJ Lavin or Tim Tebow. So our next stop is Germany where the stuff is about to hit the fricken fan people. So I hope you all are buckled up nice and tight because stuff is about to go down in Germany. So I hope you guys are ready for an emotional meltdown. Please as always read and review. **

**. **


	29. Ein deutscher Willkommen

**AN: Thank you guys for your reviews. I know this is really late in coming, but I've started college again so I'm going to be busy, but I'm still going to update as much as I can. So please if you take the time to read this take the extra time to leave me a review. It only takes a few seconds to leave me your thoughts. Review are what keep me going so please read and review!**

Austin grinned as he glanced at Kaylie and Kelly on either side of him. He raised up in his seat and found his target easily enough. The imaginary horns he envisioned was making the throw almost impossible to miss. Kelly grinned when Ellen Beals kept on rubbing the back of her head in annoyance as if she was making sure nothing was disrupting what she thought was a stylish hairdo.

Austin smirked when he felt a jab in his ribs coming from both sides. He turned between Kelly and Kaylie with an annoyed expression. "What? I have to pass this long ass flight to Germany some way. What better way than to annoy the hell out of Ellen Beals and this James Reed guy?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Okay need we remind you that James Reed and Ellen Beals is on the coaching staff and could make your life a living hell? Marty and Sasha can't save you from this guy nor can he protect you from Beals. Both of them are ruthless and cruel especially Reed."

Kaylie leaned over Austin and placed a hand on his knee. "Well me, Pay, and Em all thought Sasha was a ruthless slave driver, but he's not like that at all."

Kelly smirked and shook her head and whispered at them. "Well of course he wouldn't be like that. Not when he has the hots for one of you."

Austin clamped a hand over Kelly's mouth and narrowed his eyes before hissing in her ear. "Would you shut up Parker. No one is supposed to know that Payson and Sasha are married and having a baby. Keep it on the DL would ya?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and licked his hand to keep his hands away from her face. She smiled when he wiped his hand on his jeans in disgust. "Well no shit Sherlock. Of course no one is supposed to know. And I am keeping it on the DL and my promise of not saying anything thank you very much."

"Yea well we don't want them," Austin jerked his head towards where Beals and Reed sat, "to over hear us or anything. So no talking about the power couple of gymnastics while we're in the public eye."

Kelly rolled her eyes and shrugged before turning towards her right where the isle was. "He Em, how long did you say this flight was supposed to last?"

Emily groaned and glanced at her phone before looking back up at Kelly. "Sasha said the flight was about seven or eight hours." She glanced at her phone and sighed again before continuing. "And we've only been in the air about thirty minutes so we have a long way to go."

Kelly scoffed before grabbing her phone. "Well if I have to be on a flight with Tucker over here then I'm occupying myself in the best way I can." She turned towards Kaylie and smiled as she took in her two friends beside her. Kaylie and Austin were leaning on each other trying to get comfortable for the long flight. She glanced to her right and smirked as Emily drummed her fingers against the armrest as she listened to music more than likely composed by her rock-star boyfriend. Next to Emily Payson was trying to get comfortable in her chair.

Kelly shook her head before balling up her blanket. "Mama b, catch."

Payson glanced up just in time to see Kelly's red blanket sailing towards her. She laughed when it landed in Emily's lap. "Nice throw Kel."

Kelly shrugged and jumped when her phone buzzed in her lap. She grabbed it and smiled when she read the message.

_Hey rookie, just wanted to wish you luck this weekend :-)_

Kelly tried to fight down the urge to squeal like a little girl when she read the short, but thrilling text from Tim. Instead she settled for lightly bouncing in her seat and banging the back of the chair in front of her repeatedly. She stopped when Sasha's annoyed voice cut through her mini victory dance.

"Parker, my seat isn't a drum so knock it off."

Kelly smirked before nodding. "Sure thing Sasha."

Kelly glared when Emily and Payson snickered from their seats. She looked at her phone before firing off a quick message.

_Thx Tim ;-). I'll make sure to bring home a medal or two._

She sat her phone in her lap before leaning her head back, trying to avoid jet lag on the other end of the long flight. As soon as she closed her eyes she was being brought back to consciousness by Sasha's voice throughout the air craft. She grabbed her bag and followed as the team shuffled behind Sasha towards baggage claim.

She sighed as she felt Austin stifle an exaggerated yawn behind his hand as Ellen Beals and James Reed walked a straight line in front of the group. She groaned as James eyed the girls with a smirk and Ellen crossed her arms menacingly.

Wanting to be in charge of all situations Ellen grabbed the key cards and began handing them out with a flourish. "Lauren you and Emily will be in room 318, Kaylie and Kelly 319, Tessa and Andrea 320, Payson you are in room 321 with Summer." She paused as she handed Payson her key, eying her as if she was searching for something, but continued on down the line. "Austin and Max 210, Nathan and James 211, Carter and Nicky 212."

She smirked before glancing between the three men behind her. She tossed the keys on the table beside her and eyed them briefly. "Sasha, Marty, and Reed you three will share one of the larger suits on the top floor. I'm sure the room has big enough beds for you."

Sasha's jaw twitched as he moved between Payson and Kaylie and grabbed the keys. He turned to his companions and frowned. "No way in hell am I sharing a bed with either of you so I'll take the floor if it comes down to it."

James eyed Sasha with quiet suspicion. He was a man of few words, but he sensed that the intimidating man in the form of the gymnast legend was hiding something. It wasn't in his actions, but in his ice blue eyes. He chose to ignore it for now as he moved next to Sasha to grab the remaining room key and smirked. "Well mate, neither of us bite."

Sasha glared and shook his head at Jame's poor humor and hideous British accent. He eyed the tall dark headed man and shook his head. "I don't slide that way thanks." He sighed before eying the clock. "Let's just get to our room and figure out our sleeping situation."

Not being able to resist locking eyes with Payson, Sasha turned to his gymnasts and stood in front of them. His voice carried through the small lobby and made everyone glance up obediently. "Here's the deal: stay in the hotel at all times unless told otherwise by myself, Summer, Ellen, James, or Marty. That also means no sneaking into each others rooms." He chose to ignore the small protest from Austin and Kaylie as he continued. "Be back in the lobby by seven because we have a team dinner at one of the local restaurants. We'll give you more information from there."

As the group filed off to separate floors Kaylie, Emily, Kelly, and Payson trailed behind the rest. Kelly looked at Emily sympathetically. "I feel so sorry for you Em. You're rooming with Tanner. Just do us a favor and don't kill her until after the beam final."

Emily smirked before trudging up to her door and shoving the key into the slot. She pushed the door and crossed the threshold before looking at her three friends over her shoulder. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." With that she slammed the door and flung her bags on the bed that Lauren hadn't already occupied.

She glared at her roommate with disdain before crossing her arms. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even acknowledge me. If you can do that this weekend we won't have any problems. Well except the obvious."

Emily was pleased when Lauren did nothing except flip a page of her magazine a little too harshly causing it to rip. Emily smirked before grabbing her key card and phone. She shut the door softly before meeting the girls in Kelly and Kaylie's room.

Sasha glared around the room and sighed as he dropped his bags by the door. He was tempted to just go down and get another room, but refrained when he saw a futon in the small living area. He tossed his bags on the furniture that he claimed and turned towards the door. He smirked as Marty and James both tried to get in the door first. "Come on boys and play nice. I got here first so I get the futon. You two can do whatever, but I get the futon."

James glared at Sasha before rushing towards the bed by the window. His southern accent cut through the mounting tension. "Well Marty, it looks like your bunking with me."

Marty glared at Sasha before turning towards James. "Well I ain't bunking nothing. I'll take the floor. I don't know why Beals shoved all three of us together. It's not like the NGO can't afford separate rooms for all three of us."

Sasha smirked as he lounged on the futon before glancing at his new roommates. "Well maybe Beals wants us to bond as a coaching staff."

Marty looked at Sasha skeptically. "Yea right. Whatever you're on over there Sasha please pass it over here because you have to be high to think she would want all of us to bond, we're not the gymnasts."

Sasha rolled his eyes before rolling off the small couch. "No we're not, but we need to get along and provide a stable front for the girls. Lord knows with Beals sniffing around and breathing down their necks they'll need all the support they can get."

James scoffed before crossing his arms. "And where does the gentlemen play into this? They need the solidarity as well, not just the girls."

Before Sasha could make a scathing comment Marty stepped in between his best friend and his colleague. "Now just chill. Let's just shove our differences aside for the weekend like adults." He turned to Sasha and smirked. "You can do that can't you Sasha?"

Marty was met with a smack on his shoulder before Sasha moved towards the door. "Sure Marty. The real question is could _you_ be an adult for a change?"

Sasha moved back into the room to grab his phone and key card before walking into the silent hallway. He glanced down at his phone and made his way down to the bottom floor. As he was passing the gift shop he stopped and glanced in the window. When he saw what he was looking for he grinned and made his way into the store.

Two floors above, Austin slammed Max against the wall with his hands making sure to keep a firm grip around his neck. He smirked before throwing him across the room, but cringed only slightly when Max's back hit the lamp causing it to fall and shatter into small pieces. As Austin made his way across the room, Max grabbed his foot and yanked forward, causing him to fall flat on his back. He struggled to get off the floor and winced when a sharp pain shot through his shoulder.

Max grinned when he noticed Austin's struggle. "What's wrong bro? Shoulder hurting?"

Austin shook out his arm before turning on Max. "You wish. Trying to knock me out of the competition by injuring me? First you go against Payson...your friend then you try and do me in by attacking me? What's wrong with you? Besides being with Lauren I mean?"

Max growled before shaking his head. "I can't have the woman I care for because she's _married, _I can't excel in this sport because of _you. _You think you're so special because you got lucky and won a gold medal hung over at the Olympics and you're dating the Women's National and World champion."

Austin furrowed his brows before raising up his hands. "Okay I walk in here and you attack me because you can't be with Payson and you think you suck at gymnastics? Dude, get over it. Payson doesn't love you, she never has and never will." He laughed humorlessly before continuing. "I mean how would she when you laid your hands on her? And as far as your gymnastics, it's all in how you act, how you train, and your dedication to the sport."

Max shook his head before lunging at Austin again. This time instead of being stopped by a wall they slammed against the door. Austin used the door as leverage as he pushed Max away from him. As Max stumbled backwards Austin yanked the door open and stepped into the hallway. He grimaced when he glanced down the hallway and saw Nicky and Carter standing in the hallway looking at him with grim expressions.

He strutted over to them with a smirk. "Why the long faces guys?"

Nicky rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "No reason, we just heard some banging around and came out to investigate."

Austin cocked and eyebrow before leaning against the wall. "Uh huh. So any of you have the time cuz I'm starving."

Nicky shook his head before narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't know because my stuff was stolen on the last little outing we had."

Austin smirked before shrugging. "Well it wasn't my fault your stuff went AWOL. You should have kept a tighter reign on your junk."

Nicky scowled before they were being pushed apart by Carter. "Just chill guys. We have a whole weekend here so don't mess it up. We need to get along as a team if we want to demolish everyone else."

Austin rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "The time guys?"

Carter pulled out his phone and showed the display to Austin before shoving it back in his jeans. Austin groaned when saw that the black numbers were displaying six-thirty. "Great. We have to go to the lobby...yippee skippy."

Nicky and Carter glanced at each other before shrugging. Carter sighed as he walked past Austin towards the elevator. "Well we may as well go on down because I don't want to be snapped at by Beals and Reed for being late."

Austin sighed before following Nicky and Carter to the elevators. Once in the lobby Austin glanced around and was relieved to see Payson in an armchair. He made a beeline towards her and raised his eyebrows and smirked before taking the seat across from her. She nodded as she glanced over his shoulder as if looking for someone. Austin glanced back over his shoulder then turned to her with a questioning look gracing his features.

"Looking for someone Pay?"

Payson sighed and leaned back in her chair as she nodded. "Kind of Austin."

Austin smirked before leaning forward. "Three guesses who."

"Shut up. I just don't like being around Beals and this Reed guy without Sasha. The guy kind of creeps me out."

Austin's brother radar skyrocketed as he glanced around the lobby. His eyes zeroed in on Reed and his body tensed when he realized Reed was staring in their direction right at Payson. He turned to Payson and smiled softly. "You don't have to worry Pay. If it's worrying you so much one of us will be with you at all times this weekend. If you like, you can even get an escort to your room from yours truly."

Payson smirked before shaking her head. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. I just...I don't know. Just focus on the meet and bring home gold and we'll be okay."

Austin rolled his eyes before smirking. "Can't leave the coaching side of you at home can ya?"

Payson opened her mouth to comment, but was stopped when she noticed the Chinese team walk through the lobby like an organized army. All of the members from Team USA stopped talking and stared at their competition.

Kelly, Emily, and Kaylie made their way towards Payson and Austin and formed a tight circle. Kelly scoffed and crossed her arms. "They just have a need to be intimidating don't they?"

Kaylie and Emily nodded in agreement. Austin smirked at them before slowly standing and glancing towards the doors again. He flinched when another team made their entrance in the same fashion as the Chinese. He cocked an eyebrow before turning towards the girls. "Russia makes a good intro to, don't ya think?"

He was met with simultaneous eye rolls. He shrugged and smirked. "Entrances mean nothing because as long as we have a good gymnastics run we'll be okay."

"Nice words of wisdom Tucker." They all turned and was met with the ice blue eyes and intimidating stare of the only person they considered their true coach.

Austin nodded and went to stand beside Payson and Kaylie. They all watched as Sasha glanced towards the front desk where their competition was checking in. Sasha turned back to his gymnasts and smirked with a raised eyebrow. "None of them realize this, but those teams are checking in to be demolished. For that to happen you all need to keep calm and enjoy tonight. After tonight you focus on nothing, but your personal best. This meet is just that: a meet. So let's go have dinner, and relax."

As Sasha walked out of the lobby Austin, Kaylie, Emily, and Kelly stared after him as if he just gave them a week off training. Kelly looked to Payson and raised her eyebrows before smirking. "I think we all need to thank mama b for this new version of our coach. I mean he has to be high on something because relax isn't in Sasha Belov's dictionary."

Austin laughed before throwing his arms around Kaylie and Payson. "I'm not questioning his attitude at all. If he says relax you better believe I'm gonna relax because who knows when he'll utter those words to any of us again."

Austin lead the group outside where Sasha was waiting expectantly. Everyone glanced around for some form of transportation when they noticed Sasha's smirk. He folded his arms and shook his head. "You all don't think I'm going that easy on you now do you? We're going to be walking to the restaurant because it's just down the street."

Kelly groaned and crossed her arms. "I knew it was too good to be true. Does he seriously expect me to walk in these heels?" Kelly wiggled her foot to show off her five inch black heels.

Kaylie, Emily, and Payson glanced down to look at Kelly's foot. Kaylie shook her head before grabbing Austin's hand and walking after Sasha. She paused in her stride as Austin slung his free arm around Payson. As they all made their way towards the small restaurant they knew deep down that the weekend ahead was going to be long, tiring, and unpredictable.

**AN2: So this is just a set up chapter that puts things in motion for the weekend. Max and Austin rooming together is interesting. My bet is that one of them is going to be hurting by the end of the trip. So gymnastics are up next and the ending result may just surprise you. And of course the drama comes next as well. Just read and review guys! **


	30. Loss

**AN: I AM SO STOKED BECAUSE THERE IS A SEASON 3! Okay now that that's out of the way we can move one. Thank you all who have reviewed, read, or favored this story. This chapter took a while to write and I do apologize. I just have school, professors being stuffy, and sorority things that keep me busy. Please when you read this take an extra minute to review because it keeps me motivated to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this so R&R folks. **

Austin let out a slow breath, trying to ignore the gaze of James Reed and Ellen Beals as he chalks up his hands and places on his hand and wrist guards. He walks next to Marty and Sasha waiting for his coaches last minute advice. He is unsurprised to feel Sasha look at him with a small smile.

He tenses a little when Sasha places his hand on his sore shoulder, but listens despite the searing pain. "Don't think of Beals and Reed, Austin, just focus on your routine. Envision the gym at home and pretend like it's just you and no one else."

Austin nodded as he looked at the blue and white mat beneath him. He raised his eyes to the American flag hanging from the ceiling along side the German, Russian, and Chinese flags. He nodded curtly as he turned his eyes towards his team mates, watching them intently as they all were doing their routine warm-ups. He closed his eyes and shook out his hands as he heard his name, nation, and apparatus being announced. As he walked up to the podium floor he walked by Payson who was leaning against the railing on the stairs. He turned to her and smirked.

"Standing there to wish me luck?"

Payson smirked before shaking her head. "You don't need luck Austin because you know what you're doing. I just needed to get away from Reed and Beals."

Austin smirked and shook his head. "I'd want away from Beals and Reed to."

Payson smiled as she grabbed Austin's wrist to fasten his loose grip. "Don't want your grips slipping off when you do what you do best. I'll be standing here when you come back down with a good score."

Austin cocked an eyebrow before turning back towards the stairs. "Don't go all motherly and protective just yet mama b, save that for your daughter." He chose to ignore Payson's scoff as he made his way up the stairs, onto the floor, and into the bright lights that only a gymnastics competition could bring.

Once he was under the rings and saluted the judges he tried to put everything from his mind. He raised himself up and he gripped the wood trying to keep steady. He knew that if he fumbled now at the beginning there was no way he'd get through his routine. He steadied himself as he held out his legs into a pike position. As he surveyed the thousands around him in the audience he felt a confidence surge through him that he didn't have before. As he closed his eyes he swung his legs backwards, trying to transition into a somersault. He was facing the mat when his grip loosened just slightly, when his right shoulder exploded with pain, when he fell face first into the blue and white mat below. He groaned as he tried to pick himself up off the floor. He vaguely heard rapid footsteps behind him before he felt a hand on his good shoulder. Without looking at the person trying to talk with him, he shook them off. He slowly made his way down the stairs past a frightened looking Payson and past his team mates. He gritted his teeth as the pain in his shoulder built like a blazing inferno almost making him sick. He finally stumbled into the empty locker room and found the wooden bench lining the walls. He leaned his head against the cool wall when he heard the door swing open. He turned and was unsurprised to see Sasha hovering just inside the room.

Austin raised his eyebrows before smirking through the pain. "Come to tell me how crappy my score is?"

Sasha frowned and shrugged off the wall. "No because you don't need that right now. You just need to focus on you're shoulder. As your coach I'm demanding that you tell me how bad it is on a scale of one to ten."

Austin grimaced and rolled his eyes. "How bad what is on a scale of one to ten?"

Sasha sighed before crossing his arms. "You know what. I've had one gymnast try and hide their pain from me once and look how that ended. I'm not having someone else get hurt on my watch."

Austin sighed irritably before shaking his head. "I'm not Payson, Sasha. I'm not going to fall and break my back or any other bone. It's just my shoulder flaring up again, it's no big deal."

"Again? How long has you're shoulder been bothering you and don't you dare lie to me."

Austin rolled his eyes and tried to shrug, playing off the seriousness of the situation. "Alright alright, it's been bothering me for a few weeks. Nothing major though."

Sasha narrowed his eyes and walked towards Austin. He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to feel if anything was out of place. When he was satisfied and sure that Austin was okay for the time being, he removed his hand and stalked to the other wall on the opposite side of the room. He sighed as he scrubbed a hand down the side of his face and towards his neck. He glanced at the ceiling before jumping slightly when the door banged open.

Both men turned to see a frazzled Payson making her way towards Austin at a somewhat fast pace. Austin smirked when she finally reached him. "What's the matter, couldn't get to me quick enough? You didn't have to waddle...I mean walk all the way down here just for me. I'm perfectly fine."

Payson growled before smacking him on his back. Just for kicks Austin grimaced and grabbed his shoulder. "Oh my God. Austin..."

Austin hid his smirk before looking up at her terrified face. "Gotcha."

Payson huffed before stomping her foot. She shook her head before she started crying. Austin glanced at Sasha and sighed when he gave him a look that clearly said 'fix it.' He rolled his eyes before standing up and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I'm kidding, I'm perfectly fine. You didn't hurt me. See?" He flexed his right arm out so she could see his injured arm. "So no need to cry."

Payson shoved Austin away before turning on her heal and storming out of the locker room faster than a normal pregnant woman should. Austin and Sasha both grimaced when the door slammed harder than was necessary. Austin shrugged and smirked at Sasha before going towards his designated locker and pulling out his gym bag.

"Well we know how Payson feels apparently. She seems kinda mad if you ask me."

Sasha hummed and rolled his eyes. "It's just her hormones making her like that. She just doesn't want anyone she cares for to be hurting and since you are one of her best friends and you're hurt, she's going to be upset for awhile."

Austin sighed before looking up at Sasha from his gym bag. "This just blows...I just wish the NGO would go burn and you be our coach without any interference from Beals or Reed. You and Marty seem to be friends again so I don't see why you guys can't coach the Worlds and National Teams together."

Sasha shook his head before sighing. "Marty won't be my friend when he finds out who my wife is. Actually when everyone finds out about me and Payson I'll be lucky if I have a coaching job let alone friends."

Austin looked at the floor before meeting his coaches eyes. "You'll have friends Sasha. I'm your friend and I know about you and Payson. Kelly, Kaylie, and Emily are your friends to. Besides, if no one wants to be your friend because of your wife then they can all jump a cliff."

Sasha cracked a small smile before nodding. "Yea well thanks for the little chat, but we may want to get back out there. I want to see how the girls are holding up; they should be warming up soon."

Austin and Sasha made their way towards the sidelines to watch the girls preform. Austin winked as Kaylie walked past him in preparation for her vault. Sasha followed close behind for last minute advice. Kaylie turned to the man she considered her only coach and took a deep breath.

Her voice was timid and low when she voiced her thoughts. "Sasha...I'm scared."

Sasha looked at the floor before putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders. He led her to the side of the vault and stopped just before the stairs. "Don't be scared Kaylie. Believe in yourself like I believe in you. Show the world who they're dealing with when going against you. You've overcome so much adversity to be here preforming on this stage. Now go up there and do the best vault of your life like you're meant to do."

Kaylie glanced back at her team and looked back at her coach and nodded. "Are you going to be here when I'm done?"

Sasha smiled reassuringly before nodding. "Always."

Sasha watched her go with a thumping heart. He knew that his rebels could handle anything thrown at them, but a bad feeling overcame him as he was watching Kaylie preform her vault. Each time she landed solidly he breathed a small sigh of relief and once she dismounted he relaxed all together. As the score came up Kaylie looked between Sasha and Ellen Beals. She cringed when she saw the look on Ellen's face. Sasha stepped between them and ushered Kaylie towards her team mates and away from what he considered to be the enemy.

Kaylie turned towards Sasha with dark eyes. "Is that routine going to be enough Sasha?"

Sasha glanced at the score board and turned to Kaylie with an intense gaze. "I hope so."

As Sasha watched each of his rebels preform each routine and fumble in one way or another, he knew that they were being defined and labeled poorly in the eyes of the NGO. He scowled as he paced the front line of his gymnasts. He ignored the gaze of Ellen and James on his back as he walked past Marty. He turned and found himself staring at his wife. He shook his head before marching past her towards the locker rooms. He heard footsteps behind him and wasn't surprised to see Marty trailing after him. He sighed as he shoved the door open and sat down on the same wooden bench he saw Austin sit on hours earlier. He leaned his head back and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced up and rolled his eyes as Marty moved into the room and took the spot across from him.

Marty cleared his throat before breaking the silence. "So what's going through that chaotic head of yours Belov?"

Sasha shook his head before sighing. "They're falling apart and there's nothing we can do about it. If they keep going in the direction they're headed, Beals and Reed and the whole lot of the wankers at the NGO will find a way to discredit our gymnasts."

Marty crossed his arms before smirking. "It's a good thing me and you know how to rebel against the NGO now isn't it?"

Sasha shook his head before running a hand through his hair again. "We can only do so much Marty. I'm running out of options and ideas. Beals is already sniffing around The Rock periodically."

Marty raised an eyebrow before tilting his head. "Really? Belov what do you have to lose? It's just you, you need to worry about. Whatever happens just affects you. So if you want my opinion you and I need to go out there with guns blazing."

Sasha grimaced when he let Marty's words sink through his mind. He knew Marty was wrong because every decision he made not only affected him, but his wife and daughter. He shook his head before making his way to the door. "No it doesn't Marty. You're not going to believe this, but I have something more important than my job and gymnastics status."

With that Sasha flung the door open and stalked out of the room and down the hall. He heard Marty follow him towards the arena with an urgency. He stopped when he heard Marty call after him.

"Belov! What the hell are you talking about? When you came back to the states you said that you would do what it takes to get those girls to the Olympics, no matter what it took. Tell me something Sasha, was that before or after you lost Payson as your gymnast?"

At the blow against his wife Sasha reeled around and punched Marty square on the jaw. He smirked when he heard the sickened crunch of bone against bone. In the moment he didn't care that his actions looked like a protective husband and he didn't care that the spectacle happened in front of an audience. He shook out his hand and stormed towards the gymnasts and motioned them into a small circle around him.

He locked eyes with Payson for a brief second before addressing the group of female gymnasts around him. "I don't care what you have to do to win. You all go out there and preform like I know you can." He turned to each of his rebels and gave them a small smile before addressing them separately. "Kelly get your head in this arena and focus. You have one more event before you can traipse off into party central. Emily, stop dreaming about rock star wanna be and warm up for uneven bars. Kaylie, stop putting pressure on yourself and just preform. If you do that you'll be magnificent. Lauren I don't know where the hell you're mind is at right now, but you need to do whatever it is to resolve the problem so you can concentrate. Now get out there and show the NGO and everyone else what you all can do."

Sasha nodded curtly before turning towards the judges table. He watched as each of his rebels went through warm ups and prepared for the events they were listed under. He let out a shaky breath before he felt a presence beside him. His eyes shifted to his left and he was mildly surprised to see Lauren beside him.

He turned to her and smiled reassuringly before placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be fine Lauren."

She shook her head before wringing her hands nervously. "No. I'm not. Not until I tell you the truth."

Sasha folded his arms and tilted his head at her in confusion. "What are you talking about Lauren?"

Lauren took a shaky breath before biting her lip. "You're going to hate me...it was me. I was the one to threaten Payson. I threatened your wife and your baby...I'm sorry."

Sasha was shocked into stillness. He didn't breath and didn't move; he didn't want to say something he'd regret. Instead of telling Lauren off he shook his head and left her on her own to face her routine. His hand twitched and flexed so he shoved the door to the locker rooms open and began pacing the hallway. He slammed his fist into the concrete wall and grimaced only slightly at the pain. He stiffened when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Payson looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Sasha...what's wrong?"

Sasha sighed and leaned against the wall while cradling his injured hand against his chest. "Pay...Lauren was the one to send the letter so Max could get you at The Rock."

Payson bit her lip before taking Sasha's injured hand in her own. She led him to the locker room and placed him on the wooden bench. Sasha watched her as she moved towards a medical counter. He narrowed his eyes before he spoke into the tense silence. "What are you not telling me Payson?"

Sasha didn't miss how she went rigid at his question. She sighed before placing the bandage on the counter. "I knew about Lauren, Sasha. I didn't say anything because she deserves to achieve her dream. I don't want to be the reason she loses it."

Sasha growled lowly and shook his head. "If she threatens everyone around her then she doesn't deserve it."

Payson sighed and brought the bandage and wrapping with her as she sat next to her husband. As she was tending to his hand she spoke softly. "I've forgiven her already because I'm trying to be the bigger person and not hold a grudge against her for the rest of my life. That doesn't mean I'll be her friend again, she effectively obliterated that friendship when she threatened the two most important people in my life." After she was done wrapping his hand, she smiled and brought a hand up to run her fingers over his strong jaw. "You need to forgive her Sasha because you can't carry the resentment when you coach her. Besides you're a better man than that."

Sasha sighed and placed his good hand over Payson's. "You keep telling me that I'm a good man, an honorable man, but somehow I never believe you love."

Payson shook her head before smiling softly. "You should really start Alexander."

Sasha shivered as his given name fell from Payson's lips. She always made it sound so beautiful when she said it; even when she was angry with him. "Alright I'll go talk to Lauren before it's too late."

Payson smiled wide as she brought his lips down to hers. "I knew you'd do the right thing."

Sasha grunted before walking to the door and holding it open for Payson to walk through. "Only for you."

As Payson went towards Austin Sasha scanned the arena for Lauren. He found her stretching close to the beam and headed that way quickly. As soon as he was next to her he cleared his throat to get her attention. He smiled slightly when she glanced up at him with surprised eyes.

When she was standing her leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I forgive you Lauren because Payson has forgiven you. I won't hold anything against you Lauren because you need me as your coach."

Lauren looked at the floor before meeting his eyes. "You're not going to stop training with me for this?"

Sasha shook his head and knew that the lost friendship with Payson would be more than enough punishment. "Loosing a friend is punishment enough Lauren, you don't need to loose a coach to."

Sasha stumbled back when he felt arms being flung around his neck. He patted her back and nodded towards the beam. "Go on. I'll be here when you're done."

Sasha watched as Lauren mounted the beam with a renewed vigor and brilliant smile. He watched as she preformed one of the best routines she's ever done. When she dismounted and saluted the judges he was sure that she modeled. When the final scores for the invitational came through everyone on the US team tried to keep a calm face. When their nation appeared in last place Sasha breathed out slowly and knew that Beals and Reed will have a hay day picking apart his rebels.

He turned to Austin, Carter, Kelly, Emily, Lauren, and Kaylie with a grimace. He motioned for them to circle in around him. When they were around him he noticed their expressions and shook his head. "We'll be fine guys. I'll talk with you more when we get home, but for now try not to think about it. Keep calm when every one is around and don't answer any questions."

He watched as they all nodded and packed up their things from the arena. He knew that no matter what happened he'd have to be the strong coach that his rebels needed to be. Even if that meant going against the whole lot of them in the NGO.

**AN: So Sasha finally knows and Lauren was the one to tell him. I also figured Payson should be the one to convince Sasha to forgive Lauren. Sasha would do anything for his wife so it fit. I wanted to fit that in the story somewhere so I figured why not this chapter. Max and Austin will have another confrontation in the next chapter because tensions are high from the loss of the meet and it gets a little rough. I haven't forgotten about Mark and Kim and they are coming up in the not so distant future. Please read and review. If you have any ideas or things you want to see please just let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Happy reading! :) **


	31. Midnight Wanderings

**AN: Thank You guys for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. This chapter has a lot of filler in it, but some things are starting to take place. We get into Austin's head a little and figure out were his head is at on certain things. For all of us Payson/Sasha lovers we get to see them be husband and wife for a bit. So read, enjoy, and please, please review. **

As she rolled over, her back burned with pain. She flinched and reached out to her right and grimaced when she was met with cold sheets. She sighed as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She wasn't engulfed in the warm arms she had hoped and she wasn't in her bedroom. Instead she was in a bed too large and a roommate who annoyed her. She shook her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed and shivered when her feet touched the cold floor below. She pulled on her hoodie and grabbed her phone and key card before slipping out into the quiet hallway. She walked towards the elevator and sighed as the doors slid open. She watched as the numbers slid up to the third floor smoothly. She stepped off the elevator and took an immediate right towards her destination. When she found the door she was looking for she knocked loudly hoping that the person she wanted was still awake. A few seconds after her persistent knocking the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Max. She cringed when she locked eyes with him. Visions of The Rock's parking lot late at night came flying through her mind. She relaxed when Austin appeared behind him and shoved him aside.

"I don't think she's here for you so out of my way." Austin grabbed his key card before shoving Max against the wall on his way out. He slammed the door before turning towards Payson. "Sorry, he just flew to the door before I had a chance to block him."

Payson shook her head before walking towards the elevators. "It's okay."

Austin trialed behind her before jumping in front of her and hitting the elevator button. She scowled and he smirked before tilting his head in her direction. "Not that I don't like to hang out Belov, but why did you get me up at three in the morning? Not that I was sleeping cuz I wasn't, but still."

Payson bit her lip before leaning against the wall. "Couldn't sleep."

Austin raked his eyes down Payson's form and noticed her slight wince. He sighed before shaking his head. "Oh no, don't even think of pulling that one on me. I see that look on your face."

Payson sighed as she stepped off the elevator and through the doors of the top floor. She paused before turning towards him. "Fine, my back is killing me and I don't know what's wrong."

Austin rolled his eyes before laughing lightly. "Uh if you haven't noticed you're kind of sporting an actual tummy now. So I'd say yea your back is going to hurt a little."

Payson stomped her foot before crossing her arms. "Not a little it hurts a lot. I can't exactly go to Sasha and say 'Honey my back hurts, can you help make it better?'. You wanna know why?"

Austin decided that saying nothing was best when facing an emotional Payson so instead of saying anything he shook his head. Payson shook her head before pacing the small lobby. "I can't Austin because he can't be my husband on these stupid trips. Trips that I don't even know why I'm taking."

Austin tried not to laugh as he watched Payson's mini-tirade. He shook his before laying a hand on his friends shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

Payson furrowed her brow in confusion before nodding. Austin smirked as he nodded in return. "Good, now go back to your room and grab all the things you'll need for the night: phone, key card, clothes and wait for my text."

"But Austin, I don't understand-"

"Chill I know what I'm doing. Just go grab your things and wait for my text."

After Austin took Payson back to her room he strutted down the hall and towards the elevators that would take him to the third floor. When he found the door he was looking for he pounded on the wood knowing that if he continued knocking he'd wake up all the occupants. He stopped knocking when the door was ripped open by Marty. Austin smirked at the black eye before he nodded his hello

Marty noticed Austin's line of sight and rolled his eyes. "I hope you have a good reason to be at our door at three in the morning."

Austin smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yea I do actually. I need to talk with Sasha. He up by any chance?"

Marty groaned and glanced back at Sasha sleeping on the futon. Marty grinned when he realized he was out cold. He turned back to Austin with a raised eyebrow. "I assume it's important."

Austin nodded and hoped he didn't have to come up with a cover story just in case Sasha stayed with Payson. Marty nodded before going into the bathroom and coming out a few seconds later with a tall glass of ice cold water. He dumped it over Sasha's head and smirked when he woke up with a start.

"What the bloody hell?"

Austin and Marty laughed at Sasha as he swung his legs over the side of his futon and rung his shirt out. He shook his head before pulling it over his head and throwing it at Marty. "What are we gentleman, four?"

Austin smirked and shook his head. "I can honestly say that was all Marty and I had nothing whatsoever to do with it."

Sasha yanked on his gray hoodie from his bag before turning to Austin with a raised eyebrow. "Now why are you at my door at three in the morning Tucker?"

Austin glanced up at the ceiling before trying to communicate that Payson needed him without giving anything away. "Uh I need you to come to my room for awhile and look at something. It's really important."

Sasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "What's the matter Tucker, having nightmares and need me to chace the big bad monsters away?"

Austin growled and said the one thing he hoped would tip Sasha off. "No my back hurts. A lot. So I just need you to see if you can suggest anything to take the pain away."

Sasha furrowed his brow in confusion before what Austin was trying to say dawned on him. He snatched up his card and phone off the futon and followed Austin out of the door. As he turned to Marty he shook his head. "Don't wait up I'll probably be out late."

Without waiting for a reply Sasha pulled the door shut before briskly walking towards the elevator. He was stopped by Austin's hand on his sholder. "I assume you got the message loud and clear, but you can't go in her room because Summer's her roommate, remember."

Sasha glared at the doors before turning towards Austin. "Okay Einstein what do you suggest we do then?"

Austin smirked before holding up his wallet. "It's called booking a separate room so you can be with her for awhile."

Sasha sighed before turning back towards the elevator. "Well let's get a room. Is her back actually bothering her?"

Austin shifted his weight from foot to foot before turning towards his friend. "Yea. She woke me up and was telling me about it."

Sasha sighed before charging towards the front desk. He drummed his fingers impatiently against the wood and sighed irritably. He saw the small silver bell and reached for it. No sooner did he start slamming the bell then the receptionist appeared. He sighed when he noticed her eye him appreciatively. He shook his head and smirked. "I just need a room on the top floor. I need a key and I need you to leave one for Payson Belov here at the front desk."

The receptionist nodded as she clicked away on her keyboard. "One for you and one for your...sister?"

Sasha growled and shook his head. "My wife." Sasha smirked when the receptionist seemed to deflate a little. He noticed Austin grinning and elbowed him in the stomach. When he got the key he turned back towards the elevators with Austin in toe.

Austin yawned before leaning against the wall. "It's too late for all this sneaking around. I'm so tired."

Sasha shook his head before leaning against the other wall watching the numbers change up to the fourth floor. "Quit your whining Tucker."

Austin scofffed as the doors slid open. He nodded to Sasha and smirked. "I'll get her up here in a few. But for now you just need to go in the room and wait."

Sasha frowned before shaking his head. "Anything else oh grand one?"

Austin smirked before nodding. "Yea now that I think about it there is a couple more things. No Saturday practice, no running up College Hill every morning at the crack of dawn, no food restrictions...the list could go on and on...and on."

Sasha laughed before opening his door. "In your dreams Tucker, besides I was being sarcastic."

Austin huffed before pulling out his phone. "I figured you wouldn't give any of us a break from your oh so lovely boot camp."

Sasha smirked and tossed his phone and key card on the side table before glancing around the room. He eyed the large bed in the center of the room with a small smirk. He turned to Austin just as a soft knock broke the silence.

Austin being closer to the door opened with a flourish knowing who it would be. "Well how lovely of you to join us Mrs. Belov."

Payson cocked an eyebrow before walking past him into the room. "Right, I'm just going to ignore you."

Austin shook his head as he watched Payson make her way over to Sasha who brought her into his arms protectively. He watched as Sasha kissed her forehead before leading her to the bed. Austin cleared his throat before heading towards the door. "I think that's my cue. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Sasha watched as the door shut softly and turned towards his wife when he was sure Austin had left. He placed his hand on Payson's shoulder and began rubbing soothing circles. He kissed her cheek affectionately before whispering in her ear. "Now, tell me what hurts and I'll make it better."

Payson smiled softly before leaning into his touch. "Everything, but my back hurts the worst."

Sasha grimaced before nodding slowly. "Lay down love."

As Payson did as she was instructed she felt herself relax and the tension of the weekend's disastrous events melt away as Sasha's hands moved from her shoulders to her tailbone. She shivered as Sasha hot breath fanned her neck. She turned to face him and bit her lip when she saw the intensity of his gaze. She brought her hand up to his cheek before pulling him towards her. She kissed him like she's wanted since they'd left the states for Germany. She pushed him on his back before hovering over him. Sasha smirked at her before tugging her top over her head and throwing it on the floor. He winked before he felt his shirt being torn open by Payson's small hands. He felt desire start to run through him as he pushed her on her back and slammed his lips to hers.

In the darkness of his room Austin glanced over to where Max was sleeping. Everything in him wished that they could be friends again, but knew that because of what Max done and what he tried to do it could never happen. He sighed and rolled over on his side and grimaced when the red numerals blared four thirty. He knew that Payson and Sasha probably got caught up and fell asleep without looking at the time. He rolled over again and tossed the covers off his body. He sat up and pulled on his shoes before grabbing his phone and key card. He walked into the quiet hallway and grinned when he pulled the door shut behind him. He quickly made his way to the elevator and pushed a random button before pulling out his phone. He sent a quick text to Kaylie and smirked when he felt the phone vibrate in his hand. He flipped his phone open and grinned when he read the words.

_The door is unlocked just come in ;)_

When he heard the doors slide open he stepped off the elevator and turned left. He walked down the hallway and felt like he was on the wrong floor. As he walked he checked the door signs and cringed when he realized he was on the same floor as Sasha and Payson's new room. His guess was proven right when he walked past the familiar door number. He walked by quickly so he wouldn't hear anything he couldn't erase from his mind. He turned the corner and freaked when Ellen Beals came traipsing down the hallway. He ducked behind a potted plant and scowled as she walked past. His eyes went wide when he saw her go near Sasha's room. He flinched when she raised her hand and knocked loudly with a smirk on her face. When the door opened he was relieved to see Steve Tanner open the door. He shivered in disgust when she stepped inside and slammed the door. He walked towards the door and sighed in relief when she was three doors down from Sasha and Payson. To make sure nothing unfix-able happened he banged on the door hoping that they were decent enough. He shook his head when Sasha opened the door. He daringly shoved past him and walked into the room. He swiftly turned around to face the wall when he saw Payson under the covers and her clothes scattered haphazardly on the floor. He looked at the ceiling when he felt Sasha's eyes on him. He grimaced when he felt his head get smacked a little harder than was necessary.

He flinched and turned to Sasha with a scowl. "Watch it that's my skull your punching."

Sasha gave him a scowl in return as he yanked his t-shirt on. "Well Tucker I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't bang on our door at nearly five a.m. What are you doing out at this hour anyway? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

Austin barked a laugh before turning fully to face him. "Well I...actually it doesn't matter where I was going. The point is Ellen Beals is three doors down with Steve Tanner. It looked all business, but with her you never know. Just wanted to let you knowin case you wanted to go to your separate rooms."

Sasha grimaced and glanced at Payson. "Right. Well I'll wake her up and we'll be on our way." He made his way over to Payson and smiled before brushing the stray hair away from her face. "Oh by the way Tucker, make sure you all are in the lobby by seven. Team breakfast and all."

Austin smirked before nodding. "Sure thing, but what makes you think I'm going to be seeing anyone before then to tell them?"

Sasha shook his head before glancing at him over his shoulder. "So you walking around the hotel at close to five was just you getting exercise?"

Austin locked eyes with Sasha and he knew that Sasha knew what he was up to. He glanced at the floor before shrugging. "Sure you could say that."

Sasha looked back at Payson who was still sleeping despite the noise in the room. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and I'm going to pretend that I don't know what you're really up to."

Austin shook his head and inched towards the door. "You do that. I'm just goinng to go and uh...go back to sleep. In my own room. By myself."

Sasha shook his head before nodding. "Right. I'll just see you in the lobby no later than seven. If any of you are late their will be hell to pay when we get back home."

Astin grimace, but nodded anyway. "Sure thing coach."

Austin shut the door behind him and swiftly made his way to Kaylie and Kelly's room before any one else could stop him. He knocked quickly and smirked when both Kelly and Kaylie opened the door. He grinned at them before stepping into the room quickly. When they both eyed him he shrugged and flopped on Kaylie's bed. He yanked Kaylie on top of him and wrapped his arms around her before throwing the blanket over them.

Kelly smirked before eying them with a grin. "So what took you so long to get here? We were starting to worry a little."

Austin shrugged. "Not much I just had to warn Pay and Sasha that Beals was three doors down from them. I wanted to let 'em know so they could both get out of the room without anyone getting in the way."

Kaylie snuggled up against his chest and smiled at him. "you're a good friend Austin."

He grinned down at Kaylie before kissing her forehead. "I try to be Kales. Oh so Mr. Married Man doesn't kill me and give us a grueling work out when we get home, we have to be in the lobby at seven and not a second later. If we do then...well you know Sasha."

Kelly and Kaylie grinned before nodding. As both girls fell back into a peaceful sleep Austin wondered if this was just the beginning of something big for The Rock. He knew that no matter what happened he'd always be there for his friends and his club. A part of him wondered if the loss this weekend was only the beginning of drastic changes. Austin grimaced as he thought of drastic changes taking places. He knew that those type of changes were not good ones. He glanced down at Kaylie and glanced at Kelly before vowing to himself that he would always be there to protect not only Sasha's, rebels, but his rebels to.


	32. Side Trips

**AN: Thank you for your reviews. I really love reading them and hearing your thoughts. Please if you read this chapter take those few extra seconds to leave some kind of review. Whether it be criticism or praise it would be very much appreciated. :-) **

When the phone rang loudly on the nightstand Austin groaned and pulled the familiar body closer to him while burring his head in her silky hair. He sighed when the annoyingly persistent noise only became louder. He groaned before he pushed up and grabbed the phone. Knowing it was a wake up call he slammed it back down in it's holder. He grabbed his phone and glanced at the time. He freaked when his phone flashed six-fifty. He shook Kaylie and threw the covers off his body. He glanced and lunged towards the lump he knew to be Kelly.

"Parks, Kayles, we have to go. Now. If we don't leave now then Sasha is going to kill me."

Both girls groaned and yanked the covers over their heads. Austin shook his head before grabbing both blankets and pulling them off the two bodies. He smirked when both yelled in protest.

Kelly scoffed and rolled off the bed in one easy leap. "Next time you may want to remember what girls wear to bed. Jackass."

Austin rolled his eyes before looking at Kaylie instead. "If I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it."

Kaylie glared and Kelly smacked his arm as she walked by. "I don't think your girlfriend would like that too much Tucker."

As the bathroom door slammed Austin made a face. He glanced at the clock and grabbed his shirt and yanking it over his head. "Shit! Parker come the fuck on. Sasha is going to kill me if we're late. We have to be in the lobby in five minutes."

He heard a faint protest before the door opened. Kelly flounced out of the bathroom and grabbed her things. "Well Tucker no need to be PMS'n. We'll be fine, if Payson did what she was supposed to."

Austin scratched the back of his neck before going towards the door. "And what was Payson supposed to do exactly?"

Kelly and Kaylie glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. Kelly patted Austin on the back before smirking. "Well she is Sasha's wife and she's super hormonal so I'm assuming they went at it like bunnies last night. If they did we'll be scott-free if we're late."

Austin just shook his head before they made their way downstairs to the lobby. He scanned the area and cringed when Sasha was standing in the middle of the other gymnasts looking thoroughly pissed. Kelly groaned and leaned towards Austin and Kaylie saying only three words. "We're in trouble."

Sasha glared as the last three gymnasts walked through the lobby. He raised his eyebrow before addressing Austin. "What did I tell you last night Tucker?"

Austin shifted from one foot to the other and grimaced. "Uh to be on time and get a good nights sleep?"

Sasha grinned humorlessly and nodded, his smile telling Austin of what was to come. "Right. Now tell me Tucker, why is it that three out of my top five gymnasts are about five minutes late? Is it because you didn't do what I told you last night?"

Austin smirked and shook his head before leaning towards Sasha with a cocky grin. "Is it me or did someone not have their dessert last night?"

Sasha smirked back and leaned forward until he was nose to nose with Austin. "Is it me or is someone treading on dangerous territory?"

Austin took a couple of steps back before raising his hands in surrender. "I was only joking. I wasn't meaning anything by it. Guess you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Sasha narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. "Just get on the bus so we can finally get breakfast and check out of here. I don't want to be around Beals, Reed, or any of the other NGO officials any more than I have to."

Austin nodded before mumbling a quick sorry. He made a beeline to Kaylie and Kelly who were standing next to Payson and Emily. He nodded his hello before throwing his arm around Kaylie. "I think I ticked Sasha off big time. He bit off my head when I was only making a joke."

Kelly snorted before rolling her eyes. "I'd bite your head off to if a gymnast I trained waltzed into the lobby late and started making jokes like it was an ordinary thing. "

Austin rolled his eyes before shrugging casually. "Well for me it is ordinary. I just thought we all needed a little humor 'cuz Lord knows when we get back we're all going to be experiencing Hurricane Belov with the loss we faced this weekend." Austin watched as the girls grimaced when they all thought of the training that was facing them back home. They sighed before slowly making their way out of the hotel and out of Germany.

The flight home was blissfully uneventful. When the plane touched down on solid ground Austin noticed that Payson was gripping her seat so tight that her knuckles were turning white. He placed his hand over hers and pried her hand off the seat. "Chillax Payson we're home."

Payson shook her head before leaning back again. "I don' t feel so good."

Austin crinkled his brow in concern before looking around the aircraft. He could feel Sasha's protective stare like a white hot spot light directed at his back. He chose to ignore it as he watched Payson raise up out of her seat. He knew something was wrong when he saw Ellen charge towards them with a scowl on her face.

Her voice was like nails scraping against a chalkboard when she addressed the team. "Now that we're all home we will be exiting the plane and going straight to baggage claim. Once we have our things we will be getting on the bus the NGO has graciously gave you for the trip back to Boulder. Any questions?"

Austin rolled his eyes before glancing around. He raised his eyebrow when Payson quickly raised her hand. He watched as Beals narrowed her eyes, but nodded at Payson to talk.

"Could we stop at a restroom real quick or at least a couple of us because I'm not feeling well."

Ellen rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'm sure you'll be fine until you get home, it's only a two hour drive to Boulder from here."

Kelly watched as Payson slowly shook her head. "Ms. Beals please, I really don't feel well."

Ellen ignored her as she shoved past Austin and Kelly. Austin glanced at Payson and saw her pale face and went over to her before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Forget the bitch. I'm sure Kayles, Em, and Parks will go with you."

"Austin..." Austin watched as Payson swayed forward. He threw his arm out in front of her to break her fall. He briefly glanced around and panicked when Sasha wasn't nearby. Without thinking he hoisted Payson up in his arms before carrying her limp body out of the plane and through the terminal. He was aware of Kelly, Emily, and Kaylie following him. He picked up his pace when he noticed that Payson was burning up. He sighed in relief when he caught up with Sasha, Marty, and the rest of the gymnasts.

He narrowed his eyes at Ellen's expression before shaking his head. "Think she can make it back to Boulder now Beals? She just fainted because you wouldn't-"

His voice was a concealed panic. A kind of panic that no one was used to, one that most would miss if they didn't know his true worry. "Stop! Let's just get her to a hospital."

Austin nodded at Sasha's request and together they made their way towards Denver Medical Center. Just as Payson's clammy skin touched the cold bed in the examination room Austin felt himself being ripped away by a rough hand of an unknown doctor. He looked around and noticed only a few people followed them.

Kaylie, Emily, and Kelly were huddled in a small circle with worried expressions on their faces. Their eyes darted between the white wall and a frantic looking Sasha.

Sasha frantically paced up and down the short hallway, raking a hand through his hair nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck when he felt the chain of his ever present necklace. He gripped it with both hands and found his ring hanging loosely on the golden chain. With a determined fire he ripped the necklace and placed his wedding band on it's proper resting place. He flexed his left hand and sighed before leaning against the cold wall watching his wife's friends across from him. He swallowed roughly before shrugging off the wall and walking towards the elevator. He breathed in deep trying to stop the salty tears from coming out of his dull eyes. As soon as he felt the first tear fall he blinked rapidly before slamming his fist against the wall. He heard someone approach and knew it was Austin from the heavy footfalls.

He turned to him with a narrowed gaze. "What?"

Austin looked at his friend with a sympathetic gaze. He shook his head before his eyes flicked to Sasha's left hand. He smiled slowly before nodding. "Just wanting to make sure you're okay."

Sasha went rigid before shoving past Austin and walking back towards the small cluster of young women he looked at as friends. He looked at them as he passed them for what felt like the hundredth time. He shook his head before whirling around to meet Austin's dark eyes. "I'm not going to be okay until I know how my wife is doing. I'm not going to be okay until I know how my daughter is doing. So no Austin I'm not okay."

Austin stared at the man he grew up wanting to be. He noticed the fire in Sasha's eyes dying as the seconds slowly ticked away. He finally saw the unshakable Sasha Belov waver in the midst of personal anguish. He nodded slowly before clapping a hand on his broad shoulder. "Sasha...she's going to be fine...she...she has to be."

As the group of five waited they all began to get restless. Kelly fiddled with her phone and decided to settle for a game of Angry Birds. As she was trying to beat her high score her phone vibrated with an incoming text. Scowling she paused her game and opened it. When she saw who it was from her eyes lit up if only slightly before reading it.

_Hope your weekend went good rookie. Still thinking about the party ;) _

After she read the message she sighed before letting Tim know of the loss they all suffered. She let the fact that she was in the hospital with a close friend slide. They were just starting to talk and for once, Kelly didn't want to royally screw it up. As she waited for Tebow's reply a doctor stalked towards them with a tired expression.

"Is anyone here for Payson Belov?"

Sasha stepped forward and looked at the doctor with tired eyes. "Yea I am."

The doctor raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Brother?"

Sasha rolled his eyes before huffing lightly. "Try husband. How is she? Is the baby okay? What-"

The doctor looked slightly amused before gripping his clip board. "Whoa. Calm down. The baby is fine, so is Payson. She just fainted from all of the traveling she's been doing. Has she been under any stress lately?"

Sasha leaned against the wall and raked a hand through his already messy hair. He didn't have to think of anything because it all came at him at once. The situation with Lauren, Max and his hidden motives, keeping their relationship from Ellen Beals and the wolfs of the NGO, her parents. He grimaced when the list of reason for her stress kept piling up. He swallowed roughly before nodding his answer.

The doctor pursed his lips before nodding and taking a swift note on his clipboard. "Well the main reason of her fainting spell was because of stress, so try and keep her calm. I see that she travels a lot?"

Sasha groaned when he knew what the doctor was going to say next. "Yes she travels a lot. She my assistant coach at The Rock, she comes with us on all of our meets."

The doctor hummed before glancing at his watch. "What is it that you and your wife coach Mr. Belov?"

Sasha growled lowly before sighing. "Gymnastics."

"Well gymnastics is going to have to go. She can't travel unless of course it's in town or a couple of hours away. I'd say the furthest she could go would be Denver. Coaching is out of the picture until she has the baby."

Sasha balled his hands into fists before glancing to the ceiling for strength he knows that he would need in the coming months to deal with a restless Payson. "Okay she can't be near the gymnasts while training, but could she be a secretary of sorts? Because Payson is going to go nuts if she can't do something."

"As long as she isn't lifting anything over two pounds and as long as she is away from flying bodies going over ropes and nets I don't see why she can't be your secretary of sorts as you say."

Being unable to resist the corrections of the sport he loves Sasha made the small correction. "It's bars and vaults actually, but that's beside the point. When can I see her?"

The doctor glanced down at his watch again before consulting his clipboard. "Now actually. She might be sleeping so don't be alarmed if she isn't up yet." As soon as the doctor saw the others he smiled lightly. "Only two at a time please. You don't want her to get too worked up with all the people around."

The group nodded and looked amongst themselves to silently decide who would go with Sasha. Kelly rolled her eyes and huffed before stepping forward. "I'll go first so you guys can pull yourself together."

Austin grinned lightly before shaking his head. He knew the real reason why Kelly wanted to go first. Ever since Kelly came to the infamous Rock her and Payson had an understanding of one another and brushed their differences aside for the sake of the sport they both loved. Payson was one reason why Kelly fit in so easily with the friends she now has at The Rock. He watched as Kelly and Sasha made their way down the hall towards Payson's room.

As she lay on the hard mattress she listened to the steady sound of her heart beating. She listened intently for that other heartbeat that was a part of her and sighed in relief when she heard the steady woosh of her baby. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the harsh light coming from the ceiling when she heard the door slowly creep open. She opened her eyes and was met with light eyes that only belonged to her husband.

Sasha rushed over to Payson's bed side and gently took her hand in his and squeezed gently. He pulled up a plastic chair before he jerked his head towards Kelly. He watched as Kelly slowly made her way towards the bed like she was confronting a caged animal. He rose up to offer her the chair, but she shook her head. He turned back to Payson and smiled softly when her dark eyes finally met with his.

Her voice was raspy and tired, but she turned her head to Sasha anyway. "The baby?"

Sasha leaned forward and placed his free hand on her swollen belly. He smiled before kissing her forehead gently. "She's fine. You just fainted because of all the stress and worry that's been doing lately. You're going to be just fine love."

Payson nodded tiredly before glancing at Kelly. "Kell, what are you doing here?"

Kelly shrugged before shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Well Belov you kinda passed ot and we just wanted to make sure you were okay. Austin total let Beals have it for not letting you get off the plane when you asked, but I don't think it matters. You probably would have just-" At seeing Sasha's narrowed eyes she stopped herself from completing her sentence. "You know what I'm just gonna go get one of the others to come in." She bit her lip before lowering herself over Payson to give her a quick hug. "I'm glad you're both okay."

Sasha watched as Kelly left with a soft smile. He turned to his wife and moved closer until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "She's come a long way in the past few months of training with everyone at the gym. I'm glad she's doing so well."

Payson smiled as she laid her hand over Sasha's. She stopped running her fingers over his hand when she felt the cool metal of his wedding band. She glanced down and brought his hand up higher and turned to face him with a questioning look. He shrugged before smirking. "I think it's time Payson. We've been married for a few weeks and it's time people know that I'm a married man."

Payson put her hand to her neck and turned back to Sasha with a worried expression. "Where are my rings? I them on my necklace."

Sasha smiled before reaching for his leather jacket. He pulled out a gold chain and dangled it in front of Payson. "You mean this necklace? Kelly took it off and handed it to me when we got here."

He moved to take the rings off when Payson grabbed his hand and shook her head. "I can't wear my rings Sasha. As much as I would love to I can't."

Sasha looked at Payson with questioning eyes. She smiled softly before raising up her hand. "My hands are swollen Sasha...it's the pregnancy."

He smiled softly before bringing the necklace that held the wedding rings up to her neck. As he latched it securely around her neck he brought his hands up to cup her face. "I was so scared I'd lost you...both of you. I don't want to feel like that again because for those few minutes when I didn't know what was happening to you I felt dead. I can't lose you Payson."

Payson brought her hand up and laid it atop his and kissed his wrist. "You won't have to be without me Sasha. I'm right her and I'm not going anywhere...I promise."

Sasha smiled and nodded. "Good." He glanced around and noticed the empty room and sighed. "I think everyone is giving us a few minutes to ourselves. I'll send Austin in while I find a doctor. I'm sure he's clawing at the doors to come and see you. He was pretty scared because he was the one to catch you and carry you in."

Payson smiled softly as she laid back against the pillow. "Can we go home tonight?"

Sasha pursed his lips and shrugged. "I'm not sure love. We can ask the doctor when he comes in. Although I will tell you that you aren't going to be working with the gymnasts directly for awhile. You get to be my secretary for a few months."

Payson glanced down at her swollen belly and sighed. "I'll do whatever I can to keep our baby safe and if that means no contact with the gymnasts while on the floor then so be it. I just don't want anything happening to our baby."

Sasha smiled as he edged his way towards the door. "I figured you'd see it like that. Besides being my secretary could be fun. You remember the last time you had to work in the office I'm sure."

He watched as Payson bit her lip and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the memory. "Sasha are you really thinking about sex right now?"

Sasha rolled his eyes and grinned. "Oh come on love. You seemed to enjoy it."

Payson tried to frown, but found it almost impossible. "Fine I enjoyed it, but that's beside the point. Are you going to get Austin or not?'

"I'm going, I'm going. While Austin's with you I'm going to track down the doctor so we can hopefully get you home and in bed." At seeing Payson's gaze he shook his head. "To sleep love, to sleep."

He smiled as Payson pouted lightly. He turned towards the door and made his way down the hall. He sighed as his thoughts over took him. He knew that no matter what happened he'd do whatever it took to keep his wife and daughter safe. The only thing he knew for certain is that he couldn't lose Payson and if he did he'd lose himself into the darkness.


	33. Training and Relaxation

**AN: Thank you guys for your reviews, alerts, favorites for this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Please though if you take the time to favorite or put this on your alert take that few seconds to leave me a review. It really does help and it does keep me motivated. There is a part in here that I did take from the show...not word for word, but the scenario is very similar (the office scene where they are watching competition tapes). So that idea goes to MIOBI and it's writters. Just please leave me a review and enjoy the reading :)**

Austin grinned as he pulled his precious Indian chief into his parking space. He took off his helmet and tucked it under his arm before walking into The Rock. He dropped his helmet and gym bag against the wall next to the others. He made his way towards Kaylie, Emily, and Kelly hoping to talk with them before Sasha came barreling out of his office barking orders at everyone.

"Ladies, what are you all doing on this fine Friday morning?"

He watched as the girls rolled their eyes before looking back at him. Kelly raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Well we're going to practice in a few minutes and then after that we're all going to Spruce Juice for some much needed relaxation."

Austin grinned before nodding. "I assume that Payson's going with you guys."

Emily rolled her eyes and nodded. "Why wouldn't she come with us?"

"Good point. So if she's going then I'm going. Right guys?"

Kelly smirked before shaking her head. "The last time you went with us you practically drank the whole smoothie supply. Not only that we're talking about baby stuff."

Austin pouted before glancing at Kaylie. "Kayles, I can come to right?" At seeing Kaylie shake her head Austin groaned.

Kaylie sighed before smacking his shoulder. "Oh grow up you big cry baby. When we leave I'll pick you up something and bring it home."

Austin was about to comment when a familiar British accent broke their conversation into pieces. "Does this look like a party? I don't think you have time to stand around chatting. Not when you all lost at the invitational in Germany. I want all of you to come up to the office because I have something I want you to watch."

Sasha lead the group of four into the office and directed them to the small couch. As they all situated themselves he went to Payson's desk and grabbed the DVD case. As Sasha placed the DVD on the tray Payson stepped into the office and went towards her desk. Sasha smiled at her briefly before looking for the remote. He stopped when he saw Payson's hand a few inches from his line of sight.

"Looking for this?"

Sasha smirked at her and took the remote from her hand. "Thanks love."

The affectionate nickname didn't go unnoticed by the small group. Austin rolled his eyes at Sasha's back. He winced when he was elbowed in the ribs by Kaylie. He turned to her and raised his eyebrows at her. Kaylie gave him a stern look before shaking her head. Their silent conversation was broken by Sasha turning around and walking towards the TV. He flipped on the TV and perched himself on the edge of Payson's desk before pressing play.

Austin had the urge to ask for popcorn, but when he saw familiar images being displayed on the screen he swallowed the question immediately. He watched as each and every gymnast in the room filled the screen when they preformed their routines in Germany. He automatically closed his eyes as he saw himself salute the judges for his ring routine. He opened his eyes a couple of minutes later when he knew his routine was over. He fidgeted in his seat when he saw the Chinese team file out and start their rotations. He unsuccessfully tried to hold in a snort as he watched them walk like on army to each apparatus. He rolled his eyes when the image on the screen came to a grinding halt. The group turned towards Sasha and shrank back when they notice his narrowed eyes.

Austin smirked and glanced between the TV and his coach. "So why'd you stop the movie?"

Sasha crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "Do you think this is funny? Coming in last place when you could have easily came in the top two isn't a laughing matter. To me. To the NGO. And it most certainly shouldn't be to you if you all want to see London. Ellen Beals is going to have a field day with this one."

Kelly rolled her eyes and grimaced. "Sasha I don't think Ellen Beals is out for us. I think her destructive interests lay elsewhere."

Sasha followed Kelly's gaze towards his wife and he stiffened. He gripped the edge of the desk with both hands before pushing off the desk and going towards the glass window overlooking the gym. He sighed before turning towards his gymnasts again. "I don't care if Ellen Beals find out I'm married anymore. It's bound to come out eventually and I've never been one to really care what others thought of me. So my focus isn't hiding my marriage, it's protecting my gymnasts." He turned towards Payson with a smile and a quick wink before turning towards the others in the room. "Payson will agree with me. My wife does come first, but outside my marriage our gymnasts comes first."

Kaylie smiled and looked between Payson and Sasha. She could see the love in Sasha's eyes every time he looked at her friend. She shook her head slightly before focusing back on the task at hand. "Okay I say we continue watching the video and then we all go back down into that gym and we each work our asses off to get to London. I'm not going to let some wanna-be and has-been control my Olympic dreams."

Emily nodded before focusing again. "I agree with Kaylie. Ellen Beals will not take my dreams. We're going to eliminate all causes for rejection."

Sasha smirked as he watched his rebels put up strong front. He nodded before snatching the remote again and aiming it towards the TV. "That's what we needed to hear."

Kelly, Emily, and Kaylie both slowly trudged towards the locker room just as the sun was sinking in the sky. Emily groaned as she rubbed her shoulder trying to work out the knots from Sasha's ridiculous conditioning program. She went to her locker and grabbed her shower caddy and towel. "I swear Sasha is trying to kill us."

Kaylie and Kelly nodded in agreement before going into their own shower stalls. Kelly stepped under the warm spray before stifling a yawn. "Are you sure we should go out tonight? I'm flipping tired and I just wanna sleep."

Kalie winced when the warm spray hit her sore shin. "I think we should just come to my house and watch a movie."

Emily and Kelly snorted before rolling their eyes. Emily washed the soap off her body before grabbing her towel. "Are we meaning your house or Austin's house? Because you practically living with Austin."

Kaylie rolled her eyes before stepping out of her shower as well. "Austin's house. I stay there all the time anyway so I refer to that as my home. You should see his closet. All my clothes are on one side and his are on the other. His bathroom is actually clean now that I'm there...so is his bedroom now that I think about it."

Kelly rolled her eyes before throwing on a pair of jeans and a Rock t-shirt. "Aww are you the next Mr. and Mrs. Love a lot?"

Kaylie threw her hairbrush at Kelly and rolled her eyes. "No that title goes to Payson and Sasha thank you very much."

Emily and Kelly laughed before they finished getting ready to leave. They through most of there stuff in there locker before grabbing their gym bags and heading back out to the gym. Kaylie took a running leap and pounced on Austin's back and kissed his cheek. Austin smirked before twirling her around and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Now that you ladies are done with your showers finally we can leave."

Kaylie shook her head and squeezed Austin's side. She laughed when he jumped out of her reach. "Actually since we're all tired from military camp..sorry practice we thought we could just go to the house and watch a movie."

Austin looked between his girlfriend and his two best friends and sighed. "Fine. Just no sappy chick flick like _Titanic_ or _The Notebook_."

Emily grinned and shook her head. "So we can watch _Bring It On_?"

Austin grimaced and shook his head. He glanced towards the office just as Payson and Sasha were walking out of it. He smiled as Payson came over to them and raising her eyebrow. "I figured you guys would have left the second Sasha let you guys go."

Austin grinned and shrugged. "Well we have plans and we were wanting to know if you wanted to join us. It's just a movie night at my house under the rule of no chick flicks."

Payson grinned and nodded. "Sure. I haven't hung out with you since forever so why not."

Austin grinned before throwing an arm around Payson's shoulder and walking out of the gym with everyone else hot on his heels. "Awesome. Okay everyone can just follow me to my house then. No one is getting on Lolita with me cuz she's sensitive and doesn't like strangers."

Kelly barked out a laugh before rolling her eyes. "You're actually talking to your crotch rocket like it's got feelings. Weirdo. Pay you're with me."

Austin turned towards his bike and rubbed the seat affectionately. "Ssshh it's okay Lolita she didn't mean it. She doesn't love you like I do and she doesn't understand what all we've been through."

Kaylie and Emily gave him a weird look before turning towards Kaylie's silver convertible. "Kay I think you man has went phyco."

Kaylie nodded in agreement. "Yea he adores that bike, but sometimes I think he wants to marry the thing."

Kaylie pulled out of the parking lot just as Sasha was making his way over to Austin and Payson. At seeing Sasha's face Austin immediately went on the defensive. "Okay she is not getting on my bike, I may be some dumb not plum dumb. I don't put pregnant people on my motorcycle, she's riding with Kelly."

Sasha raised his eyebrow before shaking his head. "That's not what I was goig to say to you but okay. I just wanted you to know that great ole MJ is coming in Monday to talk with you and Kaylie about sponsorships and endorsement deals. She been heckling and calling for two months now so I can't put it off any longer."

Austin smirked in Sasha direction before his eyes slid to Payson. "You've been avoiding MJ because she's your ex. What did you even see in MJ anyway?"

Sasha sighed before raising his eyes skyward. "Do you really want me go into that Tucker?"

"Actually yea. She just seems like a snippy British person." He took a look at Sasha's face before backtracking. "No offense. Not all British people are snippy it's just her."

Sasha rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "You just need to know one thing about MJ Martin: she's a brilliant agent and she knows what she's doing on the sport side of things."

Austin laughed before nodding. "Gotcha." He swung his leg over Lolita before pulling on his helmet and nodding in Sasha and Payson's general direction. "See you later."

Sasha watched as Austin tore out of the parking lot at a break neck speed. He glanced down at Payson when he felt her tense slightly. He raised an eyebrow before tilting his head to the side questioningly. Payson shook her head before grabbing Sasha's hand. "I'm just so glad you don't have one of those stupid bikes."

Sasha tensed when what she was talking about dawned on him. "One of what love? A motorcycle?"

Payson nodded and Sasha tried to not look guilty. What Payson didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "No I don't have a motorcycle love."

Payson smiled before pushing up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his lips. Sasha smiled before pulling her closer. He walked to Kelly car and opened the door for Payson. He leaned into the window before pressing a kiss to her forhead. "Have fun love."

Kelly rolled her eyes at the affectionate display and kept her eyes focused on the brick building in front of her. When she was sure Sasha was done saying his goodbyes she waved at him and tore through the parking lot as quick as she was allowed.

She turned towards Payson with a smile. "So what movie do you think Kaylie has picked out?"

Payson raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "I don't think a movie is picked out yet because we're not there."

Kelly crinkled her nose before turning onto Austin's street. "Emily is there they wouldn't make out with her there to watch."

Payson rolled her eyes before unbuckling her seat belt. "Please. They'll slink off somewhere."

Kelly smirked and pulled to a stop. "Oh that's right. You would know about that because you're an expert at being sneaky with the other half."

Payson rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car and went towards the door. "Parks just...whatever. I still say they're making out somewhere."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "A spruce juice smoothie says they're not."

Payson grinned and nodded. "Fine. Looser gets the winner a smoothie of their choice."

"Deal."

Both girls opened the door and went straight to the living room. As soon as Payson and Kaylie made their appearance Austin was being pushed off the couch roughly. Payson turned to Kelly with a smug smile. "See I told you so."

Kelly shook her head and plopped down on the far end of the couch. "So Austin I see you totally got pushed away...poor thing."

Austin growled and rubbed the back off his head. "Ouch that hurt Kayles. You didn't have to shove that hard." Austin turned to Kelly with a glare. "Do you wanna watch a movie or not?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yea, but where's Emily?"

Austin and Kaylie looked around and shrugged. "Bathroom I think." Austin got up and moved to the DVD shelves lining the walls. He was shoved aside by all of the girls and stumbled unto the chair. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face when all the girls sat back down. In each of their hands was a romantic movie. He eyed Emily when she tossed _Lucky Seven_ on the table. He turned to his other three friends and heaved a sigh before motioning for their movies. He grimaced when _The Notebook, Shakespeare's Romeo +Juliet, _and _Legend of the Falls _joined the pile on the table. Austin sighed before gathering them up in his hands and moving towards the DVD Player.

"It doesn't matter what order we watch them in Austin."

Austin grimaced when he realized his night of movies turned into a night of tears and crying girls, but glancing around at his girlfriend and three best friends he wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: I know not much happened in this chapter, but it did have a purpose. They needed a little time off after the hectic meet in Germany and it is the weekend after all. I can totally see Austin with the Rock Rebels watching chick flicks on a Friday night. I now not much with Sasha and Payson, but that's coming next chapter I promise. For those of you who are interested you can check out 'A Gymnastics Legacy'. It was just updated a few days ago. So read and review to let me know what you guys think of it. :)**


	34. A Day At The Rock

**AN: *Hiding behind my computer screen* I am so sorry it took this long to update. I had to look at the update...date twice to make sure that I read it right. You won't ever have to wait this long again for an update for this story again I promise. The holidays kind of took over my life for awhile and then school started back up. The first week is over so I'm settled in my routine again. In this chapter you see a lot and it may not seem important, but just focus on the conversations between everyone. And in some peoples case their actions. So read and review guys. I didn't get too many last time, but the ones I did get were amazing and I loved reading them. Read, Review, and you will make me happy. :) **

Payson tapped her pen on the desk and sighed in boredom as she tried to focus on the file folder in front of her. She glanced at the clock and sighed in relief when it was almost noon. She dropped her pen before walking towards the glass window overlooking the gym below. She grimaced as she watched Austin twist his body over the parallel bars. The second Austin hit the mat Payson was charging out of the office to where Austin lay.

Austin groaned and opened his eyes to see Payson hovering over him with worry etched across her face. Just to be a smart ass he raised his left arm and motioned her closer. "Come closer...come closer." When Payson was inches from his face he patted her shoulder and winked. "I'm going to be okay."

Payson growled before smacking Austin's shoulder. "That was not funny Austin. I thought you were actually hurt."

Austin slowly rose up and rolled his shoulders before turning to her. "You're right it wasn't funny it was hilarious."

Austin raised his eyebrows in amusement as he watched Payson struggle to get up. He smirked before offering her his hand. He rolled his eyes when she smacked it away. He shrugged before going over to the chalk bowl and loosened his grips. He felt Payson behind him and he turned to her with his arms crossed.

"If Sasha sees you around any of this equipment he'll go nuts you know."

Payson huffed before glaring at Austin. "You're not doing any routine on any of this equipment."

Austin smirked and held up his hands with his chalky palms facing her. "I'm about to Belov so I'd scamper back into the office before husband dearest catches you."

Austin watched as Payson stomped to the small deck outside the office. He smirked when she gave him a challenging look. He shrugged before fastening up his grips and strutting towards the parallel bars. He stopped when he saw movement where Payson was standing. He turned to her and cringed when he saw her facial expression. He shook his head before lightly jogging up the steps to stand beside her. He sighed before turning towards her with a small smile.

"So what's really bothering you? You wouldn't come into the gym if you weren't thinking about something pertaining to it."

Payson sighed before resting her hand on her swollen belly. "It's impossible so I'm not even entertaining the thought."

Austin rolled his eyes before leaning against the railing causally. "Oh boy if you're thinking then we're all in trouble."

Payson shoved his shoulder before staring out across the empty gym. "I just miss the sport so much." She focused her attention on the springboard floor as memories of past routines and small moments grabbed her attention.

Austin glanced at the floor before sighing deeply. He knew that Payson would have trouble with letting the sport go, he just didn't know when or if she'd show that to anyone who wasn't Sasha. "You knew what you were giving up when you and Sasha decided to keep your baby Pay. I mean there's always collegiate gymnastics and stuff."

"How many of those gymnasts go on to the Olympics Austin?"

Austin scratched his head and shrugged. "Well if anyone could go to the Olympics after having a baby it would make since to be you."

Payson sighed before shaking her head. "I just miss it is all. Even if I could come back I wouldn't be the same gymnast I was before. I wouldn't be as dedicated or as passionate as I was and being less driven at the elite level would get me nowhere."

Austin nodded at Payson's words. He knew that even now Payson wasn't as dedicated or as passionate because of the life she was carrying. Her passion and dedication was to her daughter. Her husband. Her family.

He smiled before nodding. "Yea well you probably wouldn't want to go back to gymnastics when you finally hold your baby Pay, because the time spent here in the gym could be spent with your daughter."

Payson smiled as she sighed before glancing at the floor in the center of the gym. "I promised myself and Sasha that no matter what I did, I wouldn't regret whatever decision we made together. Just some days I miss it."

Austin nodded before resting his chalky hand on her slim shoulder. "The sport will always be a part of you Payson."

"I'm glad of that because gymnastics brought me to where I am today and quite honestly I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Austin smiled before turning towards the stairs. He nodded at Payson before heading to the rings. He sighed as he rose high above the mats. He winced when the pain in his shoulder started to claw its way to the surface. He dropped down when he felt the fire in his muscles reach on all time high. He tore of his hand guards before storming into the locker room. He ripped open his locker and grabbed his gym bag and tore through some clothes before finding what lay at the bottom. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was in the locker room before pulling out a small vial and a syringe. He hesitantly moved the vial from one hand to the other debating his options. After a few moments of internal debate he shoved the cortisone back in his bag. He threw his bag back in his locker before making his way out into the gym. He glanced around and was relieved to see Emily by the water cooler.

Emily heard his footsteps before she actually saw him. She turned and glanced up at Austin's tall figure hovering nearby. She raised her hand and waved him over. She smiled as he jogged her way and greeted her in Austin fashion.

Austin reached around her for a cup before filling it with cool water. "Sup Em. Have a good weekend?"

Emily laughed before nodding. "My Friday night was spent with you, Kay, Pay, and Kelly watching movies, my Saturday was finishing up math homework, and yesterday was trying to get a hold of Damon. So my weekend was good for the most part. Yours?"

Austin smirked before leaning against the water cooler. "Good. Friday was spent with my friends obviously, Saturday was with Kaylie, and then yesterday I slept all day to prepare for today. I heard from a very reliable source is was going to be a hard practice today, but so far that hasn't happened yet and it's past our food time."

Emily grimaced before nodding. "And who is this reliable source?"

Austin grinned before raising the cup of water to his lips. "Mama B of course. She's married to Sasha so she would know what happens in the gym to."

Emily rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "Austin...she doesn't coach us Sasha does. Besides she's Sasha's secretary slash gym-manager."

"I bet she's his secretary. You know how those stories play out. The secretary seducing the boss and all."

Emily tossed her cup in the trash before shaking her head at Austin. "They're married moron so the whole secretary boss story doesn't even apply."

Austin crinkled his nose before chugging the rest of his water and throwing it away before falling Emily towards the chalk bowl. "I'll just agree with you Kmetko. Actually I should probably agree with you women a lot more than what I do."

Emily laughed before going towards the beam. Austin watched her go with a smile before shaking his head and going towards the parallel bars. He stopped when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He walked towards the medical room, but was stopped by Sasha's voice.

"Tucker where are you going?"

Austin glanced up to the ceiling, but turned to face his coach anyway. "Nowhere..."

Sasha sighed before glancing at Austins' shoulder with curious eyes. "Really? Do you need something from the medical room? Because if you do I'll get it.'

Austin shook his head before walking back to the parallel bars. Sasha watched him go before making his way into the medical room. He glanced around and saw Kelly sitting on one of the metal tables with ice on her ankle. He walked over and eyed her ankle critically.

"How long has your ankle been bothering you?"

Kelly grimaced before lifting up the ice for Sasha to inspect her ankle. "It's just little twinges here and there, but when it starts to hurt I put ice on it."

Sasha felt around her ankle for swelling before locking eyes with her. "When was the last time you had an x-ray done on your ankle?"

Kelly laid back on the table before calculating the months. "It was before I moved and started training here. I haven't been to a doctor for it since December...November at the earliest. Why?"

Sasha sighed and shook his head. "I'm curious is all. I want you to schedule an appointment with your doctor and get it checked on a regular bases. Mentioning of doctors...I need an updated medical record from you. I have the one Marty threw my way, but it was from a year ago. I want one that's from the last time you went to the doctor."

Kelly nodded before putting the ice back on her foot. "Anything else?"

Sasha smiled and shook his head. "No. When you come back out come up to the office and get me so we can work on your floor routine."

Kelly nodded as she watched Sasha leave the room.

Sasha sighed as he made his way up to the office. He walked by Payson's desk and smirked when he saw a bowl of fruit sitting on her desk. He glanced around to make sure she wasn't around before grabbing some watermelon and tossing it in his mouth. He just hoped she wouldn't notice some of it went missing. He sat back in his chair before pulling out medical records and training files for his elite gymnasts. He grabbed the five he needed before tossing them on his desk. He pulled out a pen and started his training revisions.

Sasha's head snapped up at the sound of the door slamming. He inwardly groaned when he saw his wife's face. He hesitantly asked the only question that came to mind. "What's wrong?"

Payson huffed before rolling her eyes. "Austin is what's wrong. He acts like a big child. He doesn't know when to stop joking and it's irritating." Payson watches as she glances around her desk before lifting up her bowl of fruit. "And where in the hell is my watermelon?"

Sasha tried not to laugh so he ducked his head and grabbed a pen before trying, but failing to look through the elite files. He looked up when a grape hit his head and falling on his desk. He eyed it before picking it up and tossing it back to Payson. "You know love, it's not nice to throw things at people."

Payson tossed the grape in the trash before eying Sasha critically. "It's the only way to get your attention."

Sasha sighed and dropped his pen before wheeling his office chair around his desk towards hers. He grabbed her hand before smiling crookedly. "No it's not the only way you can get my attention, but it was kinda funny. So tell me...what's _really_ bothering you love?"

Payson sighed before leaning back in her chair. She closed her eyes before resting her other hand on her swollen belly. She smiled as she felt a small kick under her palm. She opened her eyes only to see Sasha's sky blue eyes staring back at her expectantly. She sighed before leaning forward so she was closer to Sasha. "It's just me being...emotional. I mean Austin isn't acting any different than normal so don't go charging in the gym barking orders at him as punishment."

Sasha raised an eyebrow at her before smirking. "I wouldn't do that...okay I'd ask him what he did first then I'd give him conditioning circuits to run through."

Payson rilled her eyes before shaking her head again. "The open house is coming up soon and..." She bit her lip before locking eyes with him again. "We need to pick out a name for the baby."

Sasha smiled before nodding. He let go of Payson's hand before pushing his chair back and walking towards his desk. He smirked before grabbing a yellow not pad with a triumphant smile. He held it up in his hand as he walked back to Payson. "You didn't think I was spending all my time working on paperwork did you? I have a few names that you might like." He smiled at her before leaning forward and stroking her cheek. "And don't worry about the open house. We still have until June and it's only the middle of April."

Sasha laid the pad of paper on Payson's desk and watched as she scanned the list of names that he liked. He tried not to look nervous as she went down the list. She stopped somewhere towards the bottom. "Daria, Mariana, Roxana, Sonia, Tatiana, and Alexandra." She glanced up and smiled. "These are Romanian names."

Sasha nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Yea...look, Pay...if you don't want our children to have Romanian names I completely understand and-" He was stopped as Payson launched herself in his arms, the weight of her body making him stumble back a little.

She pushed back a little and brought her soft hand to his strong jaw locking eyes with him. "These names you have picked out are perfect Sasha."

He grinned back before bringing his hand down to her swollen belly. "Really?"

"Really. Look I'll right down a name from the list I like the best and you do the same." Sasha watched as she retrieved a piece of paper and tore it in two and handing him one. She scribbled a name before passing the pen to him. He took it before making his way back over to his desk. Once he was situated he stared at the piece of yellow paper before scribbling down the name he liked.

He stared up at her before smirking. "So should I go first or do you want to go?"

Payson smiled before holding up the piece of paper for him to see. He raised his eyebrow before smirking. "So you like the female version of my name. Well love Alexandra is a brilliant name for a girl. If only she was a boy we could name him after me."

Payson scowled before crossing her arms over her chest. "If we ever have a son we will not under any circumstances name him Sasha Jr. I don't want to torture him for life."

Sasha shrugged before toying with his pen. "Well back to the subject at hand love. You like Alexandra, funny that name fits well with mine." He held up his piece of paper for her to see.

Payson smiled before making her way over to his desk. She pushed his chair away from the desk before sitting on his lap. She looped her arms around his neck before brushing her cheek against his. "It's perfect. Tatiana is perfect for a first name."

Sasha smirked before locking eyes with Payson. "Tatiana Alexandra Belov does have a nice ring to it."

Payson smiled before rubbing her belly. "We can finally refer to her as a name instead of her or baby."

Sasha smirked before placing his hand on top of hers. "Yea." He glanced down and ran his hand lovingly over her belly before smiling softly. "Hear that pui...mommy finally gave you a name."

Payson rolled her eyes before smiling. She kissed Sasha's cheek before climbing off his lap and going back to her desk. Sasha rose an eyebrow questioningly. A few seconds later Kelly came through the door. "Hope I'm not interrupting your...well whatever it is you guys do when no one is around time." She turned to look at Sasha with a raised eyebrow. "I believe we have a winning floor routine to make. It won't create its self you know."

Sasha rolled his eyes before grabbing his clipboard. He turned to Payson with a grin. "Duty calls love. While I'm on the floor could you organize those files on my desk. I have to look at the elite files no later than tomorrow and get everything organized. I was going to do that today, but it kinda got...pushed aside."

Payson smirked before walking towards Sasha's cluttered desk. "Sure thing although I can't promise anything with this mess."

Sasha eyed his desk with a grin. "You call it a mess, but I call it dysfunctional organization."

Payson was about to comment when Kelly interrupted their banter. "I'm waiting..."

Sasha sighed before making his way out of the office. "Right. Sorry Kelly we can head down right now."

Kelly smirked before glancing back at Payson. "He is so freaking whipped." She flounced off into the gym were Sasha was waiting with clipboard in hand.

Sasha watched as Kelly made her way passed him to the edge of the floor. He raised his eyebrow when he was standing next to her. Kelly glanced up and met Sasha's eye. "What?"

Sasha shook his head before glancing at the clipboard. "Nothing. I didn't say a word. Just next time you and my wife say something about me make sure I'm out of hearing range."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders before smirking at him. "Trust me you don't want to know what me, Emily, Kaylie, and Payson say about our men when you guys aren't around."

Sasha laughed and shook his head before pointing towards the floor. "Go now."

Kelly saluted him before trotting to the center of the floor. Sasha watched Kelly as she moved through her routine with strict precision and control. He glanced to his right and huffed before turning to Austin with a stern glare.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your parallel bar routine?"

Austin shrugged before turning back to Kelly. "Yea I want you to look at it when your done working with Parks." He hesitated before glancing back at Sasha. "How is she? Kelly I mean, with her ankle?"

Sasha sighed before shaking his head. "If she does what I tell her she should be fine."

Austin nodded before staring at the floor watching Kelly go through her routine with a tiny smile. He turned back to Sasha with a grin. "So have you and Pay decided on a name yet? Last time she said you guys haven't even thought about it."

Sasha grinned before turning towards Austin. "Tatiana Alexandra Belov. We kinda thought of it a little while ago."

Austin grinned before shaking his head. "Wow you could give her the nickname Tabby. You know cuz her initials is TAB."

Sasha smacked Austin in the back of the head before narrowing his eyes. "Go warm up for your bar routine."

Austin grinned before strutting towards the bars. "Well you may act all tough, but you know your smile gives you away. You've never been more happy."

Sasha glanced back up at Austin before nodding knowing that Austin was right. In all of his years he's never been more happy than what he was now in this moment.

**AN2: So they finally have a name. Everything seems right as rain at the moment, but the closer this open house gets the closer the...storm gets. No Kaylie in this chapter...and Kelly mentioned a boy friend in a round about way. I may bring that in next chapter..not sure yet though. I'm also toying with Austin's sister and bringing her in. If I do it would be for a big reason on Austin's part. No I haven't forgotten about the Keelers...how could I not. They are slowly approaching to they didn't get left behind too much. So read and review if you please!**


	35. Questions and Dilemas

Kelly sighed as she turned her phone over in her hands as if holding it would cause it to ring with some form of contact. She glanced at the clock and decided that it would be good to go on a jog. She changed into her track suit, stretched, and grabbed her iPod before stepping out into the warm spring weather. She made sure her ear buds were secure before setting off at a light pace. She ran the familiar path up college hill and towards the lake. She circled the lake once before setting back towards the bottom of the hill. She grimaced as she felt a small twinge in her ankle, but decided to ignore it as she pushed onward. She slowed to a walk as she walked passed the residence homes at the foot of the hill. She stopped next to Payson and Sasha's apartment before pulling out her phone. She pulled up her pictures before sliding to the one of T.J Lavine and Tim Tebow. She looked at the pictures affectionately before closing her eyes tightly. She deleted the pictures of TJ and Tim just as the tears fell. If they would ignore her then they weren't worth her time. She had other, bigger plans to worry about. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a domesticated looking Sasha.

She looked at the ground and brushed at her tears before looking back at Sasha with a smirk and raised eye brow. "So finally know where your duties lay do you?"

Sasha tossed the trash in the bin before putting the top back on it and turned to Kelly with a lopsided smile. He chose to ignore the red blotches under her eyes."Well it was either me take out the trash or listen to Pay snap about the trash piling up to the point of uncleanliness."

Kelly shook her head. "Uh she's right, but it's in a trash can so how can it be unsanitary if it's enclosed in a container away from everything?"

Sasha shrugged before rolling his eyes. "That's what I said, but Payson yelled about taking the trash out once a day because it was healthier while she threw a spatula at my head."

Kelly laughed as she envisioned her friend throwing a spatula across the room. "I would have paid big money to see that."

Sasha smirked before shrugging. "I'm sure you would have." He eyed her track suit before raking his eyes down her body, his eyes stopping at her ankle. "What are you doing anyway? You're not straining your ankle are you?"

Kelly inwardly sighed when Sasha the coach decided to make an appearance. "No I'm just...jogging."

Sasha pursed his lips before nodding slowly. "Well at least come in and get something to drink and rest your ankle. Payson will be happy to see you. Maybe you can handle her for awhile."

Kelly rolled her eyes and assumed Sasha was being dramatic and overreacting. Although twenty minutes into her visit she was asking herself how Sasha could handle a cranky Payson all the time. Twenty minutes was killing her so she sympathized with Sasha. After making up some excuse about cleaning her apartment she scurried past Payson and trotted to the door while ignoring Sasha trying not to laugh at her. She was at the end of the drive way when she heard the front door being yanked open. She sighed and rolled her eyes before glancing up at the sky and turning back towards the apartment. She was somehow unsurprised to see Sasha making his way towards her.

Kelly smirked before shaking her head. "Okay. You win, Payson is cranky all the time now. You have to put up with her a whole lot more than the rest of us do. But hey, we still love her though."

Sasha smirked before shaking his head. "She's just tired a lot so if she sleeps then she'll be good as new tomorrow." Sasha scratched the back of his neck and glanced up at the bright blue sky that only Boulder could offer before turning back towards Kelly. "Hopefully."

Kelly smirked before shaking her head. She was about to comment on Sasha's hopeful comment when a loud roar of a motorcycle engine startled her. She tried to ignore the steady thump of her heart when she saw Austin straddling his shiny Indian chief with a cocky smirk. He nodded to his two friends before swinging his legs to where he has in an upright position in front of Kelly.

Sasha rolled his eyes before nodding towards the bike. "You're driving safe on that aren't you?"

Austin threw his arm around Kelly before nodding. "What kind of person do you take me for papa bear?" He turned to Kelly with a wink before continuing. "It's not like I'm a reckless juvenile trying to break the record for fastest motorcycle."

Kelly rolled her eyes and rose her eyebrow. "No...more like a big baboon driving a stupid crotch-rocket."

Austin feigned a hurt expression before hovering over his bike with loving eyes. He rubbed the handle and spoke in a soothing whisper. "Ssshhh it's okay Lolita she didn't mean it. She's just jealous she can't be under me like you can."

Kelly felt her cheeks flame scarlet when she opened her mouth to say that she couldn't be paid enough to touch him with a ten foot pole just as Payson came walking down the driveway towards the motorcycle.

Austin nodded towards Payson with a gleam in his eye as he roamed her body, his eyes zeroing in on her chest. He averted his gaze to her eyes when he felt a solid hit to the back of his head. He winced when he glanced at Sasha. "No need to hit so hard Sasha. Damn."

Sasha raised an eyebrow before scowling. "No need to ogle my wife."

Kelly smirked as Austin glared. He turned his eyes to Kelly with a grin. "What's a matter Parks, wish I was looking at you like that?"

Kelly furrowed her brow before glancing between Sasha, Payson, and Austin. "Are you okay Austin, you seem really off today. You're being your player alter ego and its not cool."

Austin tried not to think about the Spanish words that flowed out of his girlfriends' mouth in anger when he was leaving. He tried not to think about the argument that was so normal and consistent for them nowadays. He shrugged before leaning against his motorcycle. "I'm fine. Women just don't know what they want sometimes and when they don't it gets really old sometimes."

Kelly and Payson swiftly looked at each other before turning back to Austin. Payson sighed before motioning everyone into the apartment. "May as well come in since we're all standing outside talking."

Austin plopped down on the black leather chair while Kelly lounged on the couch. Sasha and Payson occupied the love seat across the small table. Austin stared at the ceiling before his eyes zeroed in on the large flat screen TV with Sasha's guitar hero game console leaning against the wall.

Sasha followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes. His clipped accent flourished throughout the room like a bucket of ice cold water. "I don't think so Tucker. Talk first play games later."

Austin sighed before shaking his head. "Would you relax Sasha. Nothing is going to affect Kaylie's performance as a gymnast as long as everything is fine. And that's what everything is: fine."

Sasha felt Payson tense under his arm and glanced down at her. His eyes flickered between his wife and friend before settling on his wife again. He took in her bright blue eyes and gulped. Austin was in trouble. He decided to escape while he could. So when he swiftly stood claiming he had to go make a phone call to his cousin Luka, no one thought anything of it.

As the door slammed shut behind Sasha, Payson's glare magnified. "So Austin, just because you're my friend does not mean you can spout of stupid stuff and ogle me. I'm married. So what's going on?"

Austin glanced between his two best friends before sighing and raking his hand through his raven locks. "Look, I...I love Kaylie. I think you guys know that, but I just...she wants one thing one minute and a complete opposite thing the next. It changes so fast I'm starting to getting whiplash. I don't want to say anything to her because I don't want to mess with her head when she's so close to her dreams. You guys know that she lets outside stuff mess with her gymnastics. I don't want to be the cause of her downfall."

Payson huffed before glancing at Kelly and then averted her gaze back to Austin. "First off what are you and Kaylie disagreeing on?"

Austin cringed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Kaylie wants the happily ever after. I'm not saying I can't give her that, but...she just doesn't have enough patience. She wants things done her way and she wants them done now. I can't do that." He glanced at Kelly and tried not to look sad. She met his gaze with questioning eyes. "I don't know if I can't do that now or if I just can't _with her_. I love her, but I don't know if I'm in love with her. I don't want to say anything because I don't want to upset her. Lord knows that if she's upset then her gymnastics will suffer."

Kelly glanced at Payson and looked towards the ceiling briefly before meeting Austin's steady gaze of dark eyes. "Look Tucker she needs to know that she can't have everything she wants. She's our best friend so she has support and comfort in us if you want to end it and all."

Payson rolled her eyes and glanced at Kelly and narrowed her blue orbs at her. "Jeez Kell, no need to sound so enthused about an impending break up."

Kelly rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting Payson's penetrating stare...a stare she was taught by her husband. "Look Belov, no need to jump to conclusions okay? I'm just saying...Austin," she turned her head towards Austin and rolled her eyes before speaking again, "if you love Kaylie as much as you so you do then you owe it to her and yourself to really think things through. Talk with her about how you feel and why you feel it. Don't be scared because if you keep holding on for Kaylie's sake then you're both going to get really torn by this."

Austin sighed before glancing at Payson again. "What do you think Pay? Think I'm some lame ass boyfriend who doesn't care?"

Payson pushed herself off the sofa and made her way to Austin. She smiled fondly as she ruffled his hair playfully. "You Austin are someone who cares deeply and when you love someone its with your whole goofball self. You're not trying to hurt anyone, you're just trying to figure things out. You just need to go talk to Kaylie and go from there. Whether we will need to comfort Kaylie or you is up to you guys."

Austin nodded before standing up and pulling on his leather jacket. "Thanks for the talk Pay." He briefly turned to Kelly and flashed his pearly whites before nodding. "You to Parks. You guys are great advice givers together. Because one of you is blunt and the other is more...motherly. So you guys even each other out."

Payson and Kelly followed him to the door and hugged him before he left. Payson turned a blind eye to the way he held Kelly just a second too long before he left. Once the door was firmly shut she turned to Kelly with her arms crossed.

Kelly groaned and threw herself on the couch, burrowing her head in a pillow. "Can we not talk right now Belov? My head hurts and I just don't wanna."

Payson scoffed before yanking the pillow from Kelly and sat in the chair. "Parks what is going on? I saw the look you two were giving each other and I saw that hug that lasted a tad too long for just friends."

Kelly rolled her eyes and sighed deciding to say some of what was on her mind. "I have the Olympics in a year I don't need drama. I don't even do drama. You above all people should know that."

Payson winced when she felt a strong kick, but diverted her gaze back up to Kelly. "Drama? Kell what's going onin that head of yours?"

Kelly looked in Payson's eyes and diverted her gaze to her left hand. She smirked at the wedding rings and shook her head. "Promise you won't say anything to Sasha?"

Payson nodded swiftly before sucking in a deep breath. "As long as it's not health related then yes, I promise. Not a word to Sasha."

Kelly took a deep breath before beginning. "I tried Pay, I really did. I come to The Rock and I'm finally fitting in and friends with everyone. You, Kay, and Em especially and I fall for one of my friends' boyfriend. How lame is that?"

Payson crinkled her brow in confusion. "I thought you were talking with Tim Tebow or T.J Lavine or some one."

"I was, but it was just a distraction from Austin. They both had dark hair like Austin. Dark eyes like Austin. Need I go on?"

Payson sighed before nodding. "So you like Austin even though you don't want to because of Kaylie." Payson shook her head continuing. "Kell, you need to understand something. Kaylie can't be treated like a princess all the time because of her eating disorder she had or the money her parents have. I understand you wanting to be a good friend, but don't make decisions based on someone else."

Kelly nodded before she jumped slightly as the door slammed shut. Both girls glanced up as Sasha came into the living room with a handful of fliers in his arms. He dropped them on the coffee table before moving in beside Payson. He glanced between Payson and Kelly with light eyes."What I miss?"

Payson shook her head before smiling. "Nothing just having some girl time."

Sasha raised his eyebrow and looked skeptical. "Should I be worried?"

"No!" Kelly's voice rang a little too loudly and a little to quick for Sasha's liking. He narrowed his eyes, but decided not to say anything unless problems came up at the gym.

Kelly glanced at the fliers and grabbed the top one and scanned it quickly. "Our open house is in the middle of June?"

Sasha grinned and nodded. "I may as well tell you since you're here. I'll tell the rest of the elites at the end of the week. Yes June 20th to be exact. All of you have to have one routine and one talent. It's going to be an open house slash fundraiser. Everyone wanting to see the talent show has to pay two-fifty and when they pay they'll get a wristband thing to show they paid their way in."

Kelly nodded her head liking the idea of a talent show. "So you are having ushers to make sure people paid right? You know so know one stays for free."

Sasha smirked before nodding. "Actually the routines will be done in the gym while the talent show will be done in the hall where we had our Rock banquet at."

Kelly and Payson raised their eyebrows in surprise and nodded approvingly. Kelly smirked before grabbing her IPod off the side table. "Good work daddy-b and to think no one helped you with that idea."

Payson smirked before running her fingers through Sasha's hair affectionately. "He's been waiting for this open house for weeks now. He's been like a kid running around in a candy store."

Sasha pouted and ran his hand up Payson's arm. "But love, we had so much fun discussing all the details of this idea of mine."

Kelly's eyes widened and she turned to the door. "Okay I don't want to know the _details _of yours and when or how you planned it." She was almost to the door when Sasha stopped her.

"Hey Parks, would you mind hanging up some of these for the open house?"

Kelly smirked and shook her head. "Sure thing captain, even though it is like a month or so away. Where you want them to go?"

Sasha thought for a second and shrugged. "Anywhere. Stores, the library...especially the library, park bulletin boards. Anywhere where kids are around."

Kelly nodded and started to make her way towards the door again only to be stopped by Sasha again. "Can you give these to Austin since you two live so close and all?"

Kelly nodded before taking the extra fliers. "Sure thing." She plastered on a smile before looking over Sasha's broad shoulder towards Payson. "We'll talk more later. I'll see you tomorrow so maybe me, you, and Em can get together this weekend when we don't have practice."

Payson smiled and nodded as she watched Kelly leave. She turned to go towards the kitchen when she was stopped by strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She sighed as she inhaled the familiar scent of chalk, cedar, and soap. She looked over her should and smirked as Sasha stared back at her. "Yes?"

Sasha smirked back and laughed. "Whatever you need or want I can get it for you love."

Payson bit back the retort on her lips, knowing she's put him through hell lately with her crazy hormones. She raised her hand to his rough cheek and stroked his strong jaw with her thumb. "I'm pregnant not sick. I can get a simple glass of water."

Sasha sighed as he dropped his arms from around her waist. He winked before going back to the couch. He flipped on the TV trying to find a good football game before settling on the news network when no games proved worthy of his attention.

He glanced up as Payson come back into the room with a glass of water and some watermelon. He eyed the bowl before gazing back towards the bright screen. Payson shifted and placed her legs in Sasha's lap trying to get comfortable. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her smooth legs before he came to her feet. He grimaced when he saw how swollen they where. He began rubbing them just as the news came back on.

He sighed as he watched the local news give stories of grand openings, mall sales, locals crimes, and local politics. He glanced at the clock and sighed when it only flashed two-thirty. He glanced over at Payson ready to comment about it being a slow day when he realized she was sleeping. He smiled before gently grabbing the bowl of half eaten watermelon from her limp hand and placing it on the table. He moved out from under her just to lift her in his arms. He grunted slightly at the added weight, but knew Payson felt it all the time so he didn't complain. He made it to their bedroom and placed her in the center of the bedbefore gently tossing the blanket over her before trailing his rough fingertips over her cheek.

She shifted slightly in her sleep towards his hand before pulling the cover over herself and snuggling into the pillows. Sasha smiled as he ran his hand down her arm towards where their unborn daughter lay. He spread his palm out hoping that maybe she could sense that her father was close by. He grinned when he felt a soft kick under his palm. He glanced back up at Payson and smiled before swooping down and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. He left the door slightly ajar as he went back into the living. He groaned when he realized he had nothing to do. He scanned the room and his eyes widened at the cans of paint in the corner of the room. He stood up and went over to inspect the new items. He looked at the lid and saw the color of pale yellow. As he glanced to the can of paint and the spare bedroom he smiled as a nice surprise began forming in his head by the second.

**AN: Uh...hi guys. How you all doing? I know I'm a horrible person for not updating as sufficiently as I should be. I know I should be ashamed, but I've been so busy with school and everything else. My program added a mandatory test that I have to take before I can take my last ****two classes to graduate so I've been focused on that and other things for school. I should be free more often after April 19****th**** though. So I'm not going to say I won't update between now and then, but the chances are slim. At least until after the 19****th****. After that my updates should pick up again. So as for the story: The open house is approaching so that means drama for Payson and Sasha. Kaylie and Austin has some issues and some underlining tension with Kelly and Austin. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored, and put this on their alerts. I really appreciate it and it makes me smile and do a happy dance. So with that being said please, please, please leave me a review on this one guys. It only takes like two seconds. I've been working with this one for awhile and I really need some love on this one. So please review...I'll give you guys a shirtless Sasha if you do :)**


	36. Surprises and Conflicts

Austin sighed as he pulled his Indian Chief in his garage. He placed his helmet next to his bike before he went through the door into the kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw Kaylie sitting on the counter looking petrified. He walked over to where she was looking and rolled his eyes when he saw a small bug crawling on the floor. He turned to her before turning back to the bug on the floor. He winced only slightly as his boot smashed the bug into nothingness. He turned towards Kaylie and leaned on the counter.

"So I take it you hate bugs."

Kaylie glared before scoffing. "Of course I hate them. They're gross and nasty and need to stop crawling everywhere." She enunciated each syllable by whacking the counter with a flimsy green flyswatter.

Austin groaned before grabbing a paper towel and wiping up the tiny bug from the kitchen floor. Knowing that his girlfriend would freak out if the whole kitchen wasn't cleaned he went towards the cleaning closet and grabbed the swiffer jet to mop the floor. He began to clean the floor when he heard his phone ring. He lunged for it knowing it was Kelly from the ring-tone, but wasn't fast enough for Kaylie. He watched as her face morphed into a scowl. He sighed when her dark brown eyes locked on him knowing what she was thinking even if the idea was absurd. Kind of.

He grabbed the phone that his seething girlfriend held up to him. "Mind telling me why Kelly is texting you about coming over?"

Austin growled before tossing the phone on the kitchen counter. "Maybe because she has something for me from Sasha. We both were over there earlier so it makes sense."

Kaylie placed her hands on her hips before marching over to Austin until they were nose to nose. "You mean to tell me that you and Parker were at Payson and Sasha's and didn't invite me? So do you have little dates behind everyone's back with them? Because Lord knows Payson and Sasha are wonderful with secret relationships."

Austin opened his mouth to say that Payson wasn't good with secret relationships because she was pregnant, but decided not to because,really, there was no point in arguing. Instead he tried to defend himself with the truth. A truth that he knew Kaylie wouldn't see because of her anger. "I was out on my bike just trying to relax and I went by Payson and Sasha's when I saw Sasha talking with Parker so I pulled over. Then Pay came out and told us to come in so me and Parks were over there a little longer than we thought. I left before Parks did so maybe she has something from Sasha as I said earlier."

Kaylie raised her eyebrow before her mouth twisted into a sarcastic smile. "If Sasha has something for you then he could give it to you at the gym himself instead of sending Kelly Parker over here."

Austin opened his mouth again trying to defend himself against the storm that was Kaylie, but stopped when his phone buzzed again. He reached it first and opened the message before glaring at Kaylie and walking upstairs to his room. He slammed the door before going out onto the balcony and opening up the message. He smirked when Kelly's face popped up on his screen.

_So daddy-b gave me open house fliers to give to you. Apparently he wants us to pass them out ASAP :P_

Austin made a face before typing out a quick reply.

**Sure. Any place is better then my house at the moment. When and where?**

His phone buzzed almost as soon as his message sent. He smiled when he had an excuse to get out of the house.

_Anytime, anywhere. _

Austin sighed as he shoved his phone into his pocket. He walked back into the kitchen to see it empty. He glanced around downstairs and shook his head before leaving a quick note for Kaylie saying that he was helping Kelly. He grabbed his keys and left without getting a glimpse of his girlfriend. As he pulls his silver Mazda Miata out of the garage he scrolls to Kelly's picture and clicks it before putting the phone to his ear. He waits for a few seconds before Kelly's voice comes over the line.

"I hope you're on your way Tucker because I'm surrounded by the little rats.'

Austin pulls out of his driveway and pulls into the street heading towards downtown Boulder. He crinkles his brow in confusions at Kelly's greeting. "Uh Parks where you at?"

He heard a huff of annoyance before Kelly's irritated voice comes over the line again. "I'm heading into the Y. I called Em and she said since she knows how the Y works and stuff she'd just meet us there and we could decide where we wanted to go after that."

Austin growls as he stops at a red light. "Parks...I'll meet you at the Y and what are you talking about with little rats?"

Austin hears papers crinkle and a car door slam before he hears a sigh of relief. "Kids Austin kids. I practically ran to my car to get away from them." He hears a sigh of relief and an exclamation of excitement when her voice came back on the line. "Oh thank God Em is here. Now we're just waiting on you to get your sorry butt in gear."

Austin smirks as he shakes his head. "Chillax Parker I'm almost there. I'll see your pretty little face in about five minutes so calm yourself."

Kelly pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it as if it were alive. Emily noticed the look and smirked. "So I take it Austin's on his way?"

Kelly shook her head of shrugged. "Yep the oaf said five minutes and he better hurry up."

Emily smiled and leaned against Kelly's jeep. "So what's up with Kaylie and Austin? She's been up Lauren's ass ever since we came back from Germany. She never wants to hang out with us anymore."

Kelly shifted on her feet and bit her lip. "Um...Kaylie and Lauren are best friends so I guess in the midst of everything with Payson and Sasha, preparing for Nationals, and just finding time to hang out with everyone Kaylie chose her side of the line and sadly it wasn't with us. I mean yeah she's our team mate, but the only link she had to us was Austin. Is Austin I mean."

Emily looked at Kelly for a second before opening her mouth to comment, but before she could the person in question swerved into the parking lot making them roll their eyes. He smirked as he clambered out of the car and made his way towards his two friends. He glanced around and noticed the paper in Kelly's possession. He ignored the tingling feeling in his hands as he swiped them from her smaller ones. He smirked as her and Emily fought him for them. He raised his hands above his head knowing that they were too short to reach the fliers. After a couple of minutes they give up on their game and turn to the brick building holding the kids that they were hoping to recruit.

"I swear on all that is holy I am never going to be a mother. I mean all the snot nosed whiny brats running around screaming for attention would drive the strongest willed person insane." Kelly shivered as she walked down a side walk towards the Pizza Shack. She ignored Austin and Emily and kept on ranting.

After a few minutes of ranting all three of them walk into the cool air provided by the second local hang out in town. They hang up a flier before grabbing a booth in the back. After ordering sweet teas they relax into the coll red vinyl before making flier routes for the rest of the day.

Sasha scowled as he got yet another yellow blob of paint on the cream carpet. He knew at this rate Payson would absolutely kill him if she ever saw the nursery the way it was at the moment. He glanced around and sighed in relief when he saw his phone laying in the window sill. He put the brush in the can before walking towards the window to grab his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and found Emily, Kelly, and Austin easily before typing out a quick message.

Austin groaned when he heard his phone go off thinking that it was Kaylie. He raised his eyebrows when Emily and Kelly's go off as well. He rolls his eyes when he reads the short message displayed on his screen. He holds it up for Emily and Kelly to read and smirk when they both roll their eyes.

Austin moves to get up when Kelly stops him. "Why would Sasha want all three of us at his house? I mean yea we're best friends with him and Pay, but we just left their house about three hours ago."

Emily and Austin shrug when a thought occurs to Emily. "Oh my God...what if somethings wrong with Payson? I mean he did say come to his house now right, so what if something is wrong with her or the baby?"

Austin shook his head before moving to get up again. "Trust me if something was wrong with Payson Sasha wouldn't waist his time texting any of us until Payson was safe and at the hospital. He'd be breaking the speed limit to get her to a hospital."

Emily and Kelly both nod before moving towards the door. In less then ten minutes they find themselves with a paint covered Sasha trying unsuccessfully to paint a wall yellow. Emily and Kelly grab their phones a snap a quick picture before stowing their phones away and trying to avoid Sasha's scowl.

"If that picture ever surfaces while I'm still your coach ladies be prepared for extra conditioning."

They roll their eyes before grabbing a brush and dipping it in the pale yellow paint. They move to the opposite wall Sasha is working on and work in silence. It's only broken by Austin's comments of saying how nice his smiley face looks on the wall. After a picture is taken he paints over it and continues to finish the wall.

Two hours later Sasha finds himself sitting on his couch trying desperately to beat Austins Guitar Hero score. He scowls when he looses by only five points. He glances at the clock and groans when the numbers flash eight-thirty. He shoos Emily, Kelly, and Austin out the door before heading towards the kitchen. He eyed the fridge before shaking his head and grabbing a skillet from the cabinet and going to the stove. An hour later he crept into the dark bedroom and sat the tray on the side table. He turned on the lamp and smiled as he reached out to touch Payson's cheek. He trailed his hand towards her shoulder and shook lightly trying to wake her up. When his gently movements wouldn't rouse her, he smirked before tilting her head up slightly and kissing her fully on the lips. He smirked softly when her eyes fluttered open and she wove her hands in his hair. He pulled away only when the need for oxygen overtook him.

He smiled softly as his eyes met her in the dim light provided by the soft glow of the lamp lights. "Hey there love."

Payson smiled as she trailed her hands down towards his rough cheek. "Hey yourself handsome." She paused and glanced around the room before looking over Sasha's shoulder towards the night sky. "What time is it?"

Sasha winced slightly, but smiled as he grabbed the tray and placed it over Payson's lap with a smile. "Dinner time for you. You've been out like a light since around two-thirty. It's about nine now so I figured you'd be hungry."

He watched as Payson picked at her food before sighing and looking up at her husband with tired eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Sasha smirked before raising his eyebrows at her. "Well love if you're up to it I have a surprise for you when you're done. I was busy working on your surprise and I thought you needed the rest. We've been really busy lately so I figured you were tired. "

Payson smiled as she tried to finish her food. She placed the tray on the table before moving to get up, but was stopped by Sasha hoisting her up in his arms. She glared, but he shook his head chuckling softly. "Relax love you can walk wherever you want after you see what I have. I'm just doing this so I know your eyes are closed."

Payson pouted before closing her eyes and laughing. "Okay, okay, just let me see it already."

Sasha smirked before shaking his head carrying her through the house once before stopping in front of the nursery. He opened the door and flicked on the lights before setting Payson down in the center of the room. "Patience is a very admirable virtue love, but since we're here you can open your eyes."

He watched as Payson's face lit up at seeing pale yellow walls. He watched mesmerized as she walked around the room glancing at the open window with her eyebrows raised. She shook her head before launching herself in Sasha's arm. He stumbled back slightly, but wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her strawberry scent. He pulled away when Payson started crying. "Love, what's wrong? Do you not like it? Because if you don't I can get another color you like better."

Payson shook her head before wiping at her eyes. "God I wish I'd stop crying at the drop of a hat. I cry over the tiniest things and it drives me insane at times." She glanced around the room again before meeting Sasha's light blue eyes. "I love it. The color is beautiful and just what I imagined it would look like. Now we can go baby shopping."

Sasha smirked before nodding. "The only time I'll ever go shopping willingly is if it's for you or Tatiana." Sasha smirked when he cupped Payson's face in his hands. "I'd do anything for you love."

Payson smiled before pulling away and going towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow. "Really? Anything? Anything at all? Because I could think of a few things I'd like you to do."

Sasha smirked and followed after her into their bedroom. "Oh really? Tell me Mrs. Belov, what is it that you want me to do?"

Payson shook her head before walking towards their bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing in her wake. She glanced over her shoulder and winked. "I don't know. I guess you'll have to come here and see."

Sasha swallowed roughly before yanking his shirt over his head tossing it somewhere near the bed. "Right behind you love."

**AN: Okay so this chapter is kind of a filler. Next chapter will be the one that things start to change. It will skip ahead a little to the Open house where hilarity ensues with Austin and the boys i.e. Carter and believe it or not, Damon. He'll be coming to town to surprise Emily and Austin has recruited him for his...talent. So enough spoilers. I hope you guys will read and review. I appreciated all of the ones I got for the last chapter. So it only takes like two seconds to hit that little blue button. Sasha is telling you to guys and you know how demanding he can be. :) **


	37. Open House and Open Doors

**AN 1: Hey guys! Long time no see...well update. I've been on vacation, but I've managed to update. I've had this chapter planned almost from the beginning as far as the ending. It has to happen for other things in the story to happen. As far as the songs mentions in the chapter I don't own them nor do I own the artists who wrote and recorded them. The first song is Michelle Branches' 'I Want Tears' and the second one is Conor Maynard's 'Vegas Girl'. Both song's are really good and I'm somewhat paying homage to Sasha because he's British and so is Conor. As I said I'm not making money nor do I own the songs mentioned. So enjoy, ready, and review :) **

Kelly sighed as she pulled a large box full of decorations into the Rock's banquet hall. She eyed the stage at the front of the room where all of the talent would be preformed later on in the evening and cringed. Even though she knew she was a gifted athlete she still had insecurities that rivaled the height of a mountain outside of the gymnastics world. She shook her head trying not to let her fears or her stage fright get the best of her. She surveyed the room and felt her heart leap when Austin's looming figure made its way towards the stage.

Across the room Austin and Carter were pushing the black speakers onto the stage with little effort. Austin sighed and leaned against the wall and surveyed the room. He tried to not notice Kelly pulling tablecloths and center pieces from a large box, but found his self-control slip. He stood mesmerized as her dark hair glimmered in the bright lights overhead. He only turned away when Carter elbowed him roughly in the side.

He scowled and rubbed his now sore ribcage before glaring at Carter. "Dude no need to poke me to death or anything."

Carter shook his curly mop of hair before smirking. "Well I wouldn't have to poke you if you'd just answer my question."

Austin huffed before shaking his head. "What question?"

Carter laughed and shrugged before lightly elbowing him again. "See man? You didn't hear a word I've said. I asked if you're excited about our act tonight?"

"Which one? The talent one or gymnast one?"

Austin watched as Carter rubbed his hands together in excitement before grinning. "Both."

Austin sighed and tilted his head back envisioning what everyone would think of the act that Carter and himself put together. He smirked when he remembered one other member of his act and turned to grin at Carter. "This whole thing is going to be epic. What I have planned and what we all have planned is going to be so freaking awesome."

Carter just rolled his eyes. "Dude the only thing we're doing is singing a song to all the lovely ladies out there."

Austin shook his head and smirked. "Uh no bro, we're going to be singing and surprising two special someones out there tonight. Some one has a little something, something from me and Emily has a special someone coming all the way from L.A just to surprise her."

Carter nodded before looking back at Austin with a slightly hopeful expression. "Wait a second. Who are you trying to charm now?"

Austin closed his eyes and tried not to cringe before looking back at Carter. "Just someone."

"It's not Kaylie is it? Because we were talking and she said you guys weren't together anymore."

Austin groaned before shaking his head, trying to erase the last time he spoke with Kaylie. What started out as a genuine heart to heart turned into a raging war that neither could stop. Kaylie started making accusations about his close friendship with Kelly, while he turned her insecurities and choice of friends into drama and betrayal. After an hour of yelling his throat raw trying to make Kaylie see reason he knew that they'd reached a point of no return. Her belongings vanished from his room and home as quickly as they appeared. In the weeks since then they'd barely looked at each other, avoiding each other at all costs. The hurt of loosing Kaylie turned into a dull ache while around Kelly, Payson, and Emily. Kelly more so than his other two friends. Knowing that Emily and Payson had different viewpoints on his dormant feelings for Kelly he tried not to think of Kelly like _that _often.

He sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He turned to Carter and felt a small almost nonexistent pang of jealousy at the hopeful look in his eyes. "No man it's not Kaylie."

Carter nodded and glanced at Austin as if he was wanting to ask something, but they were interrupted by Payson calling them back into the gym. The boys shook their heads and leaped off the stage and followed Payson into the training room to finish preparing for the open house.

Payson cringed when she saw her dress for the open house. She eyed the lavender silk dress with distaste and yanked it off the rack that was holding everyone's outfits. She stalked into the office and threw the dress on the small couch in the corner of the room before making her way over to Sasha's desk. She eased herself down into the cool leather chair before eying the framed photos on his desk. Her lips twitched up into a small smile as she eyed a framed photo of Emily, Kelly, Austin, and herself taken back when life was easier. She frowned when she felt a sharp kick to her side. She rubbed softly trying to ease the pain, if only a little. She glanced around at the other photos and smiled when her eyes landed on a picture of her and Sasha in Rio. Sasha had his arms wrapped around Payson's shoulders eying her as if he would never let her go. Looking at the picture made her think of her wedding. She was lost in the memories of promises made and soothing touches when the door creaked open.

She sighed and leaned back before giving the intruder a tired smile. "I was wondering if everyone forgot about me, but I guess I can't get that lucky."

The intruder chuckled before walking over to the couch. He picked up the lavender silk and held it out for Payson to take. "Bad day, love?"

Pyason rolled her eyes before shaking her head and swatting his hand holding the dress away. "Sasha really? I don't know what possessed Ronnie Cruz to get me a dress that...that...short. Not like I'll fit into it anyway."

Sasha dropped his arm before making his way over to the window overlooking the gym. He smirked as he noticed Austin talking animatedly to Kelly. He shook his head trying not to think of the drama those two could cause before looking back to his wife with a raised eyebrow. "Oh come on love. Have you even tried the dress on?"

Payson scowled before stalking towards Sasha with fire in her eyes. She poked his chest before her attention was taken up by Austin and Kelly. "What are they doing? I sear if Austin is trying to get with Kelly right after he broke up with Kaylie I swear I'll-"

Her tirade was cut short by Sasha's smooth accent. "Love, I don't think it's any of our business. Yea they can come to us for advice because we're their friends and all, but it really is none of our concern."

Payson whirled around and shoved past Sasha and snatched up the dress before making her way towards the door. "I'm going to try on this hideous contraption and then I'm going to talk with Austin."

Sasha shook his head and sighed before blocking her path with a raised eyebrow. "Really love, you're trying to get down into the gym and meddle with Austin and Kelly's love life."

Payson scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No I need to try on this dress to see if it fits, you know because I look like a whale now and all thanks a lot." She paused and glared before shaking her head. "Talking with Kelly and Austin will just be a bonus."

Sasha stared at her and blinked trying to get a grip on what Payson was saying. He stared in her eyes and knew that the woman before him was a mess of heightened hormones and emotions that was battling for dominance against her rational thinking. He smirked before taking a step towards her and backing her up against his desk. He lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the desk before taking the purple fabric from her hands and placing it beside her.

He swooped down and kissed her forehead before bringing his hands up to cup her face. "I'll give you a bonus love."

Payson shook her head before biting her lip, her sensitive body already responding to his advances. "No Sasha. I have to try on the dress and I do need to talk with Austin."

Sasha sighed and placed a kiss on her jaw before placing his lips where he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. As Payson felt him bite and suck her neck she whimpered before raking her hands through his hair, caving in to what her husband was offering.

Austin sighed as he glanced at his watch before making sure Emily and Kelly were in the gym preparing for their routines. He glanced around looking for Payson and Sasha and glanced up at the office before shaking his head. When he felt a hand on his shoulder her turned and was slightly surprised to see Payson in a lavender silk dress.

He raised his eyebrow before smirking and eying her dress. "Well, well look what we have here. Dress looks nice on you Pay."

Payson crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Shut up. Look I'm not here to talk fashion with you, I'm here to talk about you and Kelly and how much of a pig you're being right now."

Austin rolled his eyes and stared in Payson's dark eyes. "There's nothing going on, we're just friends. Nothing more and nothing less. So chill. And how in the hell am I being a pig? It's not like Kaylie and I are together anymore."

"Okay here's an idea how about you just stop playing girls for once. You first try to get with Kaylie and now that you've dated her awhile you're going for the untouchable Kelly Parker?"

Austin stared at Payson open mouthed before shaking his head. He ignored the accusations being thrown at him by his best friend knowing and hoping that it was from her crazy pregnancy hormones. He shook his head before blinking at her, knowing that his anger was getting the better of him. "Here's an idea: how about the next time you see me don't go throwing accusations and assuming my feelings and just not say anything to me at all."

Payson stepped aside to let him pass, but at the last second grabbed his wrist. "Austin, wait! I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

Austin grimaced and yanked his wrist out of her loose grasp. "Whatever, Belov."

Payson blinked back tears as she watched one of her best friends stalk across the gym and towards the mats where Emily, Kelly, Kaylie, and Sasha were standing preparing for the first part of the open house. She grimaced as she felt a familiar, but painful kick to her side. She sighed as she slowly made her way through the growing crowd gathering together to witness the infamous Rock Rebels preform their routines. She stopped in her tracks when she thought she saw her parents in the shadows, hiding behind the mass of people. She shook her head, knowing that no matter what happened in her life, her parents would never forgive her or Sasha and wouldn't come to the one place they would be sure to find them both. She pushed the painful thoughts of Tatiana not knowing her grandparents away as she made her way to the front of the crowd and taking a seat next to Emily.

Sasha tugged on his shirt color before sighing and undoing the top three buttons and rolling up his sleeves. He smirked as Kelly raised her eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. He gave her the passing comment of him being a rebel and hated following rules as he made his way into the center of the floor. He pushed away the pleasant memories the particular apparatus brought him as he started the annual open house. He grinned at the crowd, but stopped for a split second when he thought he saw Kim's face in the crowd. He shook the feeling knowing that she really didn't want to see him, much less be in the same room as him. Sasha smirked as he charmed the audience and winked at Payson knowingly before introducing Kelly on the uneven bars.

Kelly glanced at Austin as Sasha called her name for her to take her place by the uneven bars. She walked to the chalk bowl and chalked her hands before forgetting everything else except the routine she was about to do. She glanced at Sasha briefly knowing that if she faltered and fell he'd be the one to catch her. She watched as he nodded at her to begin and exhaled before bending her knees to catch the low bar before swinging herself up to a handstand.

Austin rolled his head before rolling his shoulders. He ignored the applause and cheers as each Rock Rebel preformed their routine of choice knowing that as soon as he killed it on the rings, he'd have to run to the banquet hall's back stage to prepare himself for the talent show. As quick as lightning he heard Sasha call his name to the front. He blatantly ignored Payson as he walked past her knowing that if he met her eyes he'd feel guilty again and start to apologize for something that Payson unintentionally started. He growled as he stalked to the rings and turned to the crowd smiling and charming them like the player Payson accused him of being. He ignored her as he raised his hands and gripped the wood, bringing his body high above the mats below. No sooner had he raised himself in the air he was rushing towards the banquet hall's backstage to meet up with Carter and Damon.

He waltzed into the makeshift dressing room and smirked when he saw the outfit he chose along with the instruments he would need along with his two companions. He smirked at Carter as he watched him pick up the drumsticks and twirling them high in the air and catching them with one hand. He turned to Damon and shook his hand before bringing him into a very brief hug.

Damon nodded his head and shrugged on his leather jacket before glancing around the room. "So you so owe me big time for this Austin. I mean yes I get to see Em after weeks and weeks, but still I do have a record to make yet."

Austin smirked before clapping his hand on Damon's shoulder. "Chillax bro. You'll get to see Em in a couple more hours. And you're record and studio will still be in LA when you get back Monday."

Austin watched as Damon relaxed and grinned. "You're right. I should enjoy this little vacation I have with Emily. I don't get to play music for fun much anymore. It's all about how much money I can make for the studio."

He grimaced as he pulled his clothes out of the bag and grimaced. "That would kinda suck man. You still have a say in the type of music you make though right?"

Damon adjusted his leather wrist band before meeting Austin's eyes. "Sometimes. If the studio sharks don't think it will make money they'll toss it, but otherwise if they think its profitable they go with it."

Austin shivered before shaking his head. "That is exactly why I like gymnastic, no pressure on your skills and abilities artistically. Either you have the talent or you don't."

Damon grinned before grabbing the electric blue guitar and strumming the chords to their song slowly. "So you got the song down Tucker?"

Austin shrugged and nodded. "Yea." He rubbed his hands together gleefully before adjusting the wireless mic. "This is going to be so freaking epic. I can't wait to get out there and just...wow everyone. Everyone thinks I only do gymnastics, but they're going to be so awed by our awesomeness."

Damon frowned and shook his head. "Don't get too cocky just yet man. If you go out there too confident, you'll freeze and mess up." He turned to Carter and smiled. "You ready for your drumming debut Carter?"

Carter adjusted his wrist band and fixed his shirt before grinning. "Yea cuz I don't have to sing. The only thing me and you have to do is just play the drums and guitar. It's all up to Austin to sing and wow 'em all."

Austin gulped before making the mistake of peeking behind the curtains. When he saw the banquet hall filling up he groaned and turned to Damon. "How bad is it, singing in front of hundreds and all?"

Damon grinned and shrugged. "It depends. The first ten times I was terrified. After that it slowly got better, but only slightly. The fear never does quite go away if that's what you're asking. Think of it like gymnastics. You're usually somewhat nervous even after all these years, it's kinda like that."

Austin glanced at the ceiling before shaking his nerves. "You're right Damon. We can totally do this." He paused before swallowing roughly. "Just right after I make a quick pit-stop."

Kelly grimaced as she walked back stage to see Austin hugging a trashcan. She shook her head hoping she wouldn't get that nervous before pulling out her flowing white dress. After she slipped it on and walked towards the curtains she spotted her acoustic guitar leaning against the wall. She hummed the melody of her song before lightly strumming the chords in tempo with her melody. She began playing faster until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced up and saw Payson staring back at her. She smiled before shaking her head. "Look Pay, I know you mean well and all with trying to help and talk with me and Austin about everything that's going on, but can you just step back...please. No one judged you and Sasha when you two got together so why should Austin and I be any different? Besides...we're not even together."

Payson swallowed back tears before nodding. "I was just letting you know that Sasha is on stage introducing the talent show. I just wanted you to know so you'd be ready because you're up first."

Kelly instantly felt bad for jumping allover Payson so she smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks Pay." She paused before lightly exhaling. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you just now. It's just that Austin told me about you're talk earlier."

Payson sniffed, trying not to let Kelly's words cut her too deep before nodding. "Yea it's okay. I'm just trying to be a good friend and help."

Kelly nodded before stepping away and started pacing, waiting for Sasha to call her name on stage. Once he did she gripped her guitar and slowly walked to the stool provided for her. She climbed on and shakily placed her guitar in front of her. She bit her lip before tapping the mic. She cleared her throat before speaking softly. "Many people look at me and think of the she-devil and stay away. When I was younger I loved to write. Anything really: poems, stories, even songs. But when I learned about the world of gymnastics everything changed. Gymnastics became my first love and music my second." She bit her lip before trying to find Austin and cringed inwardly when she couldn't place his face in the crowd. "Um...a few weeks ago some things happened and friendships changed. In the midst of the drama and heartache I began to write. When I put down my pen this is what was in front of me."

She looked down and began to strum the familiar chords of the introduction and visualized Ausstin sitting in front of her. With his face and smile in her mind she began to sing 'I Want Tears'.

Austin perked up and slowly stood up from the trashcan when he heard Kelly singing softly on stage. He shoved past Sasha and ignored Payson as he moved to the curtains obscuring his view of Kelly. He stared in awe as she sang of love and pain. He watched as she sang the melody of her heart and his own heart soared as he watched her put her emotions on a very rare display. Watching Kelly preform gave him the courage he needed to do his own act. He motioned for Damon and Carter to join him in his observations of Kelly and grinned when they both came closer to watch her.

As the song ended and the applause ripped through the stunned silence Damon elbowed Austin in the ribs. "Dude, she's good. She wrote that song herself and she can sing. After the Olympics she could be a singer with a record deal and everything."

Austin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't see Parks being the type to go on tours and selling out to anyone. She walks to the beat of her own drum."

Damon shrugged and nodding. "Maybe. I guess time will tell."

Austin nodded and grinned as he watched Kelly place her guitar against the wall. He slowly crept up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder. He grinned at her crookedly before wrapping his arms around her. "Damn Kell, that was really good. You were amazing out there."

Kelly snuggled into his friendly embrace and inhaled his scent of pine and soap. "Thanks Tucker."

Austin smiled as he pushed her at arms length away. "I'm not kidding Kelly. That was amazing because you wrote that on your own and you put the melody together and everything. Not to mention you have a brilliant voice."

Kelly blushed as Austin continued to compliment her singing and writing skills. He was cut short of his praise when Sasha came over and announced that Austin was next. She watched as he went slightly pale and swayed on his feet. He turned towards Carter and Damon before nodding and walking towards the stage with them behind him.

He gulped as the blinding lights glared down on him and glanced at Damon and Carter for some shred of support. He watched as Carter took his place on the drums and Damon nodded before grabbing his guitar of its stand. When it was silent Austin raked his hands through his hair and glanced towards the front row. He was relieved when he saw Kelly sitting next to Emily. If he stayed focused on just kelly he'd be perfectly fine.

He adjusted the mic before staring out into the audience. "How's everyone doing tonight?" When the loud cheers and whistles died away he nodding and smirked at the crowd. "From the sounds of things I take it you're all enjoying the show. Me and the boys are going to be speeding tings up a little bit. Not that Kelly's song was bad because on the contrary it was one of the most beautiful things I've heard. I kind of heard this song on the radio not too long ago and thought I could do a cover of it. So we got Carter Anderson rocking out on drums and we got my boy Damon Young jamming it up on the guitar. And me of course will be singing." He paused as he took in Emily's surprised and exited face at seeing her boyfriend and smirked at her knowingly. He cleared his throat before continuing. "The song is actually done by a British artist. The song's 'Vegas Girl' by Conor Maynard so I hope you guys enjoy our version."

As Carter started the beat and Damon began the intro Austin looked out into the crowd and sought out Kelly and grinned when he found her. As soon as he found her, he found the courage to begin singing. Once he stared he couldn't stop for anything. The thrill of being on stage and entertaining a crowd took over and he began to sway and move to the music. When the song came to an end Carter tossed his drum sticks into the crowd while Austin jumped into the crowd marveling in the cheers and applause that him and his two friends could bring.

Once he was backstage he began to put his things away before glancing at the time. He smirked when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and was pleased to see Kelly before him.

He raised his eyebrow and grinned at her. "So whatcha think?"

Kelly smirked and shook her head before rolling her eyes. "You acted like some crazy rock band in the end. What with you jumping into the crowd and Carter tossing his drumsticks into the crowd like some maniac. Over all you guys did okay."

Austin smirked before grinning. "You didn't think I could sing huh? Just admit it."

Kelly huffed before crossing her arms. "Okay fine. I didn't think you'd be able to hold your own up there, but I guess I was wrong for once."

He smirked before nodding. "It's cool Parks. Quite honestly though, I think I'll stick to gymnastics until 2012. I have a gold medal to win and all."

Kelly laughed before shoving his shoulder. "You go do that Tucker. I'll be outside with Em when you get done. Maybe we can do something with Em and Damon after you get done in here, yea?"

Austin nodded and grinned. "Sure thing Parks."

Kelly watched with Emily and Damon as the crowd began to dwindle in the parking lot. She glanced at her phone and grimaced at the time. She looked up towards the doors and bit her lip as Austin stalked out of The Rock with Payson trying to keep up with him, but her pregnancy was making it really difficult. She backed up against the wall as she watched with Emily and Damon in horror as a terrible scene unfolded before their eyes.

Austin raked his hand through his hair as he was standing with Payson in the middle of the parking lot. He refrained from yelling at her, but his anger was slipping through his tone. "Damn it Payson. We already talked about this. Stay out of my love life. Yes I know you're just trying to help and yes I know that you don't agree with some of the things I do, but hell you knew that when you chose to be my friend."

Payson bit her lip and sighed. "I just don't think it's wise to be seeing Kelly so soon after you broke things off with Kaylie. Not only is it messing with you, it's messing with the team as well."

Austin growled before shoving his hands in his pockets. "Wow. I think I liked you a lot better when you were an emotionless robot thinking and breathing about nothing, but gymnastics."

Payson tried not to let the tears fall, but her emotions betrayed her. "I'm only trying to help. I'm just trying to be a good friend here."

Austin grinned and laughed humorlessly before shaking his head. "Well Belov, you're doing a pretty sucky job in the friend department. You aren't even listening to what I'm saying. First off we are only friends. There is nothing going on between us right now. Could there be something more? Sure in the future when things are calmed down and after the Olympics maybe. You're just being too judgmental to see that. You're only seeing and thinking what you want."

Payson inhaled before shaking her head. "Austin I'm trying I really am."

Austin shook his head before closing his eyes. "Maybe you should try a tad bit harder and until then how about you not talk to me the next time you see me."

He was too focused on looking at Kelly over Payson's shoulder to see the bright headlights heading in their direction. He felt everything as if in slow motion. He didn't hear Payson yell for him to look out nor did he feel her shove him out of the speeding car's path. He felt the asphalt beneath him and looked at the night sky dotted with bright stars. As soon as he got his breath he rolled over and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He heard Kelly crying while frantically talking on the phone shouting out directions to The Rock and watched as Damon tried holding Emily back in his strong arms. He shook his head and glanced over at the car that sped towards him and Payson only seconds before. His heart sank in his chest when he thought of Payson. He glanced around frantically for Payson and shivered when he didn't see her. He watched as Emily and Kelly raced forward towards the front of the car and he slowly got to his feet intending to call them. When he finally reached Emily and Kelly his heart almost stopped at the sight before him.

There on the ground bloodied and unconscious was Payson.

**AN 2: Well I don't think I've left you guys a cliffhanger in awhile so I figured you guys were due for one. So as you can see the open house went well, but tensions and relationships were kind of under pressure. Payson and Sasha seemed to be doing fine until the end of the night. Obviously. I hope you remembered when I said Payson's parents weren't gone. Well the ending scene is the reason. They'll be back next chapter in all the drama and heartache. They'll get to see first hand just how much Payson and Tatiana mean to Sasha. So that might open the doors for reconciliation. Austin is going to be in a rough place over the next few chapters because of what happened between him and Pay. As you can see things were said and things aren't pretty at the moment. So review my little rebels and let me know what you think. It will make Sasha a little better knowing that you're pulling for him and Pay. Just sayin :) **


	38. While I'm Waiting

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews. I really do love reading what you guys have to say. So thank you guys once again. It really does mean a lot that you take the time and review. **

He felt sick. Utterly and completely sick. Each time he glanced up he was met with worried people glancing back at him. It sucked to look in the faces of Payson's worried parents and baby sister looking torn and completely regretful and guilty. It was mind blowing to look at Kelly, Damon, and Emily huddled together in the other side of the hall with puffy red eyes and solemn expressions hoping and praying that everything would be okay. It was heartbreaking to see Sasha look so devastated and lost without any news of his wife and baby girl. Worst of all he hated to look at himself in the mirror, knowing, that he was the reason his best friend was fighting for her life.

Their last conversation, argument rather, was playing in his mind over and over again like a broken record. He clenched his fists before clenching his jaw and swallowing roughly as his last words to Payson entered his mind for the thousandth time in only an hour. He shook his head before sighing and resting his head on the cold wall behind him. He sighed restlessly as he opened his eyes again only to glance at the slow hands on the clock. He shook his head before glancing up at the one person he knew that could bring him comfort. He was lost in Kelly's eyes as the seconds ticked into slow moving minutes. He glanced at the clock again and cringed when only five minutes passed. He ran his hand through his hair before groaning and pushing out of the chair and stalking out the door and down the hall towards the closest exit.

Kelly watched Austin go with a weary eyes. She couldn't imagine what Austin was going through being the one and only reason why Payson was fighting for her and Tatia's lives. She sighed as she looked at Emily and Damon and jerked her head towards the door. She rolled her eyes as Emily bit her lip. She shrugged before making the long walk to find Austin.

He bit his lip before shifting in his chair. He followed Kelly's movements as she walked across the room and out the door. He ran his hand through his hair before glancing up at the ceiling. After a few minutes he felt eyes on him like burning lazers. He glanced around and felt a tug of something when, after months of avoiding each other, he finally locked eyes with Kim. He stared in her eyes and felt himself being pulled in until he remembered the way she treated Payson when she found out about the pregnancy. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes before lowering his gaze to the dull gray carpet below. For his wife's sake he hoped that eventually her parents would come around, but with little to no contact in the past months Sasha doubted it. Although just the fact that they were here when Payson's life was on the line spoke of something changing in their hearts and minds. He shook his head trying to focus on just Payson when he heard movement down the hall. Wanting an excuse to leave the suddenly too hot room, he sprang to his feet and darted towards the door with grace only years of gymnastics training could give him. As soon as he made it into the hall he glanced around only to find Austin against the wall with Emily and Kelly hovering over him. He shook his head before making his way towards the trio.

Austin lifted his head when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. At seeing Sasha he sprang up and held his breath waiting for some shred of news about Payson. When Sasha said nothing he released the breath he was holding before falling back against the wall again, frustrated. He closed his eyes, but thought better of it when all he seemed to see was blinding headlights reflected in Payson's terrified eyes before she shoved him out of the way. He groaned before glancing back up towards the ceiling when Sasha caught his attention. Austin blew out a breath before pushing off the wall and heading towards the closest exit. He grimaced when he heard footsteps following him.

When he was against the outside wall and staring at the blue sky was when Sasha's voice cut through his thoughts. "As much as you want to own up to this Tucker it isn't your fault."

Austin raked a hand through is dark hair before pushing off the cold cement with irritation. "Damnit Sasha! How the hell can you say that? If I wasn't arguing with Payson out in the parking lot none of this would have happened. Your wife wouldn't have to be fighting for her life right now if it wasn't for me."

Sasha stared at the ground trying to keep himself in check, knowing that if he lashed out on Austin there was a great possibility that he wouldn't stop. He sucked in a deep breath before meeting Austin's gaze head on. "Yea maybe if you would have stayed inside none of this would have happened. But neither of you knew that a car was going to be speeding through the parking lot. So I don't hold it against you if that's what you wondering about."

Austin kicked the wall before rounding on Sasha again. "Fuck! I'm not worried about whether or not you're made at me damn it, because I know that you have every right to want to kill me right now. I'm flipping out because my best friend may lose her baby, her life."

Sasha sucked in a breath when Austin's words pierced the summer air. In the hours that led up to this single moment, he tried not to think about the severity of the situation. He shook his head before falling against the cold stone, sliding down onto the cold sidewalk below. He shut his eyes before burying his hands in his hair, letting his hot salty tears slide relentlessly down his face.

She gripped the cold metal like a lifeline. Her vision became blurry as tears of regret obscured her vision. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Mark staring at her with tears in his own eyes. She shook her head before burying her face in her hands.

Her mumbled words were spoken in a desperate whisper. "We shouldn't have kicked her out Mark. We should have listened to what she had to say." She gulped and choked back a sob before continuing. "Maybe if we would have listened to her...to both of them really, she wouldn't be here right now, fighting for her life."

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand before sighing heavily. "I don't know Kim, I don't really care who she's with or what she does." He let tears come softly before he felt his lower lip quiver. "I just want her to be okay so I can tell her that I love her."

Kim smiled softly before shaking her head. "I really don't think we matter anymore Mark. She has Sasha now."

Mark grimaced when Sasha's name was brought up. After Payson's pregnancy and relationship came to light all of the pieces began to fall into place. The way Payson's eyes lit up when Sasha was around or the secret smiles that Sasha sent Payson's way when he thought no one was looking created a clear picture. Mark often wondered how he never saw their love sooner. He brushed those thoughts aside as he slumped in his seat.

He rested his head against the cool wall and exhaled before closing his eyes. "She's always had Sasha Kim, we were just too blind to see it. They would have gotten together eventually. If not now then some time shortly after the Olympics. No matter which way we look at it he isn't going away. We either except him and get our daughter back or reject him and lose her...and our grandchild."

Kim clasped her hands in front of her and sighed. "I think it's time we hear what they have to say Mark."

Mark grimaced again and nodded solemnly. "I think you're right Kim, I just hope we aren't too late."

Their quiet conversation was interrupted when the door opened to reveal a doctor in his late fifties with wire rimmed glasses. He wore a solemn expression with tired eyes to match. He cleared his throat and glanced down at his clipboard before his eyes searched the room. "Is anyone here for Payson Belov?"

Like a bolt of lightning Kim's heart started beating at twice its normal rate. The fact that the doctor read off Payson's last name as Belov and not Keeler surprised Kim. She knew that her daughter and Sasha were in a relationship, she just didn't know how serious or permanent it was. The fact that Payson was married hurt more than she'd like to admit.

She shook her head before meeting the doctors eyes. "I'm her mother."

The doctor glanced down at his clipboard again before sighing. "I'm sorry, but only her husband can get information." He took a look at Kim and Mark and glanced down at the floor before explaining himself. "She is eighteen and a Sasha Belov is listed as her husband and emergency contact, so I can only speak with Sasha."

Mark and Kim exchanged a glance and in a silent agreement they decided who would go fetch Sasha. Kim rushed through the doors and found her way outside only to stop in her tracks when she saw the unshakable and strong man she knew Sasha Belov to be, crumpled on the ground with his hands buried in his hair, begging and pleading to some higher power for his wife's recovery. Kim swallowed back tears and slowly made her way over to Sasha.

Sasha stiffened when he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He glanced up through blurry eyes and was shocked to see Kim standing before him looking guilty and very remorseful. He quickly stood up and looked at her with questioning eyes.

He rubbed his neck and blew out a shaky breath before meeting her eyes again. "Has there been any news?"

Kim sighed before looking at the white sidewalk below. She glanced back up and smiled slightly and shook her head. "They won't give me information. She's eighteen for one and, well, she's married now so her husband hears the news first."

Sasha's eyes flashed to Kim for what felt like the millionth time in the last two hours and shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Kim, I...I honestly don't know what to say to you. The last time Payson and I talked with you, you were...upset and hurt to say the least."

Kim gave a humorless laugh before sniffing. "I should have listened to what you had to say. Looking back on all of it and to the months leading up to everything, it all made perfect sense. The way you looked at her and the way she lit up when you were around should have been an indicator on things changing." She let a few tears fall before sighing again. "I guess we knew you were going to be family one day, we just didn't expect it or want to entertain the idea until after the Olympics."

Sasha shook his head before trying to smile. "Yea well, I am a rebel." He noticed Kim's expression and bit his lip. He tentatively brought Kim into a hug before they both broke down, hoping and praying that everything would be okay.

Kelly watched as Sasha came back into the waiting room looking a mess. Of course his miserable state was completely understandable. What surprised her was the fact that Kim and Sasha looked to be talking and getting along. Of course Kelly was happy for him because if they were talking then that a step in the right direction for everyone involved. Her spark of happiness was put out when the doctor from earlier walked back into the room. She watched as Sasha sprang forward, desperate for any information concerning Payson. She watched anxiously as Sasha's eyes dimmed and the sorrow filled his features. Kelly in everything she was and all of the confidence she had in the small group of friendsfelt terror rip through her body for her friend. She watched as Sasha's legendary self control snap. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Sasha slam the doctor into the wall, his voice too low for anyone to hear him. His words must have been threatening because the doctor paled and nodded slowly. When the doctor left Sasha followed his lead and swiftly strode towards the door. Kelly and Emily exchanged glances and swiftly followed him.

Emily knew that saying something now would only make Sasha more irritated and angry so her and Kelly followed him through the hallways and staircases. They trailed behind him until he stopped in front of a large glass window. With a jolt she knew exactly where he had led them. Emily bit her lip before making her way hesitantly over to Sasha.

Kelly followed Emily and stood on the other side of Sasha so they were on either side of him. Kelly glanced up and her heart broke when she saw tears in Sasha's eyes. She glanced back in the window and smiled softly at all the bundles of pinks and blues snug and sleeping peacefully.

She took a deep breath and voiced the one question the was on everyone's mind. "What did the doctor say, Sasha?"

Kelly's voice broke into his mind and jolted him back to reality. He tore his eyes away from all the new born babies to glance at her. He placed his hand on the window and exhaled slowly before giving Kelly and Emily his full attention. "The doctors say that Payson needs to wake up for them to really know the extent of damage. They won't know anything about Tatia until Pay wakes up. Right now Payson has a broken leg, she hit her head pretty hard on the ground." He swallowed roughly before continuing. "If Payson wakes up they can check Tatia, but until then no one really knows. They just want Payson to wake up...hell I want Payson to wake up. She can't...I can't lose her. Not after all we've been through to get where we are."

Emily nodded softly before placing her hand on Sasha's arm. "No matter what happens Sasha, we'll be here for you. And Payson when she wakes up, because she will wake up. It's Payson, she's too stubborn to let anything happen to her or Tatia."

Sasha gave them a small smile before glancing back into the nursery. "I just wish I could rewind the last few hours."

Kelly and Emily nodded before pulling him away from the nursery and back towards the elevators. "We'll get back to were Pay is if we take the elevator."

Sasha smirked only slightly. "I needed the walk."

Kelly raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Yea I know. We watched you toss the doctor against the wall. You looked pissed."

Sasha clenched his jaw and nodded. "They were rattling off something about having to do a c-section if Payson doesn't wake up soon. I just told the doctor my thoughts on the matter. I just said that he'd better find a way to help Payson wake up so that wouldn't have to happen." He shrugged his shoulders as the bell sounded in the elevator. As he walked out into the hallway he glanced down at the two girls beside him. "Besides it's too early. She isn't due until late August and it's only the middle of June."

Kelly was about to comment when the doctor came striding towards Sasha with a determined expression. Sasha stopped and nodded at the doctor and motioned for him to start talking.

The doctor glanced around and leaned forward. "I'm not supposed to do this, but I figured it would do you some good. Your wife's room is 216, I talked the nurses into letting you go in and see her. Only for a few minutes."

Sasha suddenly felt bad for slamming the man in front of him against the wall, but brushed it off. His only thought was seeing Payson. "Can I go now?"

The doctor only had time to nod once before Sasha tore down the hallway towards Payson's room. He was vaguely aware of Emily and Kelly following him down the long corridor. When he reached the designated room number he sucked in a deep breath before grasping the sides of the door, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He tried banishing the images of a broken and torn Payson from his mind, but wasn't all that successful. He glanced at Emily and Kelly before turning back towards the door. He straightened his shoulders before pushing the door open and stepping through.

He leaned against the hard wood of the door and closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them. He glanced around the room and took in the plain white walls before his eyes found Payson. He blinked back tears as he slowly made his way towards her bed. His light blue eyes raked over her familiar form with a sense of hesitancy. He cringed when he saw her bandaged head and left leg encased in heavy plaster. He sighed as he stroked her face tenderly, trying not to brush against the various cuts and new bruises. He focused on her face as he grasped her left hand, hoping and silently begging her to open her eyes. Sasha winced as he felt the diamond from her wedding rings cut into the skin of his palm. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek before inhaling her scent. Even with the antiseptics and strong smell of medicines that only a hospital could bring, he still was able to inhale some of her flowery essence.

He brought her limp hand up to his cheek and sighed before closing his eyes. As he began to speak his voice seemed to echo in the large room. "Pay...you have to wake up. Tatia isn't the only one who needs you right now." He looked down trying desperately not to break down. He glanced back up at Payson and stared into her closed eyelids and began pleading with her. "I need you, love. I...I can't be the man I am today without you. So I'm begging you to open your eyes love, just once. Please just open your eyes and tell me that everything is going to be okay and that we can get through this as long as we're together."

Sasha gritted his teeth and let a slow breath escape him. He placed Payson's hand back at her side before he moved his hand to her swollen abdomen where Tatia was, for now, safe and sound. He blinked back tears again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

He began speaking softly again, hoping that in the depth of Payson's timeless sleep that she would find the strength to wake up. "If you don't wake up Pay the doctors said they'd have to take Tatia and I know that you wouldn't want that. You'd want to be awake and have Tatia when you should. Pay...if not for me, then for out daughter. Our beautiful, strong, healthy little girl who needs her mother. Now more than ever."

Sasha sighed again before leaning down and kissing Payson's cheek again. "I'll be here when you wake up love. Promise."

With that Sasha left the room and strode purposefully down the hall. As he made his way into the waiting room he knew that he wouldn't wait just hours or days for his wife to wake up; he'd wait a lifetime if he had to.

**AN 2: So not much has happened per say, but a lot has. So finally after months and months Kim and Mark come around. Yea the circumstances suck, but it got their attention pretty quick. Mending bridges may be in the future. It's been awhile since I've written an angry or frustrated Sasha, but hey his wife and daughter are in the hospital fighting for their lives. So I would assume he'd be pretty tense and wired up at the moment. Poor Austin. His bff is in danger all because of him. I'd be sick and devastated if I was in his predicament. Anywho...this chapter took a lot of time to write because it was so emotional and just plain rough to write and put into words. So please let me know what you thought. It will help in the coming chapters to hear thoughts and opinions. Hit the review button to give Sasha a big hug :) **


	39. Open Hearts and Open Doors

**AN 1: I want to thank all who have reviewed, alerted, and pm'd me. You guys are amazing. It really keeps me inspired to write and post new chapters. So read, review, and enjoy. Also I don't own MIOBI and I'm not making any money off the show. Although I kinda wished I owned Zane or Neil... **

Patience was his worst enemy. In his twenty-eight years of life Sasha Belov never had an ounce of it. Watching his wife laying motionless in a hospital bed magnified his frustration and helplessness ten fold. He wanted so badly for Payson to just open her eyes, but knew that she wouldn't. Couldn't. At least not in this moment. Not when she was still trying to fight for her life.

Sasha slumped back in his chair and eyed the now familiar room. His eyes traveled the white walls decorated with only one picture. His lips twitched into a small smile when he noticed the purple flower in a silver frame hanging on the far wall reminding him of her favorite color and of his long ago instructions and compliments. He tore his eyes away from the picture to look at Payson's still form looking for any changes. He sighed when there was none.

He glanced up towards the clock and cringed at the time. At one-thirty the gym would be in full swing. Any other day he would be coaching them, trying to prepare them for the Olympics. Now he was hoping and praying to any power above that Payson would wake up and be okay. He sighed again and leaned forward to caress her cheek, wanting to feel as close to her as possible; even if it was only a soft brush of his fingertips on her smooth cheek. His hand traveled carefully from her cheek to her limp hand. He ran his thumb over her wedding rings and smiled sadly remember how beautiful she was on Austin's arm walking towards him on their wedding day. His hand went from her hand to where Tatia was. His heart clenched when he remembered the night that led them to this moment. He remembered the way she felt under and around him; the guilt and pain of boarding a plane to Romania only a few days later; the mix of pleasure and terror when he saw three of his former gymnasts in a small bar ready to do whatever it took to get him home; the relief and pleasure of his wedding and everything in between. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the loud shrill of his cell phone ringing.

He grabbed his leather jacket off the back of his chair and fished his phone out of the pocket. He glanced at the ID and cringed when Marty's name flashed across the screen. Sighing he flipped it open and hesitantly put it to his ear. "Yea Marty?"

He heard the heavy sigh and knew he was going to be playing a game of twenty questions. "How is she?"

Glancing at Payson he cast his eyes to the floor quickly before staring at Payson's limp hand. "The same as she was doing a day ago. No change in case I need to break it down for you."

He heard a deep sigh before Marty's voice came over the line softer than he expected. "I was just wondering. I told Austin I'd call and ask...even though I knew there was no change. I couldn't lie to the guy, not when he's so miserable. And all your other elite gymnasts are the same. They're barely focusing and worried."

Sasha growled lowly before shaking his head. Knowing that if he was in their position he'd be doing the same thing. Worrying and waiting. He pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking softly. "When you say they're not focusing you mean what exactly? Not doing routines right or actually not doing anything?"

He heard Marty cough before stalling. "Well, they're...uh...trying at least."

Sasha sighed again before grabbing his jacket. "Look I'll be there in twenty. I don't want any of them on any apperatus until I have a little chat with them."

Marty sounded hesitent before asking, "When you say all of them do you mean all of them or just..."

Sasha groaned before cutting him off. "I mean all of them Marty. Not Emily, not Kelly, not Kaylie, not Lauren, and certainly not Austin."

"So the elites. You know Sasha, you could have just been specific about it. Instead of saying all of them and all."

Sasha growled again before frowning. "Marty..."

"Yea?"

"Shut up. Just tell them to go in the office." Sasha shut his phone before Marty could question him further.

He sighed before looking back at Payson again. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead softly. "I promise I'll be back love. I just have to go and kick Austin's ass and get him focused again." He paused before smirking softly. "Actually I have to go yell at everyone. I know it's hard on them because they're thinking of you...hoping you'll wake up and be okay." He paused before swallowing, trying to push down the emotions, but failing miserable as a tear fell from his eye and landed on Payson's cheek. "Actually love, if you open your eyes right now I could tell them good news. They'd work better then. Really Pay, I need you to wake up. I can't be without you, love. The day I finally locked eyes with after years of following your gymnast career changed me. You changed me Payson, for the better and I'm scared that I won't be a good man without you."

He wiped at his eyes before kissing her forehead again and stroking her hair. "I'll be back in a little while. I just need to go to the gym and then I'll be back."

With one last look at Payson he left the room and started down the hallway. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Mark and Kim walking down the hall. He sighed before shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. As they drew closer he felt his heart rate pick up its pace as it tumbled into overtime.

They met in the middle of the hall and stood in silence until Kim broke it with a soft voice. "How is she?"

Sasha sighed and shook his head. "The same. I was just going to go to The Rock for a few. I have to talk with the other gymnasts for a little bit."

Kim nodded and sighed. "I was just wanting to go in a see her for a few minutes is all. "

Sasha swallowed roughly before looking down at the floor. Knowing that Payson would love to see her mom if she were awake only nodded and tried to smile. "Sure thing Kim. You don't have to tell me or anything, she's your daughter after all."

He watched as she smiled before patting his shoulder. "I know now really isn't the time, but when Payson wakes up and is feeling up to I think we all should sit down and talk." She paused as if to collect herself. "Properly. The last time we were in a room together didn't end very well."

Sasha nodded, hoping that in the mess that everyone seemed to be in, this would bring them closer together. "She'd love that Kim. Quite honestly so would I. She misses you so much. I just want her to be happy."

Kim's eyes held regret with a small hint of anger before she shook her head. "I know I guess it's just so hard to understand and wrap our heads around. But we should definitely talk." She pauses before she pats his shoulder. "We'll call if she wakes up or anything changes."

Sasha nodded before walking down the hall, but stopped abruptly and turned towards Kim again. "You still have my number?"

Kim and Mark glanced at each other before Mark spoke up for the first time since running into him. "In spite of everything we were always hoping to talk with Payson again one day. We knew who to go to if we wanted to find her or talk with her."

Sasha nodded before hurrying down the hall towards the elevators.

He felt the smooth wooden rings in his hands as he brought himself high above the mats. As soon as he saw the bright lights hanging from the ceiling he closed his eyes trying to block out the heat. He opened them to see Payson staring back at him terrified, before shoving him out of the way. As the sound of body hitting pavement and glass breaking came to his memory, he fell, hitting the blue mat below. He punched the mat before growling lowly. He only picked himself up off the floor when he saw Kelly and Emily rush towards him with frantic movements.

Kelly reached him first and placed a hand on his shoulder."Hey...you okay?"

Austin shook his head before pushing himself off the ground and snapping a sarcastic reply. "Just great Parks. I can barely focus with bright lights everywhere. I just see Payson shoving me out of the way. Marty is here covering for Sasha for God knows how long and...and..." Out of frustration he kicked the mat and stormed out of the gym.

Emily and Kelly glanced at Austin's retreating back and bit their lip. Emily shrugged before taking off her grips and tossing them to the side. She glanced at Kelly again before walking towards the door. "I don't know about you, but I'm going after him. He may do something stupid."

Kelly rolled her eyes before falling. "Yea I may as well." She looked towards the office hesitantly before shrugging. "It's not like Marty will miss us."

They found Austin sitting under a tree across the street with his back facing The Rock. They each approached him quietly so they wouldn't freak him out. When they reached him they each placed a hand on his shoulder. Kelly being a little closer to Austin spoke first. "Hey, if you need to talk we can always listen. We got your back."

Austin sighed before shaking his head and standing to face his two friends. "I just can't stop replaying the accident over and over again. It's like a broken record...seeing her face, hearing her tell me to look out, shoving me out of the way. The sound of breaking glass and metal is sparked by the smallest sounds now."

Emily and Kelly glanced at each other and was about to comment when they saw Sasha's truck pull into the parking lot. They glanced at each other before racing towards The Rock. Austin sighed before glancing up at Sasha with worried eyes. He swallowed roughly before Sasha grabbed him by the shoulder slamming him against the side of his truck. Austin flinched only slightly knowing that whatever Sasha did to him, he deserved it. Austin's brown eyes locked with Sasha ice blue ones and knew what was coming. He felt Sasha's fist before he seen it coming. As soon as he was on the ground he stared at the sky until Sasha's shadow loomed over him. He blinked before being pulled up from the hard cement.

Sasha glared before eying Austin with narrowed eyes. "Now that I've given you what you think you deserve, ready to practice now?"

Austin sighed before staring at the ground. "Sasha, I just...can't."

Sasha growled before clenching his fists and pulling out the card that would get every single one of his elites to focus. "Payson would want you to focus on your dreams not worrying about her. Now get your ass back in that gym and start training." Sasha turned to Emily and Kelly and stared them down with hard eyes. "You two as well. I promise that if anything changes I'll call. I wouldn't not call, you're her best friends after all."

All three elites glanced at each other before nodding. Austin rubbed the back of his neck before wiping the blood off his lip. He motioned for the girls to get back in the gym before turning back towards Sasha. "If you want to punch me some more feel free."

Sasha sighed before clapping a hand on Austin's shoulder. "Austin...I know you think it's your fault, but it was just an accident. It wasn't your fault or Payson's. You guys were in the parking lot at the wrong time. No one thought that a car would be speeding through the lot."

Austin sighed before shaking his head. "You don't know the things I said to her though. I told her the next time she saw me not to talk to me." He sighed again before glancing at the ground again. "I didn't think she'd be unconscious in a hospital bed. I didn't even really mean it...I was just so ticked off."

Sasha eyed him warily before sighing. "Sometimes Austin, we say things we don't mean to the people closest to us. Trust me...I've done it to Parson before so you're not alone mate."

Austin tilted his head and gave Sasha a skeptical look. "Really? When?"

Sasha smiled wistfully and shrugged. "Do you remember when every one assumed that Pay and I were together...before we actually got together I mean?"

Austin nodded before shrugging. "Yea...a few weeks before you left for Romania right?"

"Yea...Pay and I got together a few days before my little impromptu trip, but yea basically. No one knows this, but before we got together she tried to kiss me and I pushed her away...well tried to at least. Obviously things didn't go as planned. I couldn't lie to her...not about something as deep and serious as my feelings for her."

Austin groaned before shaking his head. "See big difference between you and me. You told her how you feel. Me, I didn't and end up saying something stupid."

Sasha sighed before shaking his head and walking towards the gym. "Look you need to stop worrying about Payson during practice. It won't change anything."

Austin sighed before nodding. "I can try to focus as long as you promise to call when she wakes up."

Sasha smiled before nodding. "That I can do Tucker." He jerked his head towards the doors of the gym. "Now get in there and practice like I know you can."

Sasha watched as Austin nodded. He followed him into the gym before making a beeline to the office. He opened the glass doors to see Marty sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on it looking at ease and relaxed. "So this is what you do on your free time? Sit and be lazy as usual?"

He smirked when Marty jumped and stared at him blankly before shaking his head. "Damn it Belov, you scared me."

Sasha smirked before strutting towards the desk and pulling out a chair. "Good to see I can still scare you...if only a little."

Marty rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Right, laugh it up Belov. I'll get you back one day. Some how some way I'll get you back." Marty picked up a pen and twirled it between his fingers before turning serious. "So I gotta ask: what's up with you and Payson? And don't lie and say you're just being her former coach and friend. That won't cut it for me."

Sasha heaved a sigh and stared at the ceiling before launching into everything that happened to lead him to be in the office at the very second. When he was finished he held his breath while Marty stared at the desk tapping his fingers.

Sasha barely jumped when Marty's voice carried throughout the office. "I had my suspicions months ago when Beals mentioned that Payson, Austin, Kelly, and Emily weren't in their rooms at Worlds. I thought it was kind of funny that you just traipsed in the lobby right when you did. It was a little too convenient. Not too mention your attitude towards her. You were a man in love, Belov. It was written all over your face whenever you looked at her." Marty paused before coughing slightly. "I gotta ask though...are you the father?"

Sasha growled lowly before scoffing. "Am I the father? Really Marty, really? Of course I'm the father. Who else would the father be? And if you say Tucker I smack you."

Marty tossed his hands up in surrender before smiling slightly. "Okay, alright. Calm down. You're the father and you love her. I can't talk when it comes to love because I know you can't help who you fall in love with...believe me." Marty paused before shrugging. "You fell in love with your gymnast and I fell in love with a married woman."

Sasha smirked before shaking his head. "Right we sure do make a pair mate."

Marty grinned before shaking his head. "Well you had the looks and I had the skills, yeah?"

Sasha shook his head before smirking and waving his hand. "Uh huh mate. I have four gold medals. How many do you have again?"

Marty scoffed before rolling his eyes. "I have Olympic medals. Maybe not gold medals, but Olympic medals just the same."

Sasha grinned before shaking his head. He was about to comment that gold was better when his phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket before flipping it open. He watched as Marty was looking back at him expectantly, but shook his head. He sprang up from his chair when the call ended.

He turned towards Marty with pleading eyes. "I need Austin, Emily, and Kelly to come with me."

Marty stared open mouthed before shaking his head. "Uh why? It's still practice and heaven knows they need it right now."

Sasha shook his head as he made his way quickly towards the door. "Not today mate. Payson's awake."

**AN2: Yay Pay's awake. Now let's just hope Tatia's okay. So I had a little bromance with Marty and Sasha just to get a little into there friendship. The show didn't really get into it, but I like to think they were really close friends in the past. I had Sasha smash Austin in the face because Sasha thought that it would get Austin focused again. Austin is hurting...deeply because he's quilty. Don'tworry...he'll patch things up with Pay soon...hopefully. Mark and Kim are slowly making their way back in, but it's going to take time on Pay's part. Sasha's all for it, but in the end he's siding with his wife in this battle. So read and review letting me know what you guys think. I love hearing what you guys have to say and enjoy reading my reviews. On a side note...I'm student teaching this fall and I'm going to be crazy busy. I'll still try to write and post as much as possible. So click the review button and give Payson get well wishes...you know you wanna. **


End file.
